KARA - l'Archère Vengeresse
by SkyAngel1997
Summary: Plusieurs mois après le départ de Thor, une nouvelle asgardienne fait son arrivée sur Terre. Prise en charge par le S.H.I.E.L.D, Kara, comme elle se nomme, fera la connaissance de Black Widow, Hawkeye et Captain America. Mais la réapparition d'une vieille connaissance la forcera à se battre pour protéger la Terre, et révélera ses plus intimes secrets... et mensonges. [Loki/OC]
1. PROLOGUE

**Bien le bonjour cher lecteur !**

**A ce que je vois vous avez été intrigué par mon - piètre, disons-le - résumé et vous êtes venu satisfaire votre curiosité. ****Ou bien le nom de KARA ne vous est pas inconnu et, dans ce cas, vous êtes un de ses malheureux followers qui poireaute depuis trois mois en attendant la suite des aventures de l'Archère - pour vous, je serai brève.**

**Nouveaux lecteurs, vous l'aurez probablement devinez, cette fic est une suite. Malgré ce statut, elle ne requiert pas forcément la lecture de sa prédécesseuse - _qui est en cours de correction_. Vous lirez tout ce qu'il y à savoir dans les chapitres suivants. Si néanmoins, une question brûle votre clavier, n'hésitez pas à a poser.**

**Cher followers, je passerai les excuses longues et inutiles, pour vous remercier de continuer de suivre les aventures de Kara. Je vous ai abonné dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique en compagnie de l'agent Coulson lors de mon épilogue, je vous y retrouve dans ce prologue. Vous n'avez donc rien manqué.**

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à MARVEL. La mise en scène est (ou sera d'ici quelques chapitres) directement inspirée du film _"AVENGERS"_ de MarvelStudio, réalisé par Joss Whedon. Seule Kara m'appartient. ****Je ne touche donc aucune revenue de mes écrits. Vos views et reviews sont ma seule fortune.**

**Je préfère prendre mes précautions avec toutes les fangirls de Loki qui liront cette fic : notre dieu de la Malice préféré ne fera sa première apparition que dans quelques chapitres, ce prologue se déroulant quelques mois avant _"AVENGERS"._**

**Je tiens à remercier _Daiky _pour corriger mes pitoyables fautes.**

* * *

**Généralement, j'aime proposer une musique pour la lecture de mes publications. Pour celle-ci, je vous propose _"Bang Bang"_ de Nancy Sinatra.**

**Je vous retrouve à la conclusion,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Un seul représentant par panthéon, s'il vous plaît !_

* * *

**L**'horizon du Nouveau-Mexique ondulait de chaleur, si bien que les montagnes au loin paraissaient le reflet d'elles-mêmes dans un lac. Le ciel était d'une teinte bleue un peu laiteuse, renforcée par les fins traits nuageux qui le zébraient. En son centre – pour peu que le ciel ait un centre –, le soleil brillait si fort qu'il en blanchissait.

L'air était lourd comme du plomb, mais une fine brise, soufflant à un rythme irrégulier, le rafraîchissait, soulevant parfois un fin rideau de sable. Malgré tout, le crâne dégarni de l'agent Phil Coulson luisait sous les rayons.

Phil Coulson était un de ses hommes de la cinquantaine qui semblait aussi pimpant que s'il était dans sa trentaine : à vingt ans, on n'avait pas cette sagesse mature qu'avait l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Et il en fallait de l'aplomb pour se tenir debout dans le costume noir de l'agence d'espionnage fondée par le colonel Nicolas Fury, sous les températures du Nouveau-Mexique. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs mois que la région voyait passer l'agent et ses fameuses lunettes noires, toujours accompagné de son escorte de berlines noires.

Phil Coulson n'était pas croyant. Bien sûr, il était américain et avait connaissance de la thèse du Dieu unique et créateur qui régissait et veillait l'univers. Mais les récents événements l'avaient poussé à croire qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un dieu et que l'univers était bien plus vaste qu'on le pensait. C'était l'arrivée d'un antique dieu du tonnerre qui avait amené l'agent dans cet état reculé des États-Unis... Enfin, disons plutôt l'atterrissage du marteau de ce dernier en plein milieu du désert.

Dépêché pour l'étudier – ce qui n'avait pas été difficile étant donné que l'objet tombé du ciel demeurait encastré dans le sol sans qu'aucune force ne puisse l'en dégager –, Coulson avait bien fini par recevoir la visite du dieu viking du tonnerre – Thor, pour les connaisseurs – déterminé à reprendre son attribut divin. Ainsi, le mortel fit la connaissance du fils d'Odin, prince héritier d'Asgard. Même s'il ne l'admit pas tout de suite. Car Coulson est un agent et un agent a besoin de preuve concrète.

Cette dernière lui tomba également du ciel. Mais ce ne fut ni un dieu du panthéon nordique, ni un marteau au manche trop court, mais une armure colossale qui s'était dressée face à lui et son équipe. Une armure qui, bien que vide et n'ayant pas le design du milliardaire Stark, avait réussi à effrayer ces agents intensément entraînés par un rayon dévastateur.

Dispersés, ces derniers n'avaient pas pu empêcher le géant de fer de se diriger dangereusement vers une petite ville non loin. Leurs armes s'étant révélées parfaitement inutiles contre lui, leur soulagement n'en fut que plus grand lorsqu'ils virent le divin Thor se battre pour eux, écrasant la tête en métal de celui qu'il appelait le Destructeur avec Mjolnir, son légendaire marteau, avant de retourner chez lui au-delà des nuages.

Depuis, si Phil Coulson n'était pas plus croyant, il ne doutait pas qu'un type avec une cape rouge, qui volait grâce à un marteau et qui terrassait une armure destructrice, était plus crédible qu'un homme qui marchait sur l'eau.

Mais un seul représentant de la mythologie scandinave lui avait suffi, pas besoin d'en envoyer un autre ! Pourtant, c'était bien un nouvel arrivant qui l'avait maintenu ici.

Alors que Coulson s'apprêtait à rentrer raconter tout ce petit conte folklorique à Fury, l'arrivée d'un autre visiteur extraterrestre avait été annoncée. Craignant de ne voir venir quelque chose de semblable à l'armure peu commode, l'agent s'était aussitôt rendu sur place – deux fois mieux entouré que la dernière fois. Et comme la dernière fois, le vent s'était levé et comme la dernière fois, avec l'impact et la vitesse d'une météorite, le ciel avait déposé son colis. Aussitôt, des agents habillés à la M.I.B avaient formé un cercle autour de « l'OVNI », leurs armes sorties, prêts à exécuter les ordres de leur supérieur. Lorsque Phil Coulson s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient à faire qu'à une jeune femme maladroitement empêtrée dans sa cape, son soulagement ne fut pas le même que face au fils d'Odin.

La jeune femme, qui semblait à peine sortie de l'adolescence, était recroquevillée sous son vêtement, visiblement affaiblie par son arrivée sur le sol américain – pour peu qu'elle sache où elle était tombée. Savoir si elle était, elle aussi, une déesse scandinave ou une rescapée de la planète Krypton***** n'était pas encore possible pour l'envoyé du S.H.I.E.L.D qui n'avait, pour se défendre, que son fameux mégaphone. Mais ses collègues étaient là, en tension, prêts à agir, le souvenir du rayon du Destructeur encore chaud dans leurs têtes.

N'y tenant plus lui-même, Coulson alluma son appareil et établit le contact :

– N'ayez pas peur. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Dans un souffle haletant, la jeune femme s'assit sur ses genoux, le buste relevé, mais garda la tête basse. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Coulson.

Une armure améthyste à l'aspect léger recouvrait la poitrine de l'étrangère. Une armure qui lui paraissait familière.

Se cachant de nouveau derrière son mégaphone, il intima :

– Veuillez décliner votre identité !

La jeune femme d'outre-ciel releva une tête encadrée par des boucles aux ondulations d'un blond cendré terne, presque triste. Ses pommettes saillaient d'une manière peu naturelle sous la peau de ses joues, si bien que Coulson devina que ces dernières devaient être pleines lorsqu'elle se nourrissait à sa faim. Les traits de son visage semblaient faits pour se crisper dans un sourire ou un rire, et l'air las et fatigué qu'ils affichaient actuellement contrastait fortement avec cette impression. Ses paupières demeuraient closes.

Dans un effort qui parut surhumain, ses mains abandonnèrent leur appui sur le sol pour venir masser ses tempes.

Son bras gauche était blindé d'un long gantelet, probablement fait du même matériau que l'armure, qui se finissait par une épaulière. Un cordon y était rattaché et entourait la nuque de la femme pour laisser retomber sa cape en fourrure sur toute la partie droite de son corps, de façon à dissimuler son bras droit. Lorsque ses mains s'étaient levées, le vêtement avait glissé légèrement, dévoilant une jupe à traîne lilas qui dissimulait ses cuisses.

Délicatement, ses doigts se posèrent sur ses tempes et les massèrent délicatement. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Coulson tressaillit quand des iris noisette aux filaments d'or se posèrent sur lui. Si le visage semblait éteint, les yeux pétillaient de jeunesse – des yeux d'enfant. L'agent soutint ce regard.

Ils se fixèrent quelque temps, puis, comme prenant compte de l'environnement où elle se trouvait, la femme aux yeux de fillette les plissa pour s'habituer aux rayons du soleil du désert. Puis elle se mit à jeter des regards furtifs autour d'elle pour découvrir qu'elle était cernée par des agents, tellement semblables entre eux qu'on aurait dit des clones. Lentement, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

Ne craignant une réaction trop brutale, Coulson reprit la parole pour capter son attention.

– Veuillez décliner votre identité ! répéta-t-il à travers son mégaphone.

Dans un mouvement de tête aussi brusque que celui d'un chat, la jeune femme reporta son regard sur lui. Ses yeux s'étaient très légèrement écarquillés – de terreur ? Toujours fut-il que c'est en tremblant qu'elle leva un peu plus haut ses mains, faisant tomber sa cape dans son dos.

Sa taille fut alors dévoilée et Coulson put y voir une large ceinture où étaient sanglées deux lam...

_**BANG !**_

* * *

*****_ Une référence à l'égérie de D.C Comics dans une fiction Marvel ? TRAHISON !_

* * *

**Si vous avez détecté la présence de faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de vocabulaire - et JE sais qu'il y en aura -, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser. Je tâcherai de m'améliorer.**

**Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**Lisez bien,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

_P.S : ce mercredi, les fans de MARVEL ont eu droit à un doublet : sortie de _"IronMan 3"_ au cinéma et diffusion de le première bande-annonce de_ "The Dark World"_ !  
__Que vous soyez fan de l'homme de fer ou du dieu du tonnerre - ou de son machiavélique demi-frère ^^ -, je serai ravie d'en discuter avec vous._


	2. CHAPITRE I

**Cher(re) lecteur(rice),**

**Le CHAPITRE I est posté !**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi chaleureux et je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise. Le prologue ne vous donnait pas énormément d'indice sur Kara, ou sur son rôle dans l'intrigue. A la fin de ce chapitre, les présentations seront faites. Faites juste confiance à Coulson, il sait ce qu'il fait.**

**Je tiens à remercier _La petite souris, YaNa31, Daiky, MBN-Redemsch, Use, solarienne, Svjetlana, littleharleen, PheebH 62, Baka-chan-love _pour leurs reviews.**

**Je remercie également _Daiky, La petite souris, PheebH 62, Use, littleharleen, solarienne, EmLam _pour suivre ma fiction et L_a petite souris, PheebH 62, littleharleen, EmLam et Tsuki2608 _pour avoir ajouté l'Archère Vengeresse à leurs favoris.**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes !**

**Merci à ma bêta : _Daiky_**

* * *

**Je vous conseillerai pour cette lecture "_Arrival to Earth" _de Steve Jablonsky.**

**Je vous retrouve à la conclusion,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

_Je parle l'Aesir, le Vanir et l'Alfe... mais, en Anglais, veuillez parler lentement_

* * *

**A**vant que Coulson n'ait pu prendre conscience du tir, l'inconnue fut propulsée en arrière, avant de s'effondrer en étoile sur le sol. Dans sa chute, ses lèvres laissèrent s'échapper un léger râle, laissant sa bouche entrouverte. Sa tête retomba mollement sur son épaule, suivie d'une boucle qui lui barra le front. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

Ce fut au tour de Coulson de jeter un regard furtif à ses agents pour savoir lequel d'entre eux avait osé tirer. Il le trouva bien facilement par-dessus son épaule droite, trahi par les tremblements de ses mains. Il avait dû réagir par instinct lorsque le soleil s'était reflété sur les deux lames à la ceinture de sa cible. Et il regretta amèrement son geste lorsque son supérieur posa sur lui, à travers ses lunettes noires, un regard chargé d'une telle fureur que son menton en tremblait.

Le sermon ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

– Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé ! hurla-t-il au pauvre agent qui n'osa pas baisser la tête. Qui vous a donné l'ordre de tirer ?

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à son subordonné de songer à une possible excuse.

– Ai-je prononcé les mots « tirez » ou « feu » ? L'ai-je prononcé ? Taisez-vous !

Il devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait – gueulait.

– Pourquoi ne suis-je entouré que d'incapables ? Comment je fais moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Fury ?

Il était vrai que la tempête Fury n'avait rien à envier à la tempête Coulson. Et ce dernier n'osait imaginer la colère que laisserait échapper le colonel s'il apprenait qu'un de ses agents avait malencontreusement tiré sur une possible liaison avec Asgard.

Heureusement pour Coulson, un bras jaillit du corps allongé par terre et s'agita de manière pathétique comme pour attirer l'attention sur lui et signaler qu'il était toujours en service. Une voix l'accompagna.

– _Arrêtez ! Ne tirez plus ! Je ne vous veux pas de mal !_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui, soulevant difficilement son torse, se campa sur ses coudes.

– Je veux pas de mal, continua-t-elle dans un anglais précaire, après une grande inspiration.

Péniblement, elle s'assit, les mains bien en évidence. Les agents étaient de toute manière trop soufflés par sa « résurrection » pour tenter un nouveau tir.

– Juste parler, dit-elle en déglutissant.

Soudain, elle porta sa main à sa poitrine.

Coulson put y voir la balle de l'agent littéralement fichée dans l'armure violette qui avait à peine noirci à l'endroit de l'impact, tout en protégeant sa propriétaire. La puissance du tir semblait juste avoir légèrement assommée la jeune femme.

Ses sourcils, haussés par la tension, s'affaissèrent dans une expression de démangeaison.

– _Oh... Aïeeuuhh ! Par Audhumla _**(I)**_! C'est comme ça qu'on accueille les étrangers chez vous ?_

Elle s'exprimait dans une langue inconnue de Coulson. Les mots avaient une consonance ancienne et il crut d'abord que l'étrangère parlait le latin ou le grec ancien. Mais son phrasé avait le rythme des langues germaniques, si bien que son origine, ainsi que sa signification, demeurèrent un mystère.

Ne comprenant pas non plus cette langue, les agents braquèrent de nouveau leurs canons inquiétants vers l'inconnue qui leva ses mains le plus haut possible au-dessus de sa tête, tout en suppliant dans un anglais très approximatif, bien que compréhensible :

– Calme ! Calme ! Juste parler !

Comme aucun des agents ne baissait son arme, elle ajouta :

– Regardez...

Elle posa sa main gauche sur sa tête et fit descendre doucement, sans geste brusque, son autre main vers sa ceinture, le regard de Coulson sur elle. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent l'une de ses lames, plusieurs agents avancèrent d'un pas, menaçants.

La jeune femme suspendit son geste, mais Coulson intima de la laisser continuer par un froncement de sourcils. Comme aucun des agents ne souhaitait essuyer une nouvelle colère de leur supérieur, tous se détendirent et laissèrent l'étrangère poursuivre.

Elle détacha rapidement sa première lame et la jeta devant elle. Elle fit aussitôt de même avec la seconde qui tomba juste à côté de sa collègue. Puis, elle se baissa pour relever le devant de sa jupe, dévoilant ses cuisses : autour de la droite, une dague à peine plus grande qu'un couteau était sanglée.

Lorsque ses doigts s'en approchèrent, même Coulson tressaillit. La jeune femme planta alors ses yeux dans les siens, semblant vouloir lui dire qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. L'agent se laissa convaincre le temps qu'elle détachait la sangle de sa cuisse et qu'elle la présentait à son public.

Son regard fut alors comme attiré par la dague.

En la regardant, une lueur de doute s'alluma dans ses yeux . Une lueur qui ne rassura pas les agents autour d'elle. Il y avait comme une sorte de déchirement en elle à l'idée de se séparer de son arme. Coulson resta attentif.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilisation, l'étrangère jeta, avec une moue pleine de regret, la dague toujours sur sa sangle, loin devant elle. La lame atterrit quelques centimètres derrière ses aînées et sa propriétaire leva de nouveau les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

– Vous voir, reprit-elle d'une voix difficilement maîtrisée. Je veux pas de mal. Juste parler...

Comme elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, l'inconnue chercha dans sa mémoire un mot un peu plus évocateur, craignant de ne pas être comprise et de subir un autre tir.

– Euh... Discuter ? D'accord ?

La réaction de Coulson resta imperceptible puisque ses grosses lunettes noires étaient toujours postées sur le haut de son nez.

Pourtant, la jeune femme pouvait sentir son regard la détailler de haut en bas, ce qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise – et les vingt canons pointés sur elle contribuaient aussi grandement à cette gêne.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Coulson s'approcha d'elle, faisant signe à ses agents de baisser leurs armes. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent à regret, même en sachant parfaitement que le bras droit du colonel Fury pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul.

Voyant la menace d'un nouveau tir s'éloigner, et l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D s'approcher, l'étrangère haussa les sourcils dans sa direction.

– Discuter ?

Après avoir enjambé les deux lames, ne se trouvant ainsi qu'à quelques mètres de l'objet de son séjour rallongé, Coulson hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Un sourire soulagé illumina le visage de l'inconnue qui se détendit, se redressant bien droite sur ses genoux, prête à entamer la discussion.

L'agent fut rassuré d'être tombé sur quelqu'un de bien plus coopératif que le dieu du tonnerre. Et la première chose qu'il devait faire c'était de savoir à qui il avait à faire.

– Veuillez décliner votre identité !

– Pas comprendre, lui répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

Pensant qu'elle ne l'avait pas bien entendu – après tout, son ouïe était peut-être moins développée que la sienne –, Coulson alluma son mégaphone et cria :

– Veuillez décliner votre identité !

Aussitôt, l'étrangère plaqua vivement ses mains sur ses oreilles, alors que ses sourcils crispaient son visage en une grimace.

– Stop ! Silence ! supplia-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même comme si on l'avait frappé.

Apparemment, elle n'appréciait guère le bruit que faisait le mégaphone.

Craignant de l'avoir effrayée, Coulson éloigna l'appareil de son visage. Devant le regard craintif qu'elle lui jeta entre deux respirations haletantes, l'agent voulut s'excuser, mais l'inconnue le devança :

– Je comprends pas bien votre langage. Utilisez mots plus faciles.

Apparemment, cette envoyée du panthéon nordique, contrairement à Thor, n'avait pas une licence en anglais. Coulson se dit que cela n'allait pas faciliter la chose. Il posa néanmoins son mégaphone près des lames et prit le problème à bras le corps.

– Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doux, presque intime

– « Nom » ...? Ah ! Oui ! s'exclama l'inconnue après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Elle se montra du doigt.

– Je suis Kara (le nom ne disait rien à l'agent). Je suis archère. Je viens d'Asgard... Vous savez ce que Asgard être ? Euh... Dieux, continua-t-elle en pointa le ciel dans un geste peu significatif, Neuf Royaumes, Pont Arc-en-Ciel...

Coulson restait neutre derrière ses lunettes.

Bien sûr, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il savait ce qu'était Asgard, bien qu'il ne soit pas sadique et qu'il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à voir ladite Kara se creuser la tête pour tenter de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

La bouche de la jeune femme venue d'Asgard se tordait, comme si les mots avaient du mal à en sortir. On voyait bien qu'elle avait de la peine à transcrire ses pensées en anglais – qui n'était décidément pas sa langue de prédilection.

– Euh... Odin, Thor, Balder **(II)**, Loki...

– Est-ce que le mot « Destructeur » vous dit quelque chose ? l'interrompit brusquement Coulson.

Après avoir été un peu déconcertée par la question, le visage de Kara se figea dans un air intrigué. Visiblement, le mot « Destructeur » ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle se demanda même pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt, bien que ...

– Le Destructeur ? Oui. C'est un gardien d'Asgard. Une grande armure qui fait peur. Mais Thor l'a détruite, ici. Il me l'a dit...

– Vous connaissez Thor ? la coupa une nouvelle fois Coulson.

Kara, qui n'arrivait décidément pas à suivre le rythme de l'interrogatoire, tressaillit légèrement, comme tirée de ses souvenirs.

– Thor ? Oui, c'est le prince, fils de roi, blond, yeux bleus, arrivé ici y a quelque temps. Un ami de moi.

Cette dernière information fut dite les yeux baissés.

Coulson était agent, mais pas insensible, et il devinait facilement qu'un lien unissait le dieu du tonnerre à l'asgardienne. Pinçant les lèvres, il porta sa main à ses lunettes et les ôta.

Kara releva la tête et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise, comme si elle avait cru que l'agent était dépourvu d'yeux. Ces derniers se posaient néanmoins sur elle avec une bienveillance franche et sincère qui la toucha en pleine poitrine – avec bien plus de force que la balle qui y était toujours encastrée. Il y avait quelque chose en cet homme qui la mettait en confiance et lui assurait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Cela lui arracha un sourire.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Coulson, rentrant ainsi dans le vif du sujet.

La question dérouta Kara plus que ses - prédécesseures. Elle détourna son regard et prit son temps pour réfléchir à une réponse. Ne trouvait-elle pas ses mots ou contrôlait-elle les informations qu'elle allait dévoiler ? Toujours fut-il qu'elle répondit, après plusieurs secondes de silence :

– Je cherche quelqu'un...

Coulson se contenta de hocher la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre.

Kara pinça les lèvres avant de continuer, sa voix tremblant d'hésitation :

– Je pense pas le trouver chez votre... royaume, mais je veux trouver les indices...

– « Royaume » ? répéta l'agent, l'air perdu.

L'asgardienne hocha la tête pour lui assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Vous pouvez expliquer ?

La jeune femme s'offrit un moment de réflexion avant de répondre :

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pas pouvoir.

– Parce que c'est un secret ?

– Non, parce que trop dur à expliquer dans votre langage. Je peux en Aesir, en Vanir ou en Alfe *****, mais vous comprenez pas.

Coulson eut bien envie de lui demander ce que voulaient dire les mots qu'elle venait d'employer, mais il craignait de ne jamais s'en sortir. Aussi, il décida de changer de tactique.

– Je m'appelle Phil Coulson. J'ai rencontré Thor.

– Coulson ? répéta Kara, cherchant si elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Coulson... ? Oui ! « Le fils de Coul ». Thor parle à moi de vous.

L'agent se retint de sourire en se rappelant du surnom – pas si mal trouvé – que lui avait donné le fils d'Odin.

Kara, elle, était aux anges, comme si elle venait de rencontrer son acteur préféré ******.

– Plaisir de vous rencontrer ! dit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Ne pouvant plus retenir son sourire, Coulson la serra. L'asgardienne sursauta, surprise, s'attendant visiblement à autre chose – un baisemain peut-être.

Lâchant sa main, Coulson revint sur le sujet de la discussion.

– Voyez-vous, j'ai un problème. Thor est reparti il y a plusieurs mois et toute communication avec Asgard a été coupée.

Kara resta interdite. Coulson soupira puis montra le ciel du doigt, ne doutant pas qu'il avait l'air un peu ridicule.

– Nous ne pouvons plus vous parler.

– Ah ! Oui ! s'exclama l'asgardienne, le visage soudainement illuminée, avant de simplement lâcher. Le Bifrost détruit.

Si, pour elle, la réponse semblait évidente, pour Coulson, elle était incompréhensible. Malgré cela, l'agent dut se résigner : il n'arriverait à rien de cette manière.

– Je suis membre du S.H.I.E.L.D., lui révéla-t-il, bien que doutant qu'elle comprenne de quoi il parlait.

– S.H.I.E.L.D. ? « Bouclier » ?

– Non : _Stratégie Habiletée Intervention, Exécution et Logistique Défensive _**(III)**. Enfin, ajouta prestement Coulson devant l'air interrogatif de l'asgardienne, je dois vous emmener.

– M'emmener ? Quoi ? demanda Kara, suspicieuse.

– Vous êtes notre seule connexion, notre seul lien avec Asgard depuis des mois, depuis l'arrivée du Destructeur, s'empressa d'expliquer l'agent de peur de perdre la confiance de la jeune femme. Nous ne pouvons laisser passer cette chance...

– D'accord !

Coulson fut très surpris par la réponse hâtive de Kara. Il crut même qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il avait dit. Mais son visage demeurait coopératif. Se disant qu'il n'allait pas cracher dessus, il fit signe à un de ses agents – celui qui avait tiré – de s'approcher.

Devant la proximité de celui qui l'avait accueilli si brutalement, l'asgardienne recula de quelques pas, peu rassurée.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas ! assura aussitôt Coulson en désignant les lames. Je veux juste récupérer vos armes par précaution, par simple sécurité.

– « Sécurité » ? répéta Kara, un sourcil levé, avait d'approuver . Sûr !.

Coopérative jusqu'au bout. Un peu naïve aussi.

L'agent jeta un coup d'oeil à son supérieur qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait continuer. S'approchant prudemment de l'asgardienne, il se pencha pour ramasser les deux lames restées sur le sol. Kara le suivit des yeux, déglutit lorsqu'il prit sa dague dans ses mains, mais n'essaya pas de le retenir.

L'agent se releva et s'apprêta à retourner à sa place.

– Oh ! Attendre ! le retint-elle.

L'homme du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'arrêta net et se retourna, un peu inquiet. Il vit alors Kara porter la main à sa poitrine, la paume tournée vers son armure à l'endroit où la balle s'était arrêtée. Très délicatement, cette dernière sembla s'extraire du trou qu'elle avait formé avant de définitivement quitter l'étreinte du métal violet pour voler jusque dans les doigts de l'asgardienne.

Coulson et ses collègues regardèrent la scène avec des yeux aussi rond qu'une balle de tennis, alors que Kara récupérait la balle avec une expression aussi banale que si elle venait de se laver les mains.

Elle se mit debout, dévoilant de hautes bottes lui montant jusqu'au genou.

– Tenez ! dit-elle à son tireur en lui tendant son bien. À vous !

La balle entre ses doigts paraissait minuscule et, désormais, parfaitement inutile.

L'agent regarda Coulson qui ne put retenir un ricanement, puis prit ce que la jeune femme lui tendait. Cette dernière lui souriait à pleines dents, voulant sûrement dire qu'elle ne lui en gardait pas rancune.

Après que le groupe du S.H.I.E.L.D. se fut remis de sa surprise, Coulson leur fit signe de monter dans leurs voitures derrière eux. Dans un mouvement commun, les agents rompirent le cercle autour de l'asgardienne qui les regarda s'éloigner, avec les yeux d'un animal retrouvant sa liberté. Coulson lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit sans hésiter, et la guida jusqu'à son véhicule comme une enfant.

Devant la berline noire, Kara eut un mouvement de recul, apeurée. Elle n'avait probablement jamais vu de chose pareille dans le monde d'où elle venait.

En lui ouvrant la portière arrière, Coulson lui assura qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et la fit entrer. Prudente, la jeune femme s'assit sur la banquette, puis, voyant que cette dernière ne mordait pas, rit, ravie de cette découverte.

La laissant à l'arrière, l'envoyé du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'installa devant, côté passager. L'agent à sa gauche regarda dans le rétroviseur avant d'avancer :

– Monsieur, nous devrions peut-être la couvrir pour qu'elle ne puisse pas délivrer la position de notre base.

Coulson leva les yeux au ciel.

– Nous transportons une asgardienne, parlant aussi bien l'anglais qu'un Français. Vous ne croyiez sérieusement pas qu'elle réussira à situer quoi que ce soit.

À l'arrière, Kara s'amusait avec la ceinture de sécurité, visiblement fascinée par son fonctionnement.

* * *

_***** Ces trois langues - respectivement parlées par les Ases (Asgard), les Vanes (Vanaheim) et les Alfes (Alfheim) - ne sont pas officielles. A noter que Kara parle en Aesir au début du chapitre._

_****** Préférez Tom Hiddleston, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Jeremy Renner,..._

* * *

**I**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers MARVEL, Audhumla est une vache qui nourrit de son lait le géant originel, Ymir, dont le corps servit à faconner l'univers, et donna naissance au premier homme, Buri, grand-père d'Odin._

**II**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et l'univers MARVEL, Balder est le dieu de la lumière et l'Ase le plus aimé des Neuf Royaumes. Fils d'Odin et de Frigga, il est le frère de Thor. Loki le tuera, déclenchant ainsi la prophétie du Ragnarök._

**III**_ D'après la traduction du film "_IronMan"_, bien que je préfère l'original : **S**trategic **H**azard **I**ntervention, **E**spionage **L**ogistics **D**irectorate._

* * *

**DIRECTION LE S.H.I.E.L.D !**

**Si vous avez détecté la présence de faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de vocabulaire, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.**

**Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre,**

**Bonne semaine et lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**


	3. CHAPITRE II, I

**Bon, ce chapitre était censé contenir la partie avec Fury, mais cela faisait trop long. Cette partie-ci sera donc exclusivement réservé à notre cher Coulson !**

**L'incapacité de Kara à parler anglais correctement a plutôt été bien reçu et la relation qu'elle commençait à avoir avec notre regretté agent aussi. Les deux continuent ici.**

**Je remercie _Baka-chan-love, La petite souris et YaNa31 _pour leurs reviews. ****Je tenais aussi à remercier et répondre à _Mel_ : **

**_Merci pour ta review, effectivement ça arrive de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation - au moins, Kara n'est pas seule. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. SkyA._**

**Je remercie aussi _LylineB, Evlan, Baka-chan-love, Criostal1994_ et_ Synver _pour suivre mon histoires et _LylineB, Elvan, Baka-chan-love, Missabakuno, Criostal1994 _et _toundra95 _pour avoir ajouté Kara à leurs Favoris.**

**Et merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes !**

**Merci à ma bêta : _Daiky_**

* * *

**Aucune musique ne me vient à l'esprit, je m'abstiendrai donc et je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Rndez-vous à la conclusion,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

_**Partie 1 : Coulson**_

_'' Agiter la main en souriant''_

* * *

– **N**on ?

– Je te le jure. J'y étais.

– Arrête, Clay ! Je ne te crois pas, fit Sharon Carter, dont l'expression de surprise sur son visage n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

– Le gouvernement nous avait même aidés à financer la construction d'un robot géant : Red Ronin.

– Peut-être, mais je ne trouve pas Godzilla suffisamment crédible, ni suffisamment réel, pour te croire et je te crois encore moins lorsque tu dis que le S.H.I.E.L.D. fut chargé de le stopper.*****

– Tu sais, depuis ce qui s'est passé à New York**********, je crois de plus en plus aux monstres qui détruisent des métropoles...

– C'est pas l'agent Coulson, là-bas ?

Sharon Carter et son ami, l'agent Clay, venaient de tourner dans un des nombreux couloirs de la base secrète du S.H.I.E.L.D. Bien sûr, il n'était pas rare pour deux agents de l'organisation d'en croiser un autre dans l'Héliporteur. Et Coulson était un agent assez bien connu, le "bras droit de Fury". Cependant, il était rare de le voir accompagné d'une troupe de gardes, armés comme si le Président était menacé ou qu'il escortait le dieu du Mal en personne.***********

Le cortège assez inhabituel et les deux agents se rapprochèrent à l'intérieur du couloir. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de se rencontrer, Coulson salua ses deux collègues :

– Agent Quartermain ! Agent 13 ! **(****I)**

Ils lui répondirent par le même signe et Coulson continua son chemin.

Les deux agents s'écartèrent un peu pour laisser passer les gardes armés. Ces derniers passèrent devant eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard à travers la visière noire de leur casque.

Mais parmi toutes ces têtes couvertes, une avait des cheveux. Des boucles blond cendré retombant autour d'un visage dont le regard vagabonda un temps dans le couloir avant de se poser sur les deux agents. Des sourcils se soulevèrent un temps, surpris, avant de laisser place à un grand sourire. Les deux jeunes gens suivirent du regard la jeune femme qui continuait de suivre Coulson, sans les lâcher des yeux.

L'émerveillement qui tirait ses traits contrastait fortement avec sa situation. Elle leur fit signe de la main, le large sourire toujours sur son visage. Désarçonnés, les deux agents ne purent le lui rendre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au tournant, toujours flanquée de son escorte.

En réalité, Kara ignorait ce que « agiter la main en souriant » signifiait, mais elle avait vu beaucoup de midgardiens le faire entre eux depuis qu'elle avait quitté le désert du Nouveau-Mexique.

Le fils de Coul l'avait fait monté dans une de ces créatures qu'il appelait « voiture » et l'avait emmené à travers des paysages magnifiques, avec des horizons qu'elle n'avait jamais pu observer dans un seul et même Royaume. Elle aurait pu même jurer que le ciel n'était pas du même bleu que celui d'Asgard. C'était sublime à un tel point que ses joues avaient commencé à tirailler sous son sourire.

Puis, le fils de Coul l'avait accompagné jusqu'à un oiseau pour le moins exotique. Il n'avait qu'une aile plantée dans son dos et dont les quatre plumes tournaient pour le faire s'envoler. Le plus étrange fut quand on lui demanda de monter, non pas dessus, mais à l'intérieur. Ça en valait la peine : Midgard était tout aussi impressionnant d'en haut.

Si elle ne prenait pas conscience de ce qu'elle représentait pour ce monde, de ce que sa venue signifiait, l'asgardienne était absolument fascinée par ce qui défilait devant elle – la technologie des midgardiens était si différente de celle d'Asgard –, sans comprendre ou demander où on l'emmenait, ni pourquoi. Et, au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas le savoir, pourvue qu'elle puisse continuer de rêver éveillée. Peut-être que si elle avait su que les armes que portaient les soldats autour d'elle possédaient autant de puissance que le pistolet qui l'avait déjà mise à terre, le rire qu'elle avait lâché en découvrant que la base secrète, grosse comme un sous-marin, volait aurait été un peu plus étranglé.

_Une enfant..._

Coulson se demandait s'il avait bien fait de prévenir Fury tout de suite. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre le retour du colonel et s'occuper lui-même de l'asgardienne. Mais Fury était le directeur – M. le directeur – et il avait parlé. Coulson était un agent et il n'était que ça. Mais la manière dont cette jeune femme aux yeux d'enfant avait extrait la balle de sa poitrine... avec autant de facilité... L'agent sentait que Kara possédait en elle un pouvoir si grand qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à disperser la garde qu'on lui avait assignée et s'enfuir. Mais elle dissimulait quelque chose derrière son sourire... Voilà pourquoi Coulson s'exécutait, il voulait savoir quoi. Et Fury aussi.

Il présenta son badge à la porte face à lui. Cette dernière coulissa pour le laisser passer. Derrière lui, Kara trépigna d'émerveillement. Il est vrai que la salle était assez impressionnante. Circulaire à la manière d'un tuyau, elle était assez lacunaire. Seule une plate-forme en forme de grille permettait de s'y déplacer. Des barrières aux rampes d'un jaune poussin en jaillisaient et menaient jusqu'au centre de la pièce, où une sorte de boîte aux parois de verre était suspendue dans le vide, retenue par les quatre doigts d'une géante main mécanique. Les murs étaient tapissés de tubes plus ou moins grands et de quelques néons qui donnaient un éclairage presque maladif à la salle. Seule la boîte en son centre détonnait, avec son intérieur circulaire bleu-gris, un peu comme l'échantillon d'un appartement ultramoderne. Bien sûr, elle bien plus petite qu'un appartement normal.

Coulson entra puis se tourna vers le groupe de soldats qui dissimulait Kara.

– Attendez-moi dehors, leur dit-il.

Il obtint un hochement de tête général. Il n'était qu'un agent, mais son autorité était presque égale à celle de Fury.

– Kara, appela-t-il un peu plus fort pour que la jeune femme comprenne qu'il s'adressait à elle.

Sa main jaillit du groupe d'hommes armés et s'agita activement. Coulson sourit.

– Viens.

Sa voix était douce. Il ne se sentait pas obligé d'y mettre la même fermeté qu'avec les autres agents.

L'asgardienne s'exécuta alors que son escorte s'écartait pour la laisser passer. Coulson tendit sa main vers elle et la posa sur son épaule. Kara faisait à peu près sa taille.

Il la mena jusqu'à la boîte – le mystérieux matériau de ses bottes faisait un drôle de bruit sur la grille – et la laissa face à une sorte de porte dont l'apparence ne différait pas tellement des parois. Il lui fit signe de rester là. Elle hocha et le suivit du regard. Il alla se placer un quart-de-cercle plus loin, face à une sorte d'écran translucide où l'on voyait des écritures et des images. Les doigts de Coulson volèrent un temps au-dessus avant d'y tapoter deux ou trois fois.

La porte de la boîte coulissa devant Kara qui sursauta.

– Entre, lui intima l'agent, s'il te plaît.

L'asgardienne hésita un temps, observant l'ouverture sous toutes ses coutures, comme si elle craignait que la porte n'en surgisse pour se refermer sur elle. Finalement, elle entra. Son regard virevolta entre le plafond et le sol, en y notant chaque détail comme s'il s'agissait d'une chambre.

Coulson grinça des dents. Ce n'était pas une chambre, ni même une boîte : c'était une cage. Une cage bien plus dangereuse qu'elle en avait l'air, puisqu'elle n'avait pas été construite pour elle. Mais Fury lui avait recommandé une sécurité totale – plus pour eux, que pour l'asgardienne.

À travers la vitre, les yeux parsemés d'or de Kara se posèrent sur Coulson.

– Ici, je dors ?

Elle ne parlait pas mieux l'anglais que la dernière fois qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, soit au Nouveau-Mexique.

– Oui, avoua Coulson en tordant ses lèvres en un sourire. Jusqu'à ce que Fury revienne.

– Fury ? répéta l'asgardienne en hochant la tête – bien que Coulson ne se rappelât pas avoir déjà prononcé le nom du directeur devant elle. Lui revient quand ?

– Quelques jours, tout au plus.

Consciencieusement, elle hocha de nouveau la tête puis, apercevant qu'une sorte de couchette trônait à l'autre bout de la cage, face à Coulson, elle y courut pour s'y asseoir. Elle était nettement moins moelleuse que la banquette arrière d'une voiture.

Coulson la regarda un temps, avant de refermer la porte. Kara ne se retourna pas, elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle venait d'être enfermée. Une pointe de regret atteignit l'agent en pleine poitrine et il se sentit obliger d'ajouter :

– Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, juste demande... Kara.

Le nom était sorti sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose, mais cela sembla plaire à l'asgardienne qui lui sourit. Un bien maigre réconfort, mais une marque d'attention qu'elle semblait apprécier.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration comme si elle allait se mettre en apnée et dit :

– J'aime livre.

– Un livre ? répéta Coulson visiblement étonné par sa demande.

– Oui, gros préfère, assura-t-elle en écartant ses mains à une certaine distance.

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Pour apprendre langage à vous, répondit l'asgardienne comme si c'était une évidence.

Évidemment, il serait plus facile pour Fury – et pour lui-même – de tirer des informations de quelqu'un qui parlait couramment l'anglais, plutôt que de quelqu'un qui ne savait construire une phrase correctement.

Coulson haussa simplement les épaules.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Puis, comme Kara ne demandait plus rien, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se retourna vers la cage. À l'intérieur, l'asgardienne lui fit coucou. Coulson lui répondit d'un air franc.

Plus tard, il lui apporta une édition en anglais de _« L'Edda Poétique »_ de Snorri **(****I****I)**.

•••

_« Deux ! dit Gimli, caressant sa hache. Il avait regagné sa place sur le mur._

– _Deux ? dit Legolas. J'ai fait mieux, encore qu'il faille maintenant chercher à tâtons mes flèches tirées ; j'ai employé toutes les miennes. En tout cas, j'évalue mon compte à une vingtaine au moins. Mais cela ne fait que quelques feuilles dans une forêt. »_**(****I****II)**, lut Kara à voix haute, articulant clairement chaque mot et riant à la réplique de l'Elfe Sinda.

– Ça vous plaît ? lui demanda une voix, la coupant dans sa lecture.

L'asgardienne releva la tête vers la porte de sa cellule pour y voir l'agent Coulson, un livre entre les mains. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Voilà des jours que Kara avait élu domicile dans la cage du S.H.I.E.L.D. Après avoir joué avec son reflet, que les parois élargissaient légèrement, et avoir admiré en détail la plomberie des murs, elle s'était cherché une autre activité. Elle avait alors entamé le volume de poésie nordique que lui avait apporté Coulson, sans grande passion puisqu'elle n'en saisissait pas tous les mots. Mais comme il était la seule forme de loisir présent dans ce petit espace qu'était son lieu de vie, elle s'était forcée à s'y plonger avec un peu plus de concentration et s'était rendu compte que la plupart des poèmes de cette édition étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux contenus dans le volume de la bibliothèque d'Asgard. Et elle s'était alors amusée à retrouver chaque mot et, sans qu'elle ne pût voir le numéro des pages défiler, dévora le bouquin jusqu'à la dernière ligne. Elle s'était alors empressée de demander au fils de Coulson de lui en ramener un autre, mais « quelque chose de plus midgardiens ». Elle s'était alors empiffrée des oeuvres de Roald Dahl, enchaînant avec F. Scott Fitzgeral************, enrichissant, sans s'en apercevoir, son vocabulaire et renforçant sa grammaire. Si bien qu'après seulement quelques jours, elle parlait un anglais plus qu'acceptable.

Coulson s'émerveillait de ses progrès fulgurants et prenait plaisir à aider l'asgardienne à s'exercer, lui faisant la discussion à chacune de ses visites – qui étaient devenues, par la vitesse de lecture de Kara, quasi journalière. Il avait alors découvert toute l'étendue de l'esprit de la jeune femme aux yeux de fillette, sa soif de savoir, la curiosité qu'elle portait à ce monde et l'esprit dont elle pouvait faire preuve : elle n'était plus simplement naïve, mais intéressée, et cet intérêt et son envie de partager enchantaient l'agent. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais dit un mot sur elle, son histoire, ni sur Asgard ou sur Thor... juste Midgard, la Terre, les midgardiens, leurs manières, ce qu'ils mangeaient, quand, comment, s'ils dormaient debout, la tête en bas... Et Coulson n'avait jamais tenté d'en apprendre plus sur l'asargdienne. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu le temps, mais revenait chaque fois, un nouveau livre, une nouvelle découverte en main.

En apercevant le bouquin qu'il lui ramenait aujourd'hui, Kara referma celui dans ses mains avant de dire, tout en en caressant la couverture du bout de ses pouces :

– Le style n'est pas facile, mais les inspirations de l'auteur me plaisent. Il y a tellement de points communs avec mon monde.

Puis elle tourna son regard vers lui et désigna le volume entre ses mains du menton.

– Qu'est-ce que m'amenez cette fois-ci ?

Coulson leva le livre pour en dévoiler la couverture. Un train rond et rouge crachant de la fumée étoilée y était dessiné. Sur une plaque à l'avant, on pouvait lire **HOGWARTS EXPRESS**. En premier plan, un garçon à lunette affichait un air étonné. En haut, sur un fond aussi rouge que le train, Kara lut _« Harry Potter »_.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air intrigué.

– Un classique de la littérature pour enfant, assura Coulson en retournant le livre pour voir lui-même la couverture. Je ne l'ai jamais lu, mais on en dit beaucoup de bien.

Kara leva son regard vers lui, un sourcil arqué, puis dit, enthousiaste :

– Déposez-le !

Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, Coulson se dirigea vers l'écran de commande et tapota une série de touches digitales. Un plateau surgit, à la manière d'un tiroir, d'un des quatre coins de la cage. L'agent alla y déposer son présent. Aussitôt, le plateau glissa pour passer à l'intérieur de la cage et attendit que Kara récupère son contenu pour retourner se dissimuler dans la colonne de métal.

L'asgardienne jeta un coup d'oeil à la quatrième de couverture avant de s'exclamer dans un éclat de rire :

– Un géant ? J'ai hâte de lire ça !

Elle alla déposer le volume à côté de l'oeuvre de J.R.R. Tolkien. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Coulson, ce dernier contenait difficilement une grimace. Elle ne retint pas un petit sourire au coin. Elle découvrait les humains, mais, au fond, ils n'étaient pas si différents des asgardiens.

– Vous n'aimez pas me voir dans cette « cage », fils de Coul.

– Je ne pense pas, en effet, qu'elle soit nécessaire. Mais le protocole oblige.

L'agent affichait cet air désolé qu'avaient les midgardiens lorsqu'ils compatissaient à votre souffrance.

Mais Kara ne souffrait pas de cet enfermement. Même si elle s'y savait limitée, elle ne doutait pas que le monde au-dehors l'était bien plus : où pourrait-elle aller, même libre de ses déplacements ? Elle se perdrait encore plus facilement qu'un enfant dans un supermarché. Non, elle faisait confiance au fils de Coul pour veiller sur elle. Une confiance qui était née de cette compassion qu'avait l'agent pour elle. Il l'avait instruit sur le monde au-delà de la cage, lui avait enseigné sa langue. En quelques jours, dans un espace aussi réduit, il lui avait appris bien plus de choses que la plupart des gens qu'elle avait pu croiser, dans l'éternité de son existence. Alors, non, elle ne voulait pas le voir désolé...

– Vous savez, dit-elle dans la confidence en s'asseyant sur sa couchette, je vivais autrefois dans une chambre que je n'aimais pas... Enfin...

Elle fixa un temps le sol, perdue dans sa mémoire, avant de reprendre après un soupir mélancolique :

– En comparaison, vous m'offrez le luxe. J'ai même un repas chaud trois fois par jour !

Coulson s'autorisa à rire – Kara se plaisait à voir son masque d'espion se fissurer si rapidement sous l'hilarité.

– Normalement, reprit-il plus sérieusement, vous devriez sortir dès le retour du colonel Fury.

– Fury, répéta l'asgardienne, songeuse. Qui est-il pour que son retour ait autant d'importance ? C'est le roi ?

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel les sourcils de Coulson grimpèrent sur son front, avant qu'il n'éclate si brusquement de rire, qu'il se plia en deux. Sa réaction déconcerta un temps Kara qui crut s'être mal fait comprendre, mais l'agent répondit entre deux rires :

– Le roi, non. Mais il n'en est pas loin !

Reprenant son souffle, il se redressa pour poursuivre :

– Le colonel Fury est le directeur et le fondateur de notre organisation. Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, le gouvernement décida de créer une agence d'espionnage pour contrer l'HYDRA.

– L'HYDRA ? L'hydre de Lerne ?

Coulson étouffa un petit rire nasal.

– Non, mais leur devise s'en approchait **(****I****V)**. L'HYDRA était une organisation nazie.

– Les ennemis des Alliés et de l'Axe, lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, récita l'asgardienne comme s'il s'agissait d'une leçon d'Histoire.

– Oui, et si l'un de leurs plus grands généraux, Crâne Rouge, n'a pas survécu à la fin de la guerre, le reste de l'HYDRA si. Ainsi fut créé le S.H.I.E.L.D.

Il y avait une certaine fierté qui habitait Coulson à ce moment de son discours.

– Plusieurs directeurs, continua-t-il avec le même ton, se sont succédé, mais Fury est, à ce jour, celui qui est resté le plus longtemps. Il est le seul officier de 33e degré, ce qui veut dire qu'il connaît l'emplacement des 28 bases sécrètes de l'agence à travers le monde.

Coulson parlait de Fury comme l'aurait fait un prêtre au sujet de Dieu, un élève de son professeur...

Comme une soeur de son frère...

Kara arrêta sa pensée par un sourire. Tout en balançant ses jambes devant elle, elle dit :

– C'est donc quelqu'un d'important. Et qu'attend-il de moi ?

– Il vous posera probablement des questions sur vous, sur Asgard... Un peu comme je l'ai fait au Nouveau-Mexique. Répondez juste le plus sincèrement possible et tout se passera bien.

– Alors, j'essaierai d'être sincère.

L'agent la regarda, tentant de voir si elle était sérieuse ou plaisantait simplement. Kara soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se plissent sous son sourire. Dans l'instant, elle sembla rajeunir et Coulson crut retrouver l'enfant qu'il avait vu empêtré dans sa cape, quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune femme affichait cette candeur sans aucune retenue, ne semblant pouvoir la laisser partir, ne voulant grandir. À moins que...

– Par simple curiosité, quel âge avez-vous ?

Le coin des lèvres de l'asgardienne retomba un temps, avant de se contracter pour lâcher une exclamation qui était tout sauf gênée :

– Oh ! des siècles et des siècles d'existence ! Je suis née bien après la guerre entre les Ases et les Vanes et au lendemain de celle contre Jotunheim.

Si les repères historiques semblaient précis pour l'asgardienne, il n'évoquait rien au midgardien qui était perdu. Heureusement pour lui, elle s'en aperçut.

– Ah ! Vous voulez certainement dire, d'après votre système. Attendez une seconde !

Fixant un point à l'horizon, elle leva son index au niveau de son regard, perdue quelque part dans sa tête. La réflexion fit s'entrouvrir sa bouche. Elle resta ainsi un instant avant de plaquer furieusement son doigt toujours tendu contre son front. Son visage se tordit en une grimace : le calcul n'était visiblement pas son fort. Patient, Coulson s'humecta les lèvres.

Finalement, les traits de l'asgardienne se détendirent et elle dit, dans un souffle comme si elle venait de courir :

– Je ne sais pas... Probablement aux alentours de vingt ans, peut-être moins.

– Comment est-ce possible ?

– Le temps n'a pas la même emprise sur nous, même sur moi qui suis de deux sangs. Vous, par exemple, j'ignore l'âge que vous avez, mais sur Asgard, vous pourriez bien encore vivre une bonne douzaine de siècles, les guerres comprises !

Elle rit. Coulson l'accompagna d'un sourire. Puis elle posa son regard sur les livres et caressa du bout de ses doigts la couverture.

– Cela me fait plaisir de pouvoir parler votre langue et de la pratiquer avec vous, fils de Coul. Merci de me rendre visite, je resterai muette sinon, et pourtant, j'adore parler.

Elle se mit à tapoter le volume de son index.

– Voilà pourquoi je m'efforce d'apprendre et je vous suis reconnaissante de m'y aider.

– Comment se fait-il que Thor parle couramment l'anglais, demanda Coulson curieux, alors que...

– ... Le mien était plus que mauvais ? termina-t-elle pour lui. Thor est un prince héritier, le futur roi de neuf royaumes, neuf peuples différents. Il se doit, pour le bien d'Asgard, d'en maîtriser toutes les langues.

Coulson remarqua qu'il y avait toujours une sorte de nostalgie dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait de Thor...

– À vrai dire, lui, ça ne l'intéressait pas tellement d'apprendre toutes ses langues... Lui...

Un froncement de sourcils, elle lâcha un petit rire et baissa la tête, en la secouant.

– Mais il avait toute l'éternité pour ça. Moi, je n'ai jamais appris, je n'ai jamais demandé...

Elle soupira pour laisser son menton retomber contre sa poitrine et demeura silencieuse.

Coulson s'approcha de la vitre et l'appela. Kara releva la tête. Son visage demeura neutre le temps d'un souffle, puis elle sourit de nouveau et la nostalgie disparut.

– Mais aujourd'hui, ça a changé ! Alors, merci. Qui prendrait soin de moi, sinon vous ?

L'agent ne sut que dire. Il lui rendit simplement son sourire. Kara le fixa encore un temps, puis s'empara du volume de Harry Potter et l'ouvrit aussi délicatement que s'il eut été fait d'air. Coulson se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il s'éloigna de la cage.

– Passez une bonne journée, Kara !

– Vous reviendrez demain ? questionna-t-elle, le doigt posé sous **« 1. LE SURVIVANT »**.

Il la regarda.

– Oui, je reviendrai vous tenir compagnie aussi longtemps qu'il m'en sera possible.

Encore un sourire.

– Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami, avoua-t-elle.

Puis elle leva sa main et l'agita frénétiquement dans un signe d'au revoir.

Coulson quittait pièce, alors que derrière lui s'élevait déjà la lecture claire et surarticulée de l'asgardienne :

_« Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux... »_

* * *

*****_ Histoire véridique dans les années 70 de l'agence d'espionnage ( Eh ! Ouais!)_

******_ Voir "L'Incroyable Hulk" de MarvelStudio_

*******_ Vous comprendrez tous la référence_

********_ Soit Tom Hiddleston dans '_'Midnight in Paris''_ de Woody Allen_

* * *

**(I)**_ Dans l'univers de Marvel, Clay Quartermain et Sharon Carter sont tout deux de vrais agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. La deuxième vous dira certainement quelque chose (voir "_Captain America : First Avengers & The Winter Solider"_)._

**(II)**_ Principal recueil de poésie scandinave et donc de référence à la mythologie nordique_

**(III)**_ Extrait du _''Le Seigneurs des Anneaux : Les Deux Tours''_ de J.R.R. Tolkien_

**(IV) **_''Coupez un membre, deux repoussent !''_

* * *

**La prochaine mission de Kara : survivre à Fury !  
****J'espère que malgré le peu d'action, ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Si vous avez détecté la présence de faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de vocabulaire, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.**

**Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre,**

**Bonne semaine et lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**


	4. CHAPITRE II, II

**Bonjour !**

**Après Coulson, Kara affronte Fury !**

**La relation entre elle et la nounou des Avengers (c'est pas un peu bizarre comme surnom) vous a plutôt plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D... Quoi ? Moi, j'aime bien Fury.**

**Je remercie _Baka-chan-love, Senara38, YaNa31, littleharleen, la petite souris, solarienne, MBN-Redemsch et Estelle Hiddleston _pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci aussi à _Fooldance, YaNa31, serie-movie et _pour suivre ma fic' et à _YaNa31 _pour avoir ajouté Kara à ses favoris.**

**Et merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes !**

**Merci à ma bêta : _Daiky_**

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre, _"Professor Umbridge"_ de Nicholas Hooper - me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est à ça que je pense en le lisant.**

**Rendez-vous à la conclusion,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

_**Partie 2 : Fury**_

_Protocole : mot magique_

* * *

**L**e jeune Harry Potter gagnait son premier match de Quidditch lorsque Maria Hill entra dans la salle-tuyau. Elle fit quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter face à la porte d'où elle pouvait aisément voir Kara penchée au-dessus de son livre, le visage caché par ses boucles ternes. Même si elle fit comme si ce n'était pas le cas, l'asgardienne avait très bien entendu l'agent entrer. Maria Hill n'en fit rien et l'observa, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine que la combinaison officielle du S.H.I.E.L.D. moulait. Elle n'était en rien curieuse et n'était pas particulièrement fascinée par l'origine mythique de son « invitée », mais Fury était rentré.

Le colonel était monté à bord de l'Héliporteur aux premières lueurs de l'aube – soit quelques heures plus tôt. Son séjour à New York semblait s'être bien déroulé et il paraissait y avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait – cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était de bonne humeur. Il ne demanda même pas des nouvelles de l'asgardienne et il fallut que Coulson revienne lui-même sur le cas de Kara pour attirer son attention. Après un briefing rapide, le directeur avait chargé Maria d'aller chercher la jeune femme d'outre-monde.

Et donc, l'agent Hill se tenait là, devant la cage de verre, à regarder cette asgardienne, comme on regarde un oiseau en cage, qui demeurait immobile au-dessus de sa lecture. Mais l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. n'avait malheureusement pas toute la journée. Et Fury encore moins !

Aussi s'éclaircit-elle la gorge et lâcha un :

– Mademoiselle Kara ?

Pour attirer l'attention de l'asgardienne – la politesse ne fut pas spontanée, mais Coulson la lui avait recommandée.

Très naturellement, l'intéressée leva les yeux de son livre, tourna la tête vers l'agent et la fixa un temps.

L'agent Hill avait un beau visage. L'éclat de son teint de porcelaine et ses lèvres rose pâle la faisaient ressembler à une poupée. Mais il y avait quelque chose de dur dans ses traits. Ses yeux aigue-marine aux longs et délicats cils auraient pu changer n'importe qui en pierre. Ses cheveux d'un brun presque violet étaient tirés en un chignon strict, accentuant son port hautain. Ses mâchoires formaient un angle autoritaire et son menton paraissait austère. Et il y avait une supériorité glaciale dans sa manière de se tenir. On n'avait définitivement pas envie de lui faire un câlin.

Mais, aussi froide que pouvait paraître la jeune agent, Kara sourit en la découvrant :

– Une femme midgardienne, enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en refermant son livre pour s'approcher de la vitre. Je désespérais d'en voir une, un jour !

Maria Hill haussa un sourcil élégamment dessiné.

– Non pas que le fils de Coul ne sache pas faire la conversation, poursuivit l'asgardienne, mais je me réjouis de rencontrer quelqu'un de mon sexe. Et il y a des questions que je n'ose lui demander et auquel il ne peut répondre...

– Mademoiselle Kara, la coupa l'agent, irritée à l'idée d'en entendre d'avantage, je viens vous chercher.

Kara souleva ses sourcils, écarta les bras et dit sur le ton de l'acteur amateur jouant la surprise :

– Me chercher ? Quelqu'un m'a fait mander ?

– Oui, mademoiselle.

Plus elle prononçait ce mot, plus il devenait creux et inexpressif.

– Le colonel Fury m'a demandé de vous amener pour qu'il puisse vous interroger.

– Fury ? s'exclama l'asgardienne, ignorant la seconde partie de la phrase. Il est de retour alors ?

L'agent Hill ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle attendait une réponse. Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

– Merveilleux ! continua Kara après un éclat de rire et un bond de joie. Je commençais à m'impatienter. Pas que ce petit sorcier – elle montra le livre – ne me divertisse pas, mais les jours se faisaient longs et...

Elle baissa les yeux.

– Et j'ai des choses à faire...

L'agent Hill inclina la tête, soudainement intéressée par les propos de l'asgardienne. Mais cette dernière retrouva aussi brusquement son enthousiasme qu'elle l'avait quitté.

– Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir sortir. La porte est verrouillée. Voudriez-vous bien l'ouvrir ?

Elle indiqua l'écran de commande aussi naturellement qu'on indique la salle de bain à un invité.

Maria Hill se retint de lui rappeler – aussi durement qu'elle le pouvait – qu'elle était prisonnière et non hôte, et ouvrit la cage. Elle revint prestement sur ses pas, craignant que Kara n'en profite pour filer. Mais cette dernière l'attendait, les mains derrière le dos, un sourire au visage. L'agent hésita un temps. Ses doigts frôlèrent les menottes électrifiées, pendant à sa ceinture, puis se ravisèrent. Elle sortit de la salle, Kara la suivant docilement.

Après plusieurs couloirs, cette dernière demanda timidement :

– Écoutez, il y a une question qui me torture l'esprit depuis quelques jours et je ne pouvais pas la poser au fils de Coul. Je pense que vous serez plus apte à y répondre... Alors voilà : comment vous faites pour vous reproduire ? Vous faites comme nous, ou bien vous avez vos propres manières ?

Les paroles de Coulson – « Sois polie, Maria ! Kara est une jeune femme tout à fait charmante » – retinrent l'agent Hill d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de l'asgardienne.

•••

– Que m'avez-vous amené là, Coulson...

La pièce était blanche et lumineuse. À un tel point qu'il était difficile de discerner le plafond des murs. Une table à la surface opaque jaillissait du sol, accompagnée de deux chaises qui se faisaient face.

Maria Hill avait installé Kara sur l'une d'entre elles, avant de la laisser seule. Le regard noisette et doré de l'asgardienne avait alors vagabondé à travers la pièce – bien qu'il n'y ait rien de bien passionnant à voir –, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un entre.

Dans une salle annexe, le colonel Fury observait sur un écran chacun de ses mouvements, guettait chacune de ses réactions, pour tenter de déterminer à quelle sorte de spécimen il avait à faire. Il devait avouer être fort intrigué par la femme d'outre-ciel.

– Que m'avez-vous amené là, Coulson ? dit-il à l'agent à sa droite alors que, sur l'écran, l'asgardienne se penchait en avant pour inspecter la table.

– Elle s'appelle Kara, répondit simplement Coulson, fixant lui aussi l'écran. Elle dit être une archère venant d'Asgard. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est une amie de Thor.

Fury hocha la tête. Il se tenait droit et fixe dans son long manteau de cuir noir.

Seule sa tête, dénudée de cheveux, était légèrement inclinée, son oeil unique ne lâchant pas l'image de l'asgardienne retransmise par la caméra dissimulée dans les murs de la pièce d'interrogatoire.

– Vous a-t-elle dit comment, ou pourquoi, elle est ici, sur Terre ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, mais je crois me rappeler qu'elle a dit chercher quelqu'un.

Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. se redressa.

– Avait-elle des armes ?

– Oui. Nous les avons récupérées... Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle nous les a donnés.

– Les avez-vous examinées ?

– Difficilement, mais avec précaution. Les résultats se trouvent dans son dossier.

– Allez me le chercher !

Coulson sortit quelques minutes avant de revenir, une tablette à l'écran translucide en main. Il le tendit à Fury qui fit défiler le texte. Ses lèvres se serrèrent en moue et son front se plissa. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'image de Kara dans la pièce d'interrogatoire et revint sur son dossier.

– Vous avez dit « archère » ?

– Oui, monsieur le directeur.

Le colonel resta un temps immobile, semblant débattre d'un sujet important. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration, éteignit la tablette et sortit de la salle sans un mot.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Coulson pour le voir réapparaître sur l'image de la salle d'interrogatoire.

•••

Kara posa son regard sur Fury, avant même celui-ci n'entre dans la pièce. Elle vit d'abord un grand homme à la peau noire, chauve, les seuls vestiges de poils se trouvant sur son menton et ses joues, ayant l'air beaucoup moins vieux qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Mais lorsqu'il s'assit, sans même lever les yeux vers elle, l'asgardienne aperçut un chef à l'autorité oppressante, aux mains de fer, au regard – unique – obstiné. Et elle sut tout de suite à qui elle avait à faire. Elle se redressa un peu sur sa chaise.

– Je vous ai attendu longtemps, colonel.

L'appellation capta le regard du directeur qui posa son oeil sur la jeune femme.

Seul le droit était noir, l'autre était masqué par un bandeau qui faisait le tour de son crâne. Une longue cicatrice qui partait de son front pour finir sur sa joue confirma à Kara que cet oeil-là ne pourrait jamais la regarder.

– Vous savez qui je suis ? s'étonna Fury.

– Je l'ai su dès que vous êtes entré. Coulson m'a tellement parlé de vous.

Le colonel tourna son regard vers un coin de la salle. L'asgardienne ne comprit bien sûr pas qu'il jetait, à travers une micro-caméra, un regard noir à Coulson. Il resta ainsi un temps, avant de revenir sur elle.

– Je dois tout de même me présenter.

Le protocole était ses dix commandements.

Kara tourna simplement ses mains pour lui dire de faire comme ça lui plaisait. Fury joignit les siennes et dit d'un ton presque solennel.

– Je m'appelle Nicolas Joseph Fury, je suis le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

– Si vous voulez, mais, dans ce cas, je ne pense pas que ceci soit vraiment utile.

Accompagnant ses mots, l'asgardienne fit mine de lever les bras, faisant cliqueter les chaînes les menottant aux accoudoirs de sa chaise. Avant de la laisser seule, Maria Hill l'avait emprisonnée ainsi. Elle s'était justifiée à l'aide du mot magique : le protocole. Mais Kara commençait à douter qu'il y ait vraiment une procédure à suivre pour les gens comme elle.

– Nous verrons cela, se contenta de répondre le directeur en posant la tablette translucide face à lui.

– C'est vous le chef !

Fury lui jeta un oeil suspicieux avant de revenir à son écran.

– Vous avez dit vous appeler Kara et avez assuré venir d'Asgard, commença-t-il. Est-ce exact ?

Kara s'esclaffa, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

– J'avoue ne pas être qualifiée d'érudite, mais je pense savoir au moins d'où je viens et qui je suis.

Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. la regarda sévèrement. L'asgardienne reprit aussitôt son sérieux et il poursuivit tout en faisant glisser son doigt sur la surface de l'écran :

– Pourtant, nos chercheurs ont parcouru tous les documents faisant référence à la mythologie nordique : aucun texte, aucune gravure quelconque ne vous mentionnent, vous, ou votre nom. Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

Cette fois-ci, Kara se retint de rire. Elle secoua la tête d'un air évident.

– Je ne suis pas Ase, répondit-elle. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'aucun de vos textes ne me cite, puisque la plupart des asgardiens ne savent même pas que j'existe. Je suis peut-être la soeur de Vali, mais je ne suis pas Thor.

– Vali ? répéta Fury.

L'asgardienne le regarda. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien et, lorsqu'elle parla, on aurait pu croire qu'elle lisait l'annuaire :

– Vali, archer, fils d'Odin et de Rind, déesse de la Terre, destiné à survivre au Crépuscule des Puissances. Mais je ne suis que sa demi-soeur.

S'humectant les lèvres, elle se laissa retomber dans sa chaise, allongeant ses jambes sous la table, baissant les yeux d'un air las. Fury laissa volontairement le silence durer pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

– Mon père était un Vane. Il appartenait à la race de dieux s'étant autrefois opposés aux Ases, ce qui avait entraîné la première Grande Guerre. À ma naissance, ma mère, l'Ase Rind, ne me reconnut pas comme sa fille et je fus élevé par lui à Vanaheim jusqu'à mes – ... chez vous, cela doit faire à peu près – neuf ans. Il me confia ensuite à la cour d'Asgard, sans un nom en poche, où mon frère, Vali, assuma ma tutelle à la place de ma mère.

– Cela fait de vous une bâtarde, résuma le colonel.

Brusquement, à la manière d'un chien qu'on siffle, Kara releva la tête et darda sur lui un regard si intense que Fury se recula un peu de la table, la main à sa ceinture. Les deux yeux dorés semblaient prêts à le foudroyer, brûlant d'indignation. Malgré tout, le colonel les soutint, inébranlable. De là où il était, même Coulson pouvait sentir la tension entre eux.

L'asgardienne serra les dents, puis se redressa sur sa chaise, soupira, mais ne répondit pas. Le directeur changea donc de sujet.

– Vous dîtes ne pas avoir eu de nom à votre arrivée d'Asgard.

Kara s'autorisa un soupir avant de répondre :

– Lorsqu'on m'a présentée à la cour asgardienne, on m'a demandé mon nom. La seule question à laquelle je ne pouvais répondre. Mon père n'avait jamais cru bon de m'en donner un, mais je vous avoue qu'encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore pourquoi. Ce fut Frigga, la mère de Thor et reine d'Asgard, qui me nomma pour la première fois, en caressant mes cheveux.

Comme pour s'illustrer, elle attrapa une de ses mèches entre ses doigts.

– Kara, « celle qui porte de longues boucles »**(I)**.

Fury haussa les sourcils. La cicatrice sur son oeil gauche faisait se plisser bizarrement son front.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à vos « longues boucles » ? demanda-t-il en jaugeant la cascade blond cendré qui effleurait à peine les épaules de Kara. Cette dernière les haussa.

– On me les a coupées, répondit-elle simplement.

– Pourquoi ?

Lâchant sa mèche, elle leva un regard indescriptible vers le directeur et se pencha en avant. Ses menottes tintèrent contre ses accoudoirs.

– Pourquoi n'avez-vous qu'un oeil ? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

De l'autre côté de la caméra, Coulson tiqua. La borgnité de Fury était un sujet que même lui préférait éviter. Pas mal de rumeurs couraient à ce propos, mais aucune d'entre elles ne s'était révélée véridique, personne n'osant demander la cause véritable au directeur.

Ce dernier demeurait cependant neutre, son visage ne trahissant rien – Kara avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il était très inexpressif. Devinant qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible, l'asgardienne sourit en coin, d'un air triomphant.

Ça faisait un partout ! On était prêt pour la deuxième manche.

Fury regarda de nouveau sa tablette.

– Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que Thor est reparti pour votre (il hésita) monde. Pourquoi n'avons-nous reçu aucune nouvelle depuis ?

– Le Bifrost, le Pont Arc-en-Ciel, le lien entre les mondes, gardé par Heimdall, a été détruit, juste après le retour de Thor, révéla Kara d'un air grave. Il était, malheureusement, notre seul moyen connu pour nous déplacer entre les Neuf Royaumes et j'ignore si, depuis mon départ, Odin a pris la décision de le reconstruire ou de trouver un autre passage.

– À ce sujet, si ce Pont Arc-en-Ciel a été détruit, comment êtes-vous arrivée dans notre monde ?

Kara lâcha une petite exclamation. Elle posa sa main à plat sur son accoudoir pour en tapoter la surface de ses doigts.

– Hum, comment vous expliquer ça ... ? Disons qu'Asgard est une sorte d'astéroïde où se trouvent d'autres Royaumes, dont Alfheim. C'est là que je suis allée en premier. Quelques un de mes anciens amis m'ont accueilli le temps que je prépare mon voyage à travers les Neuf Mondes.

– Cela ne répond pas à ma question, insista Fury.

– Oui, oui ! j'y venais. J'ai demandé à un de leurs mages – ils sont assez fort en magie les Alfes – d'ouvrir une faille spatiale. C'était moderne, pas très sûr et complètement aléatoire, ils ont dû utiliser une sorte d'énergie noire. Je n'ai pas posé trop de questions et j'ai atterri ici par pur hasard.

Bien que Fury ne soit pas tout à fait convaincu par cette histoire, il s'en contenta.

– Mais pourquoi sur Terre ?

– Je n'ai pas décidé. Honnêtement, j'espérai atterrir un peu plus loin.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous quitté Asgard ?

Kara se figea, silencieuse. Elle regarda le colonel, comme pour déterminer s'il était sérieux, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'arriverait pas éviter cette question, comme elle l'avait fait avec le fis de Coul. Elle pinça les lèvres, se passa la main sur le front – elle dut se baisser à cause des menottes –, soupira et désigna la tablette du menton.

– Ça n'y est pas écrit ? Je l'ai pourtant déjà dit au fils de Coul.

– Répondez à ma question, la somma Fury, intransigeant.

Dans un claquement de langue, elle détourna son regard.

– Je cherche quelqu'un.

– Et moi, plus d'information.

L'asgardienne ferma les yeux.

– Je ne peux vous satisfaire.

– Mademoiselle Kara, sachez qu'ici les secrets ne sont pas tolérés ! dit durement le colonel.

– Ce n'est pas un secret, mais une mesure de sécurité. Moins vous en saurez, mieux ce sera pour vous, comme pour moi.

– Pourquoi devrions-nous nous sentir en danger ?

– Pour rien, puisque j'ai autant de chance de trouver celui que je cherche dans votre monde, que vous de découvrir un cheveu sur votre crâne ! Ici, je suis bien plus à la recherche d'indices pouvant me guider qu'autre chose. Il faudrait vraiment que je sois bénie par Mimir **(II)** pour espérer retrouver qui que ce soit ici.

Fury n'en démordit pas pour autant.

– Vous êtes bien consciente, mademoiselle Kara, que je ne peux me contenter de votre réponse.

– Il vous le faudra, colonel, car c'est la seule que je puisse vous donner. Le reste ne vous regarde pas.

Elle voulut croiser les bras pour montrer sa détermination, mais elle était toujours menottée à sa chaise. Grimaçante, elle se ravisa et poursuivit d'un ton plus maîtrisé :

– Posez-moi n'importe quelle autre question, je vous répondrai franchement, mais, sur ce sujet, n'espérez rien de plus jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

Les sourcils de Coulson se soulevèrent, alors qu'il ne lâchait pas l'écran du regard, soufflé.

Fury resta impassible. D'ordinaire il n'aurait pas lâché le morceau et l'asgardienne aurait bien fini par tout lui dire. Il possédait quelques méthodes très persuasives. Mais l'opportunité d'obtenir une réponse quelque peu sincère s'offrait à lui et il ne comptait pas la laisser filer.

– N'importe quelle question ?

– Oui, réitéra la jeune femme.

Hochant consciencieusement la tête, le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. fit glisser sa tablette jusqu'à un coin de la table, joignit de nouveau les mains et dit :

– Vous avez affirmé être archère. Or, nous n'avons trouvé aucun arc parmi les armes que vous nous avez donné : soit deux lames et un poignard.

Kara le regarda un temps, le jaugeant de haut en bas. Puis, très lentement, elle arqua un sourire et lâcha un petit rire.

– Vous savez comment on m'appelle de là où je viens ? « L'Archère d'Asgard ». Bien sûr que je suis archère et que je vous ai donné mon arc – ça m'a même brisé le cœur ! D'ailleurs, puisque nous parlons de mes lames, j'aimerais bien qu'on me les rende.

– Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, mademoiselle Kara, l'arrêta aussitôt Fury. Il vous faudra d'abord me prouver que vous êtes bel et bien archère.

Ne lâchant pas son sourire, l'asgardienne secoua la tête d'un air navré.

– Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez en privant une Valkyrie de ses lames, marmonna-t-elle si bas que le directeur faillit ne pas l'entendre.

– Valkyrie ? répéta-t-il.

– Oui, les guerrières vierges d'Odin qui désignent les hommes destinés à mourir sur le champ de bataille et les amènent dans leur palais, le Valhalla. L'élite de l'infanterie asgardienne.

– Et vous êtes l'une d'entre elles ?

Le ton faussement impressionné du directeur fit s'entrouvrirent les lèvres de Kara. Elle battit des cils, comme on le fait quand on retient une larme, et regarda ses mains, toujours menottées. Elle resta immobile plusieurs secondes, puis regarda le colonel droit dans les yeux et dit dans un souffle :

– Oui, je suis une Valkyrie.

Ce fut autour de Fury de la regarder de haut en bas. Des choses incroyables, elle en avait dit en l'espace de vingt minutes. Mais celle-ci était celle qu'il croyait le moins.

– Une des meilleures guerrières d'Asgard ? dit-il amusé – presque moqueur. Eh bien, nous allons voir ça !

Sans un mot de plus, il récupéra sa tablette et se leva. Il se retourna juste avant de sortir.

– Que ce soit bien clair, mademoiselle Kara : je vous donne une chance de me prouver que vous ne m'avez pas menti sur toute la ligne. Mais vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça.

L'asgardienne inclina la tête, tourna les paumes vers le ciel et sourit :

– Je pense m'en être plutôt bien sorti jusque-là !

Fury se retint de répliquer et sortit. Coulson le retrouva dans le couloir.

– M. le directeur, que comptez-vous faire ?

– La mettre à l'épreuve, répondit Fury en faisant signe à Maria Hill d'approcher : agent Hill, veuillez détacher et amener notre asgardienne au niveau 2, s'il vous plaît. Coulson, allez au labo et récupérez ses armes.

– M. le directeur ?

Le colonel ne lui répondit, sortant un téléphone d'une des poches de son manteau. Il y tapota un, puis deux numéros, et le porta à ses lèvres.

– Agent Barton, agent Romanoff, j'ai un échauffement à vous proposer…

* * *

**I**_ D'après _"Dictionnaire de mythologie et de symbolique nordique et germanique"_ de Robert-Jacques Thibaud_

**II**_ Dans la mythologie nordique, Mimir (Mémoire) est un Ase qu'on envoya comme ambassadeur chez les Vanes qui lui tranchèrent la tête. Odin la conserva pour la consulter dans certaines situations._

* * *

**Fini le blabla, la semaine prochaine, on passe aux choses sérieuses !**

**Si vous avez détecté la présence de faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de vocabulaire, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.**

**Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre,**

**Bonne semaine et lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**


	5. CHAPITRE III, I

**Bonjour !**

**Oui, ce chapitre était prévu pour la semaine dernière et oui, je suis _TRES_ en retard. Je n'ai aucune excuse salvatrice, sinon que j'aurais dû me mettre à ce chapitre plus tôt, le travail y ayant été considérable.**

**Comme pour le précédent, je pensais que ce CHAPITRE III serait en une seule partie, or j'ai dû une nouvelle fois le scinder en deux. Et comme le deuxième partie est quasi finie - plus que quelques paragraphes -, je pense vous le poster dans la journée, ou au maximum demain, pour me rattraper de mon retard, puisque la semaine prochaine nous nous attaquerons au CHAPITRE IV.**

**J'ai pu lire que vous aviez chacun votre hypothèses sur l'oeil gauche de Fury - la plupart m'ont bien fait rire.**

**Merci à _Bakan-chan-love, MBN-Redemsch, Estelle Hiddleston, YaNa31, La petite sourie (Guest ^^) et Daiky _pour leurs reviews.**

**Je remercie aussi _Estelle Hiddleston, Graany95 et_ _Kayla Steinbeck _pour suivre ma fic et l'avoir ajouté à leurs favoris.**

**Merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs anonymes et dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français !**

**Merci à ma bêta : _Daiky_**

* * *

**Pour cette partie consacrée à notre cher Clint, je vous conseille "_Army of Me" _de Bjork de la bande-originale du film "_Sucker Punch"._**

**Bonne lecture !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_**Partie I : Hawkeye**_

_Duel d'archer_

* * *

**L**a porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir singulier. Un peu comme les passerelles qui vous menaient à un avion. Il semblait être fait d'une multitude de lamelles métalliques misent les unes à côté des autres et était fermé. Comme une longue gorge sombre. La seule source de lumière émanait de la porte par laquelle Maria Hill avait fait entrer Kara et par celle où elle la menait.

En le traversant, Kara trouva le couloir fort oppressant. L'air y était si absent que ses oreilles se mirent à siffler très légèrement. Elle avait la désagréable impression que le vide la menaçait de toutes parts.

Maria Hill l'attendait à l'autre bout. L'asgardienne la rejoignit au petit trot. Retrouver l'agent Hill l'avait réjoui plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru – peut-être parce que Fury lui avait paru tout sauf sympathique et qu'elle n'avait pas vu Coulson depuis plusieurs jours.

Kara ne se mentait pas : le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D lui avait rappelé Brunhilde **(I)**, en plus vieux et avec moins de cheveux – bien qu'à côté de la Valkyrie en chef, le colonel était un flocon dans une tempête de neige. À y réfléchir, il ressemblait à un peu à Laufey, roi des Géants des Glaces.

Comme la plupart des portes de l'Héliporteur, celle qu'ouvrit l'agent Hill coulissait et était en plexiglas. Elle débouchait sur une pièce dont l'éclairage blanc, à faire plisser les yeux, était produit par les murs, le plafond et même le sol – l'asgardienne se dit que ces humains avaient quelque chose avec la lumière blanche, avant de se rappeler que 50% du palais royal d'Asgard était en or. Hill lui fit signe d'entrer et, lorsqu'elle y pénétra, la jeune femme crut qu'elle venait de tomber dans le coma. Elle eut beau regarder autour d'elle à la recherche du moindre contraste de couleur, elle dut bien admettre que les dimensions de cette pièce étaient indéterminables. Et la sensation de vide ne l'avait pas abandonné pour autant. Si elle n'avait eu aucun indice sur sa localisation spatiale, Kara aurait bien cru avoir atterri en plein coeur d'un nuage. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles avait disparu, mais l'éclairage agressif semblait alourdir ses paupières et faire sortir ses yeux de ses orbites.

– Bonne chance, _archère _! lui lança Maria Hill.

Son ton froid et indifférent aurait parfaitement collé avec le rire machiavélique que Kara attribuait, stéréotypiquement, aux trois Nornes **(II)**. L'air dédaigneux qu'elle avait pris en disant le mot "archère" la fit se retourner, au moment où la porte se refermait entre elles. Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent un temps à travers le matériau transparent, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne s'illumine soudainement, engloutissant l'agent dans sa lumière blanche.

Surprise, Kara chancela avant de poser sa main contre la paroi, se demandant dans quoi en l'avait encore envoyée. Autant, elle avait assez bien digéré le fait d'être assignée à résidence, dans une cage, pendant plus d'une semaine, mais ici, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être enfermée.

Son coeur rata un battement lorsque la voix de Fury s'éleva au-dessus d'elle :

– Vous voilà enfin, mademoiselle Kara !

L'asgardienne ne put retenir un petit cri de peur, tout en sursautant. Dans son bond, elle se retourna et se figea. Une silhouette noire se dressait droit devant elle – à une distance toujours aussi indéterminable. Elle bloqua un temps, la bouche légèrement ouverte : elle était sûre que cette silhouette n'était pas là avant le départ de l'agent Hill.

Mais Kara venait d'Asgard et, sur Asgard, on avait l'habitude de voir des gens apparaître comme ça par surprise – elle-même l'avait déjà fait une bonne dizaine de fois aussi. Elle se remit donc vite de sa surprise et tenta de déterminer à qui elle avait à faire. Mais elle finit par se rendre compte que ce n'était certainement pas en restant plantée là qu'elle allait avancer. Elle se rapprocha donc, sur ses gardes, et put distinguer les détails de la silhouette.

C'était un homme. Il avait des cheveux courts châtain se dressant en épis sur son crâne. Son visage aux mâchoires carrées était taillé à la serpe et semblait avoir porté un bon nombre de cicatrices. Ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes aux larges verres violacés. Il portait un blouson noir et marron à fermeture éclair. Un insigne avec un aigle était épinglée à sa poitrine – le symbole du S.H.I.E.L.D Des bras endurants jaillissaient telles des branches de ses manches courtes. Un pantalon noir moulait ses jambes jusque dans ses protège-tibias. À côté de lui, une valise était posée, comme égarée par son propriétaire. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Kara s'arrêta et vit qu'une sangle lui barrait le torse pour maintenir, dans son dos, des flèches et un arc. _« Un archer. »_

C'est le moment que choisit Fury pour en refaire des siennes :

– Mademoiselle Kara, je vous présente l'agent Clint Barton, dit « Hawkeye ».

L'asgardienne sursauta de nouveau - c'était assez déroutant de ne pas savoir d'où provenait cette voix et où se trouvait celui à qui elle appartenait – alors que ledit agent lui accordait un signe de tête.

– L'un de nos meilleurs éléments, brillant assassin et archer.

Vif comme un faucon, Hawkeye dégaina son arc, sortit une flèche de son carquois, banda, leva, s'autorisa un quart de seconde pour viser un point à côté de la tête de l'asgardienne et tira.

Le tout avait été si fluide, si fulgurant, que les yeux de Kara eurent à peine le temps de s'écarquiller alors qu'elle se tournait pour voir où s'était plantée la flèche. Elle aperçut un point de couleur bleue, qui devait être une cible, plusieurs mètres derrière elle. La flèche y était fichée : on pouvait difficilement faire plus centré.

En revenant sur l'agent, l'asgardienne se rendit compte qu'une dizaine d'autres cibles, bleues et rouges, étaient apparues un peu partout dans la salle. Elle n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention et se remit face à Hawkeye. Celui-ci avait bien du mal à masquer son sourire vantard.

– Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre, reprit la voix de Fury, mais avant...

Comme pour continuer la phrase du colonel invisible, l'agent Barton saisit la poignée de la valise, la souleva et l'ouvrit. Kara hésita à se pencher pour voir son contenu, mais, lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle transportait, son visage s'illumina.

– … Montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire, _archère_.

Même ton dédaigneux que Maria Hill, mais Kara n'y prêta guère attention, trop heureuse de pouvoir tenir de nouveau ses deux lames. Elle les sortit délicatement de la valise et les leva devant ses yeux. Intrigué, Clint Barton les détailla.

Les deux armes étaient aussi longues que le bras de leur propriétaire et leurs lames étaient légèrement recourbées. Elles étaient luisantes comme un miroir, d'un gris forgé avec virtuosité. On pouvait voir qu'elles étaient finement creusées sur toute la longueur de leur milieu, de sorte qu'elles paraissaient parcourues par une petite rigole qui partait de la pointe et s'achevait au contact de la garde. Un peu moins larges que les lames, ces dernières étaient quadrillées par des lambeaux de cuir marron, que l'asgardienne avait dû elle-même mettre pour les renforcer. Leurs extrémités étaient toutes deux trouées par un demi arc-de-cercle. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréaliste dans l'apparence de ces armes et dans la manière qu'avait Kara de les fixer. On aurait dit que la jeune femme tenait sa propre vie entre ses mains.

Elle les regarda un temps, les mains à plat. Puis, lentement et élégamment, elle referma ses doigts un à un dessus et les leva devant elle, comme si elle soulevait des haltères. Les deux poignées se faisaient face tandis qu'elle fixait un point entre elles. Barton attendit, curieux de voir où cela allait les mener. Brusquement, d'un geste net, précis, expert, Kara rapprocha ses deux poignées de manière à ce qu'elles s'entrechoquent. Au contact l'une et l'autre, il y eut comme un bruit de serrure qui se verrouille. L'asgardienne demeura immobile un temps, comme voulant marquer l'importance de son geste, puis laissa retomber sa main droite. La lame, elle, ne bougea pas d'un cil, soudée à sa jumelle.

Barton dut alors admettre qu'il n'avait plus face à lui deux lames indépendantes, mais bien une seule et même double lame. Les deux gardes s'étaient confondus en une et les deux demis arc-de-cercles en formaient désormais un, complet, et s'étaient emplis d'une lumière lilas. Et lorsque l'asgardienne planta sa nouvelle arme à ses côtés, l'agent reconnut que ses pointes recourbées lui donnaient vaguement la forme d'un arc. Mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu...

– Tu as oublié ta corde, ton carquois et tes flèches, gamine, fit-il remarquer d'une voix étrangement insensible, presque snob.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert la valise, Kara parut se rendre compte de sa présence et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, un sourcil arqué, avant de fendre son visage en un sourire.

– Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer de ce genre de chose.

Piqué dans son ego, Barton demeura néanmoins neutre. D'un geste vif, il ôta ses lunettes. Lorsque Kara rencontra son regard aux pupilles grises de rapace, elle sut que cet homme était bel et bien un archer, un vrai.

Il balaya la salle, où des cibles semblables à celle qu'il avait tirée voletaient, oscillant entre vrai objet physique et simple projection holographique.

– On va jouer à un jeu, ça te dit ? lui demanda-t-il comme si elle avait quinze ans de moins.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air de défi, l'asgardienne croisa les bras : en jargon d'archer, ça voulait tout dire.

•••

À peine un mur plus loin, un écran translucide retransmettait leur conversation.

– M. le directeur, vous avez vu ça ?

Cette pièce, à l'inverse de celle où se trouvaient les deux archers, était beaucoup plus sombre. C'était d'ici que Fury avait parlé à l'asgardienne.

La « cage » dans laquelle on avait fait entrer cette dernière était équipée de centaine de capteurs qui enregistraient et analysaient chacun de ses mouvements et les affichaient sur les ordinateurs du S.H.I.E.L.D., se trouvant dans cette autre salle. Des experts de l'agence les décrypteraient alors pour juger des compétences de la jeune femme d'outre-monde.

Lorsque Kara avait enfin dévoilé son arc, les quatre autres agents présents s'étaient aussitôt tournés vers ces experts, qui avaient dû avouer ne pas comprendre comment l'asgardienne avait fait.

– M. le directeur, vous avez vu ça ? lâcha Coulson.

– Oui, Coulson, j'ai vu, répondit Fury, neutre.

Dans un même souffle, les quatre membres du S.H.I.E.L.D se tournèrent vers l'écran large translucide qui leur diffusait l'image des deux archers, comme s'il s'agissait d'une compétition olympique*****. La projection de ce dernier était faite par une large cassette métallique recouvrant toute la largeur de la salle – et offrant, au passage, un son d'une excellente qualité. Une fine fente à sa surface projetait la lumière nécessaire à l'écran.

Coulson était le plus proche, toujours aussi fasciné par la manière qu'avait l'asgardienne de se mouvoir dans cet environnement qui n'était pas le sien. Fury restait droit dans son manteau dont les pans frôlaient le sol. Il observait l'image de son unique œil, comme il observerait un tableau. L'agent Hill avait de nouveau croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et arqué son sourcil. Un peu à l'écart, une autre femme regardait la scène, mais son attention n'était pas forcément portée sur l'asgardienne.

– Cette femme est donc vraiment archère.

– Ne vous extasiez pas trop vite, agent Hill, répliqua le colonel. Elle n'a fait que souder deux lames en une. Pour moi, elle est pour l'instant plus illusionniste qu'autre chose.

– Le jeu est simple, fit la voix de Barton digitalisée par l'écran, il y a, comme tu peux le voir, trente cibles : quinze bleu - pour moi - et quinze rouge - pour toi. Le but est de toutes les briser en moins d'une minute et le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque l'un d'entre nous aura brisé toutes ces cibles, une trente-et-unième apparaîtra, une jaune. Celui qui tire en son centre le premier a gagné. Il faut bien sûr d'abord briser toutes ces cibles avant celle-ci et on ne peut briser une cible qu'avec des flèches. La distance importe peu et tu as le loisir de te balader où tu veux, pourvu que toutes tes cibles soient brisées à la minute écoulée. Tu as compris ?

L'image de Kara lui sourit. Elle leva son arc, visiblement prête à montrer ce qu'elle savait faire.

– Cette gamine n'a aucune chance, affirma la jeune femme un peu l'écart. Personne n'a jamais battu Clint à ce jeu.

– Je suis curieux de la voir à l'oeuvre, répliqua Fury d'une voix tout aussi affirmée.

De son côté, l'agent Barton reprit :

– Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai déjà brisé une de mes cibles. Je te laisse le loisir d'en faire autant, avant que le chronomètre ne s'enclenche.

L'asgardienne élargit son sourire, puis fit un tour sur elle-même cherchant la cible adéquate à la démonstration de son talent. Elle en choisit une à sa droite, se plaça de manière à lui faire face, puis, ses deux mains sur la poignée de son arc, elle le leva à la hauteur de son visage. Elle tourna légèrement son bras gauche recouvert de son gantelet, rectifia la hauteur de son épaule, puis prit une grande inspiration et ramena sa main droite vers son visage, en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le cercle mauve de la poignée. Ce qui suivit, Barton mettra plusieurs jours à le comprendre.

Si une corde était toujours absente sur l'arc, la traction que faisait le bras droit de Kara entre la poignée et le menton était si réaliste que l'agent en vint à croire qu'il avait un problème de vue. Mais ce qui le désarçonna le plus fut la flèche que la main de l'asgardienne faisait apparaître sur son chemin. Une flèche n'ayant aucune consistance physique, semblant être faite uniquement d'une lumière violet pâle.

La jeune femme positionna son pouce contre sa mâchoire et leva son coude pour former une ligne parfaite entre ses épaules et son bras qui tenait l'arc. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur la cible, comme ceux d'un chasseur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Clint non plus ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, libéra sa flèche.

Cette dernière fila à travers la salle, laissant dans son passage un sillon de lumière violette. Elle continua sa course jusqu'à la cible et disparut lorsqu'elle atteignit son centre rouge. L'agent Barton crut d'abord que l'asgardienne venait de lui jouer un tour, mais, en plissant les yeux, il put apercevoir une large entaille à l'endroit de l'impact de la flèche.

– Dites-moi, messieurs, que vous avez enregistré ceci et que vous avez une explication ! lâcha Fury en se retournant vers ses experts qui tapotaient furieusement sur leurs claviers.

– Les capteurs de la cible se sont affolés au contact de la flèche, colonel, expliqua l'un d'entre eux, mais ils ne nous transmettent aucune information.

- Vous avez au moins une idée de quoi cette « flèche » était constituée ! reprit Fury visiblement insatisfait par cette réponse.

– Non, colonel. C'est comme s'il n'y avait aucune trace de son passage sur la cible.

Irrité, le directeur se tourna vers l'écran où Kara admirait la réaction de Hawkeye face à sa démonstration. Il poussa un soupir et revint se placer devant, les mains jointes dans son dos, le regard fixe et calculateur. À côté de lui, Coulson semblait très excité par ce qui venait de se passer.

– Elle est vraiment archère, finalement...

– Coulson, ne commencez pas !

•••

Kara ne se retint pas de sourire. L'agent face à elle faisait tout pour retenir sa surprise, serrant les mâchoires et fronçant les sourcils. Seule sa paupière droite le trahit un temps en tiquant.

L'Archère d'Asgard s'inclina et lança les hostilités :

– Après vous, _Hawk_...

À ce moment-là, l'agent Barton sembla redescendre sur terre. L'adrénaline s'empara de ses membres et il leva brusquement son bras.

D'un geste fulgurant, il tira une salve de flèches qui allèrent se placer quasi simultanément dans une paire de cibles. Les flèches demeurèrent fichées quelques secondes en leurs centres cerclés de deux anneaux de couleur bleue, avant qu'elle ne se volatilise. Mais Hawkeye ne prenait pas la peine de vérifier qu'elles disparaissaient bien.

Il sentait le plaisir de l'action monter en lui. Ce plaisir que seul le tir lui procurait. Le pourquoi du comment il était devenu archer, un assassin solitaire redoutable et redouté. Rien n'échappait à son regard : lorsque la cible était verrouillée, il n'y avait plus d'alternative possible. Il s'était juré de devenir le meilleur et de toujours connaître le plaisir de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux, la pointe de sa flèche braquée sur sa poitrine, et de lâcher la corde qui semblait chanter alors. Il était le meilleur et il allait le prouver encore une fois !

Il effectua une pression sur la poignée de son arc et enclencha un mécanisme qui fit tourner ses flèches à l'intérieur de son carquois, pour en définir la pointe– stratagème astucieux qui lui permettait d'atteindre et de surprendre les cibles les plus tenaces. Repérant un centre bleu à sa gauche, Hawkeye choisit une pointe sonique, dont le son aigu qu'elle lâcherait au moment de l'impact déstabiliserait son adversaire. À peine eut-il entendu sa flèche s'armer qu'il leva le bras, banda et tira. Le projectile fila droit vers sa cible, tournoyant légèrement sous la force de sa vitesse... Et explosa en plein vol lorsqu'une de ses semblables de lumière violette lui barra la route.

Rageur d'avoir ainsi était coupé dans son élan, Hawkeye jeta un regard hargneux vers l'asgardienne qui souriait malicieusement derrière ses lames imitant _son_ arme de prédilection. Non, il était le meilleur ! Et il ne se laisserait pas surpasser ! Appuyant de nouveau sur sa poignée, il choisit cette fois-ci une pointe fusée qui libérera plusieurs petits missiles au contact de la première cible, pour en viser une seconde dans la foulée.

De son côté, Kara retint difficilement un rictus. Évidemment, l'archer de Fury avait bien spécifié que seules les flèches étaient autorisées, mais il avait oublié de mentionner le fait que lui en possédait de différentes sortes. Décidément, ces midgardiens étaient vicieux – plus que les asgardiens. De plus, plus l'archère visait ses cibles rouges, plus elle comprenait pourquoi la salle possédait un éclairage aussi agressant pour les yeux. La luminosité plus que forte rendait parfois les contours des cibles indéfinissables. Mais Kara avait tiré à travers les Neuf Royaumes, des déserts au soleil brûlant de Muspellheim, aux plaines de neige éternelle de Jotunheim. Alors, ce n'était pas une petite salle trop lumineuse de Midgard qui allait l'abattre !

Elle tira une cible sur le mur à sa droite et en repéra une au-dessus de sa tête – elle n'arrivait décidément pas à déterminer si ces cibles avaient une vraie présence physique ou étaient simplement le produit de la magie midgardienne. Celle-ci ne fit pas long feu. La flèche de lumière fila à la manière d'un éclair vers elle.

Alors que Hawkeye continuait ses slaves de tir, Kara repéra une nouvelle cible par-dessus son épaule. Sa distance étant trop importante et les déplacements étant autorisés, elle se jeta en avant et roula sur le sol. Emportée par son élan, elle se réceptionna en s'accroupissant, puis tira sa flèche qui transperça aisément la cible.

Pendant ce temps, Barton traversa agilement la salle, tirant toutes les cibles sur son chemin. La pièce se vidait rapidement de ses cercles de couleurs. Ses quatre spectateurs n'osaient cligner des yeux, craignant de perdre la moindre miette de ce duel d'archers.

Interceptant une autre cible dans son radar, Kara banda de nouveau son arc, plaçant sa flèche contre sa joue. Mais, au moment où elle allait lâcher sa corde inexistante, la cible disparut de son champ de vision pour se mettre à tourner autour d'elle. Alors quoi ? Les cibles midgardiennes étaient mobiles maintenant !

La cible blanche continua de tournoyer autour de l'asgardienne, la narguant au point de ne devenir plus qu'un simple trait rouge dans l'air. Elle fit deux, puis quatre tours, mais ne finit jamais le cinquième. Kara perdit patience et l'explosa de sa flèche sans même avoir eu à bouger, prévoyant sa trajectoire, calculatrice. Aussitôt, elle tourna simplement son buste vers sa dernière cible qui fut aussitôt transpercée.

Elle se retourna alors vers Hawkeye à l'autre bout de la salle. Toutes les cibles bleues avaient disparu. Toutes les cibles avaient disparu.

Les deux archers se fixèrent, attendant. Ils n'esquissèrent plus le moindre mouvement. La tension était si palpable que si l'on regardait la scène du point de vue de Fury ou de l'agent Hill, on pouvait penser qu'on regardait un de ses fameux westerns spaghetti. Et, lorsque l'ultime cible jaune apparut entre eux, on aurait dit le soleil qui se levait lors du premier plan du _« Roi Lion »_.

Les archers s'offrirent une respiration. Puis soulevèrent simultanément leurs arcs et les bandèrent avant même d'avoir finir de lever leurs bras. Leurs mains ramenèrent leurs flèches à leurs visages. Leurs yeux se plissèrent.

Presque au ralenti, leurs doigts délièrent leurs cordes, réelle ou imaginaire. Leurs flèches volèrent vers la cible. Elles se rencontrèrent exactement en son centre, l'atteignant au même moment... et passèrent à travers, comme si la cible avait disparu sous la puissance de leurs pointes. Elles continuèrent leurs courses, jusqu'à aller se ficher dans le mur opposé, à côté de la tête de l'archer ennemi.

La salle se retrouva vidée de toute cible et le midgardien et l'asgardienne se toisèrent d'un air téméraire. Aucun d'entre eux ne détourna son regard, ne voulant s'avouer vaincu, ne pouvant se résigner à s'incliner. Ces quelques secondes d'immobilité signèrent définitivement leur rivalité. Une rivalité d'archer...

De leur côté, Fury, Coulson et Hill étaient restés figés, attentifs comme s'ils venaient d'assister au combat final entre Anakin Skywalker et Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Puis, la jeune femme restée à l'écart s'approcha de la cassette et poussa de son fin doigt un bouton à sa surface. Sa voix ferme s'éleva alors entre les archers.

– Clint, laissez-moi m'en occuper, dit-elle d'un ton dur et déjà impitoyable. C'est mon tour.

* * *

*****___ Dans les comics, Hawkeye était un archer champion olympique, avant de devenir agent du S.H.I.E.L.D_

* * *

**I**_ Personnage mythologique rendue célèbre par l'opéra de Wagner, "_l'Anneau des Nibeluguns"_, Brunhilde fait également partie de l'univers Marvel où la chef du groupe des Valkyries_

**II**_ Dans la mythologie nordique, Urd (_Passée_), Verdandi (_Présent_) et Skuld (_Futur_) sont les trois divinité du Destin qui arrosent les racine d'Yggdrasill, l'Abre-Monde_

* * *

**Ceci est la première scène d'action de cette fic et il y en aura d'autres. Donc, si il y a des incompréhensions ou quelque chose qui vous titille, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! J'essaierai d'arranger au mieux.**

**Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**En espérant vous retrouver très vite pour un autre chapitre,**

**Lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**


	6. CHAPITRE III, II

**Je l'ai FAIT !  
****Deux chapitres en un jour !**

**J'ai pu lire - en si peu de temps - que le duel d'archer a plu à la plus plupart d'entre vous. Tant mieux ! Sachez que Clint et Kara se retrouveront très bientôt.**

**Merci à_ Baka-chan-love, Senara38, solarienne et La petite souri_s pour avoir été les plus rapides à reviewer - j'y répondrai le plus vite possible.**

**Je remercie aussi _Queen-Mebd _pour suivre ma fic.**

******Merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs anonymes et dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français !**

* * *

******Je vous conseille cette fois-ci d'écouter "_Unstoppable" _de E.S. Posthumus (véritable bijoux de la Trailer Movie).**

******Je vous retrouve à la conclusion,**

******SkyA.**

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre, je m'inspire de l'apparence de Natasha Romanoff dans "Iron Man 2" qui se rapprohe plus du personnage des comics_

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_**Partie 2 : Black Widow**_

_Tous les coups sont permis !_

* * *

**L**'archer de Fury obéit à la voix – qui n'était pas celle du directeur, comme ça avait été le cas quand Kara était entrée – et sortit. Il ne la lâcha pourtant pas du regard, alors que la lumière l'engloutissait peu à peu pour le faire disparaître.

Une fois seule, l'asgardienne renversa sa tête en arrière et lâcha un long et profond soupir de soulagement. Elle ferma les yeux, haletante et exténuée. Si elle avait su que son arrivée sur Midgard serait aussi mouvementée, elle sera allée directement sur Hellheim **(I)** : l'accueil n'aurait pas été si différent. Elle avait cru que le manque d'exercice l'aurait rouillée, mais il faut croire que le tir à l'arc, c'était un peu comme le cheval... Et elle devait bien admettre que l'archer de Fury en ferait pâlir plus d'un sur Alfheim.

Kara laissa retomber sa tête et rouvrit les yeux... Et s'étrangla avec sa propre respiration ! Plus de lumière blanche qui rendait la taille de la salle indéfinissable. Cette dernière devait maintenant faire une vingtaine de mètres de longueur et un peu moins de quinze mètres de largeur. Quant au plafond, l'asgardienne se félicitait de ne pas être une Géante des Glaces où elle l'aurait percée au moindre petit saut. Mais ce n'était pas les dimensions de la salle qui la firent s'étouffer à moitié.

Les quatre murs autour d'elle, ainsi que le sol, avaient retrouvé leur aspect transparent, donné par le plexiglas, et qui laissait voir au travers. Kara put alors s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle-tuyau, semblable à celle où elle avait logé. Sauf que, dans celle-ci, la cage en son centre était, comme elle l'avait senti en y entrant, suspendue dans le vide. Vide qui s'étalait à des dizaines de mètres sous ses pieds. Sa profondeur était telle qu'elle en engloutissait le fond indiscernable. La cage semblait être simplement retenue par une énorme ventouse de métal, accrochée au plafond, mais cela n'était guère rassurant. Le couloir que l'asgardienne avait emprunté pour venir semblait s'être volatilisé. En y regardant de plus prés, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était simplement rétracté contre le mur.

La première chose à laquelle l'archère pensa ne fut pas le fait qu'une autre personne venait d'entrer dans la cage, mais plutôt :

– Le vide ! Le vide ! Le vide... Vertige !

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez battu Clint...

Cette fois-ci, Kara accorda un regard à la jeune femme dont elle avait entendu la voix à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle crut d'abord que l'agent Hill était revenue la chercher, car elle portait la même combinaison. Si on omettait la ceinture lui tombant sur les hanches et la fermeture éclair, qui était descendue si bas que le décolleté qu'elle dévoilait rendait Kara jalouse. Des bracelets surmontés de petite fusées, cerclaient ses poignets. Des mitaines gantaient élégamment ses mains. Son épaule gauche arborait le symbole du S. .L.D et un revolver était sanglé à sa cuisse droite. La silhouette était athlétiquement sculptée et paraissait agile. Mais ce qui interpella le plus Kara fut son visage. À croire qu'aucune midgardienne n'avait un visage doux. Celui-ci avait des lèvres bouton de rose et était encadré par des boucles auburn sauvages. Ses traits étaient aussi lisses que ceux d'une enfant. Bien que les yeux verts tranchants qui la fixaient, étaient tout, sauf puérils. Si Maria Hill était un glaçon, cette jeune femme était un iceberg.

Cette midgardienne respirait l'assurance et son regard détaillait Kara avec un air hautain. La manière dont elle posait les mains sur ses hanches lui rappela Sif – c'était troublant !

L'asgardienne balbutia plusieurs débuts de phrases incompréhensibles, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à l'espionne. Elle finit par réussir à articuler :

– Bonjour, mademoiselle.

Avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était définitivement pas adapté à la situation et à la personne.

•••

Pendant ce temps, Clint venait de rejoindre Fury, Coulson et l'agent Hill.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez battu Clint...

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers lui d'un air suspicieux. Clint fut bien tenté de défendre, mais il se doutait bien que le large écran qui trônait sur toute la longueur du mur l'avait déjà dénoncé. Il tenta donc une alternative. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant un air fier.

– Elle ne m'a pas battu. Techniquement, nous avons touché la cible en même temps. Je lui ai juste volontairement laissé un peu d'avance.

Coulson jeta un coup d'oeil à Maria, puis ils se tournèrent vers Fury qui hocha la tête, l'air de dire qu'il ne fallait mieux pas contrarier l'agent Barton maintenant. Ils reconcentrèrent leurs regards vers l'image des jeunes femmes.

Après un rictus, l'espionne rousse s'approcha de l'asgardienne à la manière d'un fauve et dit avec un accent russe presque menaçant.

– Je m'appelle Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Mais on m'appelle Natasha Romanoff. Je suis un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D...

Kara tenta de sourire le plus sincèrement possible, mais l'espionne demeurait impassible.

– On m'appelle aussi Black Widow.

L'asgardienne déglutit lorsqu'elle se rappela que « Black Widow » voulait dire « Veuve Noire », et pourquoi cette espèce d'araignée était connue.

– Vraiment, murmura-t-elle décidément pas rassurée, avant de lui tendre une main amicale. Eh bien ! Dans ce cas, enchantée...

– Je sais que tu es Kara, asgardienne, soeur de Vali, bâtarde de la déesse Rind, archère et Valkyrie. Donc nous pouvons passer à la suite.

Kara se pinça les lèvres. Déjà que l'espionne ne la mettait pas à l'aise, voilà qu'elle la mettait à nue. Elle aurait cent fois préféré que Hawk revienne pour une autre partie de « tirons sur les cibles de couleur ». Elle voulut baisser les yeux, mais le vide sous elle lui fit aussitôt relever la tête.

Elle leva un doigt rectificateur et dit d'une voix malheureusement pas assez assurée :

– Je suis la fille illégitime de Rind, pas sa bâtarde. Nuance...

Arquant de nouveau son fin sourcil, Natasha la détailla de haut en bas avant d'ajouter de son ton toujours aussi insensible :

– Vous n'en restez pas moins une Valkyrie et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse actuellement chez vous. Donc, mes règles sont simples...

Soupirant, Kara leva les yeux au ciel. _C'était reparti pour un tour !_

– Tous les coups sont permis. La première qui saigne, qui supplie ou qui pleure a perdu.

L'air de défi et de supériorité dans le regard de l'espionne aurait pu apeurer Kara, si elle ne l'avait pas appelée « bâtarde ». Elle en avait assez d'être ainsi sous-estimée. Si Fury ne la croyait pas, elle allait lui montrer qu'il avait tort. Et plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite elle pourra retourner dans sa « chambre » ! Elle voulait savoir qui était ce Nicolas Flamel et pourquoi Rogue avait voulu jeter un sort à Harry pendant le match de Quidditch. Et elle avait laissé sa cape sur sa couchette.

– Une dernière chose, continua Black Widow en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'arc de l'asgardienne. Les armes sont autorisées.

– Tant mieux, répliqua Kara en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Aussitôt, elle leva son arc, le banda et visa son adversaire. Widow saisit simplement la poignée pour faire dévier la flèche qui la manqua de peu.

Elle décida de répliquer en envoyant son coude dans le visage de l'asgardienne. Elle l'atteignit en plein nez.

Kara recula, désorientée, gémissante. Il lui sembla que sa cloison nasale allait exploser. Retrouvant rapidement le Nord, elle raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de son arc et porta un coup horizontal en direction de l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Natasha se contenta d'un pas en arrière et la double lame ne fit que faucher l'air en sifflant. Puis, elle se laissa tomber en arrière et frappa la poignée de l'arc asgardien de son pied, emportée par son équilibre renversé. Le choc fut tel qu'il délia les deux lames.

Réactive, Kara se mit en garde, alors que l'espionne se remettait droite sur ses jambes. Elle tenta de lui porter plusieurs coups de lame à la tête. Widow les para aisément avec ses avant-bras.

Puis, elle dégaina son revolver et tira une balle en direction du poignet droit de sa rivale. Elle manqua sa cible de peu, atteignant la lame qui sauta hors de portée de sa propriétaire lors de l'impact.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Kara se résigna à la laisser à terre et fit sauter celle qui lui restait dans sa main droite. D'un mouvement net et précis, cette dernière scia le canon du revolver, vengeant sa jumelle. Puis, profitant de la surprise de l'espionne, l'asgardienne lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, la projetant dans les airs.

Natasha se remit debout par une roulade arrière, alors que son adversaire courait vers elle, la lame levée au-dessus de sa tête d'un air pourfendeur. Haussant un sourcil, la midgardienne leva simplement son poignet cerclé par un bracelet de fusée et l'une d'entre elles fila droit vers la poitrine de Kara. Elle s'étala par terre, sous la force de l'impact. Sa seconde lame vola à plusieurs mètres d'elle. L'archère se tapa furieusement les tempes de ses poings.

– J'en ai marre, grogna-t-elle.

Puis, d'un bond, elle se remit debout.

Face à sa détermination, Widow lâcha un rictus. Puis, elle tira deux nouvelles fusées.

Souriant à son tour, Kara leva simplement les mains... Et les projectiles s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de ses paumes.

Natasha écarquilla les yeux lorsque, d'un moulinet du poignet, l'asgardienne les retourna.

_« Tous les coups sont permis ! »_ sembla lui rappeler son sourire.

Et, lorsque l'archère projeta ses mains en avant, les fusées furent comme poussées par une force invisible, surnaturelle, vers elle. Heureusement, grâce à ses réflexes d'espionne, la russe put les esquiver en se laissant tomber sur ses mains.

Kara courut à grande foulée vers elle. Natasha se releva, prête à parer une éventuelle attaque. Mais l'asgardienne monta sur le mur à sa droite pour y prendre appui. Sans perdre de vitesse, elle tourna sur une jambe pour envoyer un coup de pied fulgurant de l'autre, dans la joue de l'agent. Cette dernière, assommée, tomba face contre terre. Elle se réceptionna de nouveau sur ses mains.

L'archère eut alors la mauvaise idée d'atterrir juste à côté d'elle. Widow la fit tomber à son tour par une balayette au niveau des tibias. Kara heurta violemment le sol de son épaule droite. Elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir.

Natasha se remit debout et leva haut sa jambe au-dessus de l'asgardienne. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, une lueur victorieuse dans ses yeux, et abattit son pied sur la poitrine de la jeune femme d'outre-ciel.

Kara croisa les mains au-dessus d'elle et réussit à bloquer la botte au talon aiguille de l'espionne. Le pied de la midgardienne appuya un peu plus contre les poignets de l'asgardienne qui, même s'ils se soutenaient mutuellement, tremblotaient sous la force de l'agent surentraînée. Entre eux, l'archère put voir la détermination plisser le joli visage de Widow. Elle semblait prête à tout pour lui arracher la supplication qui ferait s'arrêter le combat. Et qui la ridiculiserait à vie ! Le pied raffermit sa pression.

Elle était une Valkyrie, par l'oeil droit d'Odin***** ! Elle ne se laisserait pas malmener !

Repoussant le talon de la botte, elle donna un furieux coup de coude dans la rotule de Natasha. Cette dernière recula dans un râle et se recroquevilla.

Kara se releva, sortit Sigil de sous sa jupe et porta un coup vers l'espionne. Elle la manqua de peu. Seul le tissu de sa combinaison fut entaillé au niveau des hanches. Surprise, l'agent Romanoff lui envoya un uppercut dans la mâchoire, plus par réflexe que par autre chose.

L'asgardienne chancela et porta sa main à son menton. Elle sentit le sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de la main et planta son regard dans celui de l'espionne. Cette dernière leva les poings, prête à se défendre une nouvelle fois face à la dague.

– Approche, archère ! la provoqua-t-elle.

Jonglant avec Sigil, Kara pointa la lame vers son adversaire.

– Approche...

L'asgardienne prit une profonde inspiration et fondit sur Black Widow, dague en avant. Natasha s'écarta agilement de sa trajectoire, lui saisit le poignet, l'entraîna vers le sol et l'acheva par un coup sur la nuque.

Une décharge paralysante parcourut l'échine de Kara qui s'effondra lamentablement par terre. Au-dessus d'elle, Widow porta sa main à son poignet gauche et un grappin jaillit de son bracelet. De sa main droite, elle le saisit et se mit à cheval sur l'archère qui tentait en vain de se relever. Elle fit passer la câble devant sa gorge, en fit le tour et serra d'un coup sec.

Kara sentit sa respiration se bloquer brusquement. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à sa gorge et ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de maintenir son souffle. Seule une fine inspiration très embrouillée parvint à passer.

Dans la sale annexe, chacun avait sa propre réaction face à ce revirement de situation. Fury demeurait impassible. L'agent Hill se mordillait la lèvre. Coulson montrait des signes d'anxiété. Et Clint lâcha, d'un ton résigné :

– Elle va la tuer...

Coulson lui jeta un regard, alors que Fury demeurait immobile.

Sur l'écran, Natasha attira Kara vers elle, la forçant à se lever. L'asgardienne se laissa faire par le câble qui lui entravait la gorge. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, l'espionne la plaqua violemment contre le mur, l'écrasant de tout son poids. En plus de sa trachée restreinte, l'archère sentit ses poumons se compresser.

N'y tenant plus, Coulson se tourna vers Fury.

– M. le directeur, il faut arrêter ce combat.

Tirant un peu plus sur son câble, la Veuve serra les dents. Pourquoi cette gamine ne suppliait-elle pas ?

La vue de Kara commençait à se brouiller. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle s'écarta du mur et sauta dessus. Par une poussée suffisamment forte sur ses jambes, elle se fit tomber, avec Natasha, à terre. Le poids de la chute de l'asgardienne sur elle fit gémir l'espionne. Mais elle ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant.

– Colonel, dites à l'agent Romanoff d'arrêter ! insista Coulson.

Aucune réaction de la part de Fury.

Kara gesticulait sur Natasha, espérant la faire faiblir. L'espionne entoura alors sa taille de ses jambes, l'immobilisant cette fois-ci totalement. L'archère tenta une nouvelle inspiration : on aurait dit qu'elle faisait de l'asthme.

– Directeur Fury !

Sigil n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elles.

Kara l'aperçut à travers les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas !

Le câble de la midgardienne frottait furieusement contre la peau de son cou, mais elle ne s'autoriserait pas à saigner.

Et, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus suffisamment de souffle pour supplier.

Et Sigil n'était qu'à quelques mètres...

Fury ne réagissait toujours pas.

Kara tendit la main vers sa dague. Cette dernière ne bougea pas pendant une seconde, puis fila entre les doigts de sa propriétaire, comme attirée par un aimant. Avec le peu d'air qui lui restait, l'asgardienne la brandit au-dessus d'elle dans une ultime tentative, et l'abattit vers la poitrine de son étrangleuse...

– Arrêtez ! hurla la voix du directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D.

La lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la combinaison en cuir, alors que la pression sur la gorge de Kara se relâchait. Mais ni elle, ni l'espionne n'osèrent bouger jusqu'à ce que Fury ordonne :

– Agent Romanoff, veuillez lâcher mademoiselle Kara et l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes.

Lorsque sa gorge fut à nouveau libre de respirer, l'asgardienne toussa plusieurs râles avant de prendre une grande inspiration qui lui donna la nausée. Elle se tâta la trachée, imaginant parfaitement la marque qu'avait dû y laisser le câble de Widow.

Une main gantée apparut dans son champ de vision. Levant les yeux, elle vit que Natasha s'était déjà relevée et se proposait de l'aider à en faire autant – enfin, selon les bons désirs de Fury. Kara vérifia qu'elle avait bien rangé son grappin avant d'accepter. Une fois debout, elle chancela.

– Merci, murmura-t-elle dans un demi-souffle.

L'espionne jeta un coup d'oeil à la trace rouge barrant la gorge de l'archère.

– Tu aurais dû supplier, dit-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons.

Et elle sortit de la salle sans un mot de plus.

Kara se baissa avec précaution pour récupérer Sigil et ses lames. Le vide autour d'elle ne la dérangeait plus.

•••

Alors que Natasha quittait l'écran, Clint sortit à son tour de la pièce.

Coulson gardait son regard braqué sur Fury. Il était haletant, comme si c'était lui qui venait de se battre avec Black Widow. Le directeur le regarda du coin de son oeil valide, puis se tourna vers Maria Hill.

– Agent Hill, trouvez une cabine décente pour l'archère Kara et emmenez-la s'y. Je viendrai l'y retrouver.

L'agent hocha la tête et sortit à son tour. Coulson n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard.

– Romanoff aurait pu la tuer.

– Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire, assura Fury en éteignant l'écran et en faisant signe aux experts de retourner à leurs occupations. Nous avons trop besoin d'elle.

Coulson secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, la Phase 2 était toujours d'actualité.

•••

- Veuillez entrer et vous mettre à l'aise. Le colonel Fury va vous rejoindre.

Kara obéit à l'agent Hill qui sortit dans le couloir, la laissant découvrir son nouvel environnement.

La cabine était spacieuse. Bien plus spacieuse que la cage qu'elle avait fréquentée précédemment. Un petit vestibule s'ouvrait sur une pièce principale au milieu de laquelle trônait un lit suffisamment grand pour accueillir deux personnes. Sur le mur, juste au-dessus, une commode, pour l'instant vide, était fixée et, à côté d'elle, se trouvait une table de chevet basse qu'illuminait une lampe, elle aussi fixée au mur. Face à eux, Kara vit une de ces tablettes avec lesquelles les midgardiens du S.H.I.E.L.D. se baladaient parfois et qui faisaient des images, mais en plus larges. À sa droite, une ouverture dans le mur laissait voir une salle de bain petite, mais équipée. Un renfoncement dans le plafond dégageait un éclairage doux et paisible. L'ensemble était sobre, mais c'était la plus belle chose que l'archère voyait depuis son arrivée sur l'Héliporteur.

– Par tout l'or des Nibelungens ! jura-t-elle dans ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

Sautillante, elle se dirigea vers le large écran et vit qu'une petite boîte était posée juste en dessous. Elle la caressa du bout de doigt et lut ce qui y était marqué.

– D...V...D... DVD !

Le son du mot la fit rire et elle le répéta jusqu'à le chantonner.

–DVD ! DVD ! DVD !

– Votre nouvelle chambre vous plaît à ce que je vois.

Kara se retourna pour voir le directeur Fury dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Oui, très ! lui répondit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Si j'avais su qu'affronter deux guerriers midgardiens m'offriraient une telle récompense, je l'aurais fait plutôt.

Le colonel lui sourit et entra dans la cabine.

– Sachez que tout ce qui est ici est à vous. Vous n'aurez plus à retourner dans votre cage. De plus, vous êtes désormais libre de circuler dans l'Héliporteur. Et si vous voulez sortir faire un tour...

Il désigna un petit boîtier accroché au mur.

– Appuyez juste là-dessus et Coulson se fera une joie de vous accompagner.

Le sourire de Kara s'élargit jusqu'à la limite.

– Tout pour moi ?

Fury opina.

Sans plus attendre, l'asgardienne sauta sur le lit. Elle rebondit plusieurs fois sur le matelas en riant. Puis elle fixa le plafond un long moment – si long que Fury faillit partir. Enfin, elle murmura avec son air mélancolique :

– Je me souviens de la dernière fois qu'on ma offert une chambre...

Le directeur haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas. Heureusement que cette gamine était asgardienne ou il l'aurait pris pour une folle.

Il s'apprêta à partir. Mais il eut me malheur de dire :

– S'il vous faut quoi que ce soit, archère Kara, prenez seulement la peine de le demander.

Aussitôt, l'asgardienne se redressa sur son lit. Lorsqu'il vit la lueur dorée dans ses yeux noisette, Fury sut qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

– Dans ce cas, commença-t-elle comme si elle allait passer une commande au restaurant, j'aimerais que vous m'apportiez... Comment vous appelez ça... ? Des... Des... Des films ! Voilà, c'est ça ! Je voudrais des films.

– Des films ? s'étonna le directeur. Quels genres de films ?

– N'importe lesquels, pourvu que j'en ais. Et il faudrait aller chercher mon livre dans mon ancienne chambre – je veux savoir ce qui va arriver à Harry. Et j'y ai aussi oublié ma cape, vous pourrez aller me la chercher ? Et je voudrais essayer ces... Ah ! ça va me revenir... Euh... Vous savez : vous mettez du pain, de la salade, des tomates, du fromage et de la viande de bœuf...

– Un hamburger ? avança Fury qui commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de poser la question.

– C'est ça : un hamburger. Je voudrais en goûter un.

Le directeur faillit lui demander si elle était sérieuse, mais il avait appris que ce sourire répondait pour l'asgardienne. Poussant un soupir, il se résigna :

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Puis il sortit.

Une fois seule, Kara se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait sa toilette depuis qu'elle avait quitté Alfheim.

* * *

*** **_Celui qu'il a malheureusement perdu_

* * *

**I** _Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers de Marvel, Helheim est le Royaume des morts, dirigé, comme son nom l'indique, par Hela_

* * *

**Toujours, si vous avez rencontrer des incompréhensions, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !**

**Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre,**

**Bonne semaine et lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

P.S : pour ceux que ça intéressent, j'ai crée une page Facebook pour mes fictions. Je n'y suis pas très active pour l'instant, mais avec l'arrivée des vacances, ça devrait s'arranger. Le lien est sur mon profil.


	7. CHAPITRE IV

**A vos pierres ! tomates ! oeufs moisis ! et autre marque de votre profonde déception !**

**Une série de mésaventure qui serait trop longue à vous compter résulte du retard énorme de ce chapitre. Mais comme je ne désire pas aggraver mon cas, je ferai court.**

**Les vacances sont arrivées pour moi ! Et vacances = temps pour écrire. Donc meilleur fréquence de publication. Je vous livrerai mes chapitres comme ils viendront, vous aurez certainement la chance d'en avoir deux chapitres dans la même semaine. Je ne promets rien, j'espère.**

**Les deux derniers chapitres nous ayant tous épuisés, nous reprenons le blabla explicatif, cette fois-ci au sujet du cube cosmique, le Tesseract. Elément important des comics, il est néanmoins peu développer dans les films. Il m'a fallut faire des recherches, me creuser la tête et inventer énormément pour vous livrer suffisamment d'information. La plupart qui seront donc délivrées ici ne sont pas fondées.**

**Je remercie et m'excuse auprès _YaNa31, Baka-chan-Love, solarienne, Estelle Hiddleston et La petite souris _pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci et pardon également à tous mes lecteurs anonymes et dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français !**

**Merci à ma bêta : _Daiky_**

* * *

_**"Where Is My Mind ?"**_** de Yoav et Emily Browning pour ce chapitre.**

**A la conclusion,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

_Plusieurs mois après le précédent chapitre..._

* * *

**L**es mois passèrent, mais Kara ne les vit pas passer. Avec le temps, elle semblait être devenue plus midgardienne qu'asgardienne.

Les règles d'hygiènes avaient été les plus dures à intégrer. Elle ne s'était pas noyée dans la baignoire – bien que Coulson l'ait empêchée une fois de manger un savon. Mais, sur Asgard, l'archère n'avait pas l'eau courante. Elle avait raconté à Fury qu'autrefois elle partageait un dortoir avec les autres apprentis Valkyries et que, là-bas, c'était chacun son tour, une fois par jour. Mais, sur l'Héliporteur, c'était intolérable et, après avoir demandé une centaine de fois au directeur si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle utilise autant d'eau, l'asgardienne se lava tous les jours.

•••

Au cours des mois, Kara avait adopté un rituel matinal intrigant. Une fois levée, elle se rendait sur le pont principal où le S.H.I.E.L.D. recevait des informations du monde entier sur leurs ordinateurs sous forme de signes, de lettres, de chiffres que seuls les experts de l'agence comprenaient. L'asgardienne s'asseyait dans un coin, quelques mètres derrière Fury qui, lui tournant le dos, supervisait le tout. Et l'archère regardait la vie qui animait le coeur central de l'agence. La tête posée sur sa main, ses yeux suivaient les doigts des midgardiens pianotant sur les claviers, scrutaient les écrans pixelés, patientant, guettant... Quoi? Coulson lui aurait bien demandé, mais il n'osait. En tout cas, cette chose qu'elle attendait ne venait pas et, vers midi, dans un soupir, elle se levait, déçue comme une enfant découvrant que le Père Noël n'existait pas, puis quittait le pont principal pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.

•••

Elle et Hawkeye s'entendaient bien – du moins, ils entretenaient une relation dans les meilleurs termes que leur permettait leur statut « d'archer d'élite ». Kara prenait plaisir à utiliser la salle de tir de Barton depuis que celui-ci la lui avait mise à disposition. Lorsqu'il le pouvait, il l'y rejoignait. Un jour, après qu'il lui eut expliqué le fonctionnement de l'arc midgardien – que Kara avait jugé fortement ennuyeux et lent –, l'asgardienne lui avait dévoilé les secrets du sien.

Forgé par les Alfes, les rigoles qui étaient creusées à la surface des deux lames recueillaient le sang des ennemis qu'elle tuait avec pour le conduire jusque dans la poignée de l'arc. À l'intérieur se trouvait un filtre alfique qui le transformait en une sorte de plasma dont étaient faites ses flèches – ce mécanisme paraissait obscur même pour l'archère qui le qualifiait de « magie ancienne et secrète ». Elle lui avait expliqué que cet arc symbolisait le consentement du Valhalla quant à son choix d'être archère – bien que Clint ne comprît pas pourquoi on avait besoin d'une autorisation pour tirer à l'arc.

Du reste, ils s'entraînaient ensemble au tir. Ils se félicitaient d'ailleurs de n'avoir jamais eu meilleur compagnon d'arc. À la suite d'une de leurs séances de tir, Kara avait murmuré :

- Vous êtes un archer talentueux, Hawk. Vous me rappelez mon frère...

Mais au ton qu'elle avait utilisé, Clint avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément d'un compliment.

•••

Ses rapports étaient plus ambigus avec Natasha. Depuis leur première rencontre – qui avait failli se solder par une mort par étranglement –, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient plus adressées la parole. Elles se contentaient de se saluer le plus poliment possible lorsqu'elles se croisaient dans les couloirs de l'Héliporteur. En réalité, l'espionne terrifiait Kara. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui la faisait penser à Hela, la déesse de la Mort – ou Sif, mais l'impression en demeurait la même – et elle avait bien été contente lorsque Coulson lui avait annoncé que Black Widow était parti en mission d'infiltration pour une affaire de trafic d'armes. D'autant plus que la russe avait récemment abandonné sa crinière de boucle pour un carré court qui renforçait son regard inamical.

•••

Malgré sa curiosité inépuisable du monde extérieur, au cours de ces mois sur Midgard, Kara n'était jamais sorti une seule fois de l'Héliporteur. Elle n'était jamais allée plus loin que la piste d'atterrissage de la base volante. Parfois, le soir, Coulson la surprenait assise sur le bord, entre deux des quatre réacteurs, ses jambes se balançant nonchalamment dans le vide comme si elle était assise sur une balançoire et non à des milliers de kilomètres de la terre ferme. Légèrement penchée en avant, ses yeux fixaient le vide, discernant parfois quelques parcelles de paysage entre les nuages. L'envie irrésistible de sauter semblait l'habiter à ce moment-là. Elle brûlait d'envie d'engloutir la distance entre elle et le monde qu'elle lisait dans les livres et voyait dans les films par une simple chute dans le vide. Un simple saut... Mais elle se redressait aussitôt, levait la tête et souriait aux étoiles qui lui rappelaient son monde d'origine et lui faisaient oublier celui d'en bas. Kara ne cessait pourtant pas de s'abreuver de ce monde, ne semblant juste pas prête à l'explorer, seule.

•••

Depuis que Fury lui avait donné sa nouvelle cabine, Kara avait deux passions : le cinéma et la gastronomie midgardienne.

La première l'occupait autant que les livres que Coulson continuait de lui amener. Ces images qui bougeaient comme si elles étaient vivantes hypnotisaient l'asgardienne qui ne cessait de se demander quel sortilège terrien se trouvait derrière tout ça. Bien entendu, dès qu'elle avait appris que certains des romans qu'elle avait lu avaient été adaptés en film, elle voulut les voir. Et la plupart l'avaient déçue. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de changer une histoire qui était déjà toute écrite. Et bien que Coulson lui ait expliqué que ces modifications étaient nécessaires pour l'adaptation, Kara avait boudé une semaine lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que Arya, l'elfe de_ « Eragon »_, n'avait pas les oreilles pointues. Ses films préférés étaient _« STAR WARS », « le Seigneur des Anneaux »_ – qui était la seule adaptation qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux (certainement parce que le Hobbit Frodon Sacquet, ici Elijah Wood, en avait de très beaux bleus) – et les classiques de Disney. Elle était impressionnée par le style de Tarantino, avait une obsession morbide pour Norman Bates et _« Psycho »_ d'Hitchcock, devenait étrangement mélancolique devant une comédie musicale des années 30 et était tombée amoureuse de Christopher Lee et d'Audrey Hepburn.

Et pour l'asgardienne, rien de mieux qu'un bon film accompagné d'une spécialité midgardienne. Depuis qu'elle avait goûté le hamburger, l'archère ne jurait plus que par ça. Elle en avait essayé tous les dérivés possibles, allant du cheeseburger au fishburger, en passant par le végétarien. Puis elle avait jeté son dévolu sur les pommes de terre frites et avait déclaré en mangeant une pizza quatre fromages que la cuisine midgardien ravirait tout le Valhalla. Coulson avait bien essayé de lui proposer une autre sorte de cuisine, mais le regard affamé de l'asgardienne lorsqu'elle mordait dans un hot-dog l'en avait dissuadé. Bien qu'il y ait eu une forme de progrès ces derniers temps – Kara avait particulièrement apprécié le poulet rôti –, elle avait régressé au moment où elle avait évoqué son désir de nachos. Dernièrement, son péché mignon tournait autour de la boisson gazeuse, des barres chocolatées Kinder et des pots de Nutella.

Ce fut d'ailleurs assise sur un tas de papier de Kinder Bueno, entourée de pot de pâte à tartiner vide, une canette de boisson énergisante donnant des ailes, regardant _« Shrek »,_ que Coulson la trouva plusieurs mois après la fin du précédent chapitre.

•••

_« – T'en as pas marre de tourner autour de ton nombril : moi ! moi ! Moi ! J'ai une vraie mauvaise nouvelle : maintenant c'est mon tour ! Tu fermes ta boîte à camembert et tu m'écoutes ! Tu as été méchant avec moi. Tu m'as insulté. Je fais tout pour te faire plaisir et t'es jamais content. Soit tu me mènes par le bout du nez, soit tu me mènes à la baguette._

– _Ah ouais ? Alors puisque je me conduis aussi mal, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire encore chez moi ?_

– _Tu sais ce qu'ils font les amis d'habitude ? Ils se pardonnent l'un, l'autre._

– _« Ils se pardonnent » ? Ouais, t'as raison l'Âne, je te pardonne... Pour m'avoir poignardé dans le dos ! »_**_*_**

La porte que l'ogre vert claqua derrière l'âne qui parlait parut briser le coeur de Kara qui se pencha un plus vers l'écran.

Coulson s'avança dans la cabine, mais resta dans le vestibule. Puis dit, après une hésitation :

– Archère Kara, M. le directeur vous demande...

– CHUT ! fit l'asgardienne en agitant la main dans sa direction, ses yeux ne lâchant pas l'écran.

Shrek sortait de ses toilettes.

Coulson insista.

– Mademoiselle Kara, le directeur Fury vous demande !

Shrek et l'Âne venaient de se réconcilier.

L'archère but une gorgée de sa canette.

Ils s'alliaient pour interrompre le mariage de Fiona.

N'y tenant plus, Coulson saisit la télécommande. Kara sembla bondir.

– Non, fils de Coul ! Laissez-le dire à Fiona qu'il l'aime. S'il vous plaît, fils de Coul ! Il doit lui dire qu'il l'aime ou ils ne vivront jamais heureux pour toujours...

La dragonne descendait du ciel... L'écran devint noir.

Furieuse, Kara se jeta sur l'agent.

– Rendez-moi cette télécommande, fils de Coul !

Elle voulut reprendre la télécommande des mains de l'agent qui se recula. Le doigt de l'asgardienne glissa sur un bouton qui afficha aussitôt une chaîne où l'on pouvait voir une tour s'élever au milieu d'un paysage urbain.

_« Après plusieurs mois de travaux, la Tour Stark, arborant fièrement le patronyme de son créateur de génie, M. Anthony Stark, a enfin été achevée. Véritable militante d'une toute nouvelle forme d'alimentation, sa mise en activité ne devrait... »_

Reprenant la télécommande, Coulson éteignit la télé. Kara demeura immobile un temps comme si le reportage continuait de défiler sous ses yeux. L'agent reposa le boîtier sur la table de chevet et prit l'asgardienne par l'épaule pour la faire sortir de sa cabine. L'archère attrapa sa canette de boisson gazeuse en passant et demanda :

–C'est qui ce Stark ? Un roi ?******

•••

Le pont principal fourmillait comme à son habitude d'animation. Çà et là, les agents allaient et venaient, courant ou marchant, les bras chargés de dossier ou libres.

Habitué à un environnement plus calme, plus posé, Erik Selvig se sentait mal à l'aise, un peu comme s'il empruntait le bus sans son ticket. Il avait retiré son blouson bleu marine. Il portait une chemise turquoise à carreau, rentrée dans son pantalon ceinturé. Son front paraissait légèrement agrandi par son début de calvitie qui grignotait lentement ses cheveux autrefois châtains. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés au-dessus de ses yeux d'un bleu intellect. Son aspect un peu enveloppé renforçait l'aura de sagesse et d'intelligence qui émanait de lui.

Dans sa main droite, il tenait un petit carnet de cuir marron. Sa gauche était dans la poche de son pantalon, serrée contre sa jambe, comme pour contenir son impatience. Il ne devrait pas être ici. Il devrait être au centre de recherche du S.H.I.E.L.D., en train de faire ce qu'il aimait le plus : travailler, étudier, tirer des conclusions, écarter des fausses pistes, trouver, rechercher... Pas à attendre ici qu'on lui amène une asgardienne. Des asgardiens, il en avait assez soupé au Nouveau-Mexique, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de remettre ça, quand bien même celle-ci aurait été encadrée par l'agence depuis des mois. Erik était un scientifique, pas un joueur de RPG.

Ne tenant plus en place, il alla se mettre face à un gigantesque aigle de métal, symbole du S.H.I.E.L.D., encastré dans le mur et fit comme s'il en était très intéressé. Derrière lui, Fury était assis, immobile, à une table en forme de losange. Ses seuls mouvements étaient ses doigts qui tapotaient de temps à autre. Selvig lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, se pinça les lèvres d'hésitation, puis dit :

– Je crains ne pas avoir toute ma journée, M. le directeur.

– Coulson ne tardera pas plus longtemps, assura Fury, toujours sans ciller.

Comme pour le confirmer, l'agent apparut. En l'apercevant, Selvig se tourna vers lui, visiblement ravi que l'attente soit terminée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour voir arriver à sa suite une jeune femme enveloppée dans une cape de fourrure, un sourire euphorique sur son visage d'enfant, une canette blanche et bleue à la main. Sur cette dernière, on pouvait lire en lettres rouges : _Red Bull_. Elle s'approchait en sautillant et lança un joyeux :

– Bonjour, colonel !

En direction de Fury, qui remercia Coulson d'un signe de la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la table.

– Archère Kara. Content de vous revoir.

Ladite Kara prit une gorgée de sa canette avant de répliquer, un air toujours aussi euphorique sur le visage :

– « Revoir » ? Je viens chaque jour ici, colonel, et à chaque fois, vous êtes là.

Après un rictus, le directeur balaya l'ensemble du pont principal d'une main.

Une large plate-forme trônait à quelques mètres d'eux, d'où surgissaient, de chaque côté, deux écrans de commandes.

– Moi, je suis de ce côté. Je ne vous vois pas.

Une passerelle reliait la plate-forme à la géante vitre de verre qui offrait une vue magnifique sur les nuages. Le tout s'élevait au-dessus d'une fourmilière d'ordinateurs et d'agents qui tapaient sur un clavier, ou parlaient à une oreillette. L'atmosphère de la pièce vous faisait savoir que l'on était dans un endroit important, ou beaucoup de choix aux grandes répercussions étaient pris : le coeur de l'agence du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Kara fut secouée d'un rire qui fit légèrement vaciller sa canette. Puis elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Selvig qui eut un petit sursaut.

– Et lui, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne ressemblait en rien à Thor. Ses yeux étaient noisette, mais il s'y reflétait l'or comme des étoiles brillantes dans la nuit. Une crinière de boucle s'éparpillait au-dessus de ses épaules. Ses reflets étaient ternes, d'un châtain triste, mélancolique, errant. Elle souriait et son sourire creusait des fossettes dans ses joues. Ses pommettes saillaient sous ses yeux. Elle semblait heureuse, épanouie, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la faisait paraître perdue, insatisfaite, brisée.

Fury se leva et désigna Selvig de la main.

– Archère Kara, laissez-moi vous présenter le Dr Erik Selvig qui travaille pour notre agence. Dr Selvig, je vous présente Kara, l'Archère d'Asgard, une Valkyrie.

Selvig s'approcha de l'asgardienne, lui tendant une main amicale. Kara baissa son regard vers celle-ci, avant de revenir sur le midgardien, son sourire agrandi. Faisant passer sa canette dans sa main gauche, elle serra celle de Selvig qui avait du mal à suivre le fil de ses réactions.

– Erik Selvig, c'est un grand honneur ! s'exclama la jeune femme dont la poigne était vigoureuse– la boisson devait aider. Thor m'a énormément parlé de vous. En bien ! Comment va Jane Foster ?

En attendant le nom de la jeune femme, Selvig écarquilla les yeux, ce qui fit sourire davantage – si c'était possible – l'asgardienne qui continuait de parler sans discontinuer :

– Il parle aussi beaucoup d'elle. Il l'a dit très belle. Il parle aussi de Darcy. Il dit qu'il n'y a pas six midgardiens comme vous en ce royaume. Il vous dit très gentils, accueillants, chaleureux, braves, courageux... Je ne sais plus, mais il parle beaucoup de vous ! Il dit aussi que vous aimez de la bonne boisson, les chansons et que vous vous défendez bien après trois ou quatre chopes...

L'archère aurait pu continuer longtemps si Selvig n'avait pas jeté un regard gêné à Fury qui s'empressa de la couper :

– Archère Kara, je crains que le Dr Selvig ne soit pas ici pour ça.

– Ça vous direz qu'on aille boire un coup après tout ça ? continua l'asgardienne sans l'entendre.

– Archère Kara !

L'archère tourna brusquement le regard vers le directeur, semblant se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle leva les mains, se rendant, puis alla s'asseoir, non sans s'accompagner d'une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson énergisante. Selvig prit place, quant à lui, à côté de Fury.

Lorsque tous furent attablés, le directeur joignit les mains et se pencha en avant. Kara avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir qu'il était sur le point de lui demander quelque chose.

– Est-ce que le mot « Tesseract » vous dit quelque chose ?

Sur sa chaise, Selvig s'agita. Était-il vraiment nécessaire de parler d'une telle chose avec cette asgardienne ? Après tout, il ne savait rien d'elle. Si elle avait joué un rôle dans l'attaque du Destructeur. Si elle était hostile à la Terre – Thor avait bien parlé de dieux qui payeraient cher pour voir leur monde disparaître.

Mais si le mot disait en effet quelque chose à Kara, cette dernière ne laissa rien transparaître. Elle attrapa sa canette et la fit tourner devant elle, avant de répondre toujours de ce ton rapide et continu que lui donnait la boisson énergisante :

– « Tesseract » ? « Tesseract »... ? Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est un des noms que vous donnez à vos nachos ? Ça me fait penser que j'aime les nachos. Il faudrait que j'en mange un jour. Je veux des nachos ! Il faut vraiment que j'en essaye...

Alors qu'elle continuait de débiter des paroles qui n'étaient compréhensibles que pour elle, Fury et Selvig se regardèrent. Non, décidément la boisson énergisante ne mettait pas l'asgardienne dans un état coopératif. Le sucre la transformait en pile électrique et lui faisait dire des mots sans aucun sens.

Fury fit alors signe à l'agent Hill. Cette dernière passa derrière l'archère, attrapant la canette de Red Bull au passage, et s'éloigna.

– Hey ! s'exclama Kara en se levant, prête à reprendre son bien.

– Archère Kara, l'arrêta aussitôt le colonel, nous ne sommes pas ci pour écouter vos fantasmes gastronomiques ! Veuillez vous rasseoir et répondre à notre question !

L'asgardienne s'immobilisa, sa main resta suspendue dans l'air, levée vers l'agent Hill qui, déjà, lui écartait toute chance de revoir un jour son Red Bull. Elle resta un temps ainsi. Ses yeux écarquillés renforçaient le burlesque de sa position. Puis elle leva les mains et se rassit en signe de soumission.

– Fort bien ! Fort bien !

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Selvig put voir qu'elle était prête à parler. Vraiment cette fois. Elle s'allongea dans sa chaise et croisa les bras.

– Quelle était la question, s'il vous plaît ?

Fury inclina la tête vers elle. Kara lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil qui le convainquit.

– Est-ce que le mot « Tesseract » vous dit quelque chose ?

– Ah ! oui ! « Tesseract »... Ça me dit quelque chose, en effet. C'est un des Cubes Cosmique, le joyau du trésor d'Odin, gardé par le dragon Nidhogg **(I)** entre les racines d'Yggdrasil.

À ses mots, Selvig sut que cette femme aux airs d'enfant savait des choses. Il sortit une tablette à l'écran translucide et le posa sur la table. Intriguée, Kara posa son regard sur lui. Le midgardien alluma l'appareil et le fit glisser vers elle. L'asgardienne l'attrapa et regarda l'image qu'il affichait. Son visage se décomposa dans une expression de surprise totale.

– ... Non... C'est à vous qu'Odin a confié le Cube ? J'en reviens pas !

Elle tourna et retourna la tablette devant elle. Elle la regarda à l'endroit, à l'envers, devant, derrière et en travers. Selvig crut que la boisson avait repris le contrôle, mais la surprise de l'archère semblait bien réelle.

– En 1942, commença Fury, le chef de l'HYDRA, Johann Schimdt dit Red Skull, a envahi la ville de Tønsberg, en Novège, et il s'est emparé de ce cube. Il voulait, selon ses dires, être aussi puissant que les dieux, dompter leurs pouvoirs pour en foudroyer ses ennemis.

Kara faisait glisser son doigt sur l'écran et chaque geste tirait davantage ses traits d'étonnement.

– Avec l'aide du docteur Arnim Zola, il construisit un artefact de transfert pour arriver à ses fins. Un de nos soldats a réussi à l'arrêter, mais le cube a été plongé dans l'océan et nous avons perdu sa trace. Jusqu'à récemment.

Son inspection terminée, l'asgardienne reposa la tablette et planta son regard dans l'oeil de Fury.

– Et maintenant ?

Le directeur s'offrit une pause avant de répondre.

– Archère Kara, vous n'êtes pas sans avoir que nous sommes un monde qui a des besoins et des ressources pour les satisfaire. Or, ces ressources s'épuisent, nous les avons mal gérées. Et aujourd'hui, il nous faut de nouvelles énergies. D'où l'intérêt du projet PEGASUS et du travail du Dr Selvig où le Tesseract a un rôle important.

L'archère se tourna vers Selvig. Son regard le transperçait, fouillant en lui, voulant trouver la véracité dans les paroles du colonel. Le physicien voulut détourner ses yeux, mais l'intensité de ceux de l'asgardienne l'en dissuada. Ce fut presque un soulagement lorsqu'elle revint sur Fury.

– Alors, vous n'étudiez le Cube que pour subvenir aux besoins de votre Royaume ?

Selvig regarda le colonel, guettant une réaction. Mais ce dernier resta neutre, impassible, directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il se redressa droit, la tête haute. Il paraissait imposant, autoritaire. Kara releva le menton, attentive.

– Oui, répondit Fury d'une voix profonde.

L'asgardienne le fixa. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers la tablette, qui affichait l'image d'un cube bleu. Elle se pinça les lèvres puis posa les yeux sur Selvig.

– Qu'attendez de vous de moi, Erik Selvig ?

Elle prononça son nom aussi distinctement que s'il avait été le sien.

Selvig déglutit. Il retira l'élastique de son carnet, tourna quelque pages et pressa le bout de son stylo.

– Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos du Tesseract ? demanda-t-il en griffonnant quelque chose sur le papier.

Kara poussa un soupir, semblant se détendre dans sa chaise.

– Le Tesseract est un des Cubes cosmiques, des objets d'origine artificielle. Le plus connu est le Faconneur de Monde qui a autrefois appartenu à la race des Skulls. Il fut un temps où certains peuples désirèrent à leurs tours en acquérir un. C'est ainsi que T... T...

La pointe du stylo de Selvig s'arrêta. Kara tendit la main comme pour attraper quelque chose qui lui échappait. Cela dura quelques secondes. Puis ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'air.

– Aaah ! lâcha-t-elle rageuse. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Ça ne devait pas être important. Donc, _« T »_ vola le Tesseract (elle montra la tablette du doigt) et s'en servit pour accroître sa puissance, ce qui perturba l'équilibre de l'univers. Asgard entra en guerre contre lui et lui reprit le Tesseract pour le mettre hors de sa portée. Odin exila _T_ dans une dimension lointaine et ramena le Cube à Asgard. Le Père de Toutes Choses a tenté d'en étudier les pouvoirs, mais je croyais qu'une fois les limites du Tesseract découvertes, il l'avait dissimulé sous Yddgrasil. À Asgard, c'est la version officielle.

– Et que savez-vous sur les capacités du Tesseract ? questionna Selvig, griffonnant à toute vitesse sur son carnet.

L'asgardienne fit claquer sa langue et tourna la tête vers Fury. Ce dernier observait la conversation avec attention, ses mains toujours jointes sur la table. Kara le regarda un temps avant de secouer négativement la tête.

– Je ne peux rien vous dire...

– Pourquoi, mademoiselle Kara ? demanda le physicien.

– Mais parce que j'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas magicienne moi. C'est à eux qu'on demande ce genre de chose. Je ne suis que Valkyrie. Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris par des bruits de couloir.

– Dans ce cas, qu'avez-vous entendu sur le Tesseract ? réitéra Selvig.

– ... Je ne veux pas dire de bêtise...

L'archère se tut pendant quelques secondes. Elle semblait débattre en elle-même de quelque chose d'important. Selvig était prêt à lui donner tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait. Finalement, l'asgardienne prit une grande inspiration comme si elle allait se mettre en apnée, et dit :

- Selon certains dires, le Tesseract posséderait une conscience, une personnalité propre qui lui aurait été inspirée par son premier propriétaire... Un peu comme l'Unique !

Selvig leva les yeux de son carnet. Il ne saisissait visiblement pas l'allusion.

– L'Unique, répéta Kara en tentant de l'éclairer. L'Anneau de Sauron. Vous savez ?

Le midgardien restait sans réaction. Elle abandonna.

– Bon, c'est pas grave ! Cette conscience lui permet de réguler son énergie, d'être autonome. Or, sa signature énergétique est trop reconnaissable pour_ T_. Il lui suffirait donc de le localiser et d'ouvrir un passage entre deux dimensions pour...

– Ouvrir un passage entre deux dimensions ? l'interrompit la physicienne. Comme le Bifrost ?

– Le principe est un peu le même, mais plus de conditions sont à prendre en compte pour le Tesseract. Il peut facilement créer une faille spatiale praticable pour peu que les – comment vous expliquer ça ? –« codes de localisation » de la destination soient connus de lui ou qu'ils lui soient transmis.

– « Des codes de localisations » ?

Kara poussa un long soupir. _« Ces midgardiens : aucune culture ! »_

– Pour faire court, chaque monde possède des codes de localisations, qui ont la même fonction que des coordonnées, mais pour des voyages interdimensionnels. Seul le Bifrost possédait tous les codes des Royaumes d'Asgard, mais il a été détruit. Le choix de Midgard, pour cacher le cube, est très judicieux, puisque votre monde fait non seulement parti d'Asgard, mais aussi d'une galaxie indépendante. Il tourne autour d'un soleil, ce qui fait que ses codes changent constamment. Et... Aaaaaah !

L'archère se figea, comme si on l'avait mise en pause. Puis son visage s'illumina.

– C'est pour ça ! Le Père de Tout a caché le Tesseract ici, alors... C'est pour ça que les Jotuns ont attaqué ce petit village il y a mille ans, lors de la guerre contre Jotunheim.

Elle se pencha vers Fury.

– Vous avez dit Tønsberg ? En Novège ? Mais oui !

Elle paraissait suivre un chemin de caillou, semé il y a bien longtemps, qui la mènerait à un trésor caché.

– Ce doit être à partir de là que Odin l'a scellé...

– « Sceller » ? demanda Selvig – il n'appréciait guère l'interrompre.

– La puissance du Tesseract attire ceux qui le désirent. Comme il est le seul à pouvoir la maîtriser, Odin l'a plongé dans une sorte d'hibernation après la guerre contre les Géants des Glaces. Car la signature énergétique du Cube agit comme un aimant pour ceux qui sont capables de le capter. Le laisser exposé aux yeux de tous aurait permis à _T_ de le retrouver. Chose qu'ils désirent tous les deux : le cube comme le maître.

Les yeux noisette de Kara se baissèrent vers la tablette.

– Car c'est ce que veut le Tesseract. Il lui suffirait d'arriver à se libérer de la protection d'Odin et il pourrait attirer n'importe qui vers lui... N'importe qui...

À ce moment-là, son ton semblait venir de l'autre bout de l'univers. Selvig attendit qu'elle parle de nouveau, suspendu à ses lèvres.

Ce fut Fury qui coupa la conversation.

– Dr Selvig, quel est votre avis ?

Presque à regret, le physicien lâcha Kara du regard.

– L'autonomie du cube avait déjà été étudiée par mon équipe, ainsi que la signature gamma. Mais toute son histoire et sa capacité d'ouvrir un pont entre les dimensions est une découverte. Si mademoiselle Kara pouvait nous fournir ces « codes de localisations », nous pourrions peut-être réussir à entrer en contact avec Asgard. Et certainement lui permettre de retourner chez elle.

L'asgardienne ne réagit pas. Son regard était fixe, ses traits figés. Sa main effleurait l'écran tactile du bout de ses doigts, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante au monde. Elle semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps.

– Archère Kara, la ramena Fury.

– Plaît-il ? dit-elle en relevant la tête.

– Pouvez-vous nous fournir ces « codes de localisations » ?

– Je ne les connais pas. Je ne suis pas Heimdall. Ce genre de savoir n'est pas nécessaire pour les personnes de ma classe. Je ne suis pas magicienne...

_« Oui, ça nous l'avons noté »_, pensa le colonel.

– Dr Selvig, retournez à la base. N'arrêtez pas votre travail ! Nous déciderons des pistes à étudier plus tard.

– Très bien, M. le directeur.

Le physicien se leva et serra la main de Fury. Puis il se tourna vers Kara qui n'était pas totalement revenue sur Terre.

– Merci pour votre aide, mademoiselle Kara.

En entendant son nom, l'archère leva les yeux vers le midgardien. Et lui sourit. Selvig lui rendit son sourire, puis sortit du pont principal.

Fury demeura silencieux, quelques secondes après son départ. Enfin, il se leva.

– Je vais demander à Coulson de vous raccompagner à votre cabine... Et de vous trouver un nachos.

Kara rit, son regard toujours absent. Ce n'est que lorsque le colonel esquissa quelques pas pour sortir à son tour, qu'elle réagit.

– Vous avez dit (Fury se retourna) qu'un de vos soldats avait réussi à empêcher l'HYDRA de se servir du Cube.

– Oui ?

– J'aimerais le rencontrer.

* * *

*** **_Extrait de "_Shrek"_ des studios DreamWork Animation_

_****** Ned, Robb, si vous m'entendez..._

* * *

**(I)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et l'univers de Marvel, Nidhogg est un dragon qui ronge les racines de Yggdrsasill_

* * *

**Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous devine la prochain étape.**

******Si vous avez détecté la présence de faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de vocabulaire, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.**

**Je ne demanderai pas de review car j'ai péché et que je n'en suis pas digne... Enfin, si vous voulez tout de même me dire quelque chose, vous gênez pas.**

**En espérant vous retrouver très vite pour un autre chapitre,**

**Lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

_P.S : l'horoscope de cette fic' m'annonce que Loki ne devrait plus tarder... Disons, encore un chapitre !_


	8. CHAPITRE V, I

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

**A la base, ce chapitre ne devait en faire qu'un, mais comme la plupart de ce déjà postés, je le divise en deux parties pour ne pas vous en donner trop à lire d'un coup.**

**Je remercie _Baka-chan-love, Senara38, La petite souris, Rose-Eliade, Estelle Hiddleston et Svjetlana _pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci encore à _Senara38, Rose-Eliade et Svjetlana _pour suivre ma fic' et une dernière fois à _Svjetlana _pour avoir mis Kara en favoris.**

******Merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes et dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français !**

******Merci à ma bêta : _Daiky_**

* * *

**Musique conseillée _"Captain America" _d'Alan Silvestri de la bande-originale de "The First Avenger" (évidement ^^).**

**Bonne lecture,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_**Partie 1 : Steve**_

_Enfin un midgardien avec un peu d'éducation !_

* * *

**L**e bruit sec des poings frappant contre le sac engloutissait le silence de la salle de boxe.

Il était tard – un peu plus de 20h. Mais Steve n'était pas fatigué. Il avait dormi pendant plus de 70 ans, il s'était assez reposé. Et il n'avait, de toute façon, aucune envie de retourner dans l'appartement que lui avait loué Fury dans un petit immeuble du Queen. Il aurait pu passer la nuit à frapper contre ce sac à l'aspect lourd et rembourré, suspendu par un crochet au plafond. Le bruit de ses poings contre le cuir lui rappelait...

_Les bombardements. Les tirs des soldats de l'HYDRA. Les affrontements. Les chars... Le train... L'avion..._

Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. La fréquence de ses coups augmenta. Steve semblait se perdre loin, très loin...

« _Nous n'avons pas le temps ! »_

Le bruit assourdissant des réacteurs endommagés de « La Valkyrie **(I)** » le tourmentait, le poussant à frapper plus fort, plus vite. Le sac était durement malmené, ballotté comme s'il se trouvait au cœur d'une violente tempête.

_« Je vais l'immerger... _»

Il avait fait le bon choix... Il le savait !

« _Vous ne serez pas seul... »_

Le bruit de ses coups était désormais si fort et si fréquent qu'il menaçait de faire céder les murs de la salle. Mais Steve continuait de frapper, perdu dans le temps...

_Incroyable !_

… Jusqu'à ce que le présent le frappe avec sa réalité.

_Ce gars est toujours vivant !_

Il assena le coup fatal au sac. Ce dernier alla s'écraser contre mur d'en face, répandant une traînée de sable sur son chemin.

Steve le regarda, haletant, redescendu sur terre. Ses mèches blondes collaient à son front en sueur. Il se passa la main sur le visage. Avec sa carrure d'athlète et sa haute taille, il serait facilement passé pour un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années. Mais Steve n'avait pas vingt-deux ans, il en avait quatre-vingt-douze.

Il soupira et se baissa pour soulever un nouveau sac – en tout, le propriétaire de la salle lui en avait donné six. Il l'accrocha à la place de son prédécesseur, sans effort, comme s'il était vide. Il avait fallu du temps à Steve pour se faire à cette force qu'on lui avait donnée. Il n'avait pas toujours eu des bras d'acier, de larges épaules, un buste sculpté, 1m 81 et 99 kilos. Autrefois, il avait été un gringalet de Brooklyn et c'était lui qu'on soulevait aisément du sol pour le jeter au milieu des poubelles. Mais c'était une autre époque...

Se positionnant face à sa nouvelle cible, Steve se mit en garde et recommença à frapper. Une demi-douzaine de coups plus tard, une voix vint l'interrompre :

–Steve Rogers ?

L'intonation l'informa qu'elle appartenait à une femme. Steve suspendit son geste.

– En fait, c'est Steven, rectifia-t-il sans se retourner. Mais la plupart des gens m'appellent effectivement Steve.

– Je m'en souviendrai, M. Rogers.

Steve attendit quelques secondes, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Toujours sans lancer un regard à la nouvelle venue, il donna un nouveau coup dans le sac. Il entendit cependant la visiteuse s'approcher. Il ne tourna pas la tête pour autant – non qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Steve s'arrêta. Le bandage protégeant sa main droite s'était légèrement desserré. Alors qu'il le retirait, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Comme il l'avait deviné, c'était bien une jeune femme. Un peu plus jeune que lui – physiquement. Elle avait des cheveux blond terne qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules et des yeux noisette. Mais elle était habillée d'une curieuse façon. Enfin, tout le monde était habillé bizarrement dans cette époque. Mais cette cape de fourrure qui lui recouvrait le bras droit était quand même étrange.

– À qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Steve.

– Kara, lui sourit l'inconnue.

Il attendit quelques secondes comme s'attendant à avoir un patronyme accompagnant le prénom. Mais ladite Kara se contenta d'ajouter :

– La plupart des gens m'appellent « Archère ».

– Très bien, mademoiselle Kara, concéda Steve.

Il renoua fermement son bandage autour de sa main, puis donna un nouveau coup dans le sac. Comme Kara le fixait toujours, il entama la discussion :

– C'est le S.H.I.E.L.D. qui vous envoie ?

– En réalité, ils se sont contentés de me donner votre adresse.

– Alors, comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

– Je me suis d'abord rendue à votre appartement, répondit Kara après un court silence, mais vous n'y étiez pas. Votre logeuse m'a alors dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici.

Steve hocha la tête entre deux coups.

– Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

– J'aimerai que vous me parliez du Tesseract, M. Rogers.

Il s'arrêta net.

Il jeta un regard à Kara qui continuait de le fixer. Qui était-elle pour que Fury lui ait parlé de l'arme secrète de l'HYDRA ?

Soufflant, Steve recommença à malmener son sac.

– En quoi cela vous intéresse, mademoiselle ?

– Il pourrait m'aider à retrouver quelqu'un...

Dans son dos, Kara hésita.

– ... Un ami, précisa-t-elle.

À son ton, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de trahir un secret très lourd.

Ne se déconcentrant pas de ses poings, Steve dit :

– Je ne savais pas que le Tesseract pouvait retrouver des gens.

Comme elle ne répliquait pas, il continua :

– Si c'est le S.H.I.E.L.D. qui vous envoie, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous apprendre grand-chose. Je suis désolé.

Et il reprit les coups.

La salle était grande. Ses murs peints d'un bleu un peu délavé arboraient des affiches de boxeur et quelques photos – probablement d'anciens habitués devenus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, célèbres. Non loin d'où se trouvait Steve, il y avait un ring. Le tout avait un éclairage ancien et sentait la poussière et la mélancolie.

Kara resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Si long que Steve crut qu'elle était repartie. Il sursauta donc lorsqu'elle demanda, en désignant le sac :

– Je peux essayer ?

Steve s'arrêta de frapper et la détailla de haut, en bas. Certes, elle n'était pas aussi maigre que lui avant, mais elle ne paraissait pas aussi forte que lui aujourd'hui. Mais comme il n'était pas contre un peu de compagnie, il haussa les épaules. Kara sourit et Steve trouva son sourire chaleureux.

Kara se pencha, saisit la chaîne du troisième sac et tenta de le soulever – _tenta_. Sa deuxième main n'y changea rien : le sac ne voulait pas quitter le parquet. Dans un gémissement d'effort, elle le traîna sur quelques centimètres avant que Steve ne l'aide. Aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait avec le sien, il l'accrocha à un mètre sur sa droite. Kara le remercia par un hochement de tête puis détacha sa cape qu'elle posa à côté d'elle.

Sa tenue avait vraiment quelque chose d'exotisme même – _surtout_ – pour cette époque. Une amure recouvrait sa poitrine et son bras gauche – mais pas le droit. Sa jupe longue derrière, courte devant, laissait voir des bottes hautes. Cela aurait pu passer, mais la manière dont elles avaient été faites ne faisait que souligner la fantaisie de la tenue.

Kara prit position devant le sac, leva son poing gauche et frappa. L'impact fut accompagné d'un petit cri de douleur. Elle retira sa main qu'elle secoua vivement comme si elle était brûlée.

– Rien de casser, s'enquit Steve.

– Non, non ! nia la jeune femme avec une grimace de douleur. C'est mon gantelet, c'est pour ça. Attendez !

Elle retira le gantelet recouvrant son bras gauche de façon à ce que sa main et son poignet soient à l'air libre – ce qui accentuait la singularité de son accoutrement. Puis elle se remit face au sac, ses poings de femme témérairement levés, le fixant comme s'il s'agissait d'un redoutable dragon. Steve sourit au coin. Il crut se voir avant sa rencontre avec Erskine.

Kara donna un premier coup et retint une grimace de souffrance. Serrant les dents, elle engagea son poing droit dans le combat et alterna, frappant de toutes ses forces le cuir résistant de son adversaire. Steve l'observa, un peu amusé par sa combativité têtue. Ses coups étaient tels des cailloux qu'on lance contre une falaise, faisant le même bruit. Le sac n'était pas prêt de céder.

Kara frappa pendant plus de deux minutes, déchaînant vent et tempête, puis s'arrêta, le poing collé contre le sac. Une goutte de sueur chuta de son visage baissé et elle lâcha un râle essoufflé. Puis elle se redressa et fit la moue au sac toujours devant elle. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les plaquant à l'arrière de son crâne, puis leva de nouveau les poings.

Elle envoya une droite. Puis une gauche. Et d'un bond, frappa le cuir d'un violent coup de pied qui sonna comme le tonnerre ! Le sac valsa à travers la pièce, s'écrasant avec force contre le mur non loin de son prédécesseur.

Si Steve put retenir sa mâchoire de se décrocher, il n'empêcha pas ses yeux de s'écarquiller – le coup avait été si fulgurant que lui-même ne l'aurait pas vu venir. Voyant son œuvre, Kara lâcha un rire entre deux respirations et se tourna cers lui. Elle le regarda avec une telle intensité qu'elle capta ses yeux bleu noble. Il les planta dans les siens parsemés de particule d'or.

– J'aimerais que nous fassions plus ample connaissance, dit-elle avant d'ajouter, après une révérence : _Capitaine._

•••

– Vous avez battu un cheval à huit jambes à la course pour une dague ? s'assura Steve qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– « Un cheval », répéta Kara en levant les yeux au ciel. À l'époque, il était pas plus haut qu'un poney... Et puis, j'avais un peu versé – par accident – de l'hydromel dans son abreuvoir avant. Le pauvre Sleipnir, il arrivait pas à galoper droit. Du coup, j'ai traversé les plaines d'Idda en moins de deux jours. J'ai écopé du titre de « gamine la plus rapide d'Asgard » et d'une bonne correction de la part du conseil de la Chevauchée pour avoir saoulé la – future – monture d'Odin, Père de Toutes Choses.

Steve étouffa un rire dans sa gorge. Kara lui lança un regard noir, avant d'admettre avec une moue et un haussement d'épaules :

– Oui, dit comme ça, c'est ridicule, mais sur le papier, ça faisait flipper ! Enfin, voilà comment j'ai hérité de Sigil.

Arquant un sourcil, Steve fit tourner la dague dans sa main. Assise à côté de lui sur le ring, Kara croisa fièrement les bras.

– Et c'est un magicien qui vous l'a donné ? Donc, c'est une dague magique ?

À son ton, Kara devina qu'il n'était convaincu.

– Elle m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, ma Sigil. Lorsque je la lance, elle revient toute seule dans ma main.

Toujours son sourcil arqué, Steve hocha la tête.

– Et vous, demanda-t-il, vous avez des capacités magiques ?

– « Des capacités », répéta Kara comme s'il exagérait. Avant, je savais juste projeter de mon énergie et attirer des objets jusque dans ma main. Mais, depuis, je suis allée chez les Alfes et maintenant, je peux créer une barrière protectrice et – j'ai pas encore essayé – soulever des objets à distance.

– Vraiment ? Et votre cape – Steve désigna le vêtement sur les genoux de la jeune femme – elle est en poil de licorne ?

Kara le regarda. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

– Exactement ! Vous êtes d'ailleurs le premier midgardien à s'en rendre compte. De la licorne, c'est bien plus léger que de l'ours, mais ça tient tout aussi chaud et...

– Kara, excusez-moi de vous contredire, les licornes, ça n'existent pas.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et détourna son regard. Pendant quelques secondes, elle sembla essayer de se rappeler quelque chose. Puis, elle leva un index qu'elle agita d'un air affirmatif.

– C'est vrai ! En tout cas, plus depuis qu'on en a fait des capes. Si on avait su qu'il y en avait si peu... Vous ne me croyez pas, M. Rogers ?

Steve secoua la tête, comme s'extirpant d'un rêve profond. Il regarda la jeune femme qui se disait asgardienne d'un air désolé.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas la croire, mais il avait dormi pendant presque un siècle. Lorsqu'il s'était endormi, la guerre grondait. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, on lui avait appris que cette guerre était finie et, qu'entre-deux, on avait eu le temps d'en essuyer une autre. Tant de choses avaient changé dans son monde à lui. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour admettre l'existence d'un autre univers avec ses propres règles, histoires, tradition... Même si, étrangement, Steve trouvait que cette Asgard dont parlait Kara lui rappelait le monde que lui–même avait quitté il y 70 ans.

Kara comprit qu'il était peut–être temps de changer de sujet :

– Et vous, M. Rogers – pardonnez–moi si j'aborde un sujet épineux – vous avez vraiment été... « hiberné » ?

Steve regarda Kara. Elle affichait un air compatissant, mais en même temps curieux. Il sourit.

– Je suis né le 4 juillet 1922. J'ai vécu la crise de 1929 et la guerre de 1939. La plupart des gens ayant connu les mêmes événements que moi sont vieux ou morts et ont vu la fin de la guerre. Moi, non. On me surnomme « _la Légende vivante »__,_ alors que je n'ai jamais connue la victoire des Alliés. Lorsque je me suis endormi, mon monde était en proie au chaos. Aujourd'hui, il prospère, mais je ne le reconnais pas. Les gens marchent vite, les immeubles se sont élevés...

Il se tut soudainement.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Malgré sa disparition, aujourd'hui, il était toujours un symbole pour l'Amérique. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé. Et Steve voulait assumer ce rôle. C'est pour ça qu'il était devenu Captain America, pour ça qu'il avait été choisi. Il était la Légende Vivante et il devait se comporter comme tel. Mais il n'avait plus 20 ans – enfin...

Mais, il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'elle venait – probablement – d'un autre monde, avec Kara il redevenait Steve Rogers. Cela faisait peut-être moins d'une heure qu'ils s'étaient assis aux bords du ring pour faire connaissance – suivant le désir de la jeune femme. Certes, elle n'avait pas arrêté de parler depuis, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle prenait plaisir à parler librement de son monde – Fury n'était pas non plus une oreille attentive quand on discutait d'autre chose que la sécurité mondiale. Et Kara avait un esprit de conversation assez entraînant. Et un humour nonchalant.

Aux mots du midgardien, Kara poussa un soupir compatissant.

– Au fond, vous et moi, on est dans la même situation.

Puis elle redressa vivement la tête comme si une idée venait de la foudroyer. Steve nota le changement et attendit qu'elle parle.

– Est-ce que, hésita-t-elle d'abord, vous avez déjà vu le monde... extérieur ?

– Non, avoua-t-il.

En vérité, il était déjà sorti, mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'explorer le New York d'aujourd'hui.

Kara hocha la tête puis ouvrit la bouche comme sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais elle se ravisa dans un soupir. À ce moment-là, elle ressemblait à une enfant timide. Steve sourit et prit les choses en main :

– Voulez-vous que nous le découvrions ensemble ? Ce soir ?

La jeune femme le regarda, une lueur reconnaissante dans les yeux. Mais elle détourna aussitôt son regard.

– Je... Je n'ose pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je veux dire... Et si j'étais déçue. S'il n'était pas comme dans livres, les films où les légendes que racontent les scaldes **(II)**.

Steve la fixa un temps, silencieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, sa curiosité s'en chargerait.

– Pour être déçu par quelque chose, il faut déjà lui laisser le temps de vous décevoir.

En disant ça, Steve crut entendre son grand-père. Mais cela eut l'effet espéré sur la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules.

– Le problème, dit-elle, c'est que je n'ai rien à me mettre.

– Ha ! rit Steve. Si vous voulez, je peux arranger ça. Mais, en échange, vous me donnez votre cape.

Kara le regarda d'un air suspicieux, puis jeta un coup d'œil au vêtement de fourrure sur ses genoux.

– Qu'est-ce que ma cape à avoir à faire dans l'histoire ?

– Elle est en licorne, se justifia malicieusement le midgardien.

La jeune femme prit un temps, puis sourit amusée. Il lui plaisait bien cet humain génétiquement modifié.

Elle lui tendit la main pour sceller leur marché. Steve la serra d'abord puis y déposa un baiser. Kara écarquilla les yeux, agréablement surpris. Enfin quelqu'un qui avait un peu d'éducation !

•••

Steve attendit Kara dehors, appuyé contre sa moto, une veste en cuir sur les épaules.

Après avoir admis que la jeune femme ne pouvait décidément pas sortir dans son armure, il lui avait prêté une de ses chemises et un jean. Même s'il se doutait que la jeune femme ne puisse difficilement passer inaperçue avec ses vêtements taille homme, c'était toujours mieux que des hautes bottes de métal.

Dans son sac, Steve avait mis la cape en licorne. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire avec, hormis trouver une bonne raison de la rendre tôt ou tard à Kara. En attendant, elle était posée à l'arrière de sa moto.

Cette dernière était un cadeau de Fury. Un subterfuge de manière à ce que Steve ne soit pas trop nostalgique : une bonne moto anglaise des industries Norton, une antiquité des années 30. Lorsqu'il était encore enfant, Joseph Rogers, son père, l'emmenait souvent faire des tours dans le Manhattan de son enfance. C'était assez fréquent à cause de son statut de chômeur. Mais après sa mort, Steve, avec son physique frêle, n'avait plus jamais monté de moto, jusqu'à sa transformation en Captain America. Certains historiens qui avaient écrit sur lui disaient qu'ainsi il conservait la forme « du preux chevalier sur sa fougueuse monture » – théorie qui avait fait sourire Steve (quand on affronte des nazis, on ne s'intéresse pas à la forme). Mais cette moto – qui était aussi vieille que lui – le réconfortait d'une certaine manière : si elle n'avait pas été jetée, pourquoi le serait-il, lui ?

– Bon, je suis prête. On y va !

Steve posa son regard sur Kara qui venait de sortir du club de sport, et se mit en apnée.

Le jean bleu avait de larges rebords qui remontaient au-dessus des chevilles. Une ceinture ceignait la taille de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de tomber. Sa chemise à carreaux y était rentrée et ses manches étaient fermées et remontées jusqu'au niveau des coudes. Kara ne l'avait pas boutonné jusqu'au bout, si bien qu'elle abhorrait un petit décolleté qui évitait le vulgaire de justesse.

L'asgardienne affichait un air gêné. Et l'air ébahi de Steve n'arrangeait en rien la chose. Ce dernier était en réalité étonné par la manière dont la jeune femme s'était glissée dans ces vêtements masculins.

– Ca vous va très bien, réussit-il finalement à dire.

– Vraiment ? fit Kara en jetant un coup d'œil douteux à sa tenue. Je me suis basé sur ce que j'ai lu dans les magazines de l'agent Hill, mais je me sens un peu mal à l'aise et... Oh ! j'ai emprunté ça dans les vestiaires. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Remontant un peu son jean, elle dévoila une paire de rangers aux lacets défaits. Steve se dit qu'elles devaient appartenir à un des habitués du club qui les auraient laissées dans son casier. Il les remettrait à sa place demain.

Il s'agenouilla simplement face à Kara et noua les lacets. La jeune femme rougit dans un temps, puis le regarda faire – la prochaine fois, elle demanderait au fils de Coul de lui prêter ses chaussures pour s'entraîner.

Une fois les lacets faits, Steve se releva et conduit Kara par la main jusqu'à sa moto. À la vue de l'engin, l'asgardienne poussa un cri de surprise et se mit à faire des bonds enthousiastes autour.

– Incroyable ! « Un cheval d'acier » ! C'est le vôtre ? Jamais j'aurai cru en voir un en vrai. Je croyais que ça n'existait que dans la Matrice*****.

Kara se pencha en avant comme pour admirer les détails du moteur. On aurait dit une passionnée.

Avec un sourire, Steve la rejoignit. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers lui, une lueur enfantine brillant dans ses yeux noisette.

– Me laisseriez-vous la conduire ?

– Si vous voulez, accepta le midgardien après un petit rire. Vous avez le permis ?

– Un « permis » ? répéta Kara comme si, soudainement, il s'était mis à parler chinois. Pourquoi ? Il en faut un ?

Les sourcils haussés, Steve la fixa un temps. Était-elle en train de rire ? Où venait-elle vraiment d'une autre planète ?

Puis, secouant la tête, il se mit à califourchon sur la selle et posa ses mains sur le guidon. Kara le suivit des yeux presque à regret. Mais Steve se recula alors vers l'arrière du siège et l'invita à s'asseoir devant lui.

– Montez ! l'incita-t-il. Je vais vous apprendre.

* * *

*****_ Voir le film _« Matrix Reloaded »

* * *

**(I)** _Dans _« Captain America the First Avenger »_, la Valkyrie est le nom de l'avion de Red Skull_

**(II)**_ Poètes nordiques_

* * *

**J'espère que les Captain America's fangirls qui ont lu ce chapitre ont tout, sauf envie de maudire ma famille jusqu'à la 7ème génération.**

******Si vous avez détecté la présence de faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de vocabulaire, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.**

******Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**En espérant vous retrouver très vite pour un autre chapitre,**

**Lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**


	9. CHAPITRE V, II

**Je m'excuse pour ce retard considérable (encore... '^^)**

**Le prochain chapitre est prévu pour d'en minimum trois jours - je répété, trois jours. Son squelette est déjà fini, il ne me reste plus que le début d'AVENGERS à (re)visionner et c'est partit ! Oui, parce que l'introduction est finie. Maintenant c'est les choses sérieuses, c'est l'action, c'est les Vengeurs, c'est Loki... Je me mets de ce pas au travail ;)**

**J'ai pu lire que l'apparition de Captain America vous a ravi. Je n'ose pas imaginer vos réactions lorsque notre Archère rencontrera enfin notre fameux milliardaire égocentrique. Mais on en est encore loin.**

**Merci à _Senara38, Rose-Eliade, Baka-chan-love, Estelle Hiddleston, solarienne, La petite souris, Venin du Basilik (cool comme pseudo ! ^^) _et _Ketsuu _pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci encore à _Venin du Basilik _et _Ketsuu_ pour suivre ma fic' et une dernière fois à _Ketsuu_ pour avoir ajouté Kara à ses favoris.**

**Je remercie également tous mes lecteurs anonymes et dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

**Merci à ma bêta : _Daiky_**

* * *

**Je vous conseille la reprise de _"Disturbia"_ par The Sequence pour la première partie de ce chapitre et _"Hymn for the Missing"_ de RED pour la deuième (le découpage devrait être facile ^^)**

**Bonne lecture,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

**_Partie 2 : Kara_**

_« Au fond, vous et moi, on est pareil »_

* * *

**K**ara conduisait mal.

Si mal que Steve en était venu à se dire qu'il aurait nettement préféré traverser une base de l'HYDRA, que de rouler à une vitesse s'approchant parfois trop de celle autorisée dans New York. Néanmoins, il se félicitait d'être monté à l'arrière, ainsi il pouvait superviser la direction et leur éviter, plus d'une fois, de finir dans un mur – même s'il se serait senti bien plus en sécurité à l'avant. En résumé, il avait vu sa vie défiler tellement de fois devant ses yeux, qu'il aurait pu dire la couleur de sa première couche. Il n'avait pas osé dire à Kara qu'elle était gauche avec un guidon. Elle ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti le vent s'écraser sur son visage, se glisser sous son menton pour s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure et faire virevolter ses mèches derrière elle. Elle était la fille la plus rapide d'Asgard, pourtant elle n'avait jamais été contre une longue chevauchée à travers les magnifiques plaines de Frigga. Mais cela faisait bien des mois qu'elle avait quitté le Royaume des dieux et ses grandes étendues pour les cages si étroites du S.H.I.E.L.D. Et, si dans la vie d'un Ase, quelques mois ne valaient pas un battement de cil, ici, sur Midgard, le temps existait et était extrêmement long, enfonçant toujours un peu plus Kara dans sa nostalgie des balades à dos de cheval.

Bien que les montures des humains soient étranges et beaucoup moins dociles, Steve avait été un professeur attentif – et très réactif. L'asgardienne se sentait voler à travers les tours d'acier de cette ville midgardienne aussi grande qu'un Royaume. Libre, elle avait été jusqu'à pousser un cri de joie qui avait réveillé tout Time Square en ce début de soirée, alors que Steve leur faisait éviter le pare-brise d'un taxi jaune.

Kara conduisait mal et était persuadée du contraire.

•••

Ils finirent par arriver dans Manhattan et l'envie de s'arrêter prit soudainement Kara. Elle voulait que Steve lui fasse découvrir « l'hydromel midgardien ». Ne voyant absolument pas de quoi elle parlait, le jeune homme lui proposa le premier bar qu'il aperçut, trop heureux que cette course effrénée prenne fin.

Le Timely avait ouvert en 1939 – bien que Steve ne souvienne pas n'y avoir jamais été emmené par Bucky. Son propriétaire, Joe Simon, était mort voilà plus d'un an, à l'âge très honorable de 98 ans, et c'était maintenant l'un de ses plus grands amis, Stanley Lieber, qui avait pris la relève. Même si lui-même était sur le déclin – huit ans de moins que son prédécesseur –, sa personnalité faisait perdurer ce bar coincé dans une rue de Manhattan dont l'avenir se révélerait bientôt plus qu'incertain.I

On entrait dans un petit vestibule qui donnait directement sur le comptoir aux hauts tabourets, derrière lequel le barman gardait précieusement une large collection d'alcool couleur arc-en-ciel. Sur la gauche, une sorte de petit salon aux tables en bois, à la banquette rouge et au téléviseur retransmettant un match de basket, regroupait la plupart des clients. Sur la droite, une large table de billard vert gazon trônait sous une lampe basse. Au centre, des boules de couleur étaient disposées en triangle, à côtés de quatre longues perches de bois qui ne semblaient attendre qu'une partie.

Steve et Kara se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le comptoir et demandèrent la spécialité de la maison. On leur servit deux grandes chopes à la contenance ambre surmontée d'un chapeau de mousse. Ils eurent à peine le temps de porter un toast, que trois hommes les accostèrent poliment. Ils étaient grands et portaient le t-shirt de l'une des équipes jouant ce soir – actuellement, celle qui perdait. Ils proposèrent une petite partie de billard. À ce mot, Kara crut qu'ils l'insultaient. Steve s'empressa de lui expliquer que le billard consistait à faire rentrer des boules de couleur, valant un certain nombre de points, dans les trous autour de la table à l'aide d'une queue et d'une boule blanche. Le malentendu passé, la curiosité enfantine de l'asgardienne refit surface et elle accepta aussitôt la proposition des trois hommes. Steve préféra laisser sa place.

Après avoir initié Kara aux règles de base – tout en lui assurant qu'ils étaient eux aussi amateurs –, la partie débuta. Le jeu se révéla bien plus compliqué que l'asgardienne ne l'avait imaginé. Ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'une compétition de tir à l'arc. Il requérait une certaine stratégie, concentration et expérience qui manquaient décidément à Kara. Mais pas à ses adversaires.

Après avoir feint de débuter, les trois midgardiens l'avaient laissé prendre quelques points d'avance, avant de révéler tout leur potentiel de joueur de billard... Et de tricheur. Parfois, lorsque c'était le tour de Kara, l'un d'eux subtilisait discrètement une bille pour aller la replacer, au tour suivant, à un endroit stratégique. L'asgardienne était bien trop absorbée par sa partie pour s'en rendre compte, mais pas Steve.

Resté au bar, il observait avec attention la table et ses joueurs. Il n'aimait particulièrement pas le regard que lançaient les trois hommes à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'allongeait sur la table pour tirer la bile blanche arrêtée en plein milieu, son décolleté en vue.

La partie dura près d'une heure et il fallut une demi-heure à Kara pour prendre ses marques. S'il lui manquait l'expérience, la patience et les nerfs d'aciers, ses années d'archère lui avaient offert une adresse, un bras et un œil sûrs. Et, quand on avait plus de mille ans de pratique, l'écart était rapidement comblé. De plus, l'asgardienne possédait une témérité qui, même si elle lui avait parfois – souvent – attiré des ennuis, ici, lui était bien utile. Si bien qu'elle arriva à garder un score assez proche – parfois supérieur – de celui de ses adversaires qui s'étonnaient qu'une débutante puisse s'en tirer aussi bien, en si peu de temps. Ainsi, lorsqu'il ne restât que la bille noire – la dernière – à tirer, la main était à Kara qui, si elle réussissait le coup, remporterait la partie de justesse.

Toute ravie du score qu'elle était en train de réaliser, cette dernière saisit sa queue au manche peint en noir, pour aller se placer face à la boule. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, un des trois hommes lui barrait la route. Kara sursauta. Le midgardien la jaugea de haut en bas, puis sortit une craie carrée de couleur bleu turquoise de sa poche. L'une de ses faces était légèrement creuse. Il fit signe à Kara de lui donner sa queue. Haussant les épaules, elle la lui tendit. Il la prit et posa la face creusée de la craie contre le bout de la perche de bois qui était du même bleue, puis l'y frotta énergiquement. Ce petit manège, s'il semblait douteux à première vue, empêcherait le bout de la queue de glisser à a surface de la bille blanche, lorsque l'asgardienne ferait son tir. Steve observait toujours la scène. Même de là où il était, il trouvait que l'homme était beaucoup trop près de Kara. Cette dernière observait son adversaire d'un œil attentif. Lorsque celui-ci eut fini, il retira sa craie et souffla sur le bout de la queue. Quelques particules bleues vinrent se déposer sur le visage de l'asgardienne alors qu'il lui lançait un regard de défi. Ne se laissant pas impressionner, elle reprit sa perche et alla se positionner sur la table.

Le coup était tout simple, un vrai jeu d'enfant. La noire et la blanche étaient très près l'une de l'autre, si bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour Kara de la manquer. Du reste, la trajectoire, légèrement en diagonale, jusqu'au trou le plus proche avait autant de chance d'être réalisée sans difficulté. Un coup facile... Trop facile au goût des trois hommes si bien que l'un d'entre eux posa sa chope de bière pleine à l'entrée du trou prédestiné pour le coup, compliquant ainsi la tâche de Kara. Cette dernière leur jeta un regard. Ils se dressaient, à l'autre bout de la table, grands, fiers, machos, un sourire malicieux au visage. S'il lui était venu à l'idée de protester, elle disparut aussitôt. Steve, lui, se leva du bar, prêt à intervenir. Mais l'asgardienne ne se débina pas. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient essayé de lui marcher sur les pieds au cours de sa longue existence et très peu s'en vantaient aujourd'hui.

Elle se pencha sur la table, vérifiant la position des billes, puis y posa sa main à plat. Elle croisa légèrement son pouce avec son index et fit glisser la queue en bois entre eux. Son bout bleu s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la boule blanche. Les trois hommes se regardèrent, amusés. La trajectoire n'avait pas changé. Kara visait le trou obstrué par leur chope de bière. Même si une boule de billard pesait son poids et, bien tirée, possédait une certaine force d'impact, ils doutaient fort que la jeune femme, qui restait débutante, pourrait passer outre un verre rempli à ras-bord. Le briser à cette distance était humainement impossible. Mais Kara n'était pas humaine.

Levant son coude droit, elle fit plusieurs mouvements de balancier pour vérifier son point de frappe sur la bille blanche. Puis elle se pencha davantage, de façon à avoir son regard à niveau. L'air se remplit de ce que Steve qualifia de tension et même les trois midgardiens retinrent leur souffle. Kara prit une profonde inspiration, prit son élan en reculant légèrement sa queue.

Elle fixa un temps les deux billes, le trou et l'obstacle entre eux.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

Son coup partit.

Ce qui suivit se déroula si vite que seule Kara sut exactement ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Poussée par le bout de la queue, la bille blanche frappa sèchement sa collègue noire dans un _pong ! _retentissant. Cette dernière roula alors furieusement vers la chope de bière qui lui barrait la route et, lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec, elle fissura le verre et passa à travers, le traversant de part en part. Elle tomba aisément dans le trou alors que l'alcool ambré se répandait sur la table et que les mâchoires des midgardiens se décrochaient dans un élan commun.

Lorsqu'elle fut assurée que son coup avait atteint son but, Kara se redressa, un sourire triomphant au visage. Elle avait gagné et brillamment gagné ! Au bar, Steve partageait son sourire. L'asgardienne lança un regard à ses adversaires, puis, comme ils ne bougeaient pas, leur jeta une serviette qui atterrit dans la flaque d'alcool sur la table verte. Quelques fines gouttes vinrent éclabousser les trois hommes, alors qu'elle se retournait pour récupérer sa propre chope de bière qui était toujours pleine, elle.

– Belle partie ! la félicita Steve en la rejoignant.

– Merci ! C'est un passe-temps étrange que celui-ci. Il ne vaut guère le jeu des boucliers que nous avons, nous, sur Asgard.

S'appuyant sur le bord de la table de jeu, la jeune femme finit son verre d'une traite sous le regard suspicieux de Steve.

– Kara, reprit-il après un temps, vous avez triché ?

– « Tricher », moi ? s'indigna l'asgardienne en faisant mine de s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

– Vous m'avez vous-même avouer posséder quelques capacités magiques.

– Je ne vous permets pas, M. Roger. Certes je ne considère pas les magiciens comme des gens honnêtes, mais posséder quelques-unes de leurs capacités ne fait pas de moi une tricheuse... Mais puisque vous insistez, je vous avouerai que j'ai utilisé le don de télépathie. Mais sur une seule boule, une seule.

– Laquelle ?

– La blanche, sourit Kara en sortant la bille de derrière son dos pour la montrer à Steve à la manière d'un trophée.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lui proposer un autre verre pour fêter sa « victoire ». Kara accepta volontiers. Steve la laissa donc à la table de billard pour rejoindre le bar. C'est ce moment-là que choisit le plus grand des trois hommes pour aborder l'asgardienne. Son acolyte se tenait derrière lui, sa perche en bois toujours à la main.

– Bien joué, mademoiselle !

– Merci.

– Il nous est rare de tomber sur une adversaire débutante aussi chanceuse... Et aussi jolie.

La surprise passa sur le visage de Kara. Puis elle éclata de rire en s'appuyant sur le bord de la table.

– La flatterie n'adoucit guère la défaite, monsieur.

– Oh ! mais je le pense...

L'homme s'approcha et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui cessa aussitôt de rire. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main, puis revint sur l'homme.

– Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle en la retirant, vous perdez votre temps. La Valkyrie que je suis ne s'autorise pas ce genre de choses.

Le midgardien jeta un coup d'œil à son complice. Ils échangèrent un sourire qui ne rassura pas Kara. Puis l'homme lui attrapa fermement le bras. L'asgardienne retint un gémissement et souffla, en tentant de se dégager :

– Arrêtez...

La poigne sur son bas se resserra. Derrière elle, Kara sentit le troisième homme approcher. Celui qui le tenait l'attira soudainement contre lui.

– Ne me touchez pas, voulut-elle se révolter.

– Il y a un problème ? intervint la voix de Steve.

Les quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il se tenait face à eux, une chope pleine à la main. Il avait l'air un peu pathétique comme ça, mais son arrivée rassura la jeune femme et ne ravit pas les trois hommes.

– Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit sèchement le midgardien qui tenait Kara.

Steve s'approcha d'eux. Son regard se posa sur l'asgardienne et ils semblèrent se parler silencieusement un temps. Puis il revint sur l'homme à côté d'elle.

– Le jeu est terminé. Veuillez lâcher Kara.

Pour toute réponse le midgardien se colla à l'asgardienne et lui agrippa la taille. Il regretta amèrement son geste lorsque le pied de Kara vint violemment heurter son entrejambe. Un spasme tétanisant lui parcourut le corps alors qu'il la lâchait. Il eut à peine le temps de se plier en deux de douleur, que Steve lui saisit la tête par les cheveux et la lui claqua violemment contre le bord de la table. Il tomba mollement contre le sol dans un faible râle, alors que des milliers d'étoiles lui éblouissaient la vue.

Le voyant s'effondrer, son acolyte saisit fermement sa queue et en faucha l'air vers la tête de Steve. Ce dernier se baissa pour l'éviter et son adversaire, emporté par son élan, chancela brièvement. Ce fut suffisant pour que Steve puisse lui envoyer le contenu de sa chope au visage. La mousse lui piqua furieusement les yeux, mais ce fut le cadet de ses soucis lorsqu'un poing vint brutalement l'assommer. Il rejoignit son compagnon à terre.

Jonglant habilement avec la boule blanche qu'elle avait toujours en main, Kara se retourna et la jeta avec force sur le troisième midgardien qui fonçait sur elle. Le projectile l'atteignit en plein sur le front, le mettant aussitôt hors combat. Lorsque la bille tomba à terre, elle roula faiblement, une tache de sang à sa surface blanche.

De l'autre côté du bar, des clients s'étaient levés, certains avec la ferme attention de participer à la bagarre. Mais Steve et Kara n'avaient en aucun cas envie de savoir pour quel camp ils allaient prendre parti. De plus, le premier des trois hommes commençait à se remettre du choc de sa rencontre avec la table.

– Espère de sale...

Kara et Steve se regardèrent et en l'espace d'une demi-seconde, leur décision fut prise. Ils s'élancèrent vers la sortie alors qu'une foule se mouvait déjà vers eux. À peine eut-il aperçu sa moto que Steve cria :

– Kara, je conduis !

L'asgardienne ne lui fit pas dire deux fois et sauta sur la selle derrière lui. Les clients sortaient déjà du bar, deux des trois hommes parmi eux. Steve démarra prestement et la moto bondit si soudainement que Kara dû s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber. Ils s'éloignèrent à vive allure du bar, alors que quelques midgardiens tenaces tentèrent de leur courir après. Peu à peu, les buildings autour d'eux devinrent de simples traits de lumière et de couleurs et ils mirent rapidement plusieurs rues entre eux et le Timely. Steve était un bien meilleur conducteur que Kara.

– Vous êtes folle ! Complètement folle ! lui cria-t-il au-delà du sifflement du vent.

Elle s'agrippa à lui, lui serrant un peu plus la taille. Haletante, elle jetait des regards par-dessus son épaule, craignant qu'on ne les traque. Puis, un rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

– Je crois que c'est effectivement l'une des choses les plus folles que j'ai faite dans ma vie ! dit-elle.

Elle enfouit sa tête contre le dos du midgardien. Son rire ne cessa pas pour autant et, après quelques secondes, Steve l'accompagna du sien. Ils rirent longtemps en traversant les rues nocturnes de New York.

•••

– Steve ! Steve ! arrêtez-vous !

Steve freina soudainement, obéissant aux tapes insistantes de Kara dans son dos. Après avoir laissé Madison Avenue derrière eux et traversé la 85e, il s'était engagé sur la 5e qui longeait Central Park. Il ignorait si c'était la soudaine affluence de vert au milieu de tous ces buildings gris qui avait ainsi excité l'asgardienne, toujours était-il qu'elle avait fermement désiré s'arrêter à la vue du premier arbre. Mais elle n'attendit pas qu'il ait complètement stoppé sa moto pour sauter à terre. Titubante, elle se releva et balaya de son regard l'entrée du parc. On aurait dit une petite fille devant sa première fête foraine et, comme elle, Kara pénétra dans le parc, escaladant le mur qui l'en séparait et disparaissant à travers les feuillages d'émeraude.

– Kara ! attendez !

Steve gara prestement sa moto et imita l'asgardienne. Sa dernière visite de Central Park remontait à bien avant son enrôlement dans l'armée. Mais, alors qu'il suivait la trace de Kara à travers les allées de vert, il lui paraissait que cet endroit, le cœur de New York, était celui qui avait le moins changé après toutes ses années de sommeil.

Kara courut à travers les arbres. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait vu, elle quittait Alfheim. En arrivant sur Midgard, elle avait cru que ce monde en était dépourvu, le désert du Nouveau-Mexique ne lui offrant qu'une terre nue et vide. Ce n'est qu'en lisant les livres de Coulson qu'elle avait appris que la Terre connaissait l'existence des arbres. Mais jusque-là, elle n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. Maintenant, il lui paraissait que les arbres midgardiens n'étaient pas bien différents des arbres asgardiens.

Elle arrêta sa course, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, haletante – « la gamine la plus rapide d'Asgard ». Elle étouffa un rire, se releva et lâcha une exclamation. Sur sa droite, une large étendue d'eau s'étalait sur plusieurs kilomètres. À sa surface se reflétaient les étoiles du ciel nocturne. Un lac... Une balustrade séparait Kara de cette nouvelle découverte. Elle bondit dessus et se pencha en avant, comme si elle s'apprêtait plonger.

C'est ainsi que la trouva Steve. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi l'asgardienne pouvait être intéressé par le Réservoir, la plus grande étendue d'eau de Central Park. Mais il dut admettre qu'il était parfois difficilement de comprendre Kara. Il la rejoignit et regarda le lac avec elle.

– C'est beau ! dit-elle après quelques minutes.

Elle releva la tête et pointa le ciel dans une exclamation.

– Qu'elles sont ces étoiles ? Nous n'avons pas les mêmes en Asgard. Et ce disque argenté (elle montra la Lune) le légendaire dieu Màni, le compteur d'année, celui qu'Odin a placé dans le ciel en compagnie de sa soeur Sol **(II)** ?

En parlant, elle s'était un peu plus penchée sur la balustrade comme pour se rapprocher du ciel. Mais, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle vit Steve et se ravisa.

– Pardonnez-moi. Comme je dois vous ennuyer avec mes questions.

– Non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, pas du tout.

– Il est vrai que vous ne croyez toujours pas que je viens d'un autre monde.

– En fait, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que vous faites ici. Pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas dans votre monde d'origine ?

Le regard de Kara sembla s'éteindre à ses mots. Elle baissa les yeux vers la surface du lac qui lui renvoya son reflet. Elle en fut surprise comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. En fait, elle ne s'était pas contemplée dans un miroir depuis son départ d'Asgard. Depuis qu'on lui avait...

D'une main tremblante, elle attrapa une de ses mèches. D'un mouvement circulaire du pouce, elle la frotta comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien la sienne. Puis elle laissa ses doigts glisser le long des cheveux et elle parut déçue lorsqu'enfin, elle arriva à la pointe.

Steve s'était aperçu de l'impact de sa question sur la jeune femme. Il chercha quelque chose à dire.

– J-Je suis désolé...

– Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Kara en revenant à la réalité.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

– Vous, M. Roger, si vous le pouviez, retourneriez-vous dans votre époque ?

Sa question percuta Steve de plein fouet. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser passer une respiration saccadée. Ses sourcils s'affaissèrent, ridant on front. Il détourna son regard pour le porter sur le lac.

– Non, je n'y retournerai pas.

Son ton laissa deviner à Kara qu'avouer une telle chose lui déchirait le cœur.

– Plus personne ne m'attend...

Il se tut, espérant que l'asgardienne allait parler, changer de sujet. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle savait qu'il brûlait d'envie de dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Alors Steve céda :

– Il y avait cette femme... L'agent Carter... Peggy Carter. Elle était... la femme la plus formidable que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

– Vous l'aimez ?

Seve tourna un regard surpris vers Kara. Elle lui sourit :

– Si vous l'aimez, il faut le lui dire. Pour que vous puissiez vivre heureux, ensemble.

Le midgardien la regarda un temps, ne semblant pas comprendre. Des mots d'enfants, elle parlait comme une enfant, innocente, ignorante. Il soupira.

La tristesse passa dans ses yeux bleu noble alors qu'il les reportait sur le Réservoir. Intriguée, Kara inclina la tête.

– Elle a épousé quelqu'un d'autre, lui expliqua-t-il. Et elle est morte.

À ses mots, le visage de l'asgardienne se figea de stupeur. Mais Steve n'y prêta guère attention. Il contemplait son propre visage dans l'eau.

Il se trouvait vieux... Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il l'était. Il était vieux sans voir vécu. Tout ce qu'il avait connu avait été effacé par le temps. Et tout avait fini de disparaître lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Peggy Carter. Il la revoyait dans son lit d'hôpital, le visage ridé par les années, les cheveux blanchis par la vie. Elle avait lentement ouvert les yeux et les avait posés sur lui. Ils n'avaient pas changé, mais Steve les avait vu refléter toute la vie de Peggy. Rire, pleur, joie, peur, déception, amour... Autant de choses qu'il aurait voulu partager avec elle. Et tout ça lui avait échappé. Si injustement. Il n'avait été qu'en retard à leur rendez-vous.

Elle n'avait rien dit, l'appareil respiratoire lui obstruait la bouche et elle était trop faible pour le retirer. Elle l'avait juste regardé. Au fond de lui, Steve avait été soulagé qu'elle ne puisse parler. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre cette voix qui, même si elle lui appartenait toujours, n'était plus celle de la jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Il était resté quelque temps, puis était sorti sans un mot. Elle était morte le lendemain, comme si elle l'avait attendu.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Steve.

– Je suis heureux pour elle. On m'a raconté qu'après ma « disparition », elle m'avait recherché. Pendant très longtemps, elle a retourné ciel et terre pour me retrouver. Mais elle a fini par abandonner et, mon Dieu, que cela me soulage. Je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée de lui avoir volé sa vie, alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour la mienne, à l'époque. Je suis content de savoir qu'elle a trouvé le bonheur. C'est mieux comme ça... Kara ?

Le regard de l'asgardienne était porté droit devant elle, mais semblait perdu bien plus loin que l'horizon new-yorkais. Sa bouche était entrouverte, mais aucun souffle perceptible n'en sortait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Sur sa joue droite, une larme peinait à tracer son chemin.

La voix de Steve sembla la faire redescendre sur Terre. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air qui lui arracha plusieurs respirations haletantes. D'une main tremblante, elle s'essuya la joue.

– Que... Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque de mal ? balbutia Steve.

– Non, non, lui assura-t-elle. Vous n'avez rien dit de mal, M. Roger...

Une autre larme chuta de son œil gauche pour dégringoler vers son menton. Kara l'écrasa furieusement avec sa paume, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire moustique. Mais une autre perla au coin de sa paupière droite. Elle plaqua alors rageusement ses poings sur ses yeux, serrant les dents, pour arrêter cette vague de sentiment refoulé. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes.

Puis elle laissa ses bras retomber dans un sanglot. Les larmes étaient étalées autour de ses yeux et sur ses paupières, leur donnant un aspect luisant

Steve ne savait comment prendre la réaction de l'asgardienne. Il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule.

– Kara ?

– Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux rougis.

– Quoi donc ?

– « Retourner dans mon monde d'origine ». Rentrer à Asgard. Je ne peux pas...

Elle posa ses mains sur la balustrade, s'y agrippant comme par peur de tomber. Les doigts de Steve serrèrent un peu plus son épaule d'un air réconfortant.

– Je ne peux pas... Tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé. Je ne passerai de nouveau les portes de la cité des dieux qu'à ses côtés...

– Qui ? tentait de suivre le midgardien. Celui que le Tesseract doit vous aider retrouver ?

Après un temps, Kara hocha la tête.

– Demandez de l'aide au S.H.I.E.L.D. Ils vous aideront.

– Le colonel Fury ne me sera d'aucune utilité. Pas plus qu'Erik Slevig.

– Le S.H.I.E.L.D. possède une base d'information importante. Ils sauront retrouver celui que vous recherchez.

– Il n'est pas ici...

La voix de Kara devenait de plus en plus faible, comme résignée à un abandon.

– Nous pourrons peut-être vous aider à trouver des indices, continuait Steve.

– Personne ne peut m'aider, M. Roger. Pas même vous.

Les yeux de l'asgardienne se remplirent de nouveau de larmes.

– Ni lui, ni moi ne rentrerons un jour chez nous...

Ses mots étaient à présent étranglés par la tristesse.

– Pourquoi ? voulut comprendre Steve.

– Parce que je suis une idiote ! répondit-elle furieusement comme si elle s'adressait à un sourd. Parce qu'il est MORT !

Le mot sembla se répercuter plusieurs fois à la surface du lac alors que Kara se mit à pleurer, pour de bon cette fois-ci. À côté d'elle, Steve demeura immobile, silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas et les raisons de l'état de l'asgardienne n'étaient pas à sa portée. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, hormis rester là à se demander où était la fillette riante qu'il avait rencontrée quelques heures plus tôt.

Kara ne s'en soucia pas, pas plus qu'elle ne se soucia des flots qui se déversaient sur ses joues. Il était temps qu'elle le dise, que quelqu'un l'entende, que quelqu'un sache... Il était temps qu'elle l'admette.

– Cela fait longtemps qu'il est mort. Il est mort le jour où le Bifrost a été détruit. Cela doit faire un an maintenant. Il est mort ce jour-là. Tout le monde l'a accepté, tout le monde s'en est accommodé. Sauf moi. Je l'ai refusé : il n'était pas mort, il était juste _tombé_ et il attendait qu'on vienne le chercher. Alors, je suis parti, promettant de ne revenir à Asgard qu'une fois que je l'aurai retrouvé. Mais ce n'est pas en expédition que je suis parti, c'est en exil. Il est mort, bel et bien mort. Je ne fais qu'admettre cette vérité trop tard. Je ne suis qu'une enfant terrifiée à l'idée d'accepter que son (ici, elle hésita) ami est tombé loin d'elle et qu'il ne reviendra pas.

« Midgard ne devait être que la première étape de ma recherche. Mais j'ai appris que le Tesseract s'y trouvait. J'ai alors espéré qu'il agirait comme un phare. Que sa signature énergétique le guiderait et le conduirait jusqu'ici. Pour que je le retrouve enfin et que nous puissions rentrer chez nous. C'est un puissant magicien, cela aurait été facile pour lui. Mais s'il était encore capable de capter l'énergie du Cube, il serait déjà ici depuis longtemps... Il n'en est plus capable.

« C'est fini... Fini depuis longtemps. Maintenant c'est clair. J'ai cru m'accrocher à un espoir, je ne me raccrochais qu'à un rêve. Je me suis condamnée à errer sans but à travers les Neuf Royaumes pour l'éternité, sans possibilité de rentrer chez moi, de tenir la promesse que j'ai faite. C'est fini...

Elle se tut et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler. Ses pupilles dorées fixèrent fièrement un point devant elle et elle se redressa, comme prête à affronter une gigantesque vague.

– J'abandonne, lâcha-t-elle, comme une punition.

– Non.

Elle tourna brusquement son regard vers Steve. Il était resté silencieux pendant son monologue, écoutant avec attention et compassion. L'histoire qu'elle lui avait racontée était triste, certes, et il n'en comprenait peut-être que la moitié, mais une chose lui était sûre.

– Non, Kara. Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner.

L'asgardienne ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Vous devez continuer à le chercher. Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser seul. Il est quelque part et il vous attend. Il attend que vous veniez le chercher. Il a confiance en vous.

– Il n'y a plus rien à aller chercher, M. Roger. Il n'y a plus d'espoir.

– Non, réitéra-t-il. Pour moi, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. On a arrêté de me chercher, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus nulle part où me trouver. Mais vous, Kara, il vous reste encore des endroits à explorer, des gens à interroger... Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner.

– Il n'y nulle part où chercher. Heimdall, « celui qui voit tout », l'a déjà fait. Son regard s'est porté sur les Neuf Royaumes, en a fouillé tous les recoins. Le résultat a été le même : rien...

Steve chercha quelque chose à répondre, une parole réconfortante, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

– Il n'y a plus d'espoir, répéta Kara presque satisfaite de son silence. Ce n'est pas grave, M. Roger. Ce n'est pas grave...

Le midgardien regarda la jeune femme. Elle souriait, mais son sourire était triste, plein de déception. Alors, délicatement, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la tourna vers lui, la força à le regarder. Elle ne résista pas, ses yeux ne fuirent pas et se plantèrent dans les siens. Avec douceur, Steve sécha ses larmes du bout de ses doigts et dit :

– Vous avez accompli tant de choses, Kara. Vous vous êtes opposée à ce que beaucoup de gens assuraient. Vous êtes partie de chez vous. Vous avez traversé – même si je ne le comprends toujours pas – d'autres mondes. Vous avez atterri ici, vous avez affronté Fury et vous êtes venu me trouver parce que vous croyiez en ce pour quoi vous avez fait tout ça.

Kara baissa la tête. Il la remonta d'un doigt sous son menton.

– Vous dites vous être raccrochée à un rêve, mais vous vous y êtes accrochée tellement fort qu'il est devenu un espoir. Un espoir que ni le temps, ni les obstacles ne doivent détruire. Vous êtes quelqu'un de courageuse, Kara, vous n'êtes pas une lâche. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner parce qu'il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui vous attend et qui croit en vous. Le doute ne doit pas être la raison de votre abandon, car si vous vous arrêtez maintenant, vous vous en voudrez toute votre vie. Vous ne pourrez abandonner que lorsque vous n'en éprouverez aucun regret.

Les paupières de l'asgardienne ne purent contenir plus longtemps ses larmes, qui roulèrent le long de ses joues. Alors que l'une d'entre elles vint se loger au coin de sa bouche, elle lâcha un sanglot, suivi de plusieurs respirations haletantes et de reniflements. Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Steve pour ne pas tomber. Lui gardait son regard fixé sur elle.

Central Park s'était tu. La nuit restait silencieuse, les protégeant des bruits du monde autour d'eux, en faisant taire tous les bruits, tous les sons pour les laisser seuls. Il sembla à Steve que cela faisait des jours qu'ils avaient quitté la salle de sport.

Kara retrouva peu à peu son calme. Ses sanglots et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent et elle desserra sa prise sur les épaules du midgardien. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il vit qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur éclat si particulier, sorti tout droit de l'enfance. Il lui sourit.

Très lentement, les mains de Kara glissèrent dans son dos pour l'étreindre. Très doucement, elle se blottit contre lui, collant son visage contre sa poitrine. Il répondit à son étreinte.

Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était calme, lisse, neutre :

– Je dois partir, Steve.

– Je sais, lui répondit-il.

D'une main d'abord hésitante, il lui caressa les cheveux.

– Il faut que je parte. Midgard ne m'apportera plus rien et je n'ai que trop tardé. Je crois me souvenir qu'il existe un passage vers Jotunheim, plus loin, au Nord-Est. C'est par là que j'irais. Je continuerai. Je chercherai. Il m'attend, je sais qu'il m'attend, et il doit commencer à s'impatienter.

Elle rit tout doucement. Steve sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau et cela le réconforta lui aussi. Ils restèrent silencieux, immobiles. Puis Kara rompit de nouveau le silence.

– Mais, si je ne le retrouve pas finalement, s'il s'avérait que je me sois trompée et que je me sois condamnée à l'exil, est-ce que je pourrais revenir ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Bien sûr, lui répondit-il.

Il la sentit sourire contre lui.

– Au bout du compte, toi et moi, on est un peu pareil, Steve.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il resserra leur étreinte.

– Oui, Kara. On est un peu pareil.

Le monde extérieur disparut définitivement pour eux.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que la moto de Steve quitta Central Park.

•••

Kara demeura encore quelques semaines au S.H.I.E.L.D.

De sa décision de partir, elle n'en parla à personne. Fury ne l'aurait pas laissé faire et l'agent Hill l'en aurait tout de suite averti. Les seules personnes qu'elle comptait prévenir étaient Hawk et le fils de Coul. Mais Hawk fut envoyé en mission peu après sa rencontre avec Captain America et Kara regretta de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Elle se promit alors de ne pas faire la même erreur avec le fils de Coul.

Mais l'asgardienne devait encore faire quelque chose avant de partir. Elle voulait terminer le dernier tome des aventures de Harry Potter et seul le fils de Coul pouvait le lui procurer. Elle garda alors le secret jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le lui apporte. Kara aurait voulu prendre son temps, mais elle dévora le livre en quelques jours.

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée, alors que le _« 19 ans plus tard »_ apparaissait sur sa page, que l'asgardienne entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Intriguée, elle se leva et ouvrit. Un agent se tenait derrière dans sa tenue officielle, l'air alarmé.

– Oui ? dit-elle un sourcil levé.

– Le directeur Fury m'a envoyé vous chercher. Il dit que c'est très urgent. Que ça concerne le projet PEGASUS.

Kara mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Elle finit néanmoins par quitter l'Héliporteur en compagnie de l'agent, à bord d'un hélicoptère. _"Les Reliques de la Mort"_ fut laissé ouvert sur son lit.

* * *

**I**_ Un peu d'histoire. Avant de s'appeler _Marvel Comics_, Marvel portait le nom de _Timely Comics_ et fut crée en 1939. Son premier rédacteur fut Joe Simon (décédé en 2011) et son deuxième (et quatrième) fut Stanley Martin Lieber, plus connu sous le nom de Stan Lee _*Alléluia*

**II **_Dans la mythologie nordique, Màni est le dieu de la Lune (cette dernière étant masculine en Islandais). Les Alfes l'appellent « le compteur d'année ». Sa sœur, Sol, est la déesse du Soleil (qui lui est au féminin en Islandais). Révolté qu'on est donné de tels noms à des enfants, Odin les enleva et les plaça dans le ciel pour diriger le mouvement des astres lunaire et solaire, jusqu'à ce que les loups Hati et Manàgarmr ne les dévorent le jour du Ragnarök._

* * *

**Je ne pense avoir besoin de vous répéter que Loki reviendra dans le prochain chapitre ^^**

******Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**En espérant vous retrouver très vite pour un autre chapitre,**

**Lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

P.S : maintenant que Kara a rencontré une grande partie des protagonistes de AVENGERS, laquelle d'entre elle avez-vous préféré ?

* * *

PP.S : LOKI IS BACK - soon ! Á ceux qui ont lu _"l'Archère d'Asgard"_ - ou non - comment appréhendez-vous le retour du dieu de la Malice ?


	10. CHAPITRE VI

**Lectrices, Lecteurs, Fangirls,**

**Je vous annonce avec joie que nous entrons ici dans le _très saint_ film AVENGERS !  
****Après cette longue introduction autour du personnage de Kara, entrons ici dans le vif du sujet et dans la raison qui a poussé 50% d'entre vous à suivre cette fic. Sachez que, même si je reprend la plus grosse partie des scène d'AVENGERS, je fais en sorte de les modifier pour qu'elles s'adaptent le plus possible à ma OC.**

**A ce que j'ai pu lire, le dernier chapitre vous a beaucoup remué et vous êtes déjà impatient/e de lire celui-ci.**

**Merci à _YaNa31, Le petite souris, Venin du Basilik, Ketsuu, Rose-Eliade, solarienne et Estelle Hiddleston _pour leurs reviews - c'est moi, où je répète toujours les mêmes revieweurs.**

**Merci également à _Sheinreen _pour suivre ma fic et à _solarienne et Sheinreen _(encore une fois) pour avoir ajouté Kara à leurs Favoris.**

**Je remercie aussi tous mes lecteurs anonymes et ceux dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

**Merci à ma bêta : _Daiky_**

* * *

**Je vous conseille _"Zam the Assassin and The Chase throught Coruscant" _de la bande-originale de _STAR WARS III : Attack of Clones_**

**SkyA.**

* * *

_Chapitre dédiée à toutes les fangirls de Loki_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

_Tu as l'air fatigué_

* * *

**P**ar la vitre de l'hélicoptère, Kara ne put rien distinguer. Il faisait nuit noire. C'était à peine si sa vue perçante d'archère pouvait discerner les contours des collines qu'elle survolait. Elle s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Voler ne l'avait jamais vraiment rassurée, la peur d'une chute – parfois mortelle – l'obsédant. Pourtant, l'archère en avait rêvé un jour, comme chaque enfant. Mais le vide était une notion bien trop importante et bien trop terrifiante pour qu'elle accepte de s'y mouvoir. Voler, c'était fait pour les rêves qu'on faisait dans un profond sommeil.

Soudain, l'asgardienne aperçut de la lumière au sol. Les bâtiments dont elle émanait n'étaient pas aussi haut que les tours de métal de New York. Ils étaient beaucoup plus bas, mais s'allongeaient sur un, voire deux kilomètres. Kara devina qu'ils étaient sa destination lorsque l'hélicoptère s'en rapprocha, réduisant son altitude. Ils étaient bordés par une large allée où l'archère vit plusieurs groupes de voitures se diriger vers la sortie. Autour, des dizaines de personnes s'agitaient, visiblement peu rassurées. Certaines portaient l'uniforme du S.H.I.E.L.D et ressemblaient aux gardes qui l'avaient escorté dans l'Héliporteur, il y a des mois.

Kara sentit alors que l'hélicoptère amorçait son atterrissage. Il se posa sur une large plate-forme. Une fois qu'il fut totalement immobilisé, l'agent qui était venu chercher la jeune femme dans sa cabine la détacha et elle sortit de l'engin. Le froid de la nuit l'enveloppa, alors qu'une voix masculine à l'accent électronique s'élevait :

– À tout le personnel ! L'ordre d'évacuation a été confirmé. Veuillez gagner le véhicule le plus proche. Ceci n'est pas un exercice.

Sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage se tenait un homme dans le costume de l'agence, des lunettes aux gros verres noirs devant ses yeux. Des lunettes que l'archère prit plaisir à reconnaître.

– Mademoiselle Kara, l'accueillit l'agent alors qu'elle s'approchait.

– Fils de Coul, lui répondit-elle. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Phil Coulson alors qu'il retirait ses célèbres lunettes.

– Moi également, mademoiselle. Mais le temps presse.

Hochant la tête, l'asgardienne jeta un regard à l'agitation autour d'eux. Les gens couraient, affolés. Les bras chargés de dossier, les mains tenant fermement les poignées de mallette, ils montaient prestement dans des camionnettes qui, une fois pleines, partaient aussitôt, conduites par les soldats dépêchés par le S.H.I.E.L.D. L'évacuation semblait sérieuse et rappelait à Kara la fois où les mines de Norheim avaient été vidées pour laisser le champ libre à l'armée d'Asgard – et à Thor.

– C'est le Tesseract, c'est ça ? dit-elle en revenant à Coulson.

Ce dernier parut surpris et lança un regard à l'agent que Fury avait envoyé chercher la jeune femme. Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête, un air tout aussi étonné sur le visage. Coulson regarda de nouveau Kara et balbutia :

– Je...

L'asgardienne sourit, amusée.

– Le temps presse, fils de Coul, rappela-t-elle. Je vous éviterai donc des explications inutiles. Je sais à peu près où je me trouve et j'ai réussi, avec mes piètres compétences en magie, à capter la signature énergétique du Cube avant même d'apercevoir votre base J'ignore quel genre de test vous faites ici, mais en tout cas, ça l'a bien agité.

Évidement Fury avait pris soin de lui dissimuler la raison de sa venue nocturne, mais, si elle n'était pas particulièrement intelligente, Kara avait une logique assez développée et les causes de toute cette animation ne lui avaient pas échappé très longtemps. Le colonel était un homme prudent et elle, une femme futée.

– Le mystère est là, mademoiselle Kara, reprit Coulson. Aucun test n'a été fait. Le Cube s'est allumé par lui-même, il y a quatre heures, et, depuis, son énergie ne cesse d'augmenter. Le docteur Selvig est arrivé voilà une heure et la situation n'évolue pas. L'ordre d'évacuer a alors été donné.

L'archère fronça les sourcils et balaya de nouveau la base du regard. Les scientifiques de la NASA et les physiciens du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne cessaient d'affluer. L'endroit ressemblait à une véritable fourmilière qui quittait les lieux, alors que l'ombre d'un gigantesque pied planait au-dessus d'elle.

– Vous pensez que c'est dangereux ? demanda Coulson

– Je n'en sais rien...

Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre.

– Le colonel Fury est ici ? dit-elle.

– Il est en bas, dans le labo, avec le Dr Selvig et l'agent Barton.

Le regard noisette de Kara se tourna vers Coulson.

– Hawk est ici ?

L'agent approuva de la tête, ce qui fit se dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres de l'asgardienne.

– Je peux les rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle

– Bien sûr. Fury vous attend déjà. L'agent Sitwell va vous y conduire.

L'agent qui avait accompagné l'archère s'avança et lui fit signe de le suivre.

– Kara, soyez prudente ! la pria Coulson alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle se retourna pour lui sourire et suivit Sitwell jusqu'à un ascenseur.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez à l'épaule ? lui demanda l'agent alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

Kara baissa son regard vers son épaule droite qui n'était plus recouverte par sa cape, laissée à Steve. Juste au-dessus de son aisselle, une large tâche légèrement brunie s'étalait. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour deviner qu'une plaie y avait autrefois marqué la chair. Malgré tout, Kara la fixa un temps comme si sa vue la perturbait.

- Oh, soupira-t-elle en relevant la tête, une vieille histoire.

•••

Nick Fury pénétra à l'intérieur du laboratoire.

Un large dôme au mur bétonné supportait une haute voûte qui le préservait de la profondeur de la pièce. En dessous, un chemin de gros câbles électriques traversait la salle, reliant une plate-forme circulaire, entourée de panneaux jaillissant du sol à la manière de griffes, à une structure qui maintenait dans un disque d'acier le fameux Tesseract. Derrière, une douzaine de scientifiques s'activaient entre deux allées d'ordinateurs. Il y avait aussi quelques soldats armés de l'agence. L'éclairage de la salle était très bas, comme pour rappeler qu'on se trouvait à des mètres sous terre. Une faible tension mêlée à de l'incompréhension régnait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il entra, personne ne remarqua l'arrivée du colonel Fury.

– J'écoute, docteur ! lança-t-il à un homme accroupi devant le Tesseract.

– M. le directeur.

Erik Selvig se releva, visiblement surpris de voir le chef du S.H.I.E.L.D. dans son laboratoire. Il n'était, lui-même, ici que depuis une heure, pourtant il semblait déjà exténué, son front dégarni luisant de transpiration.

Il était vrai qu'il faisait chaud, ici, et cette chaleur semblait provenir du cube bleu, qui était à l'origine de tout cet affairement.

La chemise de Selvig était froissée, mais il avait néanmoins pris soin de mettre une cravate pour l'occasion. Il s'approcha vivement de Fury.

– Est-ce que nous avons la moindre certitude ? demanda ce dernier.

– Le Tesseract est juste un peu turbulent, dit le physicien.

Son ton était léger. Fury ne le trouva pas adapté à la gravité de la situation.

– Vous avez l'air de trouver ça drôle.

– C'est tout sauf drôle, répliqua Selvig une fois à sa hauteur. Le Tesseract n'est pas seulement actif. Il est autonome.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les ordinateurs. Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. jeta un coup d'oeil au Tesseract en passant à côté.

– Vous l'avez débranché, je suppose, dit-il à Selvig.

– C'est une source d'énergie. Dès qu'on coupe l'alimentation, elle la remet en route. En arrivant au niveau maximum, elle...

– Nous sommes préparés à ça, docteur, l'interrompit le colonel. « Maîtriser l'énergie de l'espace ».

Une grimace tordit le visage de scientifique alors qu'il se penchait vers son ordinateur pour vérifier les donnes du Cube.

– Pas encore, je le crains, monsieur. Mes calculs sont très incomplets.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de rassurer Fury qui fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers le Tesseract. Selvig poursuivit

– Il envoie des radiations. Rien de dangereux. Quelques rayons gamma.

Fury revint sur lui, le sourcil de son œil valide arqué. Des rayons gamma ? Pas dangereux ? Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'une voix féminine s'éleva dans son dos :

– Je le savais ! Je savais qu'à force de le titiller avec votre science midgardienne, il allait finir par craquer. Je le savais !

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à recevoir tant de monde dans son laboratoire, Selvig lança un regard étonné vers la jeune femme qui traversait la salle à leur rencontre. Il tressaillit en la reconnaissant.

– Archère Kara, l'accueillit Fury en se tournant vers elle. Merci d'être venu aussi tôt.

– Vous me devez une nuit de sommeil, marmonna la nouvelle venue.

Selvig n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée sur l'Héliporteur, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Kara sembla le reconnaître lui aussi, car elle lui accorda un sourire, avant de demander :

– Où est Hawk ? Le fils de Coul m'a dit qu'il était ici.

Fury jeta un regard vers le scientifique, aussitôt imitée par l'asgardienne. Le directeur avait envoyé l'agent Barton surveiller l'activité de la base, dès qu'on lui en avait signalé les problèmes. Clint avait dû arriver dans le laboratoire bien avant Selvig, mais ni Fury, ni Kara ne l'y voyaient.

Le physicien montra un point sur le mur derrière lui.

– Là-haut, dans son nid.

Kara leva aussitôt les yeux et ces derniers rencontrèrent ceux de Hawkeye qui la fixait de son perchoir. Il était accroupi sur une passerelle, à plusieurs mètres du sol. Ses bras entouraient la première rambarde et son front était plissé dans une observation attentive. Il était parfaitement immobile, aucun détail n'échappant à ses sens d'archer. L'asgardienne le salua d'un signe de tête. Il ne lui fit pas de réponse, mais, dans le jargon d'archer, c'en était une.

Repérant à son tour son agent, Fury s'éloigna après un :

– Veuillez m'excuser.

Quelques secondes après, Barton descendait rejoindre le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. pour lui faire son rapport.

Kara se tourna alors vers Selvig toujours concentré sur son écran.

– Alors, docteur, dites-moi tout !

Le midgardien posa son regard sur elle. Il ne parla pas tout de suite, semblant discuter intérieurement s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Au point où il en était...

– Le Tesseract est agité. Il émet des interférences de manière totalement imprévisible et son énergie ne cesse de grimper.

L'asgardienne hocha consciencieusement la tête, mais ne dit rien. Selvig attendit une réaction, puis, comme elle ne venait pas, demanda :

– Avez-vous une idée de ce que cela signifie, mademoiselle Kara ?

Elle secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

– Non, pas la moindre.

Selvig soupira et revint sur son écran. Kara se retourna. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la structure dont le centre rayonnait d'une lumière bleue.

– C'est le Cube ? demanda-t-elle.

Le scientifique approuva.

– Je peux m'approcher ?

– Faîtes attention à vous, la prévint-il. Ces surcharges peuvent être soudaines.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, une tige en métal qu'avait approchée un de ses collègues du Tesseract en fut violemment éloignée par un flux d'énergie. Kara le lui promit.

Le Cube était encastré au centre de trois disques en métal superposés. Il semblait minuscule. Si minuscule que l'archère ne doutait pas qu'elle le tiendrait facilement dans sa main. Elle s'approcha de lui avec prudence et précaution, comme s'il s'agissait d'une quelconque relique sacrée. Cet objet était légendaire. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait été pour Kara qu'une histoire racontée au coin du feu, une ligne dans un grimoire, une gravure sur un mur. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait devant elle : le Cube Cosmique, « le joyau du trésor d'Odin ». La Cassette des Hivers Passés des Géants des Glaces n'était qu'une babiole à côté et les trophées de la Salle des Reliques de vulgaires bibelots. Continuant de le fixer d'un regard hypnotisé, Kara tourna autour pour se placer de l'autre côté de la structure, sur le chemin de câble.

– Docteur ! appela une scientifique. Une nouvelle surcharge !

À travers les parois translucides de l'artefact, l'archère pouvait voir une sorte de cœur énergétique où tournoyaient des nuages de lumière bleu pâle et sombre. Il était difficile de croire qu'une si petite chose était un portail à travers les dimensions, possédant des capacités égalant celle du Bifrost.

Fascinée, Kara approcha lentement ses doigts du Tesseract.

– Pas encore, murmura Selvig alors que les machines commencèrent à s'affoler.

Une décharge d'énergie s'échappa soudainement du cube dans un craquement cristallin. Kara recula aussitôt sa main. De légers tremblements secouèrent alors la salle souterraine. Tous les scientifiques présents ainsi que Fury et Hawkeye posèrent un regard interrogateur sur l'asgardienne.

– J'ai rien touché, se défendit-elle d'un air innocent.

Mais une nouvelle décharge du Tesseract la fit taire. Les secousses gagnèrent en intensité. À présent, même Coulson resté à l'extérieur de la base, pouvait les sentir. Les murs du laboratoire grondèrent furieusement, alors que les décharges se faisaient plus fréquentes et plus puissantes.

Kara n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, captivée. Devant elle, tout le monde fixait le Cube, ne sachant comment, ni pourquoi, il s'agitait ainsi. Une vive lumière l'entoura alors. L'archère ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle entendit vaguement Fury lui crier :

– Archère, ne restez pas là !

Il y a eu une dernière décharge, plus forte que les précédentes, et un rayon jaillit du Tesseract.

Kara s'écarta d'un bond de sa trajectoire pour s'éviter un choc regrettable. Le rayon traversa le chemin de câbles pour aller s'écraser au-dessus de la plate-forme, sous la voûte de béton. Il se répercuta contre les panneaux, puis commença à s'agglutiner entre eux en une sorte de sphère.

À quelques mètres de là, allongée sur le sol, Kara se releva péniblement, ses yeux agrandis par un sentiment entre la fascination et la peur. Derrière elle, les scientifiques et les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. observaient le phénomène, les premiers attentifs, les seconds sur leurs gardes.

Les extrémités de la sphère, que le Tesseract continuait d'alimenter, s'élargirent, grossissant à vue d'œil. Bientôt, leurs lumières, aussi bleues que celle du cube, engloutirent les panneaux de stockage et la plate-forme, se rapprochant de Kara. Cette dernière en vint à s'affoler à l'idée d'être avalée par le portail qui était en train de se créer sous ses yeux. L'intérieur de la sphère était d'un noir si profond qui lui faisait penser aux lointaines galaxies inconnues d'Asgard. Quelques étoiles finirent par y apparaître et l'archère se figea. La peur prit le pas sur la fascination : elle ne connaissait pas ces étoiles.

Soudain, la sphère cessa son expansion, puis, comme elle semblait avoir atteint sa limite, explosa.

Le portail s'ouvrit.

Toute l'énergie amassée fut alors projetée à travers le laboratoire dans une vive lumière. Des dossiers s'envolèrent. Certains agents reculèrent, éblouis. La cravate de Selvig vola sur son épaule. Quant à Kara, qui se trouvait le plus près de l'origine de cette véritable vague, elle fut propulsée dans les airs. Son corps alla violemment percuter le mur en béton, puis retomba mollement sur le sol et ne bougea plus, assommé par le choc.

Une fois qu'elle eut parcouru toute la salle, l'énergie remonta vers le plafond voûté et y forma un nuage de nuance de bleu. En dessous, sur la plate-forme, une silhouette était accroupie.

Cinq soldats s'avancèrent vers elle, leurs armes levées. Pendant un temps, ils leur furent difficiles de déterminer si la forme sortit du portail était humaine, car elle était recouverte des résidus de flux qui rayonnaient encore d'une vive lumière. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment. L'énergie du Cube finit de mourir dans un crépitement et la silhouette devint plus nette.

C'était un homme, un jeune homme à mieux y regarder. Le dos courbé, son visage demeurait caché par ses cheveux mi-longs. Sa tenue était difficile à définir, mais elle était verte et noire. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une sorte de hallebarde dont la lame se terminait par une sphère du même bleu que le Cube qui l'avait amené ici. Sa respiration était profonde et bruyante et emplissait l'air d'un souffle inquiétant. Les soldats se rapprochèrent.

Puis, lentement, comme s'il avait enfin senti leur présence, l'homme releva la tête. Son front était luisant de sueur. Ses yeux ne vagabondèrent pas sur la salle et ses détails, mais se dardèrent immédiatement vers Fury qui l'observait sans réagir. Il arborait un sourire qui crispait son visage dans une expression malicieuse, effrayante.

Les gardes s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui, attendant des ordres – ou une réaction trop brutale. Selvig ne pipait plus un mot. Barton avait sa main à sa ceinture, ses doigts effleurant son arme, prêt à réagir. Fury continuait de soutenir le regard du nouveau venu. Ce dernier se leva lentement et ses yeux balayèrent brièvement la salle. Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. tenta une approche :

– Monsieur !

L'homme le regarda, semblant comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

– Veuillez poser cette lance immédiatement ! le somma le colonel.

L'étranger fixa son arme, un temps, comme s'il avait cru l'avoir laissé là d'où il venait. Son regard revint sur Fury. Puis, d'un mouvement sec, il tendit son arme dans sa direction et un rayon d'énergie fila droit vers lui ; le directeur aurait probablement était désintégré, si Barton ne l'avait pas écarté de la trajectoire du trait lumineux, qui finit sa course dans une des machines des scientifiques.

Les hostilités étant lancées, les gardes tirèrent leurs munitions sur leur adversaire, mais les balles rebondissaient sur lui comme de vulgaires cailloux. Il bondit vers l'un d'entre eux et le transperça de sa lame. Puis, il se retourna vers les deux autres dans son dos et, d'un geste vif, leur envoya deux petites dagues qui allèrent se ficher en plein dans leur cou. Il enchaîna en tirant un nouveau rayon vers une scientifique qui tomba violemment, alors que son ordinateur explosait. Un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. fonça alors sur lui, son arme déjà levée. Il le mit à terre d'un coup de sa lance.

Une balle ricocha contre sa tête. Rageur, l'étranger se retourna pour voir qui l'avait ainsi attaqué. Barton se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, son canon pointé dans sa direction. L'homme tira un nouveau rayon. Hawkeye l'esquiva de justesse en roulant sur le côté. Un nouvel agent courut vers l'agresseur qui l'accueillit cette fois-ci par un coup de pied l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Puis le calme tomba sur le laboratoire complètement dévasté.

L'homme jeta des regards furtifs autour de lui, s'attendant à un nouvel assaillant. Mais la plupart des hommes armés présents étaient maintenant allongés sur le sol et ne donnaient plus signe de vie. Il en allait de même pour les scientifiques. Ceux qui restaient étaient trop sonnés pour réagir dans l'immédiat. L'étranger s'approcha, constatant les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Un large sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Il entendit du mouvement à sa gauche. Il tourna aussitôt son regard vers l'agent Barton qui essayait péniblement de se relever, son arme toujours au poing. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en servir. Lui attrapant brutalement le poignet, il le lui tordit. Hawkeye grimaça, alors que son adversaire le fixait, semblant le détailler. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors de contentement.

– Tu as du cœur, lui murmura-t-il.

Puis, il dirigea délicatement la lame de son sceptre vers la poitrine de Barton. Ce dernier voulut reculer, mais l'étranger le tenait toujours fermement.

Près du socle où se trouvait toujours le Tesseract, Fury s'accroupit silencieusement, observant la scène. Il vit la pointe de l'arme se poser délicatement contre la poitrine de son agent, au niveau du cœur. Le colonel retint son souffle, mais la lame ne s'enfonça guère davantage. Une douce lumière bleue enveloppa Barton qui lâcha un râle, alors que ses iris prenaient la même couleur. Il les leva vers l'homme qui sentit son poignet se détendre. Il sourit de nouveau, ravi. Sous le regard estomaqué de Fury, Hawkeye se redressa, puis rangea son arme à sa ceinture et, lorsque l'étranger s'écarta de lui pour répéter le même manège sur les personnes pouvant encore tenir debout, il n'esquissa pas un geste, droit comme un automate.

Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. comprit que la situation devenait critique et qu'il perdait la main. Pendant que le visiteur continuait « d'hypnotiser » ses hommes, il saisit le Tesseract de sa main gantée et l'arracha à son socle. Le Cube fumait alors qu'il ouvrait la mallette au pied de la structure d'acier. Fury l'y inséra dans un petit compartiment à sa taille, puis retira sa main devenue brûlante à son contact. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit que personne ne l'avait encore remarqué et il se leva discrètement, s'apprêtant à sortir avec la mallette

– N'en faites rien, le retint l'étranger sans se retourner.

Sa voix était douce, mielleuse, fourbe.

– J'en ai encore l'usage.

– Pas besoin de faire davantage de dégâts, lui répondit Fury.

– Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il d'un ton calme. Je viens de trop loin pour m'arrêter ici.

La main de Furry se serra sur la poignée de la mallette et il se retourna lentement vers l'inconnu.

– Je suis Loki d'Asgard et je suis chargé d'une glorieuse tâche.

–Loki ? répéta Selvig qui, s'étant difficilement remis de la soudaine attaque, s'était lui aussi levé. Le frère de Thor.

Serrant les dents, l'asgardien darda aussitôt son regard vers le scientifique qui se raidit.

Au-dessus d'eux, sous le dôme, l'énergie laissée par le Tesseract continuait de tourner dans de petits grondements.

– Nous ne sommes pas en conflit avec votre peuple, tenta d'apaiser Fury.

– La fourmi ne l'est pas davantage avec la botte, répondit Loki dont le ton supérieur laissait deviner pour lequel des deux il se prenait.

Un frisson parcourut Selvig, alors que Fury fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

– Vous comptez nous écraser ?

Après un rictus, Loki reprit de sa voix toujours calme :

– Je viens vous annoncer avec joie que votre monde sera bientôt libéré.

– Libéré de quoi ?

– De la liberté.

L'air évident que l'asgardien avait pris en disant ce mot finit de convaincre le directeur : il était fou.

– La liberté est le plus grand mensonge de la vie, poursuivit-il. Et dès que vous l'admettrez dans votre cœur...

Il se tourna vers Selvig et pointa sa lame sur sa poitrine. Les yeux du scientifique devinrent alors bleu pâle.

– Vous connaîtrez la paix, conclut Loki.

Fury regarda autour de lui : un autre de ses agents se tenait debout, ses iris reflétant la même couleur irréelle que celles d'Hawkeye et du physicien. Le colonel se retrouvait à quatre contre un. Il entendait au-dessus de lui le flux d'énergie cogner furieusement le plafond de la pièce. Il voulut parler, mais une voix dans son dos l'interrompit :

– C'est toujours pareil !

Loki, Fury et les trois « marionnettes » tournèrent aussitôt leur regard vers la provenance de cette voix.

La rencontre entre son front et le mur en béton armé avait sérieusement assommé Kara qui n'avait vu, pendant plusieurs minutes, que du noir. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin réussi à soulever ses paupières, elle avait cru qu'on avait posé un casque de plomb sur la tête. Elle tenait désormais cette dernière entre ses mains et tentait de se relever. Tournant le dos à ses interlocuteurs, sans réellement s'apercevoir de leur présence, elle pestait d'un ton excédé :

– On vient, on me demande de l'aide, on me pose des questions, on est gentil. Mais au final, c'est toujours moi qui me prends une vague d'énergie en voulant rendre service...

– Kara ? l'interrompit Loki.

En entendant son nom, l'archère se retourna. Sa grimace de douleur disparut à la vue de l'asgardien pour laisser place à une expression de surprise. De là où il était, Fury l'entendit s'arrêter de respirer. Loki, lui, continuait de la fixer, tout aussi étonné qu'elle.

– Loki, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

L'unique œil de Fury fit alors des aller-retour entre elle et l'homme qui avait décimé la moitié de ses agents.

– Vous vous connaissez ?

Après un temps, Kara tourna son regard vers le directeur et répondit avec une moue suffisante :

– On peut dire ça comme ça...

Puis elle revint sur Loki.

Il avait changé et, en même temps, elle aurait pu le reconnaître dans une foule. Il avait troqué sa rutilante armure asgardienne pour une tunique d'un vert presque noir, recouverte d'un long manteau de la même couleur. De longs bracelets protégeaient ses avant-bras et une épaulière était sanglée à son épaule droite : tous le trois faits d'or, mais il était terne et sans éclats.

Ses cheveux noir corbeau étaient toujours tirés vers l'arrière, mais ils avaient poussé et se terminaient en fourche dans son cou.

Il fit un pas vers elle. Ses yeux verts la jaugèrent de haut en bas, puis s'arrêtèrent sur la tâche sur son épaule gauche, que Sitwell avait remarquée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses dents grincèrent à sa vue. Kara resta immobile.

– Je te croyais morte, finit-il par avouer d'un ton qu'elle aurait pu croire chagriné.

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis lâcha un rictus.

– Vraiment ? Moi, j'étais persuadée que tu étais toujours vivant.

À ces mots, Loki la regarda d'un air suspicieux qui fit taire son rire. Entre eux, Fury continuait d'observer la scène.

– Tu es ici pour moi ? questionna l'asgardien en se rapprochant, menaçant.

Kara déglutit et secoua négativement la tête.

– Non (elle insista sur l'unique syllabe du mot).

Le directeur Fury tourna vivement son regard vers elle et demanda, en désignant Loki :

– C'est lui que vous cherchiez ?

L'asgardienne se raidit et leva les yeux au ciel, remerciant la discrétion du midgardien.

– Oui, répondit-elle à mi-voix autant à Fury qu'à Loki.

Puis elle revint sur de l'asgardien. Ses joues s'étaient amincies, laissant voir ses pommettes et renforçant son menton pointu. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de larges cernes dont le violet très prononcé faisait ressortir son teint pâle.

Les sourcils de l'archère se haussèrent, alors qu'elle jura :

– Par tous les noms d'Odin ! Loki, tu as l'air fatigué.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la fureur passer sur le visage du dieu. Un nouveau rayon de son sceptre vint violemment la percuter. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, se tordant de douleur.

Fury voulut alors répliquer, mais Barton le coupa dans son élan en lui tirant une balle dans l'épaule. Le directeur tomba par terre, laissant sa mallette sans protection.

– Monsieur, lança Selvig de son ordinateur, il ne faut pas nous attarder, ici.

Loki jeta un regard au dôme dont les parois étaient rongées par le reste du portail qui l'avait amené ici.

– Le portail est sur le point d'imploser, poursuivit le physicien dont les yeux bleus pâles ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion. La base va s'effondrer, des tonnes de rochers nous tomberons dessus. Il doit rester deux minutes avant que cela ne devienne critique.

– Dans ce cas...

L'asgardien fit signe à Barton de récupérer la mallette et tous quatre sortirent du laboratoire, sans un regard en arrière, laissant Kara et Fury derrière eux.

•••

– J'avais oublié ça, marmonna Kara alors que les flux d'énergie creusaient d'inquiétantes fissures dans le plafond.

Elle posa une main apaisante sur poitrine. Elle la retira aussitôt, son armure fumant du tir de Loki. Grimaçante, elle se remit debout, en s'appuyant contre le mur.

La pièce dévastée et jonchée de corps inanimés se mit à trembler tout doucement. Une pluie de gravas tomba du plafond, faisant prendre conscience à Kara qu'elle devait sortit au plus vite du laboratoire souterrain.

Elle se précipita vers Fury qui était allongé près de la structure où se trouvait, quelques instants plus tôt, le Cube Cosmique.

– Colonel ! Levez-vous !

Un sinistre craquement gronda au-dessus de sa tête.

Le directeur s'assit difficilement, tenant son épaule ensanglantée. Il poussa un râle de douleur, alors qu'accroupie à côté de lui, l'asgardienne le pressait :

– Colonel, nous allons finir comme les momies égyptiennes, si nous ne partons pas tout de suite.

– Vous, partez ! lui ordonna-t-il.

La douleur n'avait pas affaibli son autorité. Kara ne bougea pas, indécise, jaugeant la balle dans l'épaule du midgardien.

– Il ne faut pas le laisser s'échapper avec le Tesseract !

– Mais colonel...

– Partez, archère !

Son œil valide la sommait de lui obéir et l'archère vit qu'il croyait en elle, qu'il lui faisait confiance. À ce moment-là, il lui rappelait Odin, le Père de Toutes Choses. Kara laissa alors Fury et se lança à la poursuite de Loki.

•••

Alors qu'une secousse plus forte se fit sentir dans le sous-sol, Maria Hill jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle. Deux pick-up étaient à côté d'elle prêts à quitter les lieux, mais où était Fury ? Ils ne pouvaient plus traîner.

La porte du hangar s'ouvrit et l'agent s'attendit à voir le directeur arriver. Mais ce fut le docteur Selvig, un agent et Barton qui s'approchèrent d'elle.

– On réquisitionne ce véhicule, dit simplement Hawkeye qui donna une mallette au scientifique.

Hill se contenta de hausser les épaules et les laissa monter dans le pick-up. Alors que Selvig montait à la place du passager, l'agent vit qu'une quatrième personne accompagnait le groupe. Cette dernière prit place à l'arrière du véhicule. Il tenait dans sa main droite une curieuse lance. Sa tenue disait vaguement quelque chose à la jeune femme qui demanda :

– Qui est-ce ?

– Ils me l'ont pas dit, répondit Barton en se dirigeant vers la porte du conducteur.

Hill arqua un sourcil, puis se détourna. Son talkie-walkie s'alluma.

_« Hill ! Est-ce que vous me recevez ? »_

C'était la voix de Fury

_« Barton est avec eux ! »_

La jeune femme voulut alors prendre son arme, mais elle sentit que Hawkeye avait déjà sorti la sienne. Évitant le tir, elle roula dans un coin, alors qu'il montait dans le pick-up et quittait le hangar. Quelques cailloux tombèrent sur son passage

_« Ils ont le Tesseract ! » _grésilla la voix de Fury. _« Neutralisez-les ! »_

Hill bondit aussitôt dans le second véhicule et s'élança derrière eux.

Plusieurs voitures s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel, prenant en chasse Barton et Loki. Le premier filait à pleine vitesse, autant pour échapper à ses poursuivants, qu'à l'effondrement imminent de la base. Le second tira un rayon sur un des véhicules. Ce dernier effectua plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de la route. Voyant que le chemin était bloqué, Hill prit un raccourci pour ne pas perdre de vue sa cible.

Un nouveau tremblement fit gronder la base.

Alors qu'une fissure rampait derrière elle, la jeune femme entendit quelqu'un l'appeler à sa droite :

– Agent Hill !

Elle tourna aussitôt sa tête pour voir Kara qui courait à côté d'elle. Mais l'asgardienne courait très _– __très __–_ vite. Ses foulées étaient longues et rythmées et, ainsi, elle arrivait à rester au niveau du pick-up sans grande peine, sa jupe volant derrière elle. _« La gamine la plus rapide d'Asgard. »_

– Archère Kara !

Soudain, une roche tomba devant elle et Kara s'en écarta vivement pour ne pas finir écrasée. Hill se pencha alors sur le siège passager et ouvrit la portière.

– Montez !

L'archère bondit aussitôt à l'intérieur du véhicule, alors qu'une deuxième pierre tombait sur la route. Hill appuya furieusement sur l'accélérateur.

Bientôt, elles aperçurent la route principale. L'agent tourna son volant au maximum, si bien qu'à la sortie du raccourci, elle se retrouva à devoir manœuvrer en marche à arrière. Mais, face à elle, le pick-up de Barton se dressait en ligne de mire. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant et fonça droit sur ses poursuivantes. Leurs véhicules s'entrechoquèrent. Kara s'enfonça dans son siège à l'impact.

Les deux pick-up rivalisèrent vitesse, l'un poussant l'autre qui tentait de le freiner, alors que la base continuait de s'effondrer autour eux. Hill sortit son arme et riva le canon sur le pare-brise. À la première détonation, celui-ci se troua, libérant l'angle de tir de l'agent qui visa Hawkeye. Ce dernier répliqua de la même manière.

Kara se baissa pour éviter une balle. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit Loki surgir de l'arrière du véhicule, son sceptre tendu dans leur direction. Alors qu'une faible lumière y apparaissait, l'asgardienne leva son arc et tira. Le rayon et sa flèche se rencontrèrent entre les deux véhicules dans un éclair aveuglant qui déstabilisa Hill. Barton en profita. Il freina brièvement, pour laisser les deux femmes s'écarter de sa route, puis repartit de plus belle. La porte du hangar se dressait droit devant lui.

À ce moment-là, le portail implosa, libérant, dans une explosion sourde, une ultime secousse. Alors que le sol s'ouvrait derrière elle, Hill accéléra. Kara jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et s'aperçut que le plafond lui aussi s'effondrait sur leurs talons. Devant elles, Barton avait réussi à sortir du tunnel roulait maintenant à l'air libre, à l'abri de l'éboulement.

Plusieurs roches frôlèrent le toit de Kara et de Hill qui se tassaient dans leurs sièges. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie. Mais une énorme pierre s'écroula devant elles et Hill eut beau tourner son volant pour l'éviter, le plafond finit de les bloquer. Leur pick-up s'arrêta brusquement et Kara dut se tenir à la plage avant pour ne pas finir assommée.

Une fois immobilisée, elle jeta des regards autour d'elle et vit avec soulagement, qu'elles étaient simplement coincées entre les rochers, qu'elles n'avaient pas été ensevelies. À sa gauche, Hill gémit. À sa droite, l'asgardienne vit que l'éboulement avait manqué sa portière, lui laissa une ouverture vers l'extérieur.

– Je peux sortir, constata-t-elle.

Elle voulut ouvrir sa porte, mais cette dernière resta bloquée. Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied, l'arrachant du véhicule pour lui permettre sortir.

– Agent Hill, rien de cassé ? s'enquit l'archère.

– Kara, poursuivez-le !

L'asgardienne regarda, un temps, la jeune femme.

– Allez-y ! lui cria cette dernière.

S'extirpant du pick-up pour courir vers la sortie de la base, Kara se dit que c'était la deuxième personne qu'elle abandonnait derrière elle.

•••

Un hélicoptère du S.H.I.E.L.D. survola Hawkeye et Selvig. L'agent sortit alors de la route, s'engageant sur un terrain accidenté qui faillit faire perdre l'équilibre à Loki, toujours à l'arrière. Au-dessus de lui, la porte de l'hélicoptère s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Fury, arme au poing. Il n'était pas mort celui-là ?

Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. tira plusieurs balles sur eux. L'asgardien envoya un nouveau rayon sur l'engin aérien. Le moteur de ce dernier s'enflamma et il alla s'écraser au sol.

Dans son rétroviseur, Barton aperçut Nick Fury sauter à temps de l'appareil. Le colonel leur tira ses dernières balles en vain. Le pick-up s'éloigna et Hawkeye sourit : il ne le gênerait plus.

– Agent Barton ! s'écria Selvig à côté de lui.

Lorsque le midgardien regarda devant lui, il vit que Kara venait de couper la route à quelques mètres d'eux et courait dans leur direction. D'abord surpris, l'agent appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur dans le but de l'écraser. Mais l'asgardienne sauta agilement sur leur capot.

Serrant la mallette du Tesseract contre lui, Selvig se recula de peur qu'elle ne les attaque. Mais l'archère bondit sur le toit de leur cabine et ils l'entendirent atterrir à l'arrière.

Un bruit dans son dos fit se retourner Loki. Il vit Kara se dresser devant lui.

Sa poitrine était soulevée par une respiration haletante et son visage était barbouillé de poussière. Sa main droite serrait étroitement son arc.

– Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, dit-elle en dardant sur lui un regard de défi.

Dans un rictus, Loki leva son sceptre.

– On parie ?

L'asgardienne se jeta sur lui et le faucha de sa double lame. Mais elle le traversa de part en part, sans rencontrer la résistance de la chair ou les émulsions de sang. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers son adversaire, elle la vit se brouiller. Puis le clone de Loki disparut.

Kara sentit alors du mouvement derrière elle et se retourna brusquement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un puissant rayon d'énergie l'éjecta du pick-up. Elle roula sur plusieurs mètres alors qu'elle entendait ce dernier s'éloigner.

Elle se releva et brandit son arc dans sa direction. Mais l'épuisement la prit et sa flèche manqua largement sa cible. Impuissante, elle regarda le véhicule disparaître dans la nuit, Loki à son bord.

Poussant un soupir exténué, Kara se sentit défaillir et s'appuya sur sa lame. De grosses gouttes de fatigues coulèrent le long de son front et sa poitrine se compressa, ressentant enfin le choc du tir de Loki. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler, mais il lui sembla que cette personne était fort lointaine.

– Archère Kara...

L'asgardienne s'effondra, à bout de force, dans les bras de Fury.

* * *

**C'est épuisant d'écrire ce genre de chapitre, mais, par Tom Hiddleston, ce que j'adore ça !**

******Si vous avez détecté la présence de faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de vocabulaire, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.**

******Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**En espérant vous retrouver très vite pour un autre chapitre,**

**Lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

P.S : maintenant que les retrouvailles sont faites, que le Tesseract a été volé, que la guerre est déclarée, etc... Kara va-t-elle choisir le camps de Fury et du S.H.I.E.L.D ou celui de Loki et des Chitauris ?


	11. CHAPITRE VII, I

**Cher(e) lecteur(rice),**

**Après le gros morceau qu'était le CHAPITRE VI, je vous offre ici une petite pause, un dernier écart hors de la ligne AVENGERS, avant de revenir, au chapitre suivant, dans le film.**

**Je vois que le retour de Loki en a bouleversé plus d'un(e). Tant mieux parce qu'il va revenir ! ^^**

**Merci à _Sheinreen, Rose-Eliade, YaNa31, solarienne, Ketsuu, Venin du Basilik, Estelle Hiddleston et La petite souris _pour leurs reviews.**

******Je remercie aussi tous mes lecteurs anonymes et ceux dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

******Un grand merci à ma Bêta (car oui, il était temps que j'en prenne une) : _Daiky_**

* * *

******Je vous conseille _"Hearts A Mess" _de Gotye pour se chapitre.**

******Bonne lecture,**

******SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

_**Partie 1 : le choix**_

_« Quand on travaille pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., on ne se repose pas. »_

* * *

**Q**uand Kara se réveilla, elle reconnut aisément le plafond de sa cabine et devina donc qu'elle était sur l'Hélliporteur. Pendant un temps, elle crut avoir rêvé. Elle crut que la base ne s'était pas effondrée, que le cube n'avait pas été volé... Que Loki n'était pas réapparu. Mais, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit que Fury se tenait debout à son chevet. Son oeil était durement fixé sur l'asgardienne.

Cette dernière fut partagée, après un bref sursaut, entre le soulagement de savoir qu'il avait réussi à échapper à l'éboulement et la gêne de penser qu'il l'avait regardé dormir. Enfin, au moins, elle était toujours habillée...

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux et, comme à son habitude, ce fut Kara qui le brisa :

– Bonjour, colonel.

Fury eut la bonté de lui répondre. L'archère lui demanda l'heure. Elle n'avait pas dormi très longtemps.

Tout en entretenant la conversation, elle tentait de se repasser la poursuite dans le tunnel de la base, de façon logique. Une question surgit dans son esprit.

– Comment va l'agent Hill ?

– Bien. Elle m'a dit que vous lui avez été d'un grand secours dans le tunnel.

« Un grand secours ? » Elle avait simplement empêché Loki de les désintégrer sur place.

– Je ne peux, cependant, pas en dire autant de Selvig et Barton , continua le directeur

– Loki ne leur fera pas de mal, assura aussitôt Kara.

Fury inclina la tête d'un air soupçonneux.

– Alors vous le connaissez ?

– Je croyais que cela vous avez paru évident, la première fois.

– Vous saviez qu'il allait venir sur Terre ?

Kara soupira. Elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir des interrogatoires de Fury. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas menottée à son lit. Il y avait du progrès.

– Non, répondit-elle, puisque, comme vous l'avez déjà deviné, c'est lui que je cherchais.

L'unique oeil du directeur se plissa d'agacement. Cette gamine continuait à donner des réponses vagues malgré la gravité de la situation.

– Dois-je comprendre que vous nous déclarez la guerre ? Que Asgard nous déclare la guerre ?

L'hypothèse ne semblait pas avoir effleuré Kara, car la surprise passa sur son visage. Une ride apparut entre ses sourcils et ses dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller et murmura :

– Non. Loki n'a plus rien à voir avec Asgard.

Fury redevint attentif. Là, elle parlait clairement.

– Cela fait un an que nous avons perdu sa trace. Que nous le croyons mort.

– Il avait l'air suffisamment vivant pour voler le Tesseract, railla le colonel.

– Ah, çà ! Si Heimdall a porté son regard sur Midgard, je peux vous assurer qu'il doit y avoir plus d'un asgardien surpris là-haut. Tous étaient persuadés qu'il était en train de pourrir dans un coin reculé d'Helheim.

– Pas vous ?

Kara se figea et Fury sut qu'il tenait la bonne corde. L'asgardienne aimait parler de ce qui ne la concernait pas, mais était plus difficile sur le reste. Le directeur avait laissé passer ça une fois. Il ne recommencerait pas.

– Non, pas moi.

– Pourquoi ?

L'archère poussa un profond soupir et se redressa, s'asseyant face au midgardien.

– Une intuition féminine, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils. J'ai fait la promesse à son frère, Thor, que je le ramènerai vivant à Asgard. On peut dire qu'il m'a un peu facilité la tâche. Mais je répète que je ne savais absolument pas qu'il viendrait ici, sur Midgard, et encore moins qu'il volerait le Tesseract.

À l'air qu'il affichait, Kara comprit que Fury était redevenu méfiant à son égard et que, cette fois-ci, il lui serait difficile de (re)gagner sa confiance. Si Thor était là, il attesterait de la véracité de ses paroles.

Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. finit néanmoins par hocher la tête. S'il ne se fiait plus totalement à l'asgardienne, elle demeurait sa seule source d'information.

– Donc, reprit-il, Loki n'est qu'un cas isolé ?

Le visage de l'archère se crispa dans une grimace, comme lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une confession.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il agisse seul. Non qu'il manque d'ambition – les Ases sont des dieux très ambitieux. Mais c'est un profiteur et quelqu'un d'extrêmement prudent. S'il était le seul « instigateur » de tout ceci, il aurait pris soin d'envoyer quelqu'un à sa place et non de se dévoiler aussi rapidement : nous savions qui était notre ennemi avant de savoir pourquoi nous en avions un. Non, je crois qu'il agit pour quelqu'un dont l'objectif servira ses ambitions. Quelqu'un qui saura pleinement exploiter le Tesseract.

– Son premier propriétaire ? _« T »_ ?

– Non, **T**hanos.

– Vous vous souvenez de son nom maintenant ! s'exclama Fury en se penchant brusquement vers Kara.

Cette dernière se recula légèrement, plus par surprise que par peur réelle.

– Colonel, je me suis fait percuter pas moins de deux fois en l'espace de cinq minutes par la puissance du Cube Cosmique, se justifia-t-elle. Ça rafraîchit la mémoire !

Le directeur resta figé un temps, jaugeant l'archère de haut en bas, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il débattait de la sincérité de ses paroles.

– Soit ! finit-il par concéder – à regret. Dites-m'en plus sur ce Loki.

– Vous parler de Loki ? Par le crâne d'Ymir, j'y serai encore demain !

Kara détourna subitement le regard, silencieuse. Fury crut qu'elle discutait de ce qu'elle devait dire et de ce qu'elle devait taire. Le midgardien ne savait pas suffisamment de choses sur l'archère pour comprendre ce qui se passait actuellement en elle.

– Dîtes-moi simplement à qui nous avons à faire, reprit-il, plus précis.

Les doigts de l'asardienne grattèrent brièvement ses genoux, alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration. Revenant sur le directeur, elle ouvrit la bouche. Une hésitation à peine audible en sortit avant qu'elle ne réussisse à articuler :

– Loki est un magicien. Le meilleur de tout Asgard. C'est un illusionniste, un manipulateur hors pair et un menteur né.

– Et par quels sortilèges a-t-il réussi à retourner l'agent Barton contre nous ?

– Aucun, le sceptre fait tout pour lui. L'artefact de lumière bleue que vous avez pu y voir est un morceau du Cube Cosmique lui-même. C'est grâce à ça qu'il a réussi à soumettre Hawk à sa volonté. Hawk n'est pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il fait. Enfin... Il l'est plus ou moins, mais c'est comme être dans un rêve : il observe, il agit, et il n'a pas d'autre choix.  
« Les choix appartiennent à Loki, bien que le Tesseract ne le considère pas comme son digne maître. En réalité, le sceptre n'est qu'un subterfuge, une façade. Loki pense avoir le contrôle, mais le cube ne se pliera qu'à la volonté de son véritable maître, Thanos. Ces deux-là sont liés, et cela depuis que Thanos a absorbé la puissance du Tesseract pour devenir un titan omnipotent, et complètement timbré.  
« Néanmoins, le simple fait d'avoir confié le sceptre à Loki nous prouve que Thanos est sérieusement déterminé à récupérer _son_ Cube Cosmique.

– Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu le chercher lui-même dans ce cas ?

– Pourquoi ? Vous auriez préféré ? plaisanta Kara. Tout simplement, parce qu'il ne connaissait les codes de localisation dont je vous ai déjà parlé, de Midgard. Loki oui, parce qu'il est asgardien. Il a dû les lui donner, mais Thanos avait besoin d'un messager pour déclarer la guerre à votre Royaume et récupérer son bien. Et Loki était le plus apte à remplir cette tâche.

– Pourquoi ?

Kara leva les yeux au ciel. Il demandait beaucoup de « pourquoi » ce midgardien, alors que tout était clair et à la portée de n'importe qui – même d'une idiote comme elle.

– Parce qu'il est magicien. Le sceptre qu'il porte est un présent du Titan. Le morceau de Tesseract qui s'y trouve lui permet de soumettre n'importe qui à la volonté du Cube, ou de celui qui le détient. Et il corrompt facilement ceux qui sont trop faibles pour lui résister.  
« Parce que Loki est magicien, il possède des barrières spirituelles et mentales beaucoup plus résistantes que celles de Barton ou Selvig. Il devrait pouvoir rester maître de lui-même suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Thanos et à son armée d'asservir votre monde. Le temps lui ait compté et il ne le perdra pas à discuter du pourquoi, ni du comment de la chose.

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec ton dur et qui pressait Fury d'agir. Kara n'était jamais contre le fait de réfléchir avant de foncer, mais elle était là, assise sur son lit, à répondre aux questions idiotes du directeur, alors que Loki était quelque part dans ce Royaume, sur le point de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Elle venait tout juste de le retrouver, elle ne comptait pas le perdre de nouveau.

Lorsque Fury rouvrit la bouche, Kara sut aussitôt qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une autre question. Elle voulut l'interrompre, mais il la devança :

– Avec qui êtes-vous, archère Kara ?

Prise de court, l'asgardienne fronça les sourcils.

– Dans quel camp êtes-vous ? réitéra le directeur.

Kara lâcha un rire nerveux. La question se posait parce qu'elle était asgardienne et que Fury savait qu'elle recherchait Loki. Mais, par les yeux d'Heimdall, après qui avait-elle couru alors que la base s'effondrait sur sa tête ? Dans quel pick-up était-elle montée pour y échapper ? Le directeur ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'elle s'était pris deux rayons du Tesseract pour faire plaisir à Loki.

Elle arrêta de rire et dit :

– Ma tâche est de ramener Loki sur Asgard... Mais Loki a le Tesseract. Alors je vous aiderai à retrouver le Cube. De toute manière, dans l'état actuel des choses, il est mon seul moyen de rentrer chez moi. Je vous aiderai, colonel. Mais Loki est à moi.

Le regard qu'elle posa sur Fury lui fit comprendre qu'elle tenait particulièrement à cette partie du contrat. Le directeur sentait que quelque chose unissait l'archère au dieu. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas leurs intérêts communs dans le vol du Tesseract.

Il hocha la tête.

– Bien, archère.

À son air, il était impossible de savoir s'il était ravi, ou tout simplement soulagé.

– Que dois-je faire ? demanda Kara.

Le directeur sortit une de ses tablettes, l'alluma et la tendit à l'asgardienne. L'écran affichait une fiche de renseignement de l'agence. Un long paragraphe défilait sous les yeux de Kara. Elle n'y jeta pas un regard et ne s'intéressa qu'à la photo se trouvant en haut à gauche.

Le midgardien avait un air chétif. Il portait une blouse blanche qui tombait sur ses épaules maigres et frêles. Il avait des pommettes anguleuses, le front long et intellectuel. Des lunettes rondes étaient perchées haut sur son nez. Deux petits yeux marron luisaient derrière leurs verres. Ses cheveux bruns étaient soigneusement peignés. Il rentrait le menton d'un air timide, voir désolé. Son sourire était crispé et ses sourcils se fronçaient dans une gêne évidente. Il ne transpirait pas l'assurance, mais il semblait posé, réfléchi.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda l'asgardienne.

– Le docteur Bruce Robert Banner. C'est un physicien, spécialiste des rayons gamma. Après Selvig, il est le meilleur dans ce domaine.

– Pourquoi ne travaillait-il pas avec lui sur le Tesseract. ?

– Le Dr Banner se trouve actuellement dans la ville de Calcutta, en Inde.

– L'Inde ? s'exclama Kara en repassant ses leçons furtives de géographie midgardienne. Mais c'est à l'autre bout de Midgard !

– Précisément. Selvig n'étant plus disponible, nous avons besoin des compétences de Banner.

– Pourquoi ?

– Vous l'avez dit, archère : nous cherchons le Tesseract. Comme ni vous, ni moi n'avons une idée de l'endroit où Selvig et Barton l'ont caché, il nous faut nous fier à sa signature énergétique, que nous appelons « rayonnement gamma ». Mais celle-ci est trop faible.

– Et ce Dr Banner pourrait la retrouver ?

– Il est le meilleur que nous avons. Il nous conduira au Cube... Et à Loki.

Kara arqua élégamment un sourcil. Soit elle n'était pas convaincue des compétences du midgardien, soit elle ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Fury.

– Et vous voulez que j'aille le chercher à l'autre bout de votre Royaume ?

– Non, ceci sera la mission de l'agent Romanoff, répondit le directeur.

– Widow est revenue !

La surprise de l'archère fut telle qu'elle lâcha la tablette. Fury la rattrapa de justesse et jeta un regard noir à l'asgardienne. Elle semblait s'être fait frapper par la foudre – ou l'épouvante. Elle était droite sur ses draps, les bras raides, le regard fixe comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Le directeur ne saisit pas le lien entre la russe et une manifestation surnaturelle d'outre-tombe, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'étaler sur cette question.

– Elle est l'une de nos meilleurs agents. Nous avons besoin d'elle sur le terrain. Elle a été retirée de sa mission actuelle pour pouvoir participer à la recherche du Tesseract. C'est elle qui ira chercher le Dr Banner et qui tentera de le convaincre de nous aider.

Kara finit par se détendre, hochant la tête. Ses sourcils demeuraient néanmoins froncés au-dessus de ses yeux parsemés d'or.

– ... Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, moi ?

– Vous accompagnerez l'agent Romanoff et assurerez sa sécurité.

– Sa sécurité ? répéta l'archère. Qu'aura-t-elle à craindre ?

– Cette chose...

Fury pianota quelque chose sur sa tablette, puis tourna l'écran vers Kara.

Elle ne vit d'abord rien, sinon un long tunnel de verre empli de fumée blanche. Puis, une géante main se plaqua conte la paroi, la fissurant très légèrement. Si la paume était déjà aussi grande que la poitrine de l'archère, elle grandit encore dans plusieurs convulsions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse broyer un homme adulte entre ses doigts. Ces derniers se resserrèrent en un poing qui explosa la vitre. Une gigantesque forme verte jaillit alors du nuage de fumée et atterrit lourdement sur le sol, se réceptionnant sur des bras semblables à des arbres. Après un temps, un buste pareil à une falaise se redressa, dévoilant une musculature puissante, sauvage, brutale. Une énorme tête carrée, aux traits rageurs, apparut sur l'écran. Des cheveux noirs s'étalaient avec peine sur le sommet de son front, comme s'ils étaient trop courts pour lui. Des yeux, minuscules par rapport au reste du visage, du même vert que la peau, se dardèrent sur Kara avec une telle fureur qu'elle s'affaissa sur son lit, comme voulant se cacher sous ses draps. Le monstre se mit debout et courut vers un groupe de militaire, faisant trembler le sol à chaque foulée.

L'asgardienne voulut parler, mais sa mâchoire se décrocha de surprise, ce qui la fit balbutier :

– Que... Quelle est cette créature ? Un géant ?

– Ici, nous appelons ça "Hulk". Cette créature, c'est Banner.

A cette révélation, Kara ne cilla pas, fixant le géant vert renversant un tank d'une seule main sur l'écran. Lorsque l'image poussa un cri sauvage à ravager les tympans d'un sourd, un goute de sueur perla sur son front. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, tremblantes.

– Il y a quelques années, poursuivit Fury, alors qu'il travaillait sur les rayons gamma, Banner a eu un accident et en a reçu une forte dose, ce qui a profondément modifié son ADN. Lorsqu'il est soumis à une émotion trop forte, telle que la colère, que son rythme cardiaque augmente, il se transforme en ce monstre, dépassant les deux mètres et pesant dans les 500 kilos. Ainsi, il est pratiquement invincible et possède une force extraordinaire. Mais, sous cette forme, Banner ne se contrôle plus et sa rage le rend très dangereux, parfois meurtrier.

L'archère fit claquer nerveusement sa langue.

– Hin, hin... Donc, vous m'envoyez faire le bouclier humain pour Widow ?

Son ton ne sonnait clairement pas rassuré.

– Cela fait un an que le Dr. Banner n'a pas eu « d'accident », comme il aime appeler ses sauts d'humeur. Il y a très peu de chance que vous vous retrouviez face au Hulk.

– Mmmh...

Si la situation n'était pas si urgente, Fury aurait bien ricané face à l'air de Kara qui tentait vainement de dissimuler sa peur. Elle déglutit, puis pointa l'écran du doigt – elle le recula lorsque « Hulk » lui jeta un regard féroce à travers.

– Vous me jurez que ce (elle hésita) midgadien nous mènera au Tesseract ?

– Oui.

– Bon, soupira l'archère en secouant la tête, résignée. D'accord ! J'irai ! mais c'est que pour une fois. Je ne veux être cataloguée à la catégorie « des plus de 100 kilos ».

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Fury rangea la tablette puis lança à l'asgardienne :

– Vous partirez ce soir.

– Ce soir !

Kara bondit aussitôt hors de son lit, visiblement indignée.

– Colonel ! je viens à peine de me réveiller !

Le directeur se retourna sur le pas de la porte et lui dit :

– Quand on travaille pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., on ne se repose pas.

* * *

L'air de Calcutta était presque aussi lourd que celui de Muspelheim. A ce stade-là, ce n'était plus de la chaleur. Il faisait nuit, mais Kara avait beau chercher, elle ne trouva pas la moindre once de fraîcheur.

Le pick-up, dans lequel on l'avait fait monter, roulait sur une route accidentée, dont les bosses la faisaient sursauter sur son siège. De très faibles lumières jaunes perchées sur des lampadaires miteux offraient un mauvais éclairage. Un brouhaha incessant s'élevait de l'amas de bâtiments qui se dressait, maintenant, derrière l'asgardienne.

Le véhicule s'arrêta. Des yeux, Kara chercha sa destination. Mais, face elle, elle ne voyait que quatre murs nus décrépis que des draperies quelconques tentaient de dissimuler. Le tout maintenait difficilement un toit de taule que le moindre souffle de vent menaçait de balayer. Il n'y avait ni fenêtres, ni porte. Juste de simples tissus misérablement coincés sous une brique. Devant ce logement – car c'en était un – d'infortune, une femme aux cheveux rougeoyants était entourée de soldats, à qui elle semblait donner des instructions.

– Vous resterez à proximité. Si la chose apparaît, il faut la maîtriser au plus vite et l'éloigner du centre, pour limiter les dégâts. Évitez les pertes inutiles !

Kara bondit hors du pick-up.

La femme portait un débardeur de coton. Un long tissu ouvragé était noué sur ses hanches à la manière d'une jupe. Un autre recouvrait ses épaules. Sans sa combinaison de cuir moulante – qui n'était pas adaptée aux températures du pays –, l'asgardiene eut du mal à reconnaître Black Widow.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait, l'espionne tourna son regard dur vers elle.

– Archère Kara, la salua-t-elle.

– Widow.

- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

En vérité, l'archère gardait un si mauvais souvenir du vol qu'elle aurait été incapable d'en dire un mot à l'agent Romanoff.

Un soldat fendit alors le groupe. Une fillette marchait à ses côtés. Sa peau avait la couleur du pays.

– C'est elle ? demanda Natasha.

L'homme hocha la tête. La gamine jetait des regards furtifs autour d'elle, intimidée. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur Kara. L'asgardienne la fixa un temps et l'enfant de Midgard parut se détendre, comme reconnaissant la lueur puérile dans le regard de l'archère.

– Elle sait où trouver Banner ? poursuivit Romanoff. Bien, donnez-lui l'argent. Qu'elle ne perde pas de temps !

On tendit quelques billets à la fillette, qui les prit délicatement. Puis on lui fit signe de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle s'élança alors vers la ville, ses longs cheveux noirs volant dans son dos.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, Natasha s'approcha du conducteur du véhicule et dit :

– Lorsque Banner arrivera, passez avec votre véhicule devant la maison. Ce sera notre signal pour que nous nous mettions en position. Messieurs, à vos postes !

Soudain, tous les hommes s'activèrent, s'éloignant plus ou moins de l'habitation. Kara demeura immobile, ne sachant quoi faire. Lorsqu'elle fut seule avec Black Widow, cette dernière lui fit signe de la suivre et entra.

L'asgardienne demeura encore un temps à l'extérieure. Sur sa droite, elle vit un homme et trois autres plus jeunes – probablement ses fils – regarder un match de criquet, sur un écran bien plus petit que celui qu'elle avait dans sa cabine. La maison devait leur appartenir. La fillette n'avait été choisie que parce qu'elle savait où trouver le midgardien. L'endroit, lui, était suffisamment éloigné du centre pour une opération pareille. Kara pénétra dans l'habitation.

À quelques pas de l'entrée, une petite table se tenait faiblement sur ses quatre pieds dont l'un était plus court que les autres. La demeure n'était qu'une grande pièce principale pauvrement vide. Au fond, l'espace entre deux murs laissait voir une chambre et une fenêtre qu'on atteignait en grimpant sur un matelas à l'aspect rigide. Kara balaya le tout – le peu – du regard.

– Vous avez l'air peinée, archère ? fit Natasha, appuyée contre un poteau.

– J'étais juste en train de me dire que le logement que le Valhalla m'avait donné dans la cité d'Asgard était bien plus somptueux que celui-ci. Et pourtant, on ne pouvait y habiter à plus de cinq et j'y étais seule.

La rousse répondit par un sourire crispé, mais ne dit rien. Kara tira une chaise et s'assit à la table. L'autre en fit de même.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas revues et, la dernière fois, elles avaient failli s'entre-tuer. Une méfiance évidente régnait donc entre elles. Mais toutes deux étaient des femmes fortes dans un monde d'hommes. Les querelles, elles savaient les mettre de côté. Lorsque les événements le demandaient, elles savaient faire taire leur ego, leurs sentiments, pour se montrer aussi braves qu'un homme qui ne songeait parfois qu'à bomber le torse et rouler des épaules. Si l'espionne et l'archère ne s'appréciaient pas plus que ça, elles savaient que la solidarité féminine était une arme de poids dans un monde où il y avait trop peu de femmes.

– Kara, appela doucement la russe.

L'asgardienne tourna très légèrement la tête vers elle.

– J'ai vu les images de la base, poursuivit Widow. Pourquoi ce « dieu » utilisait des dagues semblables à celle que vous portez ?

Kara lui lança un regard au coin. La question paraissait très incongrue et lui déplaisait visiblement.

– C'est Fury qui vous a demandé de poser la question.

L'espionne ne répondit pas. L'archère poussa un soupir qui fit se gonfler ses joues. Elle sortit sa dague et la jeta sur la table. Elle était toute grise, un orifice creusé sur les bords de la garde. Sur la poignée, une sorte de _« S »_ était tracé.

Natasha s'approcha et tendit la main vers l'arme. Puis, comme sa propriétaire ne semblait pas être contre, elle la prit dans sa main et la retourna devant ses yeux.

– Si Loki utilise des dagues semblables à la mienne, c'est parce que celle-ci lui a appartenu autrefois, expliqua Kara en ne lâchant pas sa lame des yeux, comme par peur de la laisser sans surveillance. Il me l'a donné à la suite d'un pari. C'est lui qui a tracé cette rune sur la poignée : _« Sigil »_. Ça veut dire _« victoire »_. J'ignore si cela lui confère une quelconque capacité magique, mais il n'a jamais tenté de la récupérer.

Avec une moue satisfaite, la russe rendit l'arme à Kara qui la sangla précieusement à sa cuisse.

– Vous deviez bien le connaître, dit-elle.

L'asgardienne tourna son regard vers Natasha qui ne la regardait déjà plus. Elle baissa les yeux et ses épaules se haussèrent dans un triste soupir.

– Je le connaissais assez bien...

À ce moment-là, le pick-up passa.

* * *

**Quoi ? Loki est absent dans ce chapitre ? Bah ! il sera dans le prochain.**

**********Si vous avez détecté la présence de faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de vocabulaire... J'irais dire deux mots à ma bêta x)**

******Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**En espérant vous retrouver très vite pour un autre chapitre,**

**Lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

P.S : maintenant que nous ne sommes plus qu'à une centaine de jour de la sortie de "_The Dark World" _- oui, c'est une obsession -, certains rumeurs commencent à apparaître (il faut savoir passer le temps). Que pensez-vous de celle concernant la "possible" mort de Loki dans ce deuxième opus de THOR ?


	12. CHAPITRE VII, II

**Cher(ère) lecteur(rice),**

**Loki vous a manqué dans le précédent chapitre. Il revient très brièvement dans celui-ci et fera son come-back définitif dans le prochain. ****J'ai pu lire vos réactions par rapport à la rumeur de sa mort dans "The Dark World" : on est d'accord, si ça arrive, on fait un procès à MarvelStudio !**

**Le retour de Black Widow vous a fait plaisir et vous semblez très impatient de retrouver notre cher ami Banner/Hulk. Tout vous sera servi dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Je remercie _Venin du Basilik, YaNa31, Sheinreen, Svjetlana, solariene, Baka-chan-love, La petite souris, xNude, Estelle Hiddleston, Ketsuu, Rose-Eliade _et _Quetsche_ pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci à _Quetsche_ pour suivre ma fic.**

**Merci également à tous mes lecteurs anonymes et ce dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

**Un grand - _grand_ - merci à ma bêta : _Daiky_**

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille _"Radioactive" _de Imagine Dragons.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

_Un membre des Avengers fait un petit caméo dans ce chapitre_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

_**Partie 2 : le camp**_

_Se mettre en tenue_

* * *

**L**a fillette entra dans le bâtiment qui devait être sa maison. Banner la suivit.

Elle était venue le trouver, à bout de souffle, l'air inquiet, tenant deux petits billets dans sa main comme s'il s'agissait de sa vie. Elle était paniquée et parlait trop vite pour les quelques notions d'Hindi du docteur. Après l'avoir rassurée, il avait réussi à comprendre qu'elle venait pour son père atteint de cette grippe qui planait au-dessus de la ville depuis quelques semaines. D'un air suppliant, elle lui avait demandé de la suivre.

– S'il vous plaît, monsieur, avait-elle dit dans un anglais timide.

Banner avait alors attrapé sa sacoche et l'avait suivi à travers la mégapole indienne.

Voilà plusieurs mois qu'il vivait ici. Après les événements de New York, il s'était exilé en Inde, persuadé qu'on ne viendrait pas le chercher dans un endroit aussi... « bruyant ». Au départ, il avait espéré passer inaperçu, qu'on ne le remarquerait pas et qu'on ne lui poserait pas trop de questions. Qu'on le laisserait tranquille. Mais Banner s'était bien vite rendu compte que ses compétences pouvaient aider les gens de ce pays. Le docteur avait beaucoup voyagé – souvent clandestinement – et, avec le temps, il lui était devenu difficile de rester insensible à la détresse des autres. Alors pour eux, il redevenait le Dr Bruce Banner et tentait de les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il aimait aider les gens, pour peu qu'on le lui demande gentiment. Autrefois, il était toujours prêt à donner un coup de main à ses collègues, à relire un calcul, rectifier une donnée,... Mais tout ça, c'était avant que "l'autre" ne fasse son apparition. "L'autre" n'aimait pas aider, il ne comprenait même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Alors, Banner avait arrêté d'aider les autres. Mais ici, dans cette ville étouffante, où les gens avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les soulager de leur misère, il commençait à retrouver l'envie d'aider les autres.

La fillette le fit sortir du centre-ville et l'amena à un bidonville à l'aspect affligeant. Banner repéra une voiture militaire s'approchant. Il fit signe à la gamine de s'arrêter. Baissant la tête, il laissa passer le véhicule. Si on le reconnaissait, on le rapatrierait en Amérique, et qui soignerait les malades ici ? Certainement pas ces ignorants du gouvernement qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de rechercher une nouvelle arme de destruction !

La voiture s'éloigna. La gamine lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Banner lui fit signe que tout allait bien et elle rentra dans le bâtiment. Il jeta un rapide regard derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait.

Il entra dans la maison juste à temps pour voir la fillette sortir par la fenêtre de la pièce du fond, le plantant là, seul.

– Tu aurais dû te faire payer d'avance Banner, se sermonna-t-il.

Il fit quelque pas à l'intérieur de l'habitation, faisant grincer le parquet sous ses chaussures usées. La maison semblait vide, pourtant il se doutait bien qu'on ne lui avait pas fait traverser une des plus grandes villes de l'Inde en vain.

– Pour un type censé éviter le stress, vous avez choisi un drôle d'endroit.

Banner se retourna. Comme sortie de nulle part, une jeune femme au carré roux se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Elle avait le visage délicat des Occidentaux, bien que Banner eut discerné un accent russe dans sa voix. Un peu plus loin, à moitié cachée dans l'obscurité de la pièce, une autre jeune femme était adossée à un mur. Le docteur ne pouvait voir son visage, mais sa tenue était très singulière, même pour le pays. Elle semblait sortir tout droit d'un de ces jeux de rôle auxquels il avait joué, plus jeune. Les bras croisés, elle le regardait d'un œil attentif, prête à réagir.

Banner posa sa sacoche par terre et revint sur la russe rousse.

– Le secret n'est pas d'éviter le stress.

– C'est quoi, alors ? Le yoga ?

Il voulut sourire, mais il sentit ses traits se crisper. Se tripotant les mains, il se mordilla la lèvre. La situation ne le rassurait pas. Son anxiété devait se voir sur son visage, car la jeune femme du fond se décolla du mur et s'approcha. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs qui cascadaient jusqu'au-dessus de ses épaules et des yeux noisette. Son visage rond aurait pu le rassurer, si elle ne le fixait pas d'un air méfiant. Elle vint se poster à côté de la rousse. Même si elles n'étaient que deux, Banner avait la désagréable impression de se trouver face à un bataillon de soldats.

Maîtrisant sa respiration, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, faisant mine de l'inspecter.

– Vous m'avez éloigné du centre, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une fenêtre. C'est malin.

Il écarta les rideaux de tissu pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

– Je suppose que le bâtiment est cerné ?

Dans son dos, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard. Puis la rousse assura en retirant le tissu recouvrant ses épaules :

– Non, rien que vous et nous.

Banner revint sur elles. La russe, celle qui parlait, était vêtue dans les règles du pays. L'autre, celle qui observait, était décidément très ridicule dans cette armure.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Banner

– Je suis Natasha Romanoff, répondit la rousse avant de montrer sa collègue. Et voici, Kara.

– Docteur.

Kara s'inclina.

Le Bruce Banner qu'elle avait devant elle divergeait légèrement de celui du dossier du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il avait toujours l'air maigre, chétif, mais le soleil indien avait hâlé sa peau. Ses cheveux avaient perdu tout reflet et se frisaient désormais sur son front. Son visage était creusé et il ne semblait pas s'être correctement rasé depuis des semaines. Il portait un costume marron sale et une chemise rouge froissée.

– Vous venez me tuer, mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-il.

À son ton, Kara comprit que la chose lui paraissait évidente. Comme s'il s'y était résigné depuis longtemps.

– Bien sûr que non, lui assura Natasha. Nous sommes envoyées par le S.H.I.E.L.D.

– Le S.H.I.E.L.D...

Il paraissait avoir déjà eu à faire à l'agence.

– Comment ils m'ont retrouvé ?

– Nous ne vous avons jamais perdu, docteur. Nous sommes juste restés à distance. Nous avons même empêché certains de vous traquer, lui expliqua Black Widow. Mais, maintenant, vous devez venir avec nous.

Si le ton de l'espionne sonnait amical, son visage demeurait lisse et neutre. Elle voulut sourire, mais Kara vit que ses commissures étaient crispées par la tension. Face à elle, Banner ne cilla pas.

– Et si je disais non ?.

– Je vous persuaderai, répondit tout simplement Natasha.

Le midgardien passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

– Et si... « l'autre » disait non ? avança-t-il d'une voix calme à faire peur.

Comprenant l'allusion, Kara se rapprocha, menaçante. Sous le regard suspicieux de Banner, Black Widow la retint d'une main sur l'épaule et dit pour apaiser la tension naissante :

– Vous avez passé plus d'un an sans incident, docteur. Vous ne devez pas vouloir rechuter.

Elle alla s'asseoir à la table.

L'asgardienne continuait de fixer le midgardien qui faisait mine de s'intéresser à un meuble à sa droite.

– Je ne fais pas toujours ce que je veux.

Comme pour rappeler à Kara quel danger cet homme représentait, les poutres en bois derrière lui avaient été éclaboussées de peinture verte.

– Docteur, une catastrophe mondiale nous menace, reprit Natasha.

À « menace », Banner lâcha un rictus. N'y prêtant pas attention, la russe sortit un portable de sa poche, pianota dessus, puis le fit glisser à l'autre bout de la table.

– Ceci est le Tesseract, expliqua-t-elle alors que le physicien s'approchait. Son énergie pourrait anéantir la planète.

Kara vint se poster à côté d'elle, pendant que Banner dépliait ses lunettes et les posait sur son nez. Il prit le téléphone et examina le cube bleu sur l'écran.

– Qu'est-ce que Fury veut que j'en fasse ? Que je l'avale ? dit-il les sourcils froncés.

Son ton était très éloigné de la plaisanterie.

Gardant son calme et sa sérénité – ce qui n'apaisait pas Kara, au contraire –, Natasha posa ses coudes sur la table.

– Il veut que vous le retrouviez. On l'a volé. Sa signature gamma est trop faible pour qu'on le localise. Vous êtes le spécialiste des rayons gamma. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, j'irais le voir.

– Alors, Fury n'en a pas après le monstre ?

La question désarçonna l'espionne qui ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules et un :

– Pas à ce qu'il m'a dit.

– Et il vous dit tout ?

Banner prenait l'avantage, Kara le sentait. Natasha aussi, car elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, juste en dessous de l'arme qu'elle avait pris soin de cacher sous la table avant l'arrivée du scientifique. L'archère lui jeta un regard au coin, lui demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. La midgardienne la somma silencieusement de rester calme et revint à Banner :

– Parlez à Fury. Il a besoin de vous.

– En cage ?

– Personne ne va vous...

– ARRÊTEZ DE ME MENTIR ! cria Banner en frappant violemment la table de son poing.

Réactive, Kara fit un vers lui, la main sur Sigil. Mais Widow fut plus rapide qu'elle.

Bondissant de sa chaise, elle saisit son arme sous la table et la pointa sur le physicien. Tous les traits de son visage se tendirent et ses yeux écarquillés par la peur se braquèrent sur sa cible.

Banner demeura immobile. Toute sa colère semblait s'être volatilisée à la vue du canon chargé. Alors que Natasha le pointait toujours, il se redressa et dit doucement :

– Excusez-moi. C'était méchant. Je voulais voir ce que vous feriez.

Comme l'agent ne bougeait pas, il leva les mains devant lui comme pour se protéger.

– Réglons ça à l'amiable, d'accord. Vous posez ça, gentiment, et l'autre (il se désigna) ne fera pas de ravages.

Entre eux deux, Kara regarda le physicien, puis se tourna vers l'espionne. Les bras de cette dernière se mirent à trembler très légèrement.

– Widow, tenta de la raisonner l'archère

Natasha ne lui répondit pas, ne quittant pas Banner du regard. Le midgardien essayait de paraître le plus détendu possible, mais lui-même commençait à s'inquiéter.

– Widow, baissez votre arme, reprit Kara.

Très lentement, elle s'éloigna de la russe. Tout aussi doucement, elle se posta à côté de Banner et le fit très légèrement reculer de la main pour se mettre, à sa place, dans la trajectoire du tir de l'arme. Le physicien lui jeta un regard, peu habitué à ce que quelqu'un s'approche aussi près de lui dans ce genre de situation. L'asgardienne leva sa main vers le pistolet.

– Widow, murmura-t-elle, suppliante

Natasha ne bougea pas d'un cil. De là où elle était, Kara pouvait entendre le cœur de l'humaine battre dans sa poitrine. Sa main était maintenant si proche du canon que si Black Widow avait tiré à cette distance, sa balle lui aurait aisément transpercé la paume.

– Natasha...

À son prénom, l'espionne posa son regard sur Kara. Les deux jeunes se fixèrent un temps, leurs deux esprits semblant lutter : celui de la rousse pour maîtriser sa peur et celui de l'asgardienne pour lui faire retrouver son calme. Derrière, Banner observait toujours la scène.

Finalement, Natasha prit une profonde inspiration et porta la main à son oreille.

– N'intervenez pas, dit-elle aux soldats entourant le bâtiment. Tout va bien.

Kara se détendit lorsqu'elle les entendit ranger leurs armes. Black Widow en fit de même avec la sienne. Elle jeta ensuite un regard à Banner, toujours derrière l'archère, puis hocha la tête dans la direction de cette dernière. Kara crut comprendre qu'elle la remerciait. Elle lui répondit par un sourire, puis se tourna vers le midgardien.

Banner avait bien cru que l'espionne allait tirer. Cela aurait été parfaitement inutile et « l'autre » le lui aurait fait regretter. Le physicien ne souhaitait pas ça. Certes, il n'avait pas confiance en Fury et n'était pas prêt à travailler pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas faire de victime pour si peu. Et ici, même à cette distance du centre-ville, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être blessé, ou pire. Heureusement que cette Kara s'était interposée. Il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de tester un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il s'apprêtait à remercier l'asgardienne quand celle-ci s'approcha de lui.

– Docteur...

Sa voix était hésitante, timide, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'énerve de nouveau brusquement.

– Nous avons besoin de vous, continua-t-elle. Il faut que vous veniez.

Banner soupira et détourna le regard. Des gens, ici aussi, avaient besoin de lui, des gens comptaient sur lui. Est-ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D. pouvait autant avoir besoin de lui qu'eux ? Non. Et il n'était pas non plus prêt à œuvrer pour des gens comme Fury, trop ambitieux et trop égoïstes.

Il secoua la tête pour signifier son refus. Il croyait que l'archère aller alors le forcer à la suivre, qu'elle lui dirait que ça ne serait pas long, qu'il reviendrait bientôt, qu'elle lui promettrait une quelconque récompense.

Mais Kara n'en fit rien et dit très simplement :

– S'il vous plaît.

Banner la regarda, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui demande une telle chose aussi poliment, presque comme si son avis importait. Mais elle venait de le faire si gentiment et ne semblait pas prête à insister davantage. Pourtant, il devinait que sa réponse était très importante pour elle.

– S'il vous plaît.

Banner soupira. Il détestait qu'on soit aussi gentil avec lui, tout en ayant conscience du danger qu'il représentait. La gentillesse rapprochait les gens et il n'était pas bon d'être trop près de lui. Cette Kara était inconsciente du danger qu'elle courait, qu'elle ferait bientôt courir aux autres. Elle semblait aussi têtue que Betty...

– Très bien, finit-il par dire, je viens.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de l'asgardienne. Elle se tourna vers Natasha Romanoff pour lui faire signe que tout était bon. L'espionne dit à son oreillette d'amener le véhicule : il partirait dans moins de cinq minutes pour l'Héliporteur. Puis l'archère revint sur Banner et dit :

– Merci docteur.

* * *

Au beau milieu de l'Atlantique, l'Héliporteur était paré au décollage. Du pont principal, Fury regardait ses agents s'agiter, comme un capitaine observant l'appareillement de son bateau. Maria Hill le tenait au courant de l'état des réacteurs, moteurs... Les quatre turbines qui permettaient à la base de voler se mirent à tourner et, peu à peu, l'océan s'éloigna sous eux. Un petit sourire orgueilleux se dessina sur le visage du directeur. Ça, c'était son moment préféré, comme si prouver que ce gros tas de ferraille datant de la Guerre Froide pouvait encore voler était un défi personnel. Défi qu'il relevait à chaque fois. Jamais l'Héliporteur ne s'était écrasé et, Fury vivant, ça n'arriverait jamais.

– Colonel, l'appela une voix derrière lui.

Alors que la base prenait lentement de l'altitude, il se retourna vers l'asgardienne qui venait d'entrer sur le pont.

– Archère Kara. Je tenais à vous féliciter. Vous avez été d'une grande utilité à Calcutta.

– N'exagérons rien, dit l'asgardienne après avoir salué l'agent Hill. Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel !

La modestie était une qualité qui avait le don de faire sourire le directeur.

– L'agent Romanoff m'a dit que c'est vous qui avez réussi à convaincre Banner de nous prêter main-forte. On vient de me signaler qu'il était bien arrivé. Il est sur la piste d'atterrissage.

Kara hocha la tête de contentement.

– Quelles sont vos impressions sur lui ? reprit Fury en descendant de sa plate-forme pour la rejoindre

– J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait en lui cette « créature », déglutit-elle.

– J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à le voir sous cette forme.

L'archère réprima un frisson en imaginant la situation.

– Colonel, fit Maria Hill, tous les moteurs tournent.

Le directeur hocha la tête.

– Bien. Disparaissons. Activez les panneaux rétro-réfléchissants !

– Disparaître ? répéta Kara.

Devant ses sourcils haussés, l'agent Hill lui désigna un ordinateur plus bas dont l'écran affichait un visuel de l'Héliporteur. L'archère s'en approcha et les observa.

L'énorme base du S.H.I.E.L.D. y apparut d'abord pleinement, volant au-dessus de l'océan. Puis, peu à peu, elle disparut. Progressivement, l'Héliporteur se recouvra d'une carapace invisible, faite de millier de panneaux réfléchissant la lumière du soleil. L'acier et le métal laissèrent place aux nuages et au vent. La bouche de Kara se décrocha, étouffant une exclamation impressionnée.

– Je savais pas que vous pouviez faire ça !

Derrière elle, le sourire de Fury s'élargit. Ça, ça épatait toujours. L'agent Romanoff pénétra à son tour sur le pont. Il la rejoignit.

Sa surprise face à la capacité d'invisibilité des midgardiens passée, Kara se redressa et vit un homme s'avancer sur la plate-forme de commande, visiblement épaté par la technologie qui l'entourait. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

– Steve !

D'un saut, elle bondit à côté de Steve Roger. Ce dernier lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra avec force, lui faisant presque regretter les accolades de Thor. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la nuit à Central Park.

– Tu m'as terriblement manqué, fit Kara en s'écartant. Je croyais ne plus te revoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Le directeur Fury a demandé à M. Roger de venir nous prêter main-forte dans la récupération du Tesseract et l'arrestation de son voleur.

Kara et Steve se tournèrent vers l'agent Coulson qui les rejoignait.

– Fils de Coul ! s'exclama l'asgardienne une fois qu'il fut à leur hauteur. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne sommes vus. Comment vous portez-vous ?

– Le mieux du monde, dans la mesure du possible.

En réalité, ils ne s'étaient quittés que quelques heures plus tôt, un peu avant le vol du Cube Cosmique. Mais pour Kara, ils s'étaient quittés il y a des mois de cela, depuis le premier interrogatoire de Fury. Jamais Coulson n'était venu lui rendre visite dans sa cabine après, sauf pour lui apporter les livres qu'elle lui demandait. S'il avait été occupé par une quelconque mission pendant tout ce temps, elle n'en avait rien su. Il lui souhaitait bonjour, lui demandait si sa lecture lui plaisait, lui donnait le titre du bouquin qu'il apportait, puis repartait, mais ne discutait plus avec elle. Ce n'était pas un comportement froid. Simplement, l'archère sentait qu'il n'avait plus autant de temps à lui accorder qu'avant. Et aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui en manquait.

Après un sourire, elle se tourna vers Steve.

– Alors tu vas nous aider à récupérer le cube ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Fury m'enverra certainement sur le terrain une fois que le Dr Banner aura localisé le Tesseract, lui répondit le midgardien

Kara inclina la tête, puis jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Coulson. Banner se trouvait à l'entrée du pont principal. Une large table octogonale trônait à côté de lui. D'un regard, il balaya le pont. Kara nota qu'il ne cessait de se tripoter les mains : il n'était pas à son aise. Bien sûr, recherché comme il l'était, c'était compréhensible. Cependant, l'archère craignait qu'une gêne trop importante ne déclenche toute la... « force » qu'il avait en lui.

Il fit mine de s'intéresser à l'enseigne du S.H.I.E.L.D. placardée sur le mur derrière lui. Il se ravisa en remarquant les deux gardes armés qui l'encadraient, et se détourna. Son regard tomba alors sur l'asgardienne et il se figea. Kara ignorait pourquoi il avait accepté de coopérer avec elle et non avec Widow – l'espionne était beaucoup plus persuasive qu'elle. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le remercier d'être venu, de les aider à récupérer le Tesseract, à retrouver Barton, Selvig, Loki... Elle espérait pouvoir le faire avant que tout ne soit fini. En attendant, elle le contenta d'un de ses sourires. L'étonnement passa brièvement sur le visage du physicien, comme s'il doutait que ce sourire lui fût adressé. Puis il répondit par un hochement de la tête.

Comme Fury l'accostait pour lui parler affaires, Kara reporta son sourire sur Steve

– Alors nous sommes compagnons d'armes, constata-t-elle. J'en suis ravie. D'autant plus que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans ton justaucorps étoilé.

– « Costume », s'il te plaît Kara ! la reprit Steve d'un air faussement offensé. Même s'il a subi quelques modifications (Coulson bomba fièrement le torse), le dossier du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne présentait-il pas quelques photos de moi en tenue ?

– Si, mais elles étaient toutes en noir et blanc. C'est quand même plus intéressant en couleur.

Coulson rit dans sa barbe, ce qui lui valut un sourire de Kara. Leur complicité se réveillait peu à peu.

– Agent Romanoff, appela Fury derrière eux, veuillez conduire le docteur à son laboratoire.

L'asgardienne se retourna à temps pour voir Widow escorter Banner vers la sortie du pont. Elle poussa un soupir. Qu'il retrouve Loki au plus vite...

* * *

Le pas de course de soldats faisant leur ronde tira brièvement Loki, assis sur le sol, de sa rêverie. Les gardes passèrent devant lui sans lui adresser un regard puis s'engouffrèrent dans un nouveau couloir souterrain.

L'asgardien tourna la tête. Sur sa gauche, une foule d'humains s'activait autour du Tesseract. Scientifique, mécanicien, informaticien, militaire... Une vraie petite fourmilière dont Loki était la reine. Jamais il n'avait pensé que conquérir Midgard soit si facile – il se demandait même pourquoi il était le premier à avoir essayé. Le sceptre lui donnait un si grand pouvoir sur les humains. Il appréciait le moment furtif où il sentait leurs esprits si faibles s'abandonner à l'écrasante influence du cube. Alors, ils levaient les yeux sur lui, une ultime lueur de lucidité dans le regard. Puis, cette dernière s'évanouissait, remplacée par un bleu pâle dénudé de pensée, de libre arbitre ou de volonté propre. Et avec ces nouveaux yeux, ils le regardaient, vides, exploitables, loyaux, et Loki souriait. C'était si simple, si facile, qu'il s'était rapidement constitué une armée prête à construire le portail qui ouvrirait la porte de la guerre. La guerre qu'on lui avait promise.

Mais aussi faible qu'il l'était, Midgard était un monde de contraintes. Toutes les recherches du S.H.I.E.L.D avait été englouti par la terre et Selvig, aussi brillant que pouvait l'être un midgardien, était parfaitement incapable d'en fabriquer un nouveau en se contentant du savoir que lui donnait le cube en échange de sa soumission. Il lui fallait du matériel et de la main-d'œuvre. Loki lui en avait donné, mais cela ne suffisait pas. L'humain avait besoin de temps, et du temps, le dieu n'en avait pas – ou du moins, il n'en avait pas à lui consacrer. Il commençait à s'impatienter et il savait qu'il n'était le seul.

Dans sa main, l'artefact du sceptre se mit à luire. Loki le fixa. Justement, _il_ l'appelait. Et l'asgardien n'avait d'autre choix que de lui répondre. Il jeta un dernier regard aux humains, trop absorbés par leur travail pour s'inquiéter d'autre chose – des buts éphémères pour des vies éphémères. Seul Barton demeurait inactif, immobile, supervisant la construction du portail. Loki plissa les yeux. De tous ceux qu'il avait soumis au Tesseract, cet archer était peut-être le moins idiot, le moins méprisable.

Un rayonnement plus fort s'échappa du sceptre. L'asgardien prit une profonde inspiration et laissa le cube guider son esprit hors de Midgard, hors des Neuf Royaumes. Dans cette dimension où il avait été exilé par les siens.

– Asgardien, l'appela une voix.

Loki ouvrit les yeux.

L'endroit où il se trouvait désormais était sombre. Ça et là, autour de lui, des roches aux cavités béantes surgissaient d'un sol nu. Il n'y avait pour seule lumière que les lointaines étoiles de galaxies plus hospitalières. Toute trace de vie avait déserté depuis longtemps ce lieu désolé, oublié de tous, oublié d'Asgard, plongé dans les ténèbres.

Néanmoins, en s'intéressant un peu plus au paysage de cette dimension abandonnée, on pouvait discerner un amoncellement de rochers où était grossièrement sculpté un escalier. Et, en haut de ses marches, un trône gigantesque s'élevait, contemplant l'immensité de l'espace. Il était la seule chose « plaisante » présente ici, mais son aspect était terrifiant. Taillé dans un métal qui imitait l'or mais en oubliait toute la beauté et l'éclat, son dossier jaillissait du siège et grimpait à la manière d'une colonne vertébrale jusqu'à un orifice en forme de cube. Il semblait s'en dégager une aura d'un violet sombre qui était trop faible pour éclairer quoique ce soit au-delà de l'escalier.

C'était _son _trône à _lui_, _son _royaume de fortune. Voilà où _il _régnait depuis qu'on _lui _avait volé _son_ bien. Dans un monde dénudé de lumière, de son, de sensation. Un monde mort... Voilà où Loki avait atterri après avoir été jeté du haut d'Asgard.

L'asgardien détourna son regard du trône. Même s'_il_ l'avait appelé, _il _n'allait probablement pas s'adresser à lui directement. Rarement, _il_ s'était entretenu avec lui. _Il _enverrait certainement l'Autre. Une grimace de dégoût crispa le visage du dieu de la Malice. Il méprisait l'Autre, il le dégoûtait. Un être vide, enchaîné, un serviteur exilé ici avec son maître, qui prenait plaisir à le traiter, lui, l'héritier d'Asgard, dédaigneusement, lui parlant de sa voix lointaine, résonnante dans le néant.

– Les Chitauris s'impatientent.

Loki tourna la tête et le vit.

Il était drapé de sa longue toge grise dissimulant son corps humanoïde. Sa peau fine avait la couleur de la pierre. Un capuchon dissimulait son visage dont les yeux étaient bandés et les mâchoires suffisamment muselées pour lui permettre de parler.

Loki se leva et s'approcha. Il avait pris soin de revêtir son armure d'or asgardien dans lequel il impressionnait – il le savait – l'Autre. Son imposant casque aux cornes recourbées était fièrement posé sur sa tête.

– Qu'ils se préparent à me suivre, lui répondit-il simplement. Je les mènerai vers le glorieux combat.

– Le combat ? répéta l'Autre. Contre les faibles forces terriennes ?

– J'ai dit glorieux, pas interminable. Si vos forces sont aussi « phénoménales » que vous le prétendez.

– Douterez-vous de nous ? Et de _lui _?

L'Autre leva sa main aux six doigts vers le trône, prenant celui qui y était assis à témoin.

– _Lui_ qui a mis le sceptre entre vos mains. _Lui_ qui vous abreuva d'antique savoir et vous donna un nouveau but quand vous avez été vaincu et exilé.

– J'étais roi ! répliqua Loki avec colère. Le roi légitime d'Asgard... Et on m'a trahi.

L'Autre se détourna dans un son guttural qui ressemblait à un rictus.

– Votre ambition est médiocre, cracha-t-il. Née de frustrations infantiles. Mais nous, nous voyons par-delà la Terre, vers les mondes infinis que le Tesseract nous révélera.

– Vous n'avez pas encore le Tesseract, lui rappela l'asgardien.

Aussitôt, l'Autre bondit vers lui. Un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, Loki l'arrêta en pointant son sceptre sur lui. L'Autre s'immobilisa, sa main hideuse levée devant lui comme s'il avait voulu frapper le dieu. Ce dernier le fixa quelques instants, prenant plaisir à avoir cette vermine à sa merci au bout de son sceptre.

– Ce n'est pas une menace, le rassura-t-il.

Il put sentir le soupir soulagé de l'Autre sur son visage. Cela le répugna et il baissa son arme en continuant :

– Mais jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre le portail, jusqu'à ce que vos troupes soient sous mon commandement, vous n'êtes que paroles.

L'Autre grogna et s'écarta de l'asgardien. Quel petit arrogant ! Si son maître n'avait pas de si grand projet pour lui, il aurait, sans scrupule, arracher ses lèvres qui souriaient trop souvent à son goût.

Derrière lui, Loki fit taire son ricanement. C'était si facile, presque aussi facile qu'avec les midgardiens. Lorsque les Chitauris auront conquis la Terre, il les retournerait, par la puissance et la crainte du Tesseract, contre leur maître et il serait alors libre de s'approprier les autres Royaumes. Personne ne se dresserait sur son chemin, personne ne s'opposerait à lui... Sauf...

– Il y a autre chose, dit-il après un temps.

L'Autre se retourna.

– Quelqu'un je ne pensais pas revoir... Une asgardienne.

– Une asgardienne ? répéta l'Autre soudain inquiet. Sur Midgard ? Asgard serait-il déjà au courant de...

– Non, répondit Loki en secouant la tête, je ne pense pas qu'Odin l'ait envoyée. Je pense plutôt qu'elle est venue par elle-même... Pour moi.

Un nouveau grognement sortit de la gorge de l'Autre et, au nom de celui qui avait vaincu et banni son maître de sa planète natale, il cracha par terre. Puis, il revint sur l'asgardien et demanda d'un ton suspicieux :

– Est-elle un réel obstacle ?

Beau parleur comme il l'était, Loki perçut le sarcasme dans sa voix. Ce sarcasme qu'on lui avait si souvent servit à Asgard.

Il plissa les yeux et répondit avec assurance :

– Non. Non, pas du tout. Je la tuerai la prochaine fois que je la verrai.

Satisfait de la réponse du dieu, l'Autre sourit et se rapprocha. Loki releva la tête pour lui faire face.

– Vous aurez votre guerre, asgardien, lui murmura-t-il. Mais si jamais vous échouez, si le Tesseract ne nous est pas remis, il n'y aura nul royaume, nulle lune désolée, nulle crevasse pour vous dissimuler de _lui_.

Sa voix se fit plus lointaine, alors que le visage du dieu demeurait neutre face à ses menaces.

– Vous pensez avoir souffert ? _Il _vous fera regretter la douceur de la souffrance !

Loki se sentit violemment tiré en arrière. Une furieuse douleur lui scia la tête au niveau des tempes. Il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de retour dans les souterrains de Midgard. Haletant, il resserra sa prise sur le manche de son sceptre. Un jour, il les anéantira tous.

_Tous..._

* * *

Assise sur une des passerelles du pont principal, Kara regardait les agents assis face à leurs ordinateurs. Ils pianotaient si vite qu'elle aurait facilement pu croire qu'ils étaient nés avec un clavier dans les mains. Elle aussi avait bien tenté de manier correctement une souris et de– comment disaient-ils déjà ?– « surfer sur Internet » : ça s'était mal terminé.

Les écrans du S. .L.D. affichaient des données, des chiffres qui, s'ils étaient incompréhensibles pour l'asgardienne, paraissaient essentiels aux agents de Fury. On aurait dit que, grâce à eux, ces midgardiens pouvaient voir l'avenir, lire dans les pensées... Ils y avaient dans ces petits appareils, autant de savoir que dans un grimoire de la bibliothèque d'Asgard. Tant d'informations qui auraient pu être utiles à Kara, qui auraient pu l'aider à retrouver Loki. Pendant des mois, elle était venue ici, avait méticuleusement observé chaque agent, chaque ordinateur. Elle avait guetté un indice, un signe, rien n'était venu : à l'époque, Loki était « mort ». Aujourd'hui, s'il était officiellement revenu parmi les vivants, elle n'était pas plus avancée qu'avant.

Dans soupir, elle fit balancer ses jambes avec ennui.

– Enfin, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, dit Coulson un peu plus loin.

– Non, non. Avec joie, lui assura Steve

Kara leur jeta un regard.

Steve se tenait droit, patient, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine : un guerrier avant la bataille. L'archère avait brièvement lu le dossier de Fury relatant ses exploits d'une autre époque. Gringalet volontaire, on l'avait choisi pour devenir un soldat légendaire, un symbole qui serait amené à être admiré. Et un de ses plus grands admirateurs se tenait à côté de lui, les mains jointes, probablement moites. Coulson semblait avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie, mais, comme à chaque plus beau jour d'une vie, il ne savait trop comment s'y prendre, quoi faire, quoi dire... Et Steve qui faisait tout pour le rassurer ! Un beau couple.

Alors que l'asgardienne tournait la tête pour les laisser seuls, un écran attira son attention. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. L'agent qui y était assis effectuait une reconnaissance faciale. Mais, lorsque Kara vit l'image qui s'y affichait, elle fut plus rapide que l'ordinateur. Elle se laissa glisser de la passerelle et vint se poster derrière l'agent qui se retourna :

– Asgardienne ?

– Continuez, faites comme si j'étais pas là, lui dit-elle, le nez presque collé à l'écran.

Son visage avait retrouvé un teint uniforme, mais était toujours aussi blafard. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement tirés sur l'arrière de sa tête comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Son regard vert émeraude vagabondait nonchalamment autour de lui, comme s'il voulait se fondre dans la masse de gens qui se mouvait derrière lui. Pour Kara, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Elle tourna la tête. L'écran d'à côté affichait une adresse

– Ce sont des cartes vintages, reprit Coulson, fier comme un paon. Il m'a fallu deux ans pour toutes les trouver.

Steve pinça les lèvres. Il ignorait qu'on avait fait des cartes à son effigie.

– Elles sont en parfait état. Les coins sont un peu décolorés, mais à part ça...

– Correspondance à 67%, lança un agent.

Simultanément, le soldat et Coulson se tournèrent vers lui. Les recherches portaient leurs fruits ?

– Attendez ! fit l'agent en retournant à son écran. En données comparées, à 79%.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Coulson. Il s'approcha de son collègue.

– Localisation ? demanda-t-il.

– Stuttgart, en Allemagne. 28, Königstrasse.

De son côté, Steve lança un regard à Fury sur la plate-forme principale. Ils hochèrent la tête : ils avaient retrouvé Loki.

– À vous de jouer, Captain.

Steve quitta aussitôt le pont principal. Une soirée se déroulait là où leur ennemi se « cachait » : il allait se mettre en tenue.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Fury se tourna vers Black Widow, discutant avec l'agent Hill.

– Agent Romanoff, préparez un jet ! Vous l'accompagnerez.

Natasha hocha la tête et sortit à son tour. Puis, le directeur lança :

– Archère Kara !

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

– Archère ? rappela-t-il.

Quelques agents levèrent a tête : jamais Fury n'avait eu besoin de se répéter. Mais le colonel devait se rendre à l'évidence. Kara avait déserté le pont.

– Où est-elle encore passée ?

* * *

– Stuttgart, Allemagne. Stuttgart, Allemagne.

L'asgardienne marchait vite, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés. Elle ne devait pas oublier cette adresse. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait en première. Elle devait juste se souvenir :

– Stuttgart, Allemagne.

Sans qu'elle sache vraiment comment, elle sortit sur la piste d'atterrissage de l'Héliporteur. Le vent de l'altitude souleva ses cheveux et elle plissa ses yeux. Kara mit sa main en visière et parcourut l'endroit du regard. Il était vide.

– Très bien, murmura-t-elle à un nouveau courant d'air. Il me faut un véhicule maintenant.

Une demi-douzaine de petits avions était garée à sa droite. Mais l'archère se dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un chauffeur : elle n'avait la moindre idée de quel côté était l'Allemagne.À ce moment-là, le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête.

Après avoir confirmé ses codes d'accès, l'agent Sam Wilson redressa très légèrement son avion et amorça sa descente. Sa patrouille s'était bien déroulée, rien à signaler. Il avait hâte de se poser et d'aller se reposer. Il avait entendu dire que le célèbre Captain America était à bord de l'Héliporteur. Cet homme était son héros depuis qu'il était tout petit. Peut-être accepterait-il de lui signer un autographe... Si Coulson ne l'avait déjà pas trop assommé.

La piste se rapprochant, l'agent Wilson réduit sa vitesse et cabra un peu plus son Redwing. Mais, à peine ses roues eurent-elles touché le sol, que quelqu'un sauta sur le cockpit.

– Nom de...

Malgré la surprise, Wilson réussit à poser l'avion et appuya furieusement sur la pédale de frein. La personne manqua de s'écraser sur la vitre au changement de vitesse, mais elle se rattrapa sur ses mains. Tout en tentant de garer son appareil, l'agent lui jetait des regards effrayés. C'était une jeune femme – dans l'instant, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait noter.

Le nez de l'avion se posa. La femme fut sérieusement secouée par l'impact, mais réussit à se maintenir à l'appareil. Elle regarda la piste qui ralentissait sous elle, haussa les sourcils et fit un signe négatif de la tête – non, ce n'était pas censé se dérouler comme ça.

Sous le regard toujours stupéfait de Wilson, elle toqua du dos de son l'index à la vitre du cockpit, lui faisant signe de la laisser entrer. Comme l'avion atteignait une vitesse beaucoup moins risquée, l'agent lui ouvrit, bien trop sur le choc pour poser des questions. La jeune femme bondit sur le siège arrière et s'y assit. Wilson lui jeta un regard des plus déconcertés.

– Qu'est-ce que... ?

– Ne vous arrêtez pas midgardien ! l'interrompit prestement la femme. Vous avez encore de la route à faire.

Très simplement, elle attacha sa ceinture et reprit d'un air toujours aussi pressé :

– Décollez. Décollez.

Wilson balbutia plusieurs réponses incompréhensibles, puis, comme il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui se passait, appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Quelques mètres plus loin, Redwing quitta la piste où il venait tout juste de se poser.

Les deux agents à la tour de contrôle se jetèrent un regard surpris, avant de hausser les épaules : Sam Wilson, dit « Falcon »*****, était le meilleur pilote de l'agence. S'il voulait aller faire une petite ballade, après tout, il en avait le droit.

Lorsque l'Héliporteur ne fut plus qu'un point noir derrière eux, Kara se détendit et s'assit confortablement dans son siège. Ça avait été plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

– Merveilleux ! Et maintenant, monsieur...

– Euh... Wilson... Samuel Thomas Wilson, madame.

– Wilson ? Très bien, fils de Wil ! J'aimerai aller en Allemagne. Vous pouvez m'y conduire ?

* * *

*** **_Sam Wilson, plus connu dans l'univers de Marvel sous le nom du Faucon, est un super-héros, futur membre des Vengeurs. Son lien avec le faucon Ailes Rouges (Redwing) lui confère la capacité de voler. Nous aurons la chance de le voir faire sa première apparition dans le prochain film de Captain America, « The Winter Soldier »_

* * *

**Nous nous retrouverons donc à Stuttgart au prochain chapitre.****.. C'est pas là que Iron Man fait son apparition ? ^^**

******Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**En espérant vous retrouver très vite pour un nouveau chapitre,**

**Lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

P.S : dans ce chapitre, notre archère a officiellement fait la connaissance de Banner/Hulk. Nous savons tous que ce personnage collectionne ses interprètes (Bixby/Ferrigno, Bana, Norton et Ruffalo) depuis son apparition sur petit et grand écran. Lequel préférez-vous ?

Personnellement, je vote pour Mark :)


	13. CHAPITRE VIII

**Chers followeurs,**

**Voici la partie de Stuttgart. Je sais que vous attendez beaucoup de ce chapitre. Vos avis me sont toujours très précieux.**

**Merci à solarienne, _YaNa31, Sheinreen, Senara38, Estelle Hiddleston, Rose-Eliade, Venin du Basilik _et _La petite souris _pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci à _Miruanalle_ pour suivre ma fic et avoir ajouté Kara à ses favoris.**

**Merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs anonymes et ce dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta : _Daiky_**

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille _"Dance With the Devil" _de Breaking Benjamin.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

_Tous les lieux cités dans ce chapitre, sont réels_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_Erreur de débutant_

* * *

– **S**amantha Parrington ?

Le vigile vérifia le carton d'invitation et jeta un regard à la jeune femme qui le lui avait tendu. Ce n'était pas son sourire prenant les trois quarts de son visage, ou sa coiffure qui semblait avoir affronté l'autoroute à 200km/h dans une décapotable, qui le faisaient douter de l'authenticité de l'invitation, mais sa tenue. C'était une soirée privée, il y avait un minimum de convenance à avoir. Et cette jupe à traîne, ces bottes hautes jusqu'aux genoux et cette « armure » ne correspondaient pas exactement aux critères qu'on lui avait donnés pour surveiller l'entrée du 28 Königrasse, Stuttgart. Mais après tout, lui et la mode, ça faisait deux. Peut-être était-ce la dernière tendance à New York – car cette jeune femme avait un nom de bourgeoise yankee **(I).** Et zut ! Elle n'avait pas non plus une tête à cacher une bombe sous son armure. Avec une moue convaincue, il lui rendit son carton, dit :

– Passez une bonne soirée, mademoiselle Parrington.

Et la laissa entrer.

Kara pénétra dans le Neue Schloss*****. L'endroit avait des airs de temple antique, comme ces foutus olympiens **(II)** savaient en construire, mas plus avancé, plus travaillé. Elle avait eu le temps de lire un ou deux trucs dessus lors de son trajet à bord du Redwing – le fils de Wil était un très bon pilote et un chauffeur plus que recommandable. Résidence de roi, il avait été détruit lors de la seconde Grande Guerre midgardienne, puis restauré récemment. Ça ne lui serait pas forcément utile pour sa culture d'asgardienne, mais Kara avait espéré y trouver un quelconque rapport avec le but de Loki qui lui aurait fait choisir ce lieu pour refaire surface.

L'intérieur était richement doré, mais pas autant que la salle du trône du palais d'Asgard – même si l'imposant lustre de cristal suspendu au-dessus du hall était un argument de poids. Et, hormis une sorte d'autel aux deux têtes de vaches vikings, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à casser. Le seul atout, du point de vue de Kara, était la Schlossplatz, juste en face de l'entrée principale. Dit le plus grand square de la vile, il serait une bonne issue de secours au cas où Loki et elle en viendraient aux mains– situation extrême que l'archère préférait éviter.

Le hall qui faisait office de salle de réception était une grande pièce rectangulaire. Au centre se dressait l'autel aux inspirations nordiques, probable héritage du passé viking du pays. Derrière, une petite estrade tournait le dos à un escalier de marbre conduisant au premier étage, d'où on pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble. Dans un coin, un orchestre jouait un morceau dont la mélodie engloutissait le bruit des conversations de la haute société.

Kara lut l'inscription au dos du carton d'invitation : _conférence du Dr__ Heimrich Schafer_. Ça ne l'avançait pas. Rangeant l'invitation, l'asgardienne se mit à la recherche de son confrère, caché parmi ces petits riches en costume.

Le carton d'invitation n'était pas le sien, bien sûr. Elle l'avait très poliment – mais sans consentement – emprunté à une jeune fille qu'elle avait croisée sur la route. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle oublie de le lui rendre et de la sortir de l'impasse sombre et mal propre où elle avait pris soin de la mener pour qu'elle ne la dérange pas.

En voyant les regards de travers que lui jetaient certains midgardiens, Kara se répéta qu'elle aurait mieux fait de lui demander de lui prêter sa robe de soirée, histoire de se fondre dans la masse. Mais l'archère n'était pas venue ici pour se faire bien voir, converser à coup de phrases bien tournées ou pour siroter du champagne. Néanmoins, mal à l'aise et consciente d'être trop facilement repérable, elle décida de s'éloigner de la foule et de se poster à côté d'une colonne d'où elle pourrait voir toute la salle.

En s'appuyant contre la structure de marbre, Kara se demanda pour la énième fois ce qui pouvait bien amener Loki dans un endroit pareil. Certes, les cornes des taureaux de l'autel rappelaient vaguement celles de son propre casque, mais l'asgardienne doutait sérieusement que le dieu de la Malice ait pour plan de le voler. L'hypothèse qu'il puisse ne pas être venu seul surgit dans son esprit. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle aurait aimé que Steve, Widow ou même le fils de Wil – qu'elle avait renvoyé sur l'Héliporteur comme si de rien n'était – soit avec elle. Mais Kara se souvint pourquoi elle avait décidé de partir devant, sans attendre le S.H.I.E.L.D. Le Neue Schloss était un lieu public et jouxtait un parc très fréquenté, ainsi qu'une importante rue commerciale de la ville : cela faisait beaucoup de victimes potentielles.

Alors que de nouveaux invités entraient, l'archère les examina attentivement. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que Loki agirait ici. S'il était déjà arrivé ou non, s'il agirait de manière à être vu, ici ou dehors, ce qu'il comptait faire, ça, elle l'ignorait. Mais avec lui, Kara avait appris à imaginer le pire. Or, ici, le pire n'était pas envisageable.

Cependant, il lui fallait intercepter le dieu avant qu'il ne commette une grosse bêtise. Elle le sommerait de lui dire où était le cube pour que, lorsque Steve arriverait enfin, il puisse aller le chercher. Ainsi, elle rentrerait à Asgard avec Loki, sans que personne n'ait eu à lever le petit doigt ou ne soit blessé. Encore fallait-il le trouver...

– Ne bouge plus...

Un souffle froid dans sa nuque la fit se raidir de surprise, alors qu'une dague se glissait sous sa gorge. Kara lui jeta un bref regard.

– Dommage, murmura-t-elle en la reconnaissant.

On lui saisit le poignet droit et on le tordit furieusement. Une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage, alors qu'on la traînait dans un petit couloir, à l'abri des regards, la petite lame toujours sur sa trachée. Lorsqu'on la plaqua contre le mur, l'asgardienne ne put s'empêcher de rire – elle avait fait une erreur de débutant.

– Bonsoir, Loki.

Le dieu de la Malice pressa un peu plus sa dague sur la gorge de Kara. Il la jaugea de haut en bas comme pour vérifier si c'était bien elle, puis darda sur elle un regard vert, intimidant.

– Je te savais stupide, Kara, mais à ce point... Venir ici, seule et sous un camouflage des plus discutables...

– Je ne suis pas seule, répliqua sèchement l'archère.

Lorsqu'elle parlait, la dague de Loki râpait douloureusement la peau de sa gorge. L'asgardien émit un petit rictus.

– Tu n'as jamais su mentir.

Il la plaquait si furieusement contre le mur que Kara devait légèrement lever le menton pour ne pas se faire arracher la tête.

À l'autre bout du couloir dans lequel il l'avait amené, elle voyait les invités continuaient de boire leurs coupes de champagne. Ils ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués – ou peut– être que Loki les avait dissimulés avec un sort d'invisibilité ou une illusion quelconque. Et Steve ne risquait pas d'arriver tout de suite. Pourtant, Kara ne pouvait pas rester dans cette position, à la merci de l'asgardien qui n'hésiterait pas à lui faire une entaille fort regrettable au niveau de la trachée.

Très doucement, elle glissa sa main vers sa jambe pour tenter d'attraper Sigil. Un lourd bâton s'abattit avec force sur son poignet, l'immobilisant contre sa cuisse.

– Je ne te le conseille pas.

Kara devina aisément qu'il s'agissait du sceptre donné par Thanos. Elle se ravisa aussitôt.

Loki s'approcha un peu plus, comme pour la détailler de plus prés. L'archère tenta de maîtriser la peur dans respiration, alors que la pointe de la dague venait chatouiller sa joue.

– C'est dommage, susurra le dieu de la Malice. Sans ton armure, je ne t'aurais presque pas reconnue...

La lame remonta sur le front de Kara pour en écarter une de ses mèches. Les sourcils de l'asgardien se froncèrent alors et, pendant un bref instant, il parut troublé. Il souleva de la pointe de sa dague une des lourdes boucles de l'archère et inclina la tête.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?

La respiration de l'asgardienne se calma à cette question et ses yeux posèrent sur lui un regard déçu et plein de regret. Loki le soutint d'un air arrogant. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes.

Puis Kara fit grincer ses dents et demanda d'une voix grave :

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi ici ?

Le dieu laissa s'échapper une petite exclamation mêlée d'un rire moqueur, qui lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière.

– Ah, ça...

Kara sentit la pression sur ses poignets se relâcher. Aussitôt, le bout du sceptre vint se poser sur sa tempe. Il avait perdu sa lame et s'était raccourci pour passer inaperçu sous la forme d'une canne, mais la lumière bleue du morceau du Cube Cosmique y rayonnait toujours. Et il était si près de l'asgardienne que sa respiration se coupa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle ignorait jusqu'où Loki savait en utiliser la puissance, mais elle était consciente qu'il lui serait facile de la soumettre au Tesseract. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant.

– Dans ce cas, se contenta de ricaner l'asgardien, je vais te montrer pourquoi.

Il s'écarta d'elle. Il portait un costume midgardien et, de dos, Kara aurait facilement pu le confondre avec l'un d'entre eux. Une élégante écharpe de soie verte pointillée d'or entourait son cou, rappelant vaguement son armure. Il retira sa dague de la joue de l'archère et la rangea, son sceptre toujours pointé sur sa tempe. Puis, très délicatement, presque avec douceur, il lui prit la nuque et la décolla du mur.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kara, dit-il d'une voix terriblement calme. Tu es mon invité spéciale et je vais te trouver une place d'où tu pourras tout voir. Ne bouge pas.

L'asgardienne sentit alors ses poignets se rapprocher comme si une corde invisible les ligotait. Lorsqu'ils furent liés entre eux et que Loki abaissa finalement sa canne. Kara lui jeta un regard suspicieux et arqua un sourcil. Il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote !

Elle ferma simplement les yeux, se concentra sur ses mains et brisa le lien mental comme s'il s'agissait une brindille. La surprise passa furtivement dans les yeux du magicien avant que ce dernier n'éclate de rire, comme s'il se sermonnait de l'avoir autant sous-estimé.

– Évidemment ! Tu as appris un ou deux tours depuis notre dernière rencontre. C'est mignon...

Puis son visage redevint sérieux et Kara gémit de douleur, alors que ses poignets se plaquaientt l'un contre l'autre. Elle sentit une sorte de fine ficelle recouverte de petites dents les ligoter. Lorsqu'elle se resserra sur ses mains, les picots s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et son corps sembla se vider d'énergie et se détacher de sa volonté.

Kara fit claquer sa langue d'un air impuissant : jamais Loki ne l'avait contrôlé – ou du moins, s'il l'avait fait, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle tenta de libérer ses poignets encore une fois, mais c'était inutile : les liens physiques étaient bien plus compliqués à briser que les liens mentaux et l'asgardien était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle sur ce plan-là.

Loki sourit, satisfait, alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard hargneux. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

– Suis-moi.

Et ils retournèrent dans le hall.

La main de Loki sur son épaule aurait fait frissonner Kara si elle était encore maîtresse de son corps. Mais c'était comme si la partie de son cerveau contrôlant ses mouvements avait été endormie. Seul son visage semblait encore lui répondre – probablement pour que ce soit plus naturel.

Loki arborait son légendaire sourire charmeur et avançait d'un air aristocratique avec sa canne.

Plusieurs midgardiens les regardèrent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'autre bout de la salle, non loin de l'orchestre et de l'entrée.

– Ici, tu seras très bien, dit l'asgardien en s'arrêtant.

De là où elle était, Kara pouvait voir l'autel et le podium où l'on avait installé un micro. De la main, Loki désigna l'escalier derrière.

– J'arriverai par-là, dit-il d'un air malicieux.

L'escalier en question était gardé par deux agents de sécurité dont les costumes, même s'ils s'en approchaient, n'avaient pas la classe de la tenue officielle des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Kara déglutit. Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

L'orchestre commença un nouveau morceau. Loki tourna alors la tête vers l'entrée. L'archère suivit son regard et aperçut un homme dont les cheveux grisonnaient autour de ses oreilles. Il était entouré de quatre autres agents de sécurité. Lorsqu'il passa devant eux, Kara put entendre les lèvres de Loki s'étirer en un sourire.

– Ça va bientôt être à moi. Mais au cas où tu t'ennuierais...

D'un claquement de doigts, il appela un serveur en costume queue de pie blanc, un plateau de coupe de champagne posé à plat sur sa main. Le remerciant de sa voix mielleuse, il prit un verre et le tendit à Kara. Les mains de cette dernière se refermèrent autour de la coupe et la portèrent à ses lèvres.

– Bois un peu et tâche de sourire, lui dit Loki. Tu es sur le point d'assister au premier pas de ce monde vers la liberté.

– Loki, voulut le retenir l'archère.

Mais elle s'étrangla avec le champagne qui coula le long de son menton. Les bulles la firent toussoter et, lorsqu'elle fut enfin débarrassée du goût de la boisson, Loki avait disparu. Elle le chercha des yeux, mais ne le vit pas parmi les invités. Elle nettoya alors sa gorge en avalant sa salive et analysa sa situation.

Elle avait les mains liées, sa volonté flottait quelque part hors de son corps et elle buvait une flûte de champagne. D'habitude, elle n'était jamais contre un verre ou deux lors d'une soirée, mais, généralement, c'était Loki qui l'empêchait de boire – pas l'inverse.

Kara jeta un regard vers l'entrée. Pourvu que Steve arrive au plus vite, afin d'arrêter le dieu de la Malice.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants qu'elle avait vu entrer monta sur l'estrade et tapota son micro pour s'assurer qu'il était bien allumé. Toute l'assistance se tourna vers lui, s'agglomérant autour de l'autel. L'asgardienne posa son regard sur lui. Ce devait être le Dr Schafer. Il commença à parler à son auditoire en allemand, alors que l'orchestre à côté de Kara continuait de jouer.

L'archère serra un peu plus sa coupe de champagne entre ses doigts. Pourquoi Loki avait-il semblé si intéressé par ce midgardien ? Quel lien cela pouvait-il avoir avec le Tesseract ?

Comme elle ne trouvait pas les réponses à ses questions, Kara fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans ce genre de situation : elle but une gorgée de champagne.

C'est à ce moment-là que Loki réapparut, sa canne à la main, en haut de l'escalier derrière le podium. Il fixa un temps la foule devant lui, puis descendit les marches, sa longue veste noire flottant élégamment autour de lui. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'estrade, passant devant les vigiles.

L'un d'entre eux le remarqua et s'approcha de lui pour lui demander de rejoindre les autres invités. Loki lui envoya le pommeau de sa canne dans la mâchoire. Deux de ses dents roulèrent sur le sol et il s'effondra. Son collègue le suivit aussitôt. L'orchestre cessa de jouer.

Le Dr Schafer n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait. Loki fondit sur lui, le saisit par la nuque et le poussa jusqu'à l'autel. La foule se fendit sur son passage.

Très simplement, comme si le midgardien n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon, il le souleva et l'allongea sur la surface de pierre polie. Il l'y maintint d'une main, tandis que, de l'autre, il sortait de sa veste un petit appareil cylindrique. De ce dernier jaillirent trois petits doigts de métal dont les extrémités émettaient une lumière fluorescente. Loki les présenta devant l'œil de Schafer.

Kara n'avait pas bougé, sa coupe de champagne toujours dans ses mains. Elle observait la scène, les yeux écarquillés, non pas par la peur qu'inspirait le magicien en ce moment, mais par son incapacité à réagir. Elle voulut saisir Sigil, sortir son arc, mais la ficelle lui mordait toujours les poignets. Elle voulut courir s'interposer entre lui et le midgardien, mais ses jambes étaient plantées dans le sol. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Elle se débattit furieusement avec elle-même pour se libérer de l'emprise du dieu de la Malice.

Les yeux rivés sur sa proie, Loki pressa un bouton sur l'appareil. De minuscules griffes sortirent des extrémités des doigts. Alors, tout le monde sembla comprendre.

Les gens reculèrent, les musiciens se levèrent et le Dr Schafer écarquilla les yeux face à son destin. La mâchoire de Kara se décrocha.

Elle tenta de capter l'attention de l'asgardien et de le détourner du crime qu'il était sur le point de commettre, de gagner du temps en l'appelant. Mais, en cet instant, la gorge de l'archère était sèche, vide de mots.

Les griffes se mirent à tourner, et Kara détourna son regard lorsque Loki enfonça l'appareil dans l'orbite du midgardien.

Un cri d'horreur s'éleva parmi les invités et, dans un même élan, ils se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie, vidant le Neue Scholss.

Le dieu releva la tête et les regarda s'enfuir comme des rats. Un sourire satisfait se dessina cruellement sur son visage, alors qu'il se délectait du spectacle.

Entre ses mains, le corps de Schafer était parcouru de spasmes tandis que les griffes continuaient de lui mutiler l'œil. Puis, sans un cri, sans un gémissement, il se raidit sur l'autel et mourut. Le hall était vide alors. Seule Kara demeurait immobile dans son coin, les yeux toujours baissés.

Loki retira le petit appareil, le rangea et se dirigea vers la sortie.

– Viens, vociféra-t-il à Kara en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Les jambes de l'asgardienne lui obéirent sans que leur propriétaire n'offre une grande résistance. En réalité, l'archère n'était plus vraiment consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : se réveiller sur le siège arrière du Redwing.

Le froid nocturne entoura doucement Kara de ses bras, alors qu'elle continuait de marcher aux côtés de Loki vers la Schlossplatz. Le dieu avait abandonné son costume chic et revêtit son armure. Coiffé de son casque à cornes, il s'avança vers le square où la mer terrifiée de midgardien essayait de se cacher.

L'asgardienne entendit vaguement la sirène d'une voiture arriver. Un trait de lumière bleue suivi d'un lourd fracas métallique la fit taire.

Dans le square, les gens tentaient de fuir face à l'homme en armure, armé d'un sceptre, qui s'avançait menaçant vers eux. Mais, lorsque certains se retournèrent, ils se retrouvèrent avec ce même homme juste en face d'eux. Les cris de panique redoublèrent. Aux quatre coins du parc, Loki encerclait son troupeau à l'aide de ses clones. À côté de lui, Kara gardait la tête baissée.

– À genoux devant moi ! ordonna-t-il très calmement.

Les midgardiens jetaient des regards furtifs autour d'eux, à la manière d'un gibier cerné par des chiens de chasse, continuant de crier, ne l'entendant pas.

– J'ai dit...

Loki frappa le sol de son sceptre. Ses clones en firent de même et l'artefact sur leur lame s'illumina.

– À GENOUX ! hurla-t-il.

La Schlossplatz entière se tut alors et se tourna vers lui. Il y eut un temps, puis tout le monde s'agenouilla. Tous courbèrent l'échine, plièrent les genoux et baissèrent la tête, à la manière d'enfants apeurés, face à ce dieu qui les dominait de sa hauteur.

Kara sentit une force invisible lui écraser le dos. Docilement, les mains toujours liées, elle se mit à genoux, comme un chien répétant le tour qu'on venait de lui apprendre.

Loki lui jeta un regard au coin et sourit sarcastiquement. Lorsqu'il regarda les midgardiens à ses pieds, son sourire prit un air supérieur. Un rire de joie crispa son visage, alors qu'il écartait les bras pour accueillir ses nouveaux sujets. Heureux orateur devant un public attentif, il s'avança vers eux.

– N'est-ce pas plus simple ainsi ?

Il parlait aux midgardiens en allemand, mais Kara entendait clairement ses mots résonner en Aesir dans sa tête

– N'est-ce pas là votre état naturel ? L'humanité a soif de soumission, elle ne désire être gouvernée. C'est dans ce but que vous avez été créé. Mais vous avez été délaissé, obligé d'avancer par vous-même, titubant, chancelant.

Il disait ça avec une telle évidence, comme s'il dictait un sermon. Et tous l'écoutaient, silencieux. Leur silence donnait raison et sens aux paroles de Loki.

– Et regardez-vous, aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes tombé si bas. Votre aveuglant désir de liberté assombrit votre joie de vivre. Il vous jette dans une folle lutte pour le pouvoir et l'identité.

Sa voix chantait aux oreilles des midgardiens. C'était comme voir une lumière au bout d'un tunnel sombre et être irrésistiblement attiré par elle.

Kara, elle, entendait sans vraiment écouter, perdue quelque part dans son esprit, impuissante, immobile comme face à un rêve.

Loki pénétra la foule de midgardien qui s'écartait sur son passage. Aucun n'osait le regarder, c'était à peine s'ils s'autorisaient à respirer. Le magicien leva son sceptre et clama d'une voix presque bienfaitrice :

– Vous êtes fait pour obéir et votre destin est de vous prosterner.

Il se tut, laissant son discours faire effet.

Kara put sentir la volonté des midgardiens s'amadouer, se fissurer, prête à se soumettre. Elle-même demeurait à genoux, sans pouvoir bouger et ne trouvant rien à répliquer. Peut-être que Loki avait raison, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Pourquoi Odin avait-il livré Midgard à elle-même, condamnée à des siècles de chaos ? La Terre n'avait besoin que d'un leader, quelqu'un qui les guide à travers les ténèbres dans lesquelles Asgard l'avait abandonné. Et ce soir, elle ne demandait que ça.

Quelqu'un se leva. Kara ouvrit les yeux. À quelques mètres de Loki, un vieillard s'était redressé. L'archère fronça les sourcils, alors que le vieux midgardien regardait le dieu.

– Pas devant des hommes comme vous !

Kara ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit, car le vieil homme parlait en allemand.

Loki ricana

– Il n'y pas d'homme comme moi.

L'archère continuait de fixer le midgardien. Il était vieux, faible, un simple fétu de paille sur la route du dieu de la Malice. Ses traits étaient tirés par la vieillesse et ses cheveux étaient blancs. Il ne faisait pas partie des invités du Neue Schloss, il ne portait pas de costume et sa bouche semblait lasse des sourires hypocrites. Il était très âgé suffisamment pour avoir connu la Seconde Grande Guerre midgardienne et la Guerre Froide, vu s'élever puis s'effondrer le Reich et le Mur, connu la crise et la guerre, pour avoir combattu et souffert. Ses yeux se posaient sur Loki d'un air fatigué.

Il y a toujours des hommes comme vous, dit-il simplement.

Même si le sens lui échappait, Kara laissa ses mots se répercuter à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ce simple mortel se dressant parmi la foule, comme un arbre desséché au milieu du désert, et ses paroles qu'elle n'avait besoin de comprendre, réveillèrent l'archère, libèrent sa volonté de l'emprise du magicien et lui fit faire un choix. Et ce choix était de se lever !

Loki rit aux mots du vieillard, visiblement amusé qu'on lui tienne ainsi tête. Il leva son sceptre et s'adressa à la foule toujours à ses pieds :

– Regardez votre aîné, mes amis.

Il dirigea sa lame sur le pauvre homme qui tituba face à la menace. La lumière bleue se fit plus forte.

– Qu'il vous serve d'exemple...

Personne ne bougea. Loki leva son sceptre. Et tira.

– Non ! hurla Kara en bondissant sur lui, de nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

Elle saisit la pointe du sceptre de ses mains liées et dévia la trajectoire du tir qui fila droit vers le ciel. Les midgardiens relevèrent enfin la tête, aussi surpris que le dieu par cette intervention

Kara grimaça, la lame lui ayant entaillé les jointures de ses doigts. Loki et elle se défièrent du regard, le sceptre entre eux.

– Loki, ça suffit ! clama l'archère.

– Écarte-toi ! cracha l'asgardien en la repoussant.

Kara roula sur le sol, alors qu'il levait de nouveau son sceptre vers le midgardien. Un nouveau rayon se chargea. L'asgardienne se remit debout et courut vers lui. Elle le percuta de toutes ses forces et le magicien tomba à terre. Puis elle se tourna vers les midgardiens qui ne savaient comment réagir.

– Allez-vous-en ! leur hurla-t-elle.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, se regardant entre eux. Ce n'est que lorsque le rayon partit qu'ils se décidèrent enfin à courir.

Kara évita le trait de lumière par une roulade. Le tir explosa un réverbère. L'archère se releva pour faire face à son adversaire. Alors que la Schlossplatz continuait de s'enfuir, Loki abattit son sceptre sur l'asgardienne qui s'écarta. La lame fracassa le sol pavé du square.

Kara en profita pour envoyer un coup de pied dans le torse du magicien. Ce dernier recula, titubant, avant de répliquer en tentant de frapper l'asgardienne au niveau de la taille. Elle s'écarta et la lame railla son armure dans un chemin d'étincelle – elle se félicita de l'avoir gardé.

Emporté par son coup, Loki se retourna et tira une nouvelle salve d'énergie. Kara l'évita en roulant sur le côté. La Schlossplatz était désormais totalement vide, les cris des midgardiens s'éloignant de plus en plus.

Le dieu de la Malice porta plusieurs coups à la tête de l'archère qui réussit à les bloquer avec ses avant-bras, les poignets toujours ligotés. Mais un coup plus fort que les autres lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Loki la frappa alors durement à la tête et Kara alla s'écraser contre un banc, non loin.

Légèrement déboussolée, la vue brouillée et son crâne menaçant d'exploser, elle tenta de se relever, alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

– Je t'ai laissé ta chance, Kara...

Elle vit l'asgardien pointer son sceptre vers elle. Voyant la lumière s'intensifier, elle retint sa respiration, prête à encaisser le tir. Mais, lorsque ce dernier partit, une silhouette habillée de bleue se plaça devant elle, un bouclier tendu en avant. Le tir rebondit dessus et percuta Loki qui tomba à terre.

Kara se redressa faiblement sur le banc pour remercier son sauveur. Ce dernier se pencha vers elle et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

– Vous allez bien ? s'enquit une voix empreinte d'inquiétude qui lui parut familière.

C'était un homme à voir la carrure. Il portait une sorte de casque frappé d'un A majuscule banc et qui descendait en masque sur son visage, entourant ses yeux et ses mâchoires, si bien que ses traits étaient inidentifiables. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de gants écarlates et il portait un justaucorps blasonné d'une étoile. Son abdomen était strié de bande rouge et blanche. Son bouclier au centre étoilé luisait des couleurs de l'Amérique.

Son cerveau ayant était un peu secoué par le coup de sceptre, Kara mit du temps à comprendre à qui elle avait à faire.

Face à eux, Loki se releva en prenant appui sur son arme. Un ricanement étira ses lèvres. Lui avait reconnu l'homme.

– Et voici le soldat ! « L'homme hors du temps ».

Steve Roger – ou Captain America comme on l'appelait dans cette tenue – se tourna vers le dieu.

– Moi, hors du temps ?

À ce moment-là, un jet du S.H.I.E.L.D. descendit du ciel de Stuttgart, le bruit de son moteur amplifiant la migraine de Kara.

– Loki, s'éleva la voix de Natasha Romanoff, lâchez votre arme et rendez-vous !

Une mitraillette sortit du toit de l'engin et visa le dieu. Ce dernier fixa le jet un temps. Puis il tira un rayon en direction de l'aile droite. L'agent Romanoff l'évita de justesse.

Steve envoya son bouclier sur l'asgardien. L'arme rebondit sur son torse et revint dans la main de son propriétaire. Le soldat courut pour l'attraper et décocha dans la foulée une droite au dieu.

Dans un grognement, Loki voulut répliquer en frappant son adversaire de son sceptre, mais Captain America leva son bouclier pour se protéger. La lame glissa plusieurs fois à la sa surface en vibranium **(I)**, avant de frapper le midgardien au flanc droit.

Steve serra les dents, puis, comme Loki s'apprêtait à réitérer son coup, lui lança une nouvelle fois son bouclier. L'asgardien le dévia de la lame. Le soldat lui envoya alors son poing dans la figure, mais le dieu le para de son sceptre.

Dans le jet, Black Widow tentait de garder l'asgardien dans son viseur, sans pour autant risquer de blesser Roger.

– Ils sont trop rapides, murmura-t-elle alors que Steve s'effondrait sous un coup de sceptre.

Soudain son écran se brouilla et afficha "SYSTÈME DÉSACTIVÉ". Alors que Natasha fronçait les sourcils perplexes, une voix s'éleva :

« Je vous ai manqué, agent Romanoff »

Une batterie et une basse se mirent à jouer « Shoot to Thrill » dans le jet. Reconnaissant la voix du chanteur d'AC/DC, qu'elle avait si souvent entendue lors d'une récente mission, Black Widow soupira lorsqu'elle vit par la vitre une armure or et rouge fondre sur les deux combattants.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de la voir arriver. Tendant les mains, elle lui envoya la puissance de ses réacteurs dans le ventre. L'asgardien fut projeté dans les airs et alla s'écraser sur les marches à la bordure du square, lâchant son sceptre sous l'impact.

L'armure atterrit devant lui. Elle était peinte en rouge. Un réacteur triangulaire rayonnait sur sa poitrine. Son casque de couleur or possédait deux petites fentes au niveau des yeux qui se posèrent peu amicalement sur le dieu. Elle leva ses bras. La paume de ses mains de métal possédait des propulseurs semblables à ceux de ses bottes. Un petit missile sortit de son poignet droit et de derrière ses épaules.

– Vas-y, je t'attends Cornes de Bouc ! dit la voix robotisée de l'armure en visant l'asgardien.

Captain America vint se poster à ses côtés, son bouclier dans la main.

Loki regarda les deux super-midgardiens. Ces derniers pensèrent qu'il allait recommencer le combat, mais le dieu poussa un soupir résigné et leva lentement les mains. Son armure et son casque disparurent, montrant qu'il se rendait.

– C'est bien, le félicita l'armure en rangeant ses fusées.

– Agent Romanoff, vous pouvez descendre, dit Steve à on oreillette.

Le jet se posa aussitôt et un soldat du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'approcha de Loki pour le menotter. Le dieu se laissa docilement faire, sous le regard attentif de l'armure.

Steve tourna son regard vers un banc non loin où Kara était toujours allongée, à moitié assommée.

– Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

L'archère battit furtivement des paupières, comme si elle regardait une source de lumière trop forte. Dans un râle, elle secoua la tête, semblant vouloir en faire sortir quelque chose, puis écarquilla les yeux à l'extrême comme pour étirer les muscles de ses paupières

– Du mieux que je peux, merci, balbutia-t-elle en s'asseyant péniblement sur le banc.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Kara le regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, puis balaya la Schlossplatz du regard. Elle vit d'abord le soldat du S.H.I.E.L.D. faire monter Loki dans le jet et Black Widow aller récupérer le sceptre. Non loin, un ou deux réverbères étaient à terre, une voiture complètement renversée au milieu de la route et l'entrée du Neue Scholss avait été ravagé par la fuite des midgardiens. Une ambulance était garée juste devant. Une foule timide entourait le square, s'approchant, puis reculant, ne sachant choisir entre leur curiosité et leur peur.

Devant ce spectacle, les sourcils de l'archère se froncèrent de tristesse.

– Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là, soupira-t-elle, presque honteuse

– C'est vous l'archère ? demanda une voix numérisée.

L'armure s'était approchée d'eux. Lorsqu'ils la virent, les yeux de Kara s'arrondirent de stupeur et elle bondit sur le banc, ses mains liées tendues devant elle pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? hurla-t-elle à Steve, comme si elle venait de voir un rat.

– Charmant, marmonna l'armure.

Son masque d'acier se souleva pour laisser voir un visage humain. Les traits étaient fins et les mâchoires carrées. Une barbe soigneusement rasée couvrait un menton proéminent. De longs sourcils bruns couraient au-dessus de petits yeux bleus étincelants. Le tout avait quelque chose d'arrogant, mais aussi une sorte de raffinement qui montrait qu'il avait reçu une bonne éducation et avait réussi dans la vie.

Le visage s'étira dans un sourire poliment travaillé et l'armure fit une révérence théâtrale, presque surfaite.

– M. Anthony Edward Stark pour vous servir, se présenta-t-il. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Iron Man.

Kara demeura immobile, debout sur le banc, un de ses sourcils arqués. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Steve qui hocha la tête pour lui assurer que c'était bien un allié. L'asgardienne se détendit.

– Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, homme de fer. Votre armure m'a brièvement rappelé le Destructeur, se justifia-t-elle en s'asseyant banc.

Ne comprenant pas la référence – bien qu'il se doutât qu'elle n'était pas très flatteuse –, Stark haussa les épaules et lui tendit une main amicale – quand il bougeait, l'armure produisait une sorte de frottement huilé. Kara la fixa un temps, puis, comme ses poignets étaient toujours liés, la serra dans ses deux paumes.

– Je suis Kara, archère et Valkyrie d'Asgard. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Stark détailla la jeune femme. Elle avait de longues jambes fuselées, taillées pour la course, mais le torse et les épaules étaient larges et les bras semblaient endurants. Le visage n'était pas vraiment beau, mais il était agréable à regarder. Dommage que ses cheveux soient si ternes !

– Vous avez besoin d'aide ? fit-il remarquer en désignant ses poignets ligotés.

Kara les regarda. La ficelle était très fine, presque invisible, si bien qu'elle comprit pourquoi aucun midgardien ne l'avait remarqué. Les picots étaient toujours profondément enfoncés dans sa peau sans qu'une seule goutte de sang n'ait coulé.

Même si elle avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps, Kara se dit qu'il faudrait que Loki songe à briser le lien, car une archère mains liées n'était pas très utile. Mais le dieu de la Malice avait confortablement été installé dans je jet et l'asgardienne avait tout sauf envie de lui demander de l'aide. Autant laisser le midgardien en métal essayer.

– Si vous pouvez m'en apporter, répondit-elle.

– Écartez le plus possible les mains.

Elle s'exécuta.

– JARVIS, réduits la puissance des réacteurs au maximum, ordonna Stark en tendant les bras vers la ficelle.

Kara faillit lui demander à qui il parlait lorsqu'une voix ressemblant à celle de Charles dans « A Beautiful Mind ****** s'éleva de l'armure.

– Bien monsieur, dit-elle d'un ton très poli.

Les réacteurs aux mains du midgardien s'allumèrent alors et un très fin rayon en sortit. Demandant à l'archère de ne pas bouger, Tony réussit à couper le lien entre les deux poignets. Une fois ces derniers libres de leur chaîne, Kara retira la ficelle et frotta sa chair, pointillée de petit trou rouge et légèrement brûlée par les réacteurs de l'homme de fer.

– Merci, dit-elle reconnaissante.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mademoiselle.

L'asgardienne posa son regard sur Stark. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil coquin. Il le regretta aussitôt ; le poing partit si vite et si soudainement qu'il ne le vit pas percuter sa mâchoire – mais le sentit. Il chancela et porta sa main à sa joue endolorie.

– Ah ! grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

– Vous savez, homme de fer, pour ce que vous venez de faire, on vous aurait arraché l'œil sur Asgard, expliqua Kara aussi banalement que si elle justifiait les deux sucres dans son café du matin. On ne fait ce genre de chose à une Valkyrie.

À côté d'elle, Steve ne put retenir un petit ricanement.

– Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, grinça Tony en se massant la joue où commençait à apparaître un léger bleu.

C'était quoi ces Valkyries ? Des nones extrémistes, pour qu'il se prenne une droite pareille en voulant simplement être gentleman. Le sourire dont le gratifia l'archère lui assura que la prochaine fois elle frapperait plus fort. Très bien, ça lui apprendrait à secourir les demoiselles en détresse.

Les sirènes de nouvelles voitures de police s'approchèrent du square, les ramenant à la réalité.

– Nous ferions mieux de partir, dit Steve en aidant Kara à se lever.

Tous les trois entrèrent dans le jet. Aussitôt, Natasha décolla.

Lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur, Kara lança un coup d'oeil à Loki, gentiment attaché à son siège. Lui aussi la regardait, mais ses yeux n'exprimaient rien, à leur habitude, vide de remords. Alors l'asgardienne se retourna et alla s'installer prêt de Natasha tandis que Stuttgart s'éloignait sous eux.

Soudain, elle s'exclama :

– Oh ! Fenrir, Hela et Jormungand !**(IV)**

Et comme Steve lui demandait ce qui se passait, elle sortit son carton d'invitation.

– J'ai complètement oublié Mlle Parrington !

* * *

**_* _**« Le Nouveau Palais »

**** **_Le rôle de Charles dans _"A Beautiful Mind" ("Un homme d'exception") _est joué par Paul Bettany qui prête sa voix à JARVIS dans les films d'IronMan_

* * *

**I**_ Dans l'univers de MARVEL, Samantha Parrington est une jeune héritière qui sera brièvement la seconde identité de la Valkyrie (Brunhilde)._

**II**_ Dans l'univers de MARVEL, les olympiens sont une race de dieu (Zeus, Aphrodite, Apollon,...) qui se sont souvent opposés aux asgardiens, mais qui ont également combattu à leurs côtés._

**III** _Matériau n'existant que dans l'univers de MARVEL, il a la propriété, comme son nom l'indique, d'absorber les vibrations_

**IV **_Principaux ennemis des Ases. Lors du Ragnarök, Fenrir affrontera et tuera Odin, Jormungand périra face à Thor et l'armée des morts de Hela combattra les forces du Vahalla. Dans la mythologie nordique, ils sont, tous les trois, des enfants de Loki (sujet à débat dans l'univers de MARVEL)_

* * *

**Stark c'est fait... Il manque quelqu'un, non ?**

******Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**En espérant vous retrouver très vite pour un nouveau chapitre,**

**Lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

P.S : bon, nous savons tous que Loki est un peu/très dérangé dans AVENGERS - que se soit à cause du Tesseract ou non. Entre nous, que pensez-vous de sa théorie sur le plus grand mensonge de de la vie ?


	14. CHAPITRE IX

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Thor fait son retour officiel ici et je sais que vous l'attendez tous avec beaucoup d'impatience. La rencontre entre Kara et Tony vous a - comme dirais-je - "percuté" ^^**

**Je remercie _Senara38, La petite souris, Rose-Eliade, YaNa31, Venin du Basilik, Miruanalle, Ketsuu (x2) _et _Estelle Hiddleston _pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes et ceux dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta : _Daiky_**

* * *

_**/!\ "l'Archère Vengeresse" approche de sa 100e review (merci à tous !).  
Pour fêter ça, je remercierai celui ou celle qui me donneras cette 100e review en écrivant un OS (ou plus si affinité) sur le personnage, le couple ou le thème de son choix.  
Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ;) /!\**_

* * *

**Je vous conseille _"Calamity" _de Two Steps Fron Hell pour ce chapitre**

**Bonne lecture,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

_« Un jour, toi aussi, tu retrouveras ton frère »_

* * *

– _**I**__l a dit quelque chose ?_ demanda la voix de Fury dans le casque de Natasha.

Cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Cap, Stark et Kara se tenaient à l'entrée de la cabine de pilotage. Au fond du jet, fermement sanglé à son siège, Loki se tenait immobile, son regard fixé sur un point invisible devant lui.

— Pas un mot, répondit-elle à son micro.

— _Ramenez-le à la base ! Le temps presse._

— Bien reçu.

Son copilote – un bleu en formation – coupa la connexion.

Il faisait nuit noire à travers la vitre du cockpit. Une fine couche nuageuse que perçaient, çà et là, les pics alpins s'étalait sous eux. Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'ils avaient quitté la Schlossplatz en catastrophe pour éviter toute parlote avec les autorités de Stuttgart. Comme le disait Fury, le temps pressait et le Tesseract était toujours introuvable. Certes, la capture de Loki était un grand pas vers la récupération du Cube, mais chaque personne présente sur le jet devinait que le dieu du Mensonge ne coopérerait pas facilement.

Kara, elle-même, en était consciente. Adossée aux parois de l'engin, juste à côté de Steve, elle fixait l'asgardien, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le coup qu'il lui avait porté à la tête avait très légèrement entaillé son front. Même si elle n'était qu'à moitié Ase, l'archère savait que l'entaille aurait disparu d'ici le levé du soleil. Elle la frotta de démangeaison : il avait frappé fort et le sceptre était lourd. Ce dernier se trouvait dans la mallette aux pieds de Widow. Banner l'examinerait. Peut-être qu'il l'aiderait dans sa recherche du Tesseract.

L'asgardienne demeurait immobile depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le sol allemand, se contentant de regarder Loki – qui l'ignorait malicieusement. Pourtant, elle aurait pu aller s'asseoir face à lui, le regarder dans les yeux, lui parler, tenter de le raisonner. Mais à cette simple idée, Kara ricanait intérieurement, se sermonnant d'être une incapable et une lâche. C'était pour le raisonner qu'elle avait débarqué à Stuttgart, sans le S.H.I.E.L.D. à ses côtés. Or, malgré sa bonne volonté, Loki avait tué un homme de sang-froid et l'archère était pleinement consciente qu'elle aurait fini pulvérisée par son sceptre si Steve ne s'était pas interposé. Brillamment réussi le raisonnement !

Comment pourrait-elle lui parler, maintenant ? Voilà un an qu'il avait disparu. Des tas de questions demandaient des réponses et des explications étaient à donner – aussi bien pour lui, que pour elle. Mais l'archère demeurait cloîtrée dans son silence, sachant que, après la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté, il lui serait impossible de trouver les mots justes et que, de toute manière, Loki ne l'écouterait pas – du moins, pas comme elle le souhaitait.

Au bout d'un moment, le magicien tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Kara qui lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Les yeux de Loki sur elle la glaçaient. Ils étaient si calmes, si paisibles que c'en était effrayant. Autrefois, ils se posaient sur elle de la même manière. L'asgardien l'avait toujours regardé comme ça et cela depuis qu'on l'avait présenté à la cour asgardienne. Mais avant, il n'avait jamais pointé une arme sur elle.

Ne pouvant supporter ce regard davantage, Kara se tourna et fit mine de s'intéresser au tableau de bord. Elle devina aisément le rictus qui étirait les lèvres de Loki.

À côté d'elle, Steve jeta un regard anxieux au dieu. Ce dernier lâcha le dos de Kara du regard, pour le poser brièvement sur le soldat. Le midgardien le soutint, puis, se tournant vers Stark face à lui, confessa à voix basse pour ne pas que l'asgardien l'entende :

– Je n'aime pas ça.

Le milliardaire arqua un sourcil. Il avait ôté son casque, dévoilant des courts cheveux bruns, mais gardait son armure qui lui donnait un air imposant.

– Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il tout en observant Loki qui avait de nouveau détourné les yeux pour fixer le mur devant lui avec une concentration snobe. Que le gothique se rende si facilement ?

– Si facilement ? Vous plaisantez, répliqua Steve très sérieux. Ce type pète la forme.

– La nonne aussi, marmonna Stark en se massant la joue.

Le bleu d'une teinte très légèrement violacée s'y étalait du bas du menton jusqu'en dessous de la pommette. Tony n'était pas prêt de l'oublier et il trouverait bien un moyen de le faire regretter à l'archère.

– Vous en pensez quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Kara se redressa aussitôt. Ses sourcils froncés montraient qu'elle ne voyait pas ce que son avis avait à faire là-dedans.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

– Vous ne venez pas de la même planète ? dit l'Homme de fer en désignant Loki du menton.

– Nous préférons le mot « royaume », rectifia l'asgardienne qui apprécia très peu qu'il la compare à une extra-terrestre. Et comment savez-vous ça ?

– Je l'ai lu dans votre dossier.

– J'ai un dossier ? s'écria-t-elle.

Son ton faisait bizarrement penser que l'idée la ravissait, voir la rendait fière. Après, tout, de la part de Fury, cela pouvait être perçu comme une marque d'affection.

– Oui, passionnant d'ailleurs, reprit Tony. J'y ai appris plein de trucs, sauf que vous aviez une droite facile. J'ai lu que vous aviez un frère...

Les yeux de Kara se plissèrent furtivement, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Stark.

Soudainement et sans qu'aucun cumulonimbus ne l'ait annoncé, un éclair zébra le calme nocturne, les faisant tous sursauter. Un très léger grondement le suivit.

– D'où ça vient ? murmura Natasha que la perspective d'essuyer un orage n'enchantait pas.

Une nouvelle décharge dégringola du ciel. Le tonnerre la suivit aussitôt pour montrer que la foudre se rapprochait – à une vitesse très anormale.

Loki se dressa sur son siège, visiblement inquiet. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux comme s'il eut voulu s'empêcher de trembler. Son attitude n'échappa pas à Steve qui lui lança :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Peur de quelques éclairs ?

– J'avoue que je ne raffole pas de qu'ils annoncent, répondit simplement le dieu.

Ne comprenant pas, le midgardien se retourna... Et vit l'air tout aussi rassuré de Kara. Cette dernière s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux parois du jet, comme par peur de tomber dans le vide. Elle regardait au-dessus d'elle comme si elle craignait que la foudre ne lui tombe sur la tête.

– Kara ?

Un nouvel éclair éclaira le visage de l'asgardienne dont les traits étaient tous tirés. Elle tourna lentement son regard vers le soldat. Ce dernier devina qu'elle retenait sa respiration comme face à l'approche d'un choc brutal et imminent. Elle déglutit et murmura :

– Il arrive...

Steve voulut lui demander qui, mais le jet fut alors secoué comme si la foudre était tombée dessus. En réalité, quelque chose venait vraiment d'atterrir sur le jet.

La secousse cloua Loki à son siège et fit glisser Kara à terre. Steve se baissa aussitôt pour l'aider à se relever alors que Tony, sentant que quelque chose clochait, mit son casque et ouvrit la porte du jet. Laissant de furieux courants d'air entrer, la passerelle s'abaissa, ce qui alerta le soldat.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lança-t-il au milliardaire qui s'avançait déjà sur le pont.

Stark n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Thor atterrit devant lui, faisant résonner Mjolnir sur la passerelle.

En apercevant le dieu du Tonnerre, Kara lâcha un petit cri de surprise. De son côté, Loki fut tout aussi étonné sauf qu'une crainte s'alluma dans ses yeux. Le nouveau venu se tournait vers lui. Alors qu'il faisait mine de s'approcher, Iron Man s'interposa et leva sa main pour le repousser. Il fut brutalement propulsé à l'autre bout du jet par un coup de Mjolnir. Il entraîna Steve qui avait mis son masque de Captain America dans sa chute.

Seule, Kara resta debout. Son regard croisa brièvement les yeux bleus de Thor. Les deux asgardiens se fixèrent quelque temps. L'archère voulut dire quelque chose, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps, se retournant vers Loki dont la crainte qui crispait son visage s'agrandissait. Thor tendit la main vers lui et le magicien ferma les yeux, croyant qu'il allait le frapper. Il se contenta de le saisir par l'épaule et de l'arracher de son siège. Les ceintures n'opposèrent aucune résistance à sa force. Il saisit ensuite Loki à la gorge pour le mettre debout, fit tournoyer Mjolnir. Puis il lança un dernier regard à Kara qui n'avait pas bougé. L'archère comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle hocha la tête. Thor esquissa un sourire : il reviendrait la chercher. Puis, tenant fermement Loki, il s'envola hors du jet, Mjonir tendu devant lui. Un dernier éclair déchira le ciel, puis le calme revint.

– Et un de plus, marmonna Iron Man en se relevant.

– Encore un asgardien ? demanda Captain America en l'imitant

Stark passa devant Kara, visiblement déterminé à suivre le dieu du Tonnerre.

– Homme de Fer, laissez-le, voulut-elle le retenir. Il est avec moi.

– Ce n'est pas le problème, répliqua l'armure. S'il libère ou tue Loki, on perd le Tesseract.

L'asgardienne secoua la tête.

– Vous allez le regretter...

– Pourquoi ? fit Stark en s'avançant sur la passerelle. Il frappe plus fort que vous ?

Et il décolla. Kara se mordit la lèvre : elle l'aurait prévenu.

Derrière elle, Steve poussa un soupir et s'empressa d'enfiler un parachute. L'archère se tourna vers lui. Bien sûr, il se devait d'intervenir. Car, même si elle ne connaissait l'Homme de Fer que depuis quelques minutes, Kara se doutait bien de la manière dont il demanderait à Thor de leur rendre Loki. Et elle savait également quelle réaction pouvait avoir le dieu lorsqu'on le cherchait trop ou quand on le dérangeait. Elle était suffisamment logique pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas éloigné Loki des mains du S.H.I.E.L.D. uniquement pour lui faire cracher la cachette du Tesseract. Cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment retrouvés face à face pour discuter remontait au couronnement avorté de Thor. Après tout ce temps, ce dernier n'avait pas forcément envie d'être dérangé par deux midgardiens en costume.

– Steve, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

– Il faut bien que quelqu'un calme le jeu, répondit le soldat en resserrant sa sangle.

L'asgardienne leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait pas. Les choses venaient de prendre une tournure qui dépassait le simple vol d'une propriété du S.H.I.E.L.D. Elle se mit face au midgardien.

– Écoute-moi !

Steve la regarda.

– Ces deux-là ne sont pas comme moi : eux, ce sont des _vrais_ dieux.

Elle était inquiète, pas seulement pour lui, mais pour Thor et (un peu) pour Stark... Et aussi pour Loki. Malgré la capture de ce dernier, Stuttgart avait été un véritable fiasco. À partir de maintenant, chacune de leur erreur se payerait cher. Et Stark était sur le point d'en commettre une.

Steve lui sourit et prit sa joue dans sa main d'un air confiant.

– Sauf ton respect Kara, dit-il, il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu.

Il s'avança à son tour sur la passerelle et lança d'un air moqueur :

– Et je ne crois pas qu'il s'habille comme ça.

La mâchoire de Kara se décrochant fut l'image qu'il emporta dans sa chute. Il ne l'entendit pas lui hurler hargneusement :

– Reviens me dire ça en face, monsieur Justaucorps Étoilé !

Alors que Steve disparaissait sous les nuages, l'archère poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Widow.

– Vous n'y allez pas ? demanda cette dernière.

Pendant un bref instant, Kara hésita. Puis elle fit signe à l'espionne qu'elle pouvait refermer le pont. Natasha s'exécuta sans demander d'explication, tandis qu'elle reprenait sa place, près de la cabine de pilotage. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à raisonner Loki, peut-être que son frère y parviendrait.

•••

La chute fut longue et très inconfortable pour Loki. La main de Thor serrait si fortement son cou qu'il se demandait si le dieu du Tonnerre n'allait pas l'étrangler avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le sol qui, il le sentait, se rapprochait inexorablement.

Lorsque le jet ne fut qu'un point lumineux dans le ciel, Thor les fit atterrir au sommet d'une petite montagne encerclée par des arbres, lâchant Loki qui alla violemment heurter la roche. L'impact lui arracha un râle qui se transforma en un ricanement. C'était pas très gentil ça...

– Où est le Tesseract ? gronda Thor d'une voix difficilement maîtrisée.

– Tu m'as manqué aussi, continua de rire Loki.

Cela énerva davantage le dieu du Tonnerre qui pointa Mjolnir vers son frère.

– Ai-je l'air de vouloir m'amuser ?

Loki cessa progressivement de rire. Allons, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Thor n'avait pas envie d'enlacer son cher petit frère. Ravalant son sarcasme, le magicien entreprit de se relever.

– Tu devrais me remercier.

Fronçant les sourcils, Thor resta immobile.

– Dis-moi, poursuivit Loki en sentant quelques-unes de ses vertèbres craquer, sans le Bifrost, combien d'énergie noire le Père de Toutes Choses a-t-il invoqué pour t'envoyer ici, sur ta _précieuse_ Terre ?

Il prit appui sur le sol pour se mettre debout. Thor l'y aida gentiment. Posant Mjolnir, il lui saisit la nuque et, sans la moindre délicatesse, le mit sur ses pieds.

Loki regarda son frère. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Sa tignasse d'un blond Ase tombait juste sur ses épaules maintenant et sa barbe était un peu plus prononcée. Mais il le regardait toujours avec cet air protecteur et ces yeux d'un bleu royal. Ses traits étaient tirés par diverses émotions, allant de la colère au soulagement. Loki faillit rire. Cela lui donnait un air pathétique.

Thor scruta lui aussi le visage de son frère, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas une illusion. Il était tombé, il l'avait vu. Il se souvenait l'avoir appelé alors qu'il disparaissait dans le néant. Il se rappelait le bateau brûlé par les flammes qu'il avait lui-même invoqué, les larmes de leur mère, le chagrin digne dans lequel s'était drapé leur père. Pourtant, Loki était devant lui. Il aurait voulu s'en réjouir, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut quoi dire.

– Alors Kara avait raison, réussit-il néanmoins à murmurer.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Kara était resté là-haut, avec les midgardiens. Si Thor avait voulu lui parler, il l'aurait emmené avec eux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans ?

– Je croyais que tu avais péri, continua Thor. Tout Asgard te croyait mort. Mais pas elle. Elle avait promis de te retrouver et de te ramener.

Arquant un sourcil, Loki lâcha un rictus.

– Dans ce cas, elle est bien plus folle que je ne le croyais

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Thor.

– Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi ! vociféra-t-il. Tu ignores les sacrifices qu'elle a faits et ce qu'elle affronte pour toi.

- Quoi ? Des vacances sur Midgard ?

- L'exil !

Le sourire de Loki s'évanouit aussitôt et il fronça les sourcils. Kara n'avait jamais évoqué un quelconque exil. Lui-même n'y avait pas songé. L'asgardienne était sous la protection de la famille royale et avait un frère influent dont l'honneur n'aurait jamais laissé sa soeur se mettre dans une telle position.

– Elle a été jugée pour trahison envers le royaume après ta chute, continua Thor. Brunhilde l'a banni du Valhalla parce qu'elle soutenait que tu n'étais pas mort. Elle ne peut rentrer à Asgard sans te ramener avec elle.

La révélation troubla l'asgardien plus qu'il ne le voulut. Il avait toujours connu l'archère comme apprentie Valkyrie, elle qui était entrée très tôt chez les guerrières d'Asgard. Devenir une déesse de la Guerre avait toujours été son but et maintenant...

« Ça explique les cheveux... » songea le magicien. Les longues chevelures blondes étaient propres aux Vakyries et Kara avait toujours fièrement arboré la sienne. Les vierges d'Odin avaient dû probablement la lui couper à son bannissement, lui affligeant le plus grand déshonneur de leur rang.

Loki détourna le regard. Kara, toujours prête à se mettre dans le pétrin pour pas grand-chose.

Après un soupir, il revint sur Thor qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Ce qu'il pouvait se montrer idiot parfois ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté sur Asgard au lieu de venir ici. Loki avait espéré que la perte du Bifrost empêcherait Odin de se mêler de ses affaires le temps qu'il conquiert Midgard. Asgard aurait dû se contenter de le regarder accomplir cet exploit et non de s'y opposer en envoyant son plus vaillant guerrier ; bien qu'il ne doutât pas que Thor se soit lui-même porté volontaire ; en digne grand frère protecteur. Ne savait-il pas ? Le Père de Tout lui avait-il caché la vérité et envoyé ici comme un ignorant ? Loki n'y croyait pas. Il savait qu'Odin était un aussi bon menteur que lui – c'était un roi –, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne refusait rien à Thor.

– Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il.

Son frère ne resta pas longtemps perdu. Son visage se détendit légèrement en une expression chagrinée. Oui, il savait.

– Notre père… commença-t-il.

– Non, le coupa Loki avant de rectifier : ton père.

Il voulut s'écarter, Thor ne le retint pas.

– Ainsi, dit le né-Jotun en passant à côté de lui, tu connais mes véritables origines, _mon frère_.

L'asgardien se retourna vers celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son petit frère. Peu après sa prétendue mort, leur père, Odin, roi d'Asgard, lui avait révélé la vérité sur la naissance de Loki au sein de la race des Géants des Glaces de Jotunheim. Abandonné par son géniteur, Laufey, le Père de Tout l'avait adopté après la défaite de ce dernier et ramené sur Asgard, où il avait gardé le secret pendant des siècles.

Thor se tourna vers Loki. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas frères de naissance, mais il était persuadé qu'un lien plus fort que le sang les unissait. Ce lien qui l'avait amené ici sur Terre, loin d'Asgard. Leurs origines ne pouvaient les séparer aussi aisément.

– Nous avons été élevés ensemble. Nous avons joué et combattu ensemble, dit Thor d'une voix calme à laquelle le magicien continua de tourner le dos. Loki... Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

– Je me souviens d'une ombre, répliqua le dieu de la Malice en se retournant. Je vivais dans l'ombre de ta grandeur. Je me souviens que tu m'as jeté dans un abîme. Que tu m'as exilé, moi, qui étais roi et qui devrais encore l'être.

– Tu menaces donc le monde que j'aime à cause d'offenses imaginaires ?

Le magicien se redressa, regardant le dieu du Tonnerre avec un air de défi, ce à quoi ce dernier répondit par :

– La Terre est sous ma protection, Loki...

Cela sonnait comme un avertissement, presque une menace. Comme si l'idée qu'il devrait affronter son soi-disant frère pour arriver à ses fins devait le raviser. Il ricana au stratagème.

– Et tu fais un travail formidable ! répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Les humains qui s'entre-tuent pendant que tu te croises les bras.

Il y a un an de cela, Thor ne les aurait même pas regardés, ces mortels qui, pendant des siècles, l'ont glorifié comme le plus brave des dieux. Et tout avait changé pour quoi ? Pour l'amour d'une midgardienne dont la naïveté n'avait d'égal que sa stupidité. Mais Thor ne voyait toujours pas qu'au-delà de son idylle, la Terre se détruisait elle-même. Loki, lui, n'était pas faible au point de se laisser berner par les charmes d'une femme.

– Midgard a besoin d'un roi, un vrai. Quelqu'un qui puisse les gouverner. Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?

Thor darda son regard sur lui, l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres.

– Te crois-tu au-dessus d'eux ? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Loki fronça les sourcils et répondit d'un air évident :

- Mais oui.

Ils étaient des dieux par les pommes d'Idunn **(I)** ! Être supérieur aux hommes était leur état naturel. Pourtant, Thor secoua la tête à sa réponse.

– Mon frère, tu ignores ce qu'est gouverner, dit-il d'un ton désolé qui irrita Loki. Le trône ne te sied guère.

Le dieu de la Malice passa devant son frère, le bousculant, furieux. Il avait été roi d'Asgard, tandis que lui vivait son amourette avec sa mortelle. Une nouvelle guerre grondait entre les Ases et les Jotuns lorsque lui avait été échue la responsabilité du Royaume Éternel. Et il aurait facilement pu éviter le conflit si Kara ne s'était pas interposée. Il avait échoué dans sa destruction de Jotunheim, mais c'était de sa faute à elle, pas à lui. Pourtant, Thor continuait de le prendre pour un incapable. S'il savait...

– J'ai vu des mondes dont tu ignores l'existence ! lui cria-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère. J'ai grandi, _fils d'Odin_, durant mon exil. J'ai vu ce que le Père de Tout n'a jamais vu dans le Tesseract : son vrai pouvoir et les possibilités qu'il offre. Quand j'en disposerai...

– Qui t'as montré ces choses ? le coupa le dieu du Tonnerre en se rapprochant.

Thor savait que Loki était tombé loin des Neuf Royaumes, là où même les yeux de Heimdall ne pouvaient le voir. Les ennemis d'Asgard étaient nombreux par-delà les branches d'Yggdrasil. Et le Tesseract n'avait appartenu qu'à une personne.

– Qu'as-tu fait Loki ? Avec quel démon as-tu pactisé ? demanda-t-il. Qui contrôle le prétendu roi ?

La fureur passa sur le visage du magicien.

– JE SUIS UN ROI !

– Pas ici ! répliqua Thor dont la voix était moins forte, mais plus autoritaire. Cette folie s'arrête ici.

Il saisit son frère par les épaules et le secoua comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

– Tu renonces au Tesseract ! Tu abandonnes ce rêve empoisonné… Et tu rentres avec nous.

Loki le fixa, interdit. Ça semblait si facile, si simple, si enfantin. Rentrer à Asgard.

– Pour ça, il faut le cube, murmura-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Thor hocha la tête. Loki savait ce qu'il voulait de lui, exactement la même chose que ces midgardiens. Pour eux, le Tesseract n'était qu'une source d'énergie, un moyen de subvenir aux besoins de leur monde – du moins, c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient. Ils en ignoraient tout le potentiel, misérables qu'ils étaient.

Le Jotun fixa le fils d'Odin. Un sourire se dessina très lentement sur ses lèvres et il dit :

– Je crains l'avoir égaré.

Le ton innocent qui avait accompagné son mensonge fit s'envoler le peu de patience de Thor. Il le repoussa et tendit sa main vers Mjolnir. Le marteau vola dans sa paume et il le leva, menaçant son frère.

– Non, Thor, l'arrêta ce dernier avec une sincérité qui sonnait fausse. Je ne suis pas contre le fait d'utiliser le Tesseract pour rentrer à Asgard, mais il faudrait pour ça que je sache où il est… Et je l'ignore.

Il mentait. Thor savait qu'il mentait et il savait que Loki le faisait pour l'énerver. Il prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas le satisfaire et pointa une nouvelle fois Mjolnir sur lui. Le magicien le regarda, l'air toujours aussi innocent.

– Écoute-moi bien mon frère. Je...

Le début de sa phrase s'évanouit dans l'air.

Thor disparut subitement du champ de vision du dieu de la Malice, emporté par une forme volante rouge et or qui le fit s'écraser contre un tronc sur le flanc de la montagne.

– J'écoute, lança Loki à l'endroit où se tenait, une seconde plus tôt, le divin dieu du Tonnerre, ayant conscience qu'il n'obtiendrait pour réponse que le silence de la nuit.

•••

– Fury est furieux contre vous, dit l'agent Romanoff.

Kara apprécia le jeu de mots et s'esclaffa.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Steve était parti à la recherche de Stark et Thor. Sachant parfaitement que leur présence ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, Kara, Natasha et l'agent débutant qui les accompagnait survolaient le périmètre, attendant que Cap – ou un des deux autres – ne se manifeste et les autorise à se poser.

– Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda l'espionne en parlant de Stuttgart.

Se mordant la lèvre, l'asgardienne se dit qu'elle n'avait rien contre le fait de discuter pour passer le temps, mais qu'elle aurait simplement préféré parler d'autre chose.

– J'espérais éviter les complications, répondit-elle. Trouver Loki, récupérer le Tesseract, tout simplement... C'était idiot !

Après avoir approuvé de la tête, Widow ajouta :

– Vous auriez pu être blessée.

Kara ne releva pas et frotta machinalement les trous mutilant ses poignets, décollant une ou deux croûtes au passage. Tout comme l'entaille sur son front, ils auraient disparu d'ici une ou deux heures.

Natasha soupira et lui tendit un petit appareil transparent à l'aspect ovale difforme.

– La prochaine fois, mettez ça ! Ça vous évitera les risques inutiles.

L'archère le prit du bout des doigts et le regarda, intriguée. Encore un jouet midgardien !

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

– On appelle ça une oreillette.

Même si le nom était un indice suffisamment précis, Kara approcha l'objet de son oeil, comme si elle en examinait l'intérieur à travers la minuscule cavité qui trouait son centre.

– Ça se met à l'oreille, expliqua Widow en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après une exclamation, l'asgardienne se dit que c'était logique. Elle posa l'appareil à l'intérieur de son oreille. Il s'y emboîta facilement, bien qu'elle eût la désagréable impression qu'il la lui bouchait.

– Cap et moi avons la même et elles sont toutes réglées sur la fréquence de l'Héliporteur, expliqua Natasha en montrant la sienne. Si les choses se compliquent la prochaine fois, allumez-la. Vous pourrez nous parler et nous vous entendrons. Ne la perdez pas ! Elle contient une balise qui nous indique votre position. Cette dernière est très sensible pour que son signal soit suffisamment fort.

– J'essaierai de m'en souvenir.

Puis Kara reporta son regard sur la vitre, scrutant le fin tapis de nuages qui se déroulait sous eux, cherchant probablement un signe de Steve ou de Thor. Natasha en fit autant, mais l'asgardienne sentait qu'elle ne resterait pas silencieuse très longtemps. Elle avait raison.

– Avez-vous vu Barton ? finit-elle par demander. Est-ce que vous avez des informations sur lui ?

Même si elle l'avait prédite, la question dérouta Kara un instant. Pas parce qu'elle se demandait ce que Hawk venait faire dans tout ça, mais parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que la froide Black Widow paraîtrait si émue à l'évocation de son collègue « tesseractirisé ». Ça la surprit tellement que l'archère s'en voulut presque de n'avoir rien de mieux à répondre que :

– Non, je suis désolée.

Natasha se contenta de soupirer

– Je vois.

Puis elle se concentra sur son tableau de bord. Mais Kara avait saisi la déception dans sa voix. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle et Hawkeye étaient si proches. Elle savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui unissait ces deux assassins si semblables et, en même temps, si différents ?

– Widow, qu'est-ce qui vous lie à Hawk ?

La russe fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

– Vous l'aimez ? avança l'asgardienne

– Ne faites pas l'enfant, archère ! répliqua-t-elle si agressivement que Kara en regretta la douceur de sa voix quelques instants plus tôt. Je suis une espionne et, dans mon métier, on ne parle pas d'amour, mais de confiance, de loyauté. Je lui suis redevable.

– En quoi ?

Widow fit claquer sa langue d'agacement. L'asgardienne posait trop de questions et elle n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie d'y répondre. C'était une vieille histoire qui remontait à un passé antérieur à sa collaboration avec le S.H.I.E.L.D. Encore aujourd'hui, Natasha se demandait pourquoi Barton l'avait choisi elle. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à lui offrir une rédemption. L'avait-il fait en tant qu'agent Barton, en tant qu'Hawkeye ou simplement en tant que Clint.

Kara écouta le silence de l'espionne avec attention. Les midgardiens étaient des êtres si fascinants, qui se préoccupaient tellement de protéger leurs sentiments, qu'ils se les cachaient à eux-mêmes. Et l'espionne, malgré sa froideur et sa dureté, n'échappait pas à la règle.

– Vous êtes archère, reprit cette dernière d'une voix plus posée. Dites-moi, vous est-il déjà arrivé d'épargner une cible ?

Kara fronça les sourcils. C'était une question qu'on ne lui posait pas souvent, sinon jamais. Une question délicate.

– Il est rare qu'un archer baisse son arc face à sa proie, avoua-t-elle.

– Parce que vous considérez ça comme un acte de lâcheté ?

L'asgardienne ricana. Lâcheté... La midgardienne n'était pas la première à associer ce mot, qui était presque une insulte sur Asgard, au statut d'archer. Brunhilde et le conseil de la Chevauchée s'en étaient chargés le jour où elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle voulait en devenir une – comme son frère. Il y avait eu peu d'archères dans l'histoire du Valhalla et des Neuf Royaumes – la plus connue étant Skadi **(II)** – et elles n'avaient pas bonne réputation : elles étaient considérées comme des guerrières de l'ombre qui mettaient leur confiance dans leurs flèches et tuaient à distance, loin du champ de bataille, de son intensité et de la gloire qu'il offrait. Des lâches.

_« Celles qui ne savaient pas combattre. »_

– Quand un archer pointe sa flèche sur une cible, un lien se créer, fugace, éphémère. Savez-vous ce que c'est de tenir la vie de quelqu'un au bout de sa flèche ? Pendant un bref instant, nous voyons notre proie aux bords du gouffre, au seuil de la mort, et elle se révèle à nous. Inconsciemment, elle se dévoile à nous par une supplication, une tentative de défense ou de fuite, par un regard. C'est le lien qui unit l'archer à sa cible et il nous faut alors faire un choix : tirer ou épargner, rompre ou non ce lien. Il nous faut juger si l'être vivant à l'autre bout de notre flèche mérite que nous le tuions.  
« Il est, ô combien facile, de simplement lâcher la corde et laisser notre flèche faire le reste : ça, c'est de la lâcheté. Nos vies sont des choses si fragiles qu'il est si simple de nous l'ôter, surtout pour un archer. Mais épargner, réussir à se raviser, à baisser son bras, ça, c'est le courage.

Natasha regarda l'Archère d'Asgard. Il y avait une certaine fierté dans sa voix.

– Alors, tous les archers sont des lâches ? demanda-t-elle un sourcil arqué.

L'asgardienne se tourna vers elle. Elle affichait ce genre de sourire que vous avez lorsqu'on vous raconte la même blague pour la énième fois : elle ne vous fait plus rire, mais vous êtes amusés de l'entendre une fois de plus – parfois une fois de trop.

– Le monde entier est rempli de lâches. Très peu font un jour preuve de courage.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent. Puis Kara entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête.

– _Mlle Romanoff, nous avons récupéré Loki. Vous pouvez descendre._

– Oh Widow, je deviens folle ! s'écria-t-elle, visiblement paniquée. J'entends la voix de Steve dans ma tête !

Natasha lui fit signe de se calmer et tapota son oreille droite.

– Ah oui ! c'est vrai, souffla l'archère, rassurée.

Secouant la tête, l'espionne leva les yeux au ciel, puis retourna à Steve dans son oreillette.

– Et qu'en est-il de Thor ?

– _On a discuté_, répondit Cap après un instant d'hésitation. _Dépêchez-vous !_

– Où pouvons-nous atterrir ?

Il y eut un blanc si incongru qu'il en inquiéta presque les deux jeunes femmes. Captain America finit néanmoins par leur donner une réponse – plutôt vague.

- _Où vous voulez._

L'asgardienne et l'espionne se regardèrent, perdues. Widow haussa les épaules et amorça leur descente. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent traversé la couche nuageuse et que le sol se dévoila à eux, qu'ils comprirent.

Plus bas, ils aperçurent le bouclier de Captain America et la cape rouge de Thor encadrer une silhouette sombre qui devait être Loki. Non loin, les réacteurs de Stark rayonnaient à la manière de balise. Ce qui intrigua Kara, c'est qu'elle_ pouvait_ les voir. Effectivement, elle avait pensé qu'une forêt voisinait la chaîne de montagnes qu'ils survolaient. Or, des arbres, il y en avait peu – du moins, qui étaient encore enracinés dans la terre. Une mer de tronc et de branches jonchait le sol aux pieds des quatre hommes dans un périmètre assez étendu. On aurait dit qu'une tempête avait balayé la forêt autour d'eux. Mais, si Thor avait fait tombé quelques éclairs pour annoncer son arrivée, pas un courant d'air n'avait soufflé plus fort qu'un autre.

Si le paysage dévasté surprit Kara, Natasha fit facilement atterrir le jet sur un amoncellement de terre où avait dû se dresser un brave sapin, autrefois. La passerelle baissée et sa stupeur passée, l'asgardienne sortit rejoindre Steve, Thor et Stark qui n'avaient pas un air très fier sur le visage, un peu comme des enfants qui ont fait une bêtise. Entre eux, Loki affichait un sourire des plus amusés.

– Il n'y avait pas une forêt ici avant ? dit-elle en retournant une branche de son pied.

Le soldat et le dieu du Tonnerre se jetèrent un regard honteux.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

– On vous a dégagé une piste d'atterrissage, expliqua Iron Man d'un ton feignant l'innocence. De rien.

Kara posa des yeux écarquillés sur l'Homme de Fer, toujours caché derrière son casque si bien qu'elle ne pouvait voir son sourire – qui lui aurait probablement valu une seconde droite. Puis elle se tourna vers Steve qui baissa la tête. Qu'ils en soient venus aux mains, elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais qu'ils aient cogné si fort, ça elle avait du mal à l'imaginer.

L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. passa devant elle pour ramener Loki à l'intérieur du jet. Ce dernier se laissa faire aussi gentiment qu'à Stuttgart. Kara le suivit du coin de l'œil, puis se tourna et regarda Thor.

Sa crinière de cheveux blonds tombait sur ses épaules, renforçant l'air fougueux qui habitait ses yeux. Sa barbe le faisait de plus en plus ressembler à son père. Il portait son habituelle armure. Son torse était blasonné de deux rangées de six disques allant de ses épaules, où ils retenaient sa cape rouge, à son abdomen. Ses bras aux muscles d'acier étaient protégés par un assemblage de minuscules losanges. Son casque ailé était absent. Il se tenait droit, noble, tel un guerrier après la bataille. Une combativité féroce se cachait derrière son visage anguleux pour le moment calme et attentif qui fixait Kara.

L'asgardienne fit quelques pas vers lui.

– Mon prince, s'inclina-t-elle d'un air solennel.

– Archère, répondit-il du même ton.

Entre eux, Captain America et Iron Man les regardaient. L'archère n'avait-elle pas affirmé être une vieille amie du dieu ? Le visage de cette dernière était fermé.

Les yeux du fils d'Odin se posaient sur elle avec gravité. Puis très lentement, ses traits se détendirent et s'étirèrent en un sourire. Les lèvres de Kara en firent de même et bientôt ils s'esclaffèrent, amusés par leur sérieux. Après quelques éclats, l'archère courut vers le prince. À une ou deux foulées de lui, elle lui sauta dessus. Laissant tomber Mjolnir, l'asgardien l'attrapa au vol alors que ses bras se refermaient autour de son cou dans une étreinte plus que réjouie.

– Je suis si heureuse de te revoir Thor, dit-elle toujours riante. Si soulagée.

De leur côté, Steve et Stark se jetèrent un coup d'oeil interrogateur. C'est comme ça qu'on présentait ses respects à un membre de la famille royale sur Asgard ? Ils haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à l'intérieur du jet, laissant les deux amis à leurs retrouvailles

Kara serrait si fort Thor, que ce dernier se retrouva incapable de répondre à son accolade.

– Jamais je n'aurais pensé te voir ici. Est-ce le Père de Toutes Choses qui t'envoie ? Bien sûr qui d'autre, mais comment...

– Tu as tenu ta promesse Kara.

L'archère se tut et s'écarta du dieu du Tonnerre. Ce dernier désigna Loki que l'agent attachait de nouveau à son siège, plus fermement cette fois.

– Tu l'as retrouvé, dit Thor d'un air reconnaissant.

– Disons plutôt que c'est lui qui m'a trouvé, avoua l'asgardienne, mais ne parlons pas de ça.

Elle se tourna vers son ami et se retint de l'enlacer de nouveau. Elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois aux portes sud de la Cité des dieux, dans la pénombre de l'aube asgardienne. Une éternité de cela, lui semblait-il.

– Parle-moi d'Asgard. Comment se porte notre roi ? Et Frigga ? Et Volstagg, Fandral et Hogun ? Et Heimdall ? Quelle décision ont été prises pour le Bifrost ? enchaîna-t-elle, curieuse.

Face à la rapidité et au rythme effréné de ses questions, Thor sourit : elle ne changerait jamais.

– Tu manques beaucoup à Asgard, répondit-il simplement.

Les yeux de Kara s'allumèrent de surprise avant qu'elle ne réplique :

– Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

– Bientôt, tu pourras en juger par toi-même, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Lorsque nous rentrerons chez nous.

– Pour ça, il nous faut le cube et nous en sommes encore loin.

Thor mordilla brièvement sa lèvre et Kara sut qu'il n'avait pas réussi à raisonner son frère. Elle poussa un soupir, déçue. Puis relança la discussion plus joyeusement :

– Oh, Thor ! j'ai découvert Midgard et ses merveilles. Je comprends désormais ton affection pour ce monde et...

– Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de poursuivre vos retrouvailles une fois que nous serons de retour à la base ? leur lança Natasha à l'intérieur du jet.

Les deux asgardiens se tournèrent vers elle. Il est vrai que ce petit contretemps n'allait pas ravir la patience de Fury.

Accordant un dernier sourire à Kara, Thor assura à l'espionne qu'il partait devant pour annoncer son arrivée au directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il saisit le manche trop court de Mjolnir, puis s'apprêta à le faire tournoyer.

– Thor, juste une question, l'arrêta l'asgardienne.

Il se ravisa.

– Comment va Vali ?

À l'évocation du demi-frère de son amie, le fils d'Odin ne trouva d'abord rien à répondre. Il ne savait trop que dire à la demi-Vane, ni comment elle réagirait.

– Cela fait quelques mois qu'il a quitté Asgard pour Alfheim, finit-il par murmurer les mâchoires serrées.

– Alfheim ? répéta l'archère à moitié étonnée. J'en suis parti il y a six mois.

– Svartalfheim s'agiterait depuis peu, expliqua-t-il. Le roi Alfrigg **(III)** s'en inquiète et à demander l'aide et les sages conseils de ton frère à ses côtés.

– Je comprends. Il a toujours été un de ses fidèles alliés et un grand ami.

Un sourire désolé se dessina sur les lèvres du dieu et il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas. Kara le remarqua et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre. Beaucoup d'asgardiens devaient encore se poser des questions sur la manière dont elle avait traité son frère lors de son procès face aux Valkyries. Pour lui éviter d'être déchue de sa citoyenneté, Vali s'était proposé de faire valoir ses droits de tuteur sur elle pour qu'elle puisse quitter le Valhalla et la cour sans déshonneur et qu'il puisse la marier par la suite. Kara avait alors violemment protesté et rejeté sa proposition, avant d'être bannie d'Asgard. Avant son départ, elle n'avait pas pu, et n'avait pas voulu, revoir son frère pour lui dire au revoir.

– Je l'ai blessé, Thor. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me le dire pour ne pas m'attrister. C'était le but. Sans ça, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour capter son regard.

– Je sais que tu comprends.

Thor la regarda et elle ne vit aucune trace de blâme, de reproche. Il la comprenait et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

– Bientôt, tout ceci appartiendra au passé et tu rentreras à Asgard, assura l'asgardien une main sur son épaule. Bientôt, toi aussi tu retrouveras ton frère.

Il fit alors tournoyer son marteau. Mjolnir s'envola dans un sifflement semblable à celui du vent lorsqu'il souffle sur les nuages.

Kara le regarda devenir un point rouge dans le ciel, n'imaginant pas à quel point il avait tort.

* * *

**I**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et l'univers MARVEL, Idunn est la gardienne des Pommes d'Or, source de l'immortalité des asgardiens._

**II**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers MARVEL, Skadi est une déesse archère et une archère légendaire._

**III** Alfe puissant _(roi non officiel d'Alfheim)_

* * *

**Je crois que le compte est bon... Retour au S.H.I.E.L.D !**

******Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**En espérant vous retrouver très vite pour un nouveau chapitre,**

**Lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

P.S : la semaine dernière, la nouvelle bande-annonce de _"THOR : The Dark World"_ est sortie (pour notre plus grand plaisir). Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? (hormis que Loki est plus que sexy dedans x)


	15. CHAPITRE X

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Ce chapitre a pris un peu plus de temps à s'écrire, mais je vous le livre enfin, terminé - et parfait.**

**Les vacances s'en vont et la rentrée me tend les bras. Un comme la fin de cette fic qui approche un grand pas... Mais ne parlons pas de malheur tout de suite.**

**Je remercie à _Daiky, Neikow _(100e review)_, YaNa31, LoverBooks7, Ketsuu, Venin du Baslik, Estelle Hiddleston, La petite souris _et _Miruanalle _pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci à _LoverBooks7, Neikow et PetiteSaki _pour suivre ma fic'**

**Merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs anonymes et ce dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta : _Daiky_**

* * *

**Je vous conseille la reprice de _"My Immortal" _d'Evanescence, par Lindsey Stirling.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

_Chapitre dédié à tous les lecteurs de "l'Archère d'Asgard"_

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

_La différence entre mensonge et malice._

* * *

_**L**__'iridium._

Depuis son arrivée sur Midgard, Kara en avait lu et entendu des mots compliqués, mais elle placerait volontiers celui-ci en haut de sa liste. Pourtant, il était l'explication de toute la mise en scène de Stuttgart.

Une fois le jet posé sur l'Héliporteur, un groupe de gardes de l'agence les avaient poliment accueillis. Widow leur livra alors Loki qui se laissa docilement escorter à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Kara l'avait suivi du regard, tout en se rappelant que, quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait reçu le même accueil. Le sceptre avait également été embarqué.

En pénétrant sur le pont principal, l'archère s'attendait à trouver Fury prêt à lui passer un savon. Elle n'y trouva – à son grand soulagement – que Thor avec qui elle échangea une nouvelle accolade et le Dr Banner dont les recherches ne semblaient pas beaucoup avancer. L'agent Hill les informa que le directeur était parti souhaiter personnellement la « bienvenue » à leur nouveau locataire. Kara préféra ignorer son regard noir.

Widow et Steve s'assirent à la table, elle en fit de même. L'Homme de fer les avait quittés sur la piste d'atterrissage pour aller enfiler une tenue plus convenable.

Le rapport sur Stuttgart fait – l'asgardienne tenta de se faire oublier le plus possible –, la question du choix du lieu, et de la victime, fut abordée. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Banner prononça le mot « iridium ».

– L'iridium est un métal de transition. Il est quasi absent de la surface de la Terre. Très peu de personnes en possèdent et le Dr Schafer en avait un magnifique cylindre dans son coffre personnel. Loki a dû entendre parler de lui par l'agent Barton et, en se renseignant, il a pu savoir qu'il donnerait une conférence au Neue Schloss ce soir. Le coffre est – _était_ – très sécurisé, ce qui explique la nécessité de sa... de son éborgnement.

Au souvenir du corps du midgardien agité de spasmes et le regard de Loki lorsqu'il lui avait mutilé l'oeil à mort, Kara déglutit un frisson.

Alors que Steve s'apprêtait à poser une question, un agent annonça à l'oreillette de Hill que Loki avait été escorté dans sa cage. La jeune femme demanda un visuel. Aussitôt, trois écrans s'allumèrent face à Steve, Widow et Kara à la surface de la table. Banner se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de l'archère, alors que Thor préféra rester à l'écart, debout, les bras croisés.

Dès que l'image de Loki entrant dans une cage aux parois translucides lui apparut, Kara eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. Ce n'est que lorsque Fury traversa la passerelle qui la longeait pour aller se mettre face à un écran, qu'elle se souvint.

– Agent Hill, est-ce la même cage dans laquelle vous m'avez (elle hésita) logé ?

– C'est bien la vôtre, archère, affirma la midgardienne.

– Vous avez enfermé Kara ? s'étonna Thor.

– Le protocole, se contenta de dire la concernée en lui jetant un bref regard.

– Pour que les choses soient claires, fit l'image de Fury alors que les gardes sortaient de la salle-tuyau, si vous tentez de vous enfuir ou même de rayer cette vitre...

Il pianota une série de touches sur l'écran. Un vacarme assourdissant emplit alors la salle. De furieux courants d'air s'y engouffrèrent par une large trappe circulaire s'étant ouverte sous la cage. Loki s'approcha de la paroi pour jeter un coup d'oeil au vide sous ses pieds.

– ... Je vous promets une chute de 10 000 mètres dans un piège d'acier, annonça Fury au-dessus du rugissement du vent qui faisait claquer les pans de son manteau autour de ses chevilles.

Il fit la même combinaison sur l'écran et la trappe se referma.

– Vous voyez le tableau ?

Il désigna Loki.

– Fourmi.

Puis l'écran.

– Botte.

Sur le pont principal, la mâchoire de Kara venait de se décrocher. Elle avait dormi dans cette cage pendant des jours et personne ne lui avait rien dit...

– Agent Hill, aviez-vous déjà songé à... à me... ?

– Coulson ne nous aurait jamais laissé faire.

L'asgardienne voulut protester, mais le ricanement de Loki la devança.

Ce dernier fit quelques pas dans sa cage, l'inspectant comme il inspecterait une chambre d'auberge vane. Il rendit son verdict :

– C'est une cage impressionnante, bien que certainement pas conçue pour moi.

Si lui n'avait pas lâché son sourire amusé, Fury gardait son visage magnifiquement grave.

– Conçue pour une chose bien plus forte que vous**.** Mais cela n'a pas empêché quelqu'un comme vous d'y faire un petit séjour.

– Oh, vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.

Loki tourna son regard dans un coin de la pièce. Le mur y était lisse et vierge, mais il y devinait la présence d'une mini-caméra retransmettant sa conversation avec le midgardien. Et il savait très bien à quel public il avait à faire.

– « Quelqu'un comme moi »...

S'il ne les voyait pas, Loki imaginait le regard interloqué que levaient les midgardiens – et Thor – sur l'intéressée. « Oui, Kara. C'est de toi dont je parle ? »

– Une menteuse.

– Kara ?

Il devina l'air qu'avait pris le soldat en regardant l'archère qui devait rester silencieuse, dardant son regard sur l'écran – il pouvait sentir la peur et la colère faisant vibrer ses yeux.

– Qui se prétend guerrière alors qu'elle n'est qu'une exilée.

– De quoi il parle ?

Kara se doutait bien des regards interrogateurs posés sur elle, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention, foudroyant l'image de Loki de ses iris dorés. Sa main se serra en un poing lorsque l'asgardien sourit. Il se tourna vers Fury qui tentait de ne pas laisser transparaître sa surprise.

– Vous devez être terriblement désespéré pour appeler ces créatures infortunées, égarées, pitoyables à votre secours, railla le magicien.

Le directeur haussa le sourcil de son oeil valide.

– « Désespéré » ?

Pour qui ce dieu de il-ne-savait-plus-quoi-et-s'en-moquait se prenait-il ? Il avait été capturé par une de ses agents, s'était vu confisqué son petit jouet lumineux, enfermé dans une cage pouvant encaisser la force destructrice de la plus puissante créature vivant sur Terre, et était menacé d'une chute qui lui serait mortelle malgré son statut divin. Et pourtant, il continuait d'afficher cet air supérieur et son sourire de prophète salvateur. Il était fou.

– Vous déclarez la guerre à mon monde, volez une force incontrôlable, vous parlez de paix et tuez pour le plaisir.

Loki ne cilla pas.

– Vous me désespérez vraiment, continua Fury. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Et vous pourriez le regretter amèrement.

Le semblant de menace qui habitait la voix du midgardien fit rire intérieurement le dieu. Il croyait l'impressionner, mais Loki était bien plus fort à ce jeu.

– Ça vous rend fou d'êtres si près du but. D'avoir le Tesseract, le pouvoir « absolu ». Et pour en faire quoi ?

Le visage de Fury se décomposa très légèrement. Loki s'en délecta et dit d'une voix qui s'adressait non seulement au midgardien, mais également à tous ceux qui le regardaient en ce moment :

– « Illuminer l'humanité. » Avant qu'on ne vous rappelle ce qu'est le véritable pouvoir, finit-il en revenant sur le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire qui lui rendit son air impassible.

– Que le « vrai pouvoir » m'appelle s'il a envie d'un magazine ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, lui lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Loki le regarda sortir, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le mur. Il fixa encore un instant la caméra, puis cette dernière s'éteignit.

•••

Il y eut un silence sur le pont principal. L'attitude de l'asgardien déchu les laissait tous perplexes. Il préparait quelque chose et pas besoin d'être Thor ou Kara pour le deviner.

– Je le trouve assez attachant, commenta Banner d'un air détaché.

C'était sa première confrontation avec le dieu de la Malice.

– Loki veut gagner du temps, constata Steve en tapotant la table du bout de ses doigts. Thor (il jeta un regard au dieu du Tonnerre), à quoi il joue ?

Le fils d'Odin était resté immobile, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Kara le regarda, attendant sa réponse. Elle-même ne savait plus quoi penser. Les événements de Stuttgart avaient tout balayé.

– Il a une armée, dit Thor toujours sans bouger. On les appelle les Chitauris.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Hill.

L'asgardien se tourna vers Kara, surpris qu'elle ne leur en ait pas déjà parlé. L'archère se mordilla la lèvre. En fait, elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant à l'implication des Chitauris dans les plans de Loki.

– Une race qui a disparu d'Asgard depuis des millénaires, reprit le détenteur de Mjolnir. Nos ancêtres les appelaient les Skulls.

– Les mêmes qui ont été détruits par le Façonneur de Monde, l'autre Cube Cosmique ? demanda Banner.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kara qui prit la parole – elle n'était pas une spécialiste de cette race, mais leur histoire était connue de tout asgardien ayant un jour ouvert un livre.

– En quelque sorte. Les Chitauris sont les rescapés de cette tragique époque. C'est ce qui explique leurs intérêts dans les plans de Loki. Ayant déjà goûtés à la puissance d'un Cube Cosmique, ils sont terriblement attirés par le Tesseract tout en redoutant son pouvoir. Ce qui fait d'eux une armée des plus loyales et des plus dociles.

– Et ce fameux Thanos dans tout ça ?

Kara fut surprise qu'il mentionne le nom du titan. Elle remarqua également le regard étonné de Thor. Si elle n'avait pas pensé aux Chitauris, lui n'avait pas songé à Thanos.

– Un leader, un chef suprême, supposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Les Chitauris sont plutôt oligarchiques, mais assez dispersés depuis que le Façonneur a décimé la moitié de leur race. Ils ont perdu leur empereur depuis longtemps et n'ont jamais réussi à s'unir. Thanos leur a offert un objectif commun. Ayant une avancée technologique rivalisant avec celle d'Asgard, et Loki à leur tête, Midgard est une proie facile pour eux.

– Je vois, mais pour lancer un tel projet de – si je puis dire – conquête, il faut à Loki un nouveau portail, fit remarquer le docteur. D'où Erik Selvig.

– Selvig ? répéta Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

– C'est un astrophysicien.

– C'est un ami.

Kara poussa un soupir désolé : elle avait oublié d'avertir Thor de l'état de Selvig. Le prince avait toujours parlé du scientifique avec respect et gratitude. Le midgardien l'avait sauvé des questions du S.H.I.E.L.D. alors que Mjolnir et Asgard l'avaient abandonné, laissé seul sur Terre. Il l'avait protégé, fait grandir. Il lui devait beaucoup. Il lui était cher.

– Loki l'a envoûté, l'informa Widow avant d'ajouter d'une voix moins neutre : de même qu'un des nôtres.

Et lui aussi demeurait introuvable. Qui sait les ordres que leur avait donnés Loki et le sort qu'il leur réservait une fois ces derniers exécutés. Hawk et Selvig n'étaient pas seulement un agent et un scientifique détournés. Ils étaient les meilleurs, des otages de poids, des amis.

– Mais dans ses notes, reprit Banner en retirant ses lunettes, Selvig parle de « codes de localisations » que vous avez mentionnés lors de votre rencontre (il se tourna vers Kara). Cela ne pose pas un problème ?

– « Des codes de localisation » ? répéta Thor un regard interrogateur sur Kara.

– Le Bifrost, se contenta-t-elle de lui dire avant de revenir à Banner. Ils l'étaient avant que Loki n'arrive sur Midgard. Magicien comme il est, il a énormément étudié les passages entre les mondes – Thor et moi en avons eu un aperçu très récemment. Lorsque les Chitauris sont entrés en contact avec lui, Loki a assuré pouvoir leur ouvrir la voie jusqu'à votre monde. Ensuite, il n'avait plus qu'à acquérir leur confiance et trouver ses intérêts dans leur plan – deux choses pour lesquelles il est extrêmement doué. Maintenant que Thanos l'a envoyé en émissaire ici, il ne lui reste plus qu'à ouvrir un nouveau portail et les Chitauris feront le reste.

– Mais si cela est si simple pourquoi s'être laissé capturer ? s'interrogea Steve. Ce n'est certainement pas ici qu'il pourra ouvrir un nouveau portail.

– Je pense que nous devrions oublier Loki, suggéra Banner. Ce type est sérieusement fêlé. Il pue le malade mental.

– Modérez vos propos ! ordonna Thor en s'approchant.

Il paraissait calme et maîtrisait sa voix. Pourtant, Kara se souvenait encore de l'époque où il aurait sorti Mjolnir pour en fracasser la table, aussitôt suivie par la tête de Banner.

– Loki a peut-être perdu la raison, mais il vient d'Asgard. Et c'est mon frère.

Tout le monde se tut et baissa la tête.

Trouvant leur silence embarrassant, Kara reprit pour briser le malaise :

– Le dernier détail est la construction du portail. Sevig peut s'en occuper – il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé la première fois –, mais si c'est pour qu'il explose comme il l'a fait au S.H.I.E.L.D., ça n'a pas d'intérêt. Loki veut la guerre, pas une petite escarmouche. Si son nouveau portail est trop fragile et qu'il se referme trop rapidement, seule une petite portion de l'armée chitaurie l'aura traversé et, le temps qu'il en ouvre un autre, nous pourrons facilement la repousser.

– Donc, c'est un problème technique, en conclut Banner. Ce qui explique l'iridium. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre à quoi il va leur servir ?

– C'est un agent stabilisateur, répondit une voix dans son dos.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte du pont principal par laquelle venaient d'entrer Phil Coulson et Tony Stark. Ce dernier avait délaissé son armure pour une veste noire et une chemise bleue élégante. Sa tenue était ponctuée d'une cravate soigneusement nouée autour de son cou. Un jean large et des baskets lui donnaient un air décontracté. Kara le trouva beaucoup moins imposant que dans son armure.

– Prenez un week-end, dit-il à Coulson, je vous emmènerai à Portland.

– Je vous remercie, répondit l'agent un peu gêné. Je vous laisse.

– Vive l'amour ! lui cria le milliardaire – ce qui fit rougir Coulson – avant de revenir à l'iridium : il est utilisé dans les alliages à hautes résistances. Il empêchera le portail d'imploser comme au S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers la plate-forme au centre du pont, en jetant des regards autour de lui à la manière d'un propriétaire.

– Sans compter que, comme l'iridium résiste aux hautes températures et à la corrosion, ce nouveau portail s'ouvrira aussi largement et aussi longtemps que le voudra Loki. Il sera ainsi assuré d'avoir plus qu'un bataillon pour sa colonisation...

Il s'interrompit et regarda les panneaux de commandes autour de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il plaqua sa main gauche sur son oeil et balaya de nouveau les écrans du regard.

Derrière lui, son auditoire attendait qu'il reprenne son explication, même s'il commençait à s'inquiéter que quelque chose n'aille pas bien.

Après quelques secondes d'observation, Stark finit par secouer la tête comme s'il se trouvait face à un problème dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution et se tourna vers l'agent Hill qui le regardait froidement.

– Comment Fury arrive à voir ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant les panneaux.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil. Quoi ? C'était à ça que rimait son cirque ?

– Il se tourne, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

– C'est d'un ennui, soupira Stark en revenant sur les écrans.

Il pianota nonchalamment dessus.

– Quant aux restes des matériaux, Barton peut facilement se les procurer, s'il ne l'a pas encore fait.

Il inspecta le derrière d'un panneau, passa furtivement la main sur son socle, faisant mine de retirer la poussière, puis revint vers la table.

– La seule chose qui risque de lui manquer est une sorte d'alimentation électrique à haute densité énergétique. Avec l'iridium, elle n'affectera pas la structure du portail et sera suffisamment puissante pour « exciter » le cube.

– Depuis quand êtes-vous expert en astrophysique thermonucléaire ? le questionna l'agent Hill, sceptique.

– Hier soir, répondit-il d'un air évident. Les notes de Selvig sur l'extraction, je suis le seul à les avoir lus ?

Il n'obtint qu'un silence d'enterrement. Une mouche se fit entendre.

– Est-ce que Loki a besoin d'une source d'énergie spécifique ? finit par demander Steve.

Banner grimaça :

– Il faudrait chauffer le cube à 120 millions de degrés Kelvin et cela rien que pour franchir la barrière de Colomb. Autant dire qu'il peut la chercher sa source d'énergie.

– Sauf si Selvig a pu stabiliser l'effet du tunnel quantique, répliqua Stark.

– S'il a réussi, il peut déclencher une fusion ionique dans n'importe quel réacteur de la planète.

– Enfin quelqu'un avec qui communiquer, souffla le milliardaire soulagé de ne pas être entouré que d'ignorants.

– Il y est arrivé ? demanda Steve.

– Si c'était le cas mon vieux, nous serions déjà sur le pied de guerre, lui répondit-il en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Puis il tendit une main au scientifique.

– Enchanté, Dr Banner. Vos travaux sur les collisions antiélectrons sont sans équivalents et je trouve plutôt cool votre façon de perdre le contrôle en devenant un énorme monstre vert, enragé et ultra violent.

Le spécialiste des rayons gamma resta quelques secondes interdit. Puis il balbutia un « merci », visiblement peu habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse ce genre de compliment.

– Le Dr Banner n'est ici que pour localiser le cube, s'éleva la voix de Fury alors que celui-ci les rejoignait sur le pont. J'aimerais que vous fassiez équipe.

Un air ravi se dessina sur le visage de Stark.

– Je commencerai par la canne de Loki, avança Steve. Magique ou pas, elle ressemble à une arme de l'HYDRA.

– À voir, concéda le directeur. L'archère Kara a affirmé que l'éclat de Tesseract qui y ait intégré appartenait à son premier propriétaire. Mais en parlant de l'archère, j'aurai quelques points à mettre au clair avec elle. Où est-elle ?

Personne ne lui répondit, mais tous regardèrent autour d'eux en quête de l'asgardienne. Après quelques secondes de silence, ils se rendirent à l'évidence : l'archère avait disparu. Encore.

•••

En réalité, Kara avait quitté le pont principal lorsque la discussion était devenue trop difficile à suivre – qui était ce Kevin et ce Colomb ? – et qu'elle avait senti qu'elle n'était plus très utile. C'était une bonne raison pour fausser compagnie aux midgardiens – chose pas bien difficile avec l'Homme de fer attirant toute l'attention – avant l'arrivée du colonel. Car, avant qu'il n'entre dans une colère noire pour son escapade à Stuttgart – et autre chose –, Kara avait quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début : parler à Loki.

Après avoir discrètement subtilisé le badge d'un agent, l'asgardienne avait pris le chemin de son ancienne « cabine ». Une fois face à la porte, elle s'arrêta et se rappela. Des mois plus tôt, le fils de Coul l'avait emmené dans cette même salle. Savait-il à l'époque dans quoi il l'enfermait et à quoi il l'exposait ? Probablement et ça n'avait pas dû lui plaire. Il était d'ailleurs revenu tous les jours, un livre dans les mains, pour s'assurer que la cage était toujours là, avec elle à l'intérieur. Kara ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir enfermé là-dedans. Les gardes étaient restés dehors, elle était entrée de son plein gré, sans que personne n'ait eu à la forcer. À l'époque, le S.H.I.E.L.D. n'avait pas confiance en elle et elle parlait un anglais très discutable. Cela lui parut remonter à une éternité.

Elle secoua la tête et présenta le badge à la porte. Cette dernière coulissa et Kara entra.

Peu attiré par la couchette plate et dure au fond de sa cellule, Loki faisait les cent pas. Il était silencieux, la tête baissée, l'air absent et le regard fasciné par ses pieds. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer dans son dos, il s'arrêta et redressa la tête, aux aguets comme un chien de chasse. Devinant qui venait d'entrer, il plaqua un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue.

– Je n'espérais pas recevoir une visite aussi rapidement.

Pendant un bref instant, Kara eut envie de tourner les talons et d'affronter Fury plutôt que Loki. Elle s'abstint et secoua la tête d'un air évident aux mots du dieu du Mensonge.

– Bien sûr que tu l'espérais. Sinon la révélation que tu as faite au colonel Fury n'était qu'un pur acte de sadisme– bien que venant de ta part, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

– Tu ne lui avais rien dit sur ton bannissement ? fit mine de s'étonner Loki. Je l'ignorais, je suis désolé. Je tiendrai ma langue à l'avenir.

Kara plissa les yeux. Il mentait, elle le savait. Et l'air innocent qu'il affichait lui donnait envie de tirer une flèche sur les parois de la cage, juste pour vérifier les dires de Fury.

– Je n'arrive décidément plus à faire la différence entre tes mensonges et ta malice.

Elle fit quelques pas sur la passerelle.

– Mais, poursuivit-elle, puisque tu n'avais pas deviné que Brunhilde avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de moi, qui te l'a dit ?

– Thor, répondit le magicien en inclinant la tête.

– Évidemment.

Le dieu du Tonnerre ignorait que Kara avait caché son bannissement au S.H.I.E.L.D. et il n'avait pas pensé à mal en le révélant à son frère.

– T'a-t-il dit pourquoi ?

– Tu ne croyais pas à ma mort. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

– Ton casque, répondit simplement Kara en croisant les bras. Après la destruction du Bifrost et ta disparition, Thor me l'a confiée. Il espérait probablement le sauver de ton bûcher funéraire…

– J'ai eu droit à un bûcher ? s'exclama Loki avant de lâcher un petit rire. Le spectacle a dû en ravir plus d'un.

L'asgardienne ne releva pas.

– Le lendemain, reprit-elle, ton casque avait disparu. J'en ai déduit que tu l'avais rappelé à toi. Tu y as toujours été très attaché, à mon grand déplaisir.

Ce casque, elle s'en était moquée souvent. Trop souvent pour que Loki songe un jour à en changer.

Il approuva de la tête, la conclusion était effectivement évidente.

– Et donc, tu as affirmé ta théorie sur ma prétendue mort au conseil avec pour seul argument la disparition d'un casque ? ne put-il s'empêcher de résumer, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Elles ont dû te prendre pour une folle. Je regrette presque de ne pas avoir été présent pour voir leurs têtes… Et celle de ton frère.

Kara accusa le coup. Une ride se creusa sur son front. Loki, trop heureux de voir qu'il avait vu juste, ne s'en soucia guère.

– Vali Rindson, le bon frère, l'archer prodige, celui qui survirera, lui qui n'aurait jamais laissé sa demi-sœur le couvrir de honte.

Alors qu'il parlait, l'archère nota qu'il utilisait le même ton qu'employait un compagnon d'armes, une courtisane rêveuse ou la déesse Rind lorsqu'ils parlaient de son frère.

– Je me demande ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il se retrouve aussi impuissant face à ton exil.

Son nez se retroussa de dédain. Le côté railleur de Loki n'eut aucun mal à le remarquer.

– Oh ! ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir. Tu as dû être très méchante avec lui, Kara. Devant toute la cour qui plus est...

– Pourquoi ?

L'asgardien s'arrêta. Alors qu'il débattait sur son frère et sur la manière dont il avait pris son exil, Kara n'avait pas réagi, droite, affrontant ses piques avec la plus grande indifférence. Cette soudaine question déstabilisa quelque peu le fourbe.

– Pourquoi ? réitéra l'archère en le fixant d'un regard étrangement neutre. Tu avais tout et tout était parfait.

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent.

– Le trône, Asgard, Gungnir dans ta main, ton frère banni (elle sembla sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa). C'était tout ce dont tu rêvais. Pourquoi ne t'en es-tu pas contenté ?

– Tout n'était pas parfait, murmura Loki après un silence.

Kara resta interdite quelques instants, prenant le temps de peser sa réponse. Puis un sourire sans émotion naquit sur ses lèvres.

– Alors c'est pour ça... Jotunheim, les Géants des Glaces...

Loki fit claquer sa langue d'agacement et se détourna de Kara qui continua :

– Parce que tu étais l'un des leurs. Le fils de Laufey...

– Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant.

Ses traits étaient lisses, mais ses yeux se dardaient avec fureur sur Kara. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, puis s'arrêta, comme se souvenant qu'une paroi les séparait.

– Je t'interdis de mentionner son nom, surtout devant ces lamentables créatures (il fit un mouvement de tête vers le mur d'où les midgardiens pouvaient les observer) ! Je t'interdis de jamais reparler de ce monstre. Il est mort !

– Tu l'as tué ! rappela l'asgardienne.

– Et je le referais.

– Il était ton père !

– Il n'était rien, rétorqua froidement Loki, comme s'il annonçait une peine de mort. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'Odin. Je n'ai pas de père. L'un m'a abandonné à la mort et l'autre m'a menti. Est-ce le genre d'amour qu'on donne un fils ?

Kara serra les dents, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Alors tu as tenté de détruire Jotunheim à cause de la bonté du Père de Tout qui n'a fait que t'offrir la chance que Laufey n'a pu te donner...

– Ne me fais pas rire ! grinça le né-Jotun.

– Savais-tu au moins, poursuivit l'asgardienne en l'ignorant, les conséquences qu'aurait eues ton acte ? Tu aurais plongé les Neuf Royaumes dans le chaos, rompu l'équilibre que ton père avait pris si longtemps à installer pour un caprice d'enfant (Loki ne cilla pas). Le froid que dégage Jotunheim agit directement sur le cycle des saisons. Qu'aurions-nous fait si ta folie avait réussi ?

– Nous aurions utilisé la Cassette.

Kara fronça les sourcils. Ça, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Loki secoua la tête : _personne _n'y avait jamais pensé. Sauf lui.

– Avec, j'aurai pu créer un nouveau monde de glace, une nouvelle race qui nous aurait respectés et se serait soumise à notre pouvoir, chose que les Jotuns n'ont jamais accepté de faire.

À ses mots, l'archère arqua un sourcil et murmura d'un air sceptique :

– Tu te prenais vraiment pour le Père de Toutes Choses...

Les yeux du dieu de la Malice s'embrasèrent face à son insolence.

– J'étais _roi_, Kara ! beugla-t-il.

L'asgardienne recula très légèrement, comme s'il l'avait giflé. La respiration haletante de Loki devint sifflante entre ses dents.

– J'aurai pu le faire. J'y serais arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas interposée.

Kara ne réagit pas. Ce reproche, elle l'avait attendu.

– Tu étais mon archère, Kara, et tu m'as trahi.

– Mon rôle était de t'aider, de veiller sur toi, rappela-t-elle calmement. Tu t'attendais certainement qu'en bonne petite Archère Royale, je reste assise sur les marches de ton trône en attendant gentiment que tu me mettes en première ligne sur le champ de bataille ?

Loki ne répondit pas, ce qui la fit presque rire.

– Je n'ai fait que protéger Asgard de la destruction et Asgard est liée à son roi.

Le dieu s'écarta de la paroi, le visage toujours figé dans une expression accusatrice.

– Tu m'as abandonnée. Tu as levé ton arc contre moi et tu as placé toute ta confiance en Thor. « Pour sauver Asgard », récita-t-il d'un air solennel.

Il la fixa un temps puis éclata de rire. De ce rire railleur, moqueur et cruel qui ponctuait chacune de ses farces, qui en faisait frémir plus d'un. Ce rire avec lequel il se sentait supérieur, au-dessus de tout et de tous. Ce rire que Kara n'avait jamais entendu contre elle.

– Regarde comme elle t'a remercié ! continua de rire le fourbe. Regarde autour de toi (il montra la cage) ! Regarde-toi, ex-apprentie Valkyrie (il la pointa du doigt) ! Pour qui as-tu accepté l'exil ? Pour qui as-tu renié ton rang et déshonoré ton frère ?

La bouche de l'asgardienne s'entrouvrit légèrement pour laisser passer une respiration à peine audible. Coincée, au pied du mur, il l'avait démasquée. Il lui montrait sa défaite, la forçant à l'accepter avant de lui lancer au visage. Mais Kara ne se défilerait pas. Après tous ces siècles passés à ses côtés, elle avait appris que se défiler face à Loki, en revenait à lui donner raison. Elle se redressa et plongea son regard doré dans celui du dieu de la Malice qui attendait sa réponse avec la plus grande impatience.

– Pour toi, dit-elle dans un souffle.

– Pour moi, répéta Loki à peine plus ému. Moi que tu avais trahi. Tu n'es décidément qu'une brave petite idiote Kara. À peine plus sensée qu'une enfant !

Poussant un profond soupir, l'archère baissa les yeux, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Non, ce n'était pas idiot. Ouvrir un passage entre Jotunheim et Asgard pour gâcher le couronnement de son frère, s'évader par la fenêtre du dortoir du Vahalla en pleine nuit pour aller faire un tour en ville, boire une chope d'hydromel à la taverne pendant son service, fuguer à Norheim avec pour seul bagage un manteau d'hiver, renverser du vin sur la robe de Sif, ça, c'était idiot.

Mais accepter d'être banni, affronter l'exil et traverser clandestinement les Neuf Royaumes parce qu'on est persuadé qu'un ami n'est pas mort, Kara ne trouvait pas ça idiot : elle trouvait ça normal.

Elle releva la tête. Loki la regardait toujours, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. Alors, très doucement, elle lui sourit tristement. L'asgardien fronça les sourcils et son air amusé s'évanouit. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais ravala ses mots. Alors que l'archère le fixait toujours, il soupira, secoua légèrement la tête et demanda simplement :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kara ? Qu'espères-tu ? Que je présente des excuses, rende le Tesseract, libère les midgardiens de mon contrôle ? Que je rentre avec toi et Thor sur Asgard pour demander pitié au Père de Toutes Choses ? C'est cela ?

Les sourcils de Kara se haussèrent brièvement. Elle détourna sans regard pour chercher la réponse. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour la trouver.

– Je veux juste que tu rentres chez toi. Je veux rentrer, Loki. Je suis fatiguée.

Elle revint sur lui.

– Mais je ne retournerai pas sur Asgard sans toi. Je ne peux pas...

Elle leva délicatement le bras vers lui et sa main rencontra la paroi de la cage. Elle y plaqua sa paume comme si elle espérait pouvoir passer à travers. Loki l'observa. L'air suppliant de ses yeux tout droit sortis de l'enfance le transperça comme une flèche et il resta muet quelques instants.

– Très bien Kara, finit-il par murmurer. Nous retournerons sur Asgard, ensemble.

À ses mots, les paupières de l'asgardienne battirent plusieurs fois d'ébahissement et sa main trembla légèrement contre la paroi. Comme pour la calmer, Loki posa la sienne exactement au même endroit et se pencha vers elle pour capter son regard. De petites larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Kara lorsque ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire franc.

– Nous passerons les portes de la cité des dieux et nous nous présenterons au Père de Tout, ensemble, dit-il très lentement. Là, devant la cour, je raconterai ce que tu as fait. Je dirais tout ce que tu as accompli pour protéger Midgard. Je ne tairai rien et tous m'écouteront.

Kara lui offrit un sourire soulagé. Loki le cueillit de son regard sincère. Il approcha un peu plus son visage du sien, si prés que si la paroi n'avait pas existé, leurs fronts se seraient touchés. Kara le regardait, suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il parle encore de ce moment qu'elle avait espéré dés l'instant où elle avait franchi les portes d'Asgard.

– Et, lorsque j'arriverai à ce moment où toi et moi nous nous sommes tenus face à face, reprit-il d'un ton délicieusement lent et doux...

Les doigts de l'archère voulurent se refermer autour des siens, mais ils ne firent que glisser le long de la paroi. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'inciter Loki, toujours aussi près d'elle, à poursuivre. Il sourit et reprit :

– À ce moment-là, Kara… Je leur montrerai ta tête.

La surprise froissa aussitôt le visage de l'asgardienne, alors que le fourbe continuait d'une voix toujours aussi sincère.

– J'exposerai ton visage mort à tout Asgard. Quand tous crieront d'horreur devant tes yeux révulsés, je leur raconterai comment tu t'es tenue impuissante alors que l'humanité tombait, le cri de supplication que tu as poussé lorsque j'ai transpercé et vaincu Thor, la peur qui habitait ton regard quand j'ai séparé ta tête de ton corps.

Alors que ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes de stupeur, une larme coula sur le visage de Kara qui recula très légèrement. Mais, comme pour ne pas briser la proximité entre eux, Loki se plaqua un peu plus sur la paroi.

– Lorsque tous sauront à quel point tu as échoué, Kara, Archère d'Asgard, je ferai rouler ta misérable tête au pied d'Odin pour montrer que rien – _absolument rien !_ – ne peut m'arrêter !

– Non ! hurla l'asgardienne dans l'espoir de le faire taire.

Dans son cri, elle se retourna pour prendre la fuite, mais se heurta à la barrière de la passerelle, qu'elle saisit fermement pour ne pas se laisser basculer dans le vide. Comme pour la rappeler, Loki frappa la paroi de son poing.

– Je te promets Kara : c'est ainsi que nous rentrerons à Asgard.

Alors qu'il se taisait enfin, il espérait entendre les gémissements sanglotants de l'archère. Il n'en reçut aucun.

À la place, il n'eut qu'une respiration haletante, mais maîtrisée, bien que chacune de ses profondes inspirations fasse trembler les épaules de l'asgardienne. Kara demeura tête baissée pendant de longues minutes, sentant les yeux de Loki lui brûler le dos. Puis elle se tourna lentement vers lui et le magicien eut bien du mal à ne pas accuser le coup.

Les yeux de l'archère étaient bien larmoyants et ses joues ravagées par deux larges sillons de pleurs, mais son regard était ferme, résigné. Il crut qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, mais elle n'en fit rien et se dirigea très calmement vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle lui jeta un dernier regard, puis quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Loki resta quelques secondes silencieux, immobile, dérouté. Puis il s'écarta vivement de la paroi où la trace embuée de sa main demeura un bref instant avant de se dissiper.

•••

Kara marcha à grands pas dans les couloirs de l'Héliporteur, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Sa respiration était bruyante et essoufflée comme si elle courait. L'asgardienne serra les dents pour la contrôler.

Jamais elle n'aurait dû aller voir Loki. Elle aurait mieux fait – elle aurait cent fois préféré – laisser Fury la sermonner sur Stuttgart ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre. Pendant un instant, elle se trouva honteuse et stupide d'avoir cru que Loki accepterait de se rétracter juste parce qu'elle le lui demandait. Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler, mais ce faisant, elle faillit rentrer dans le fils de Coul qui venait d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir. Elle s'arrêta juste à temps pour éviter l'impact.

– Mademoiselle Kara, fit l'agent visiblement heureux de la voir, je vous cherchais. Le directeur Fury vous attend au niveau 3. Il a des questions à vous poser.

L'archère n'essaya même pas de retenir son rire.

– Je m'en doutais.

Elle se redressa pour regarder le fils de Coul et dit en lui emboîtant le pas :

– Allons-y !

– Mademoiselle Kara, hésita le midgardien, vous...

– Je sais, dit-elle en essuyant ses joues mouillées.

* * *

******Merci de votre lecture,**

**Prenez le temps de laisser une review - ça motive toujours pour un prochain chapitre,**

**Soyez sûr d'avoir ajouté Kara à vos favoris pour ne pas manquer la suite,**

**Rejoignez-moi sur ma page Facebook (montage, preview, texte - et bientôt, vidéo) - lien sur mon profile,**

* * *

**En espérant vous retrouver très vite pour un nouveau chapitre,**

**Lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**


	16. CHAPITRE XI

**BonsoOOOUUUUAAAAHHHH _(évite un couteau lancé par un lecteur à bout de patience, qui va se ficher dans le mur à côté de sa tête, coupant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage),_**

**Moi aussi, je suis contente de vous revoir.**

**S'il me fallait nommer le chapitre "le plus difficile à rédiger" se serait celui-ci. Pas parce que je ne savais pas quoi écrire, mais parce que je ne savais pas comment.  
L'énorme bombe émotionnelle qu'a été le CHAPITRE X - pour vous, comme pour moi -, plus la rentrée scolaire (et ouais, moi aussi !), ne m'ont pas vraiment aidé. Et les semaines ont passé... J'ai souffert. Vous me tourmentiez la nuit, m'empêchiez de me concentrer en cours, votre frustration était mienne... Bref, c'est pour ça que je vous aime et que je m'excuse pour ce retard.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos ajouts qui sont mon moteur. Je ne serai rien sans vous.**

**Merci à _Rose-Eliade, Estelle Hiddleston, Neikow, YaNa31, Sarah d'Emeraude (x30), Venin du Basilik, Ketsuu, La petite souris, Quetsche, Miruanalle, Midnight Fantasy Abby (x2) _et _solariene._**

**J'aimerai répondre à_ Cersei _:  
"Je suis contente de savoir que tu as lu _"l'Archère d'Asgard"_ et que tu l'as suffisamment apprécier pour poursuivre ta lecture à _"l'Achère Vengeresse"_. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait patienter, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'essaye d'éviter à Kara, le gouffre Mary-sue et à Loki, la flaque Chamallow. Tu as raison, un personnage (surtout un OC) doit évoluer pour ne pas devenir lassant. Á toi de me dire, dans les chapitres qui suivent, si Kara applique cette règle. Après tout, l'avis d'un lecteur vaut de l'or. Sky.A  
****_P.S : Vive les Lannisters !"_**

**_Merci à Shibake, SerahJones, Midnight Fantasy Abby, Embellina, shining lili _pour suivre ma fic et à _PoissonPen19, jessijed, RUBIKA666, ainsi que SerahJones, Midnight Fantasy Abby _et _shining lili (combo !)_ pour avoir ajouté Kara à leurs favoris.**

******Merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs anonymes et ce dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

******Merci aussi à mon excellente bêta _Daiky. _Même si ce chapitre n'a pas été encore corriger, je lui dois beaucoup et _"l'Archère Vengeresse"_ aussi.**

* * *

******Il n'y a pas de musique qui me vienne à l'esprit pour ce chapitre. Soyez fou !**

******Bonne lecture !**

******SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

_Vous êtes un idiot, colonel Fury !_

* * *

**K**ara traversa plusieurs couloirs, yeux fermés, prenant tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite. Peu lui importait le chemin, pourvu qu'il mette le plus de distance entre elle et la salle d'interrogatoire, Fury, Loki, Thor, tous ses midgardiens. Elle voulait se terrer au fin fond d'un trou, se cacher dans un coin sombre où l'on ne la verrait pas pleurer.

Kara détestait pleurer, du moins devant des gens. Les larmes étaient comme des armes que les autres pouvaient user à leur guise contre elle. Rare était ceux qui étaient venus la réconforter quand elle se cachait dans l'écurie du Vahalla, les yeux rougis.

Elle marcha - longtemps, il lui parut - retenant ses larmes. Mais plus elle avançait, plus la chose lui demandait de l'effort. Son souffle en devint haletant. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle chancela, se rattrapant sur le mur. Elle s'y appuya quelques secondes pour se donner la force de continuer, puis fit mine de repartir, mais s'effondra essoufflée, les jambes tremblantes contre le mur d'en face. Elle se sentit vaciller, s'agrippa fortement au béton et y colla son front, les yeux toujours fermés. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour maîtriser sa respiration.

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Kara savoura le calme du silence seulement perturbé par son souffle profond. Sur une inspiration, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue brièvement brouillée redevint nette lorsqu'une première larme alla s'écraser sur le sol. Elle laissa les autres couler librement.

•••

– _Je ne sais plus quoi faire, mademoiselle Kara._

_Le fils de Coul l'avait fait entrer dans une salle aux murs blancs que Kara reconnut facilement : rien n' avait changé sauf les accoudoirs désormais démunis de menottes. L'agent était resté à l'entrée, donnant à l'archère la désagréable impression d'être emprisonnée._

_Fury se tenait face à elle à l'autre bout de la table, une tablette posée devant lui. Kara baissait lâchement les yeux, sachant parfaitement qu'il parlerait le premier. C'étaient toujours ceux qui avaient des choses à reprocher qui parlaient les premiers._

– _Je ne sais plus quoi faire, mademoiselle Kara. Je ne sais plus qui ou quoi croire._

_Il joignit ses mains sur la table et soupira._

– _Vous comprenez que c'est une situation des plus délicate pour une personne ayant autant de responsabilité que moi. Une guerre nous menace et il me faut savoir sur qui je peux compter._

_Il regarda Kara. L'asgardienne n'avait pas cillé._

_Il se saisit de la tablette, y pianotant une série de touches et la fit glisser devant l'archère. Une vidéo se mit en route. Au vue de la qualité, elle avait été prise des caméras de surveillance de l'Héliporteur. Kara connaissait déjà la scène qu'elle lui présenta : elle y avait assisté quelques minutes plus tôt, par le même intermédiaire._

« "Quelqu'un comme moi"… Une menteuse… Qui se croit guerrière alors qu'elle n'est qu'une exilée. »

_Dans sa cage de verre, Loki fixait l'objectif, susurrant ses paroles venimeuses. La vidéo se rembobina et redémarra. Elle s'enchaîna ainsi une demi-douzaine de fois, sans que Kara ne réagisse._

_Á l'autre bout de la table, Fury l'observait._

– _Puis-je compter sur vous ? demanda-t-il._

_Kara ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer l'écran où Loki répéta son texte pour la huitième fois._

« … Se croit guerrière alors qu'elle n'est… »

_D'un geste rageur, l'asgardienne fit taire l'image du dieu du Mensonge en envoyant la tablette valser à travers la pièce. L'écran alla se fracasser sur le mur. Les enceintes grésillèrent encore un temps puis se turent et l'on n'entendit plus que la respiration sifflante de Kara, le poing serré sur la table, la tête baissée comme si elle venait de prendre un coup. Elle sentit le regard de Fury ravi sur son cuir chevelu. Elle serra les dents. Il l'avait eu, il savait, il avait compris, il s'était révélé bien plus intelligent qu'elle ne l'avait cru._

_Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux courts pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle et se redressa sur sa chaise, croisant les bras pour paraître détendue. Á son attitude, le directeur eut un sourire au coin. Il se redressa, lui aussi, pour mieux la défier de sa hauteur. Á la porte, Coulson les observait à la manière d'un figurant des scènes de duel de westerns._

– _Vous savez ce que je crois Kara ? reprit Fury. Je crois que vous m'avez menti. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes de mèche avec Loki._

_Un rictus précéda la réplique de l'archère :_

– _C'est ridicule…_

_D'un geste sec, Fury abattit son poing si violemment sur la table que le verre manqua de se fissurer. Kara sursauta, coupée dans son ricanement._

– _Arrêtez ce jeu avec moi ! vociféra le midgardien, un orage agitant son unique oeil valide. Vous n'êtes plus en position de détourner la conversation par vos rictus ou en levant vos yeux au ciel. Vous vous en êtes sortie une fois, mais je ne vous laisserai pas deux fois cette chance. Alors répondez à ma question ! Puis-je compter sur vous ?_

_L'asgardienne le défia du regard. Fury le soutint et elle sut qu'effectivement, cette fois-ci, il ne la lâcherait pas. Et elle n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de se battre pour une chose aussi stupide que ça. Dans un soupir, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la tablette fracassée au pied du mur. Avant de parler, elle s'assura que sa voix était ferme et sincère._

– _Ce que dit Loki est la vérité._

_Elle revint sur Fury, faisant un peu durer le silence de la fin de sa phrase._

– _Je n'ai pas quitté Asgard… J'en ai été bannie._

_La surprise passa sur le front chauve du midgardien. Il secoua la tête et s'écarta brutalement de la table comme s'il avait voulu de la pousser. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ses sourcils exprimés cet agacement qu'on ressent lorsqu'on apprend que quelqu'un nous a berné et Kara ne voulait pas qu'il ressente ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle l'avait trompé, mais qu'il l'écoute et comprenne pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle reprit du même ton :_

– _Je vous ai menti, mais je l'ai fait parce que j'avais besoin d'aide. Vous les humains, vous êtes si sceptiques que vous n'auriez jamais pris au sérieux une pauvre archère exilée d'un monde parallèle si je m'étais présentée comme telle._

_Comme si l'argument l'avait touché, Fury arrêta de tourner en rond. Soupirant, il mit les mains sur ses hanches - geste parasite que font les gens qui veulent garder leur calme._

– _Pourquoi vous a-t-on exilé ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder._

_Kara se mordilla la joue le temps de chercher une réponse satisfaisante. N'en trouvant pas, elle se résigna à lui dire la vérité :_

– _J'ai essayé de sauver Asgard… Après avoir prêté allégeance à Loki._

_Le regard que lui lança Fury à ses mots les lui firent regretter. Elle s'empressa donc d'ajouter :_

– _Thor était sur votre monde, le Père de Tout était endormi. Je lui ai fait confiance. Nous étions aux bords de la guerre. J'avais espéré qu'il mettrait sa rancoeur et sa jalousie de côté et nous aiderait à éviter un conflit avec le Royaume des Géants des Glaces. Mais lorsque j'ai compris ses véritables intentions et ai pris conscience de sa trahison envers Asgard, envers son peuple, je me suis dressée contre lui pour protéger mon monde._

– _La question n'est pas là ! rétorqua le colonel. Comment suis-je censé vous faire confiance maintenant ? Qui me dit que vous n'aviez pas pour projet en allant à Stuttgart de…_

– _Thor vous le dit !_

_La colère, la frustration du midgardien prenait tellement d'ampleur qu'il commençait à contaminer l'archère qui renonçait de plus en plus à garder son calme._

– _Je vous trouve sacrément culotté de me parler de trahison maintenant, alors qu'il y a quelques mois, vous ignorez tout du Vahalla ou de ce qu'était une Valkyrie._

_Si le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. continuait de la foudroyer du regard, il ne semblait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait - ou du moins, il n'y accordait aucune attention. _

– _Quand je pense, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête, que vous auriez très bien pu nous mentir sur le Tesseract pour aider Loki._

_Il fallut quelques secondes à Kara pour se rendre compte de la sincérité des paroles du midgardien, et donc, de leur ridicule. Un magnifique sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'elle dit:_

– _Mais vous êtes un idiot colonel Fury._

_Le directeur accorda suffisamment d'importance à cette réplique pour laisser sa colère muter en indignation, faisant ainsi bondir son sourcil jusqu'au sommet de son front._

_Le sourire de Kara ne s'en élargir que d'avantage. Enfin, il ne trouvait rien à redire._

_Elle profita de l'occasion pour enchaîner :_

– _La dernière fois que j'ai voulu aider Loki, il m'a remercié en transperçant littéralement mon épaule d'un rayon de Gungnir, la lance des rois, qui m'aurait probablement arraché le bras si je n'étais pas à moitié Ase._

_Elle ne doutait pas que Fury pouvait voir la preuve de la véracité de ses paroles sur ladite épaule, tâche brunie au-dessus de son aisselle, à quelques centimètres du coeur volontairement évité. Eir_ **(I)**_ lui avait assuré qu'elle la garderait toute sa vie. L'air désolée qui avait accompagné ses paroles avait perturbé Kara qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était elle qu'on avait prévenue. Après tout, seul les autres pourraient la voir._

_Fury demeurant muet, l'asgardienne abandonna son sourire, croisa les bras, tourna son regard - elle se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que jamais elle ne saurait dire ce qui allait suivre en regardant quelqu'un dans les yeux/l'oeil (ça la déconcentrait) - et parla d'une voix monotone :_

– _Je me suis certes alliée à Loki - que les Nornes me pardonnent cette folie -, mais Thor est son frère. Doutez-vous pour autant de sa loyauté ? Non, et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a écrasé à lui seul une machine que vous étiez incapable de repousser. Parce qu'il a sauvé ce village du Nouveau-Mexique. Parce qu'il est le dieu du Tonnerre dont vos ancêtres chantaient les exploits. Que n'ai-je fait pour être traitée de la même manière ?_

_La monotonie de sa voix disparut et son ton se fit plus dur :_

– _Vous doutez de moi à cause de quelques mots prononcés par le dieu du Mensonge remettant en cause mon titre de guerrière d'Odin. « Titre »… Voilà ce qui intéresse les gens comme vous, ceux qui veulent savoir sur qui compter. Peu importe que la personne en face de vous soit la plus fine lame du Royaume, la magicienne la plus talentueuse, la cavalière la plus accomplie ou la stratège la plus érudite si c'est la dernière des idiotes._

_Si elle n'avait pas hurlé ces derniers mots, Fury n'aurait jamais deviné que Kara se mettait dans le lot._

_L'archère revint sur lui, le visage statufié, la voix plus calme, mais toujours aussi dure._

– _Vous ne vous intéressez qu'au titre et n'avez rien à faire des actes. Loki m'a donné le titre d'Archère Royale, mais j'ai protégé Asgard contre sa folie._

_Derrière elle, Coulson ne réagissait pas. Il aurait voulu, mais il était comme Fury : il ne savait pas quoi dire._

_Kara poussa un soupir et ses traits se radoucir. Ses yeux se mirent à luire, elle les ferma aussitôt pour ne pas perdre le contrôle maintenant._

– _Vous pouvez compter sur moi, colonel, assura-t-elle. Vous m'aviez déjà posé la question avant et je n'avais pas répondu par un rictus ou en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Le silence qui suivit l'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux._

_Fury n'avait pas bougé, le regard figé sur elle. On aurait pu le prendre pour une image s'il ne respirait pas. Il rompit son immobilité, en s'humectant les lèvres. Il annonça d'une voix lisse :_

– _Bien que cela ne me plaise pas, Thor affirme que nous pouvons avoir confiance en vous._

_Kara apprécia la remarque en secouant la tête. Fury n'en tint pas compte._

– _Alors nous allons retrouver le cube, continua-t-il, et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous._

_Il fit une pause et quelque chose dans son regard assura à Kara que ce qu'il allait dire était très important._

– _Mais je vous interdis de jamais revenir sur Terre, vous, Loki ou même Thor._

_La phrase figea l'archère quelques secondes avant que ses épaules et un de ses sourcils ne se soulèvent dans un rire._

– _Vous croyez sincèrement qu'il suffira de ça pour empêcher Thor de revenir. _

_Elle s'arrêta de rire._

– _Il y a des choses, des personnes, des sentiments dont vous ne pouvez comprendre l'étendu, qui l'attachent à votre monde. Il sera certainement facile de nous tenir à l'écart Loki et moi car d'autres problèmes nous attendent sur Asgard, mais Thor est dieu du Tonnerre, fils d'Odin et protecteur de Midgard. Ce n'est certainement pas quelqu'un comme vous qui l'empêchera d'accomplir son devoir._

– _Je refuse qu' Asgard se mêle plus longtemps de nos affaires, répliqua sèchement Fury, son assurance de directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. retrouvé. Elle a déjà suffisamment fait de dégât comme ça._

_Le second sourcil de Kara rejoignit son jumeau à l'extrémité de son front._

– _Alors quoi ? Vous nous considérez comme des ennemis ? des cibles ? Vous comptez nous mettre en cage aussi ?_

– _Je ne fais pas suffisamment confiance à Asgard pour la laisser aller et venir à sa guise sur notre planète. La première fois, un village a failli être rayé de la carte, maintenant c'est le monde entier qui est menacé. Je commence à me dire que si nos deux mondes ont été séparés c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison. La Terre peut se débrouiller seule._

– _Croyiez-vous qu'Asgard désire la guerre ? Votre Royaume a bien plus d'intérêt libre que soumis._

– _Je vous interdis de revenir, archère, répéta durement le colonel en se penchant vers elle. La prochaine fois, ce n'est pas dans une cage que je vous mettrai._

_La manière dont il avait prononcé le mot « archère » rappela à Kara les salles d'entraînements du Vahalla._

_Après un silence, elle avait acquiescé et le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. était sorti sans un mot de plus._

_Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la porte claquer, l'asgardienne avait donné un furieux coup de poing sur la table. Cette fois-ci, le verre céda._

•••

Kara ne pleurait pas à cause de Fury. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de Fury. Que Hela ait son âme, ça ne lui faisait plus rien ! Ce n'était qu'un stupide midgardien de plus. Elle pleurait parce que, au fond, il avait raison.

Elle avait menti et elle avait eu tort. Lorsqu'elle lui avait assuré être une Valkyrie, son intention n'avait pas été de le tromper - à l'époque, elle ignorait que son séjour sur Midgard aurait autant d'ampleur. Elle voulait juste qu'il lui fasse confiance. Elle ignorait qu'il prendrait son faux titre de guerrière d'Asgard autant au sérieux. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça. C'était un chef, quelqu'un avec des responsabilités, quelqu'un à qui on ne pouvait mentir sans en subir les conséquences, quelqu'un comme Odin. Si ça avait été le Père de Tout, Kara ne l'aurait pas blâmé.

Ses larmes tombaient sur le sol, formant des petites tâches sombres. De temps à autre, elle reniflait et en essuyait une avant que de nouvelles chutent.

Si Loki s'était tu - chose qu'il n'avait jamais su faire -, Fury n'aurait jamais rien su sur son bannissement et elle aurait pu rentrer sur Asgard avec Thor, son exil levé. Á la place, ils écopaient d'une interdiction de revenir sur Terre. Ils retrouveraient Asgard, mais laisseraient Midgard derrière eux. Dans un rictus, Kara se demanda si Loki n'avait pas prévu ça. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment résigné à complètement perdre, il lui fallait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

Son rictus se transforma en ricanement et elle donna un furieux coup de poing sur le mur. Le béton encaissa le coup dans un craquement. Il sembla à Kara que ses jointures explosaient à l'intérieur de ses doigts. Une grimace passa brièvement sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle rit et frappa de nouveau, plus fort. Elle continua à marteler le béton qui se courbait sous ses poings de demi-Ase. Un sourire dément se dessina à travers sa douleur.

– Espèce de …

– Excusez-moi.

Dans un cri de surprise, Kara s'écarta du mur comme une voleuse prise sur le fait. Devant elle se tenait le docteur Banner, un petit sachet dans une main, tout aussi étonné qu'elle. L'asgardienne recula comme si elle eu voulu s'enfuir, mais se retrouva dos à l'autre. Le scientifique leva les mains d'un air apaisant.

- Docteur Banner ! s'écria Kara en le jaugeant de haut en bas. Je suis… Je… Ce n'était pas… Pardonnez-moi.

– Calmez-vous. Tout va bien.

Il lui sourit et Kara se sentit soudainement honteuse. Elle baissa la tête. Elle s'était cru seule - trop seule. Elle se demandait ce que le midgardien avait pensé en la voyant s'acharner contre le mur.

– Ce n'était pas contre vous, assura-t-elle.

– Je le sais.

En réalité, Banner était tout aussi gêné de l'avoir surprise. Il n'avait pas voulu la déranger, mais… Il était docteur, il aidait les gens. Et généralement les gens qui donnaient des coups dans un mur en béton avaient besoin d'aide. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au mur en question. L'endroit où Kara avait frappé était complètement déformé par son poing. Impressionné, Banner haussa les sourcils. L'archère regarda le mur et, se rendant compte des dégâts qu'elle avait causés, balbutia :

– Je suis désolée pour…

– Ce n'est rien. Je fais beaucoup plus de dégât quand je suis en colère.

Les lèvres de Kara esquissèrent un début de rire, mais elle se ravisa aussitôt, se souvenant des images que lui avait montrées Fury. Poussant un soupir, elle montra le sachet dans la main de Banner.

– C'est pour vous ?

– Non, pour Stark, répondit le midgardien en levant le sachet.

Tout argenté, de grosses lettres mauves frappaient le dessus : "BLUEBERRIES."

– Il dit que les myrtilles l'aident à se concentrer, reprit le scientifique.

Kara hocha la tête et ils se heurtèrent de nouveau à un silence pesant. Les sillons secs laissés par les larmes sur ses joues la démangèrent. Elle les essuya d'un geste embarrassé pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'elle avait pleuré.

– Vos recherches avancent ? finit-elle par demander pour relancer la conversation.

– Plutôt bien, répondit Banner soudain enthousiaste. Grâce à la signature du sceptre, nous devrions pouvoir localiser le cube très rapidement.

La nouvelle réconforta Kara plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tout sera bientôt fini. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus de Tesseract, de Thanos, de guerre...

– Merci de l'avoir ramené.

Les sourcils froncés, l'asgardienne planta son regard dans celui de Banner.

– Stark m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait à Stuttgart. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour ces gens et vous avez aidé le S.H.I.E.L.D. à capturer Loki. C'est digne d'un super-héros.

Kara émit un petit rire.

– Je ne suis pas un héros.

« Moi non plus » remarqua Banner avant de dire :

– C'est grâce à vous si nous avons le sceptre, maintenant, et je voulais vous remercier.

Kara ne répondit pas.

Elle ne comprenait comme pas comment quelqu'un de censé pouvait lui dire « merci » pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Stuttgart. Elle était partie sans rien dire, avait détourné un avion - avec l'aide de son pilote, certes -, assommé une jeune femme sans défense pour voler son carton d'invitation, laissé un homme mourir et avait frappé l'Homme de fer au visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à remercier là-dedans ? Néanmoins, les mots du docteur lui firent… plaisir et elle lui sourit.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cet homme et ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il changeait de couleur de peau une fois en colère. Il manquait quelque chose et elle voulait savoir quoi.

– Docteur, hésita-t-elle en tripotant ses mains. Je voulais vous demander… Cette chose, Hulk…

Une expression choquée passa sur son visage comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise. Elle ferma aussitôt sa bouche et détourna le regard, murmurant un simple « pardon ». Maladroite qu'elle était ! Il ne voulait certainement pas parler de ça maintenant, encore moins avec elle. Intérieurement, elle pria pour qu'il parte. Qu'il la laisse là, avec seule avec sa curiosité indiscrète.

– « L'autre », murmura-t-il comme s'il la corrigeait.

Kara releva aussitôt la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de parler de _ça_. Mais le midgardien l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête. « L'autre » ne l'effrayait pas. « L'autre », il pouvait en parler.

Kara hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer :

– D'accord. Comment faites-vous ?

Banner fronça les sourcils. L'archère se décolla du mur.

– Vous avez une force incroyable. Pourquoi ne pas vous en servir ? Vous pourriez être enfin tranquille (elle désigna le couloir), vous pourriez partir. Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

La question dérouta le midgardien. Pas parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse, mais parce que personne ne la lui avait jamais posée. Personne ne s'intéressait à ce qui lui permettait de garder le contrôle, pourvu qu'il ne le perde pas. Tout le monde était curieux de savoir comment il gardait son calme, mais aucun ne se souciait de savoir pourquoi. Alors, forcément, il n'avait pas l'habitude de répondre à cette question. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait entendre cette femme - extra-terrestre ou non. Il bredouilla donc plusieurs débuts de phrases.

– Pas grand chose, juste… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent. C'est juste que…

Mais aucune ne le satisfit. Alors il soupira et dit d'un ton simple et évident :

– Si je laissais l'autre prendre le contrôle, je rendrais quelqu'un triste. Quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Quelqu'un qui croit en moi, plutôt qu'en « l'autre ». Et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue à cause de moi. Je... _Nous_ l'avons déjà blessée une fois, je ne veux pas lui infliger ça de nouveau. Je veux qu'elle sache que tout ira bien pour moi. Qu'elle n'a plus à s'inquiéter pour moi et qu'elle m'oublie et passe à une autre vie. Je veux la protéger de « l'autre »… De moi. Voilà pourquoi.

Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de cette personne et Kara comprit parce que c'était une femme. Elle prit conscience d'une chose, une chose qui ne lui avait sauté aux yeux la première fois qu'elle avait vu Hulk renverser un tank militaire. Il n'avait pas seulement ravagé tout un quartier de New York, tué plusieurs soldats, étranglé l'Abomination. Il avait aussi détruit la vie de Bruce. Il n'était pas seulement « l'autre ». Il était Banner. Ce n'était pas une forme de schizophrénie ou un stade avancé de possession démoniaque, c'était lui. Et pourtant, il se tenait là, la tête légèrement rentrée dans ses épaules, le paquet de bonbons dans sa main, aussi terrifié que les autres par la force qui sommeillait en lui.

Le silence de l'asgardienne embarrassa le scientifique qui dissimula sa gêne en regardant ses myrtilles. Kara sourit à sa soudaine fascination et dit simplement :

– Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien docteur. Je suis contente de vous savoir ici.

Banner leva les yeux vers elle. Il se souvint l'avoir prise pour une agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Que Fury l'avait envoyée pour l'amadouer et le convaincre de l'aider à retrouver ce maudit cube. Il avait plusieurs fois cru, au cours de leur entretien, qu'elle serait la première, entre Romanoff et elle, à perdre son calme. Pourtant, ce fut la russe qui pointa son arme sur lui et elle qui s'était placée entre eux. Banner avait alors compris qu'elle n'était pas une espionne, mais bien quelqu'un comme lui. Une personne dépêchée par le S.H.I.E.L.D. pour ses compétences. Une gamine à la fois naïve et courageuse.

– Vous l'aimiez ? demanda-t-elle en inclina la tête. Cette personne ?

Les yeux de Banner s'écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour s'il allait répondre, mais la referma aussitôt et baissa la tête dans un soupir. Kara avait néanmoins remarqué le rouge sur ses joues.

– Il faut lui dire.

– Ce n'est pas aussi facile, murmura le scientifique.

– Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Banner s'offrit quelques secondes d'hésitation, avant de répondre :

– Elizabeth Ross... Betty.

– Elle doit être quelqu'un de bien, sourit l'archère.

« Elle l'est », pensa Bruce.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, mais celui-ci fut beaucoup moins pesant. Ils le laissèrent durer quelques instants. Puis Kara reprit, montrant le paquet de myrtilles :

– Vous devriez y retourner docteur. L'Homme de fer va vous attendre.

Banner la regarda. Il fut heureux de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Il la salua et s'en alla.

Kara le suivit du regard, poussa un profond soupir et tourna à son tour les talons. Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer.

•••

Les heures à la tour de contrôle de l'Héliporteur étaient certainement celles que détestait le plus l'agent Timothy Dugan. C'était d'un ennui, surtout pour le jeune LV3***** qu'il était. Mais tout jeune LV3 de l'agence devait faire des heures à la tour de contrôle. Coulson affirmait qu'il fallait en avoir fait plus de 100 pour espérer atteindre un jour LV5 - Dugan avait arrêté de les compter aux alentours de la 19e et se répétait depuis qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi tout ce temps allait l'aider à devenir un meilleur espion que James Bond. Son compagnon d'infortune, Garry Chalk, un LV4, ne l'aidait pas à passer le temps, s'ennuyant probablement autant que lui - bien qu'il doive s'approcher de ses 90 heures.

Les heures à la tour de contrôle se résumait à ne rien faire - du moins pour Dugan. De temps à autre, un avion de l'agence s'approchait et demandait l'autorisation d'atterrir. Le travail de l'agent Dugan consistait à vérifier les codes d'accès de l'appareil, sa présence dans le registre, permettre ou non l'atterrissage et prévenir Fury, si problème il y avait - Fury était rarement dérangé par ce genre de problème. Tout cela, jusqu'à ce qu'un pauvre collègue ne vienne prendre sa place.

Dans un profond soupir, Dugan fit tourner sa tête sur son cou, appréciant les quelques vertèbres qui craquèrent - même elles s'ennuyaient. Le radar sur le tableau de bord émit alors un _bip_ et un point lumineux y apparut. Ce fut Chalk qui réagit le plus vite.

– Celui-là, c'est toi qui le prend !

Dugan voulut protester, mais Chalk était en train de fumer une cigarette - visiblement à peine entamée - les pieds croisés sur l'accoudoir. Et la première règle qu'avait apprise Dugan avec Chalk était que « la cigarette, c'est sacrée ! ». Lui souhaitant un bon cancer des poumons, Dugan régla la fréquence de son casque et entra en contact avec l'appareil approchant :

– _Transporteur 6-6-B, veuillez confirmer vos codes d'accès._

Le pilote lui fournit les codes. Dugan vérifia le registre.

– _Quel est votre chargement ?_

– _Armes et munitions. Terminé._

– _Bien reçu._

Alors Dugan autorisa l'atterrissage. C'était la procédure, c'était normal. Il apprendrait plus tard, qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise.

Mais pour le moment, il apprécia le commentaire purement ironique de Chalk.

– Pas mal Dum-Dum, pas mal du tout. Tu t'améliores. **(II)**

Dugan s'apprêtait de lui demander d'arrêter de le charrier avec ce surnom qui datait de son entrée à l'agence, lorsque la voix de Natasha Romanoff s'éleva dans son oreillette. Á la tête de Chalk, il comprit que Black Widow s'était branchée sur la fréquence de l'Héliporteur pour être sûr que Fury l'entendrait.

– _Loki veut déchaîner Hulk. Que Banner reste au labo, j'arrive. Et envoyez Thor._

La connexion se coupa.

Les deux agents restèrent interdits quelques secondes. Puis, très lentement, ils se regardèrent, avant de conclure que "non, on a rien compris, mais oui, ça à l'air important".

•••

Le laboratoire était une sorte de grande passerelle aux dessus d'un réseau de tuyaux alimentant directement la demi douzaine de machines présente dans la pièce. Deux portes coulissaient sur les côtés pour permettre aux personnes d'entrer. Deux larges baies vitrées se faisaient face d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, donnant une vue relativement proche sur plusieurs tuyaux plongeant vers le bas, si bien qu'on pouvait deviner qu'un creux séparait le labo du mur et qu'une chute à travers le verre serait fort regrettable. Sur une table trônait un socle supportant le sceptre de Loki, l'aterfact bleu luisant à la pointe de sa lame.

Lorsque Fury entra, il trouva le Dr Banner et Stark mangeant tranquillement des myrtilles.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous trafiquez, M. Stark ? demanda-t-il ne s'attendant pas visiblement pas à les trouver dans cet état.

– Je me posais exactement la même question sur vous, lui lança le milliardaire du haut de la table où il était assis

– Vous deviez localiser le Tesseract.

– C'est ce qu'on fait, assura Banner en mâchant une myrtille.

Il avala le bonbon et montra un ordinateur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

– Grâce à la signature du sceptre, l'emplacement du cube s'affichera à 800 mètres prés.

– Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ? s'écria Kara en déboulant dans la pièce.

Elle jeta d'abord des regards autour d'elle comme pour examiner les lieux, puis se précipita vers les trois midgardiens. Lors de l'annonce de Widow, elle était paisiblement allongée dans sa cabine, s'apprêtant à lire l'épilogue des « _Reliques de la Mort »_. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les mots « Loki », « Hulk » et « Thor », elle avait bondi de son lit et s'était précipitée vers le laboratoire - sans vraiment savoir où il se trouvait.

– Vous avez retrouvé le Tesseract ? demanda-t-elle, à moitié essoufflée.

Stark descendit de sa table et ouvrit les bras comme s'il allait l'enlaçer

– Vous voici ma soeur ! s'exclama-t-il.

Kara le regarda, se demandant pourquoi il la prenait soudainement pour sa soeur.

– Dites moi, continua Stark en jetant un coup l'oeil à l'écran à côté de lui, en fouillant le journal intime du S.H.I.E.L.D., j'ai vu ce que vous appeliez "Destructeur" : je ne lui ressemble pas du tout !

– Vous avez craqué nos dossiers ? s'exclama Fury.

– Oui, répondit le milliardaire comme si on venait de lui demander si le ciel était bleu. D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'ai une question : c'est quoi la Phase 2 ?

Un bruit derrière eux les firent se retourner en sursaut. Captain America venait d'entrer dans la pièce et posa une « arme » sur une table. Des armes midgardiennes, Kara en avait vu plein. Elle avait même été accueillie par l'une d'entre elles. Mais cette arme-là, plus l'air furieux que prit Steve lorsqu'il répondit à l'Homme de fer, ne lui disaient rien qui vaille :

– Phase 2 : le S.H.I.E.L.D. produit des armes avec le cube.

Kara regarda l'arme sur la table. Elle mit quelque temps à comprendre, puis se tourna vers Fury qui affichait son éternel masque impénétrable.

– Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous vous serviez du Tesseract uniquement pour subvenir aux besoins de Midgard ?

Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. leva les mains d'un air apaisant et voulut expliquer :

– Nous ne...

Mais Stark le coupa :

– Navré de vous interrompre Nick.

Il lui présenta un écran si translucide qu'on pouvait voir sa main entre les lignes révélant les secrets du S.H.I.E.L.D.

– Vous disiez ?

Fury entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien.

– Je me trompais, dit Steve en fixant Fury avec un regard noir. Le monde n'a pas changé.

Widow entra, suivie de Thor. En voyant le dieu du Tonnerre, Kara esquissa un sourire et quelques pas vers lui, alors que l'espionne darda son regard sur Banner.

– Vous étiez au courant ? demanda ce dernier en désignant Fury.

– Docteur, calmez-vous, dit Widow, visiblement sur ses gardes. Loki vous manipule.

– Vous avez tellement insisté pour que je vienne, mademoiselle Romanoff, répliqua sarcastiquement le scientifique, ce n'est pas pour que je parte aussi vite.

Du bout de ses lunettes, il prit à témoin un écran.

– Pourquoi le S.H.I.E.L.D. se sert du Tesseract pour faire des armes de destruction ?

– Á cause d'eux, répondit Fury en montrant les coupables.

Voyant l'index du midgardien pointé sur eux, Thor et Kara se jetèrent un regard troublé. Qu'est-ce que, par les Dises **(III)**, ils venaient faire dans cette histoire ? Les mortels autour d'eux semblaient partager leur surprise, tous attendant les explications du colonel.

– L'an passé, nous avons reçu la visite d'un extraterrestre dont la folie vengeresse a dévasté un village. Non seulement nous ne sommes pas seul, mais nous sommes désespérément, ridiculement, sous-armés.

– Mon peuple veut seulement la paix, rétorqua Thor.

– Vous n'êtes ni les seuls là-haut, ni la seule menace. Le monde s'emplit d'adversaires invincibles, incontrôlables.

L'instant aurait pu paraître dramatique et cela aurait pu faire un bon scénario pour un blockbuster américain, si le ricanement de Kara ne s'était pas élevé à ce moment-là.

– Je vous prie de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, Fury, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas un idiot, mais un fou.

Toutes les paires d'yeux dans la pièce s'écarquillèrent simultanément. Venant de Kara, on aurait pu croire à une plaisanterie, sauf que l'archère avait cet air extrêmement sérieux qu'ont les personnes qui ne plaisantent pas.

– Vous prétendez pouvoir contrôler un cube ayant totalement décimé une race aussi civilisée que celle des Chitauris, fait perdre la raison à un Eternel et dont le pouvoir à conduit le Père de Toutes Choses à le sceller. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous jouez avec une force qui vous submergera. Seule Asgard peut protéger les Neuf Royaumes des capacités destructrices du cube.

– Puis-je vous rappeler les termes de notre accord, Kara ? répliqua Fury. Le cube doit rester sur Terre, s'il (il désigna Thor) veut ramener son frère sur Asgard.

– Oui, que le Tesseract ne devait servir qu'à aider votre monde, pas attirer la guerre sur elle, précisa l'asgardienne.

– Une guerre ? répéta Steve soudain inquiet.

Thor s'avança.

– Vos projets sur le Cube Cosmique ont dirigé tous les regards sur votre planète. D'autres que Loki viendront. La moitié s'emparera simplement du Tesseract, l'autre fera la même chose, mais décimera votre peuple avant. Il y a d'autres mondes remplis de créatures beaucoup plus puissantes que les Chitauris. Des mondes dont Asgard ne peut vous préserver.

Fury laissa Kara et se tourna vers lui.

– Vous nous avez forcé à trouver…

– Une dissuasion nucléaire, termina Stark avant de hausser les épaules : ça calme toujours les choses.

– Dois-je vous rappeler d'où vient votre fortune M. Stark ? rétorqua le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

– Qui nous dit que vous ne fabriquez pas d'armes pour eux ? avança Steve.

– Eh, vous parlez de moi, là ?

– Comme toujours, non ?

– Je croyais les humains plus évolués, reprit Thor.

– Oh, je vous demande pardon, dit Fury en se retournant vers lui. Est-ce que nous venons chez vous faire sauter des trucs ?

Alors que Steve et Stark montèrent d'un ton, ce fut au tour de Kara d'entrer dans la danse.

– Alors, vous nous renvoyez sur Asgard, pour courir gaiement vers votre propre destruction.

– Le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne fait que surveiller les menaces potentielles, intervint Widow se rangeant du côté de son supérieur.

– Captain America sous surveillance ? demanda Banner d'un air suspicieux

– Nous le sommes tous.

Un brouhaha de protestation remplit alors la pièce. Trois groupes se formèrent : Steve et Stark, Widow contre Banner et Fury face à Thor et Kara. Si quelqu'un avait observé la scène - le sceptre par exemple, toujours posé sur son socle derrière Banner -, il aurait aussitôt pensé à une bagarre de cour de récréation, chacun défendant son goûter.

- Je refuse de vous aider à arracher le Tesseract des mains de Loki pour que vous en fassiez exactement le même usage que lui, dit Kara en toisant Fury de toute sa hauteur - soit deux têtes de moins que le directeur.

– Est-ce la Valkyrie ou l'Archère Royale de Loki qui parle ? répliqua sèchement le midgardien.

Alors cela, l'asgardienne ne l'avait pas venu venir. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur, comme si le colonel venait de la gifler. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais Thor se plaça devant elle et vociféra :

– Vous accusez Loki de meurtre alors qu'il parle de paix, mais vous parlez de contrôle alors que vous vous apprêtez à déclencher le chaos.

– Il suffit de nous regarder, dit Banner laissant Widow. On est quoi ? Une équipe ? Non, on est une bombe retardement.

Dans le dos de Thor, Kara fronça les sourcils.

– Une équipe ? Quelle équipe ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

– Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? lança Stark à Fury, cessant de crêper le chignon à Steve. Ça vous ferait bien rire pourtant, ma soeur.

– Je ne suis pas votre soeur ! lui cria Kara par-dessus l'épaule de Thor.

Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. profita de leur petite interaction pour revenir à Banner.

– Docteur, veuillez vous éloigner, s'il vous plaît.

– Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas disjoncter un coup ? reprit l'Homme de fer en posant une main nonchalante sur l'épaule de Steve.

Ce dernier s'empressa de le repousser.

– Arrêtez ça !

Stark le lorgna d'un air arrogant. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage.

– C'est un ordre, capitaine ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Mon père ?

Steve accueillit la pique par un plissement d'yeux. Le regard de leur auditoire allait de lui à Stark, suivant le rythme de la conversation. Une fois le coup encaissé, Captain America sourit à son tour.

– « Un grand homme en armure ». Des types ordinaires en valent dix comme vous. J'ai vu des images. Vous ne vous battez que pour vous. Je vous vois mal vous sacrifier, couché sous des barbelés pour qu'on rampe sur vous.

– Je couperai les barbelés, répliqua le milliardaire sans ciller.

Sourire au coin, Steve hocha la tête

– Toujours une pirouette…

Stark ne laissa rien transparaître, mais l'on pouvait clairement voir que la plaisanterie était terminée.

– Vous n'êtes pas une menace, continua Steve, mais arrêtez de vous prendre pour un héros.

– Un héros ? Comme vous ? s'esclaffa Iron Man. Vous êtes une expérience de laboratoire. Votre force est sortie d'une fiole.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kara se rendit compte à quel point la situation était ridicule et à quel point Loki était un génie. Même enfermé dans une cage au-dessus d'une chute mortelle, il arrivait à faire faire aux gens exactement ce qu'il voulait. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre rire d'ici. Ils devaient s'arrêter, mais Steve, oubliant son calme, en décida autrement.

– Mettez l'armure, défia-t-il le milliardaire. On va régler ça.

– Vous êtes si mesquins et dérisoires, ricana Thor visiblement très amusé.

– Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, rappela Kara en sortant de derrière son dos. Du moins pas l'un contre l'autre.

– Une équipe ça ? commenta Banner dans un rictus. De bras cassés, oui.

– C'est quoi cette histoire d'équipe ? demanda l'asgardienne en se tournant vers Fury qui avait toute son attention portée sur le physicien.

– Agent Romanoff, escortez le Dr. Banner…

– Où ? le coupa le scientifique, arrêtant Widow qui avait déjà esquissé quelques pas. Vous avez déjà loué ma chambre.

Kara arqua un sourcil. La cage avait été construite pour Hulk ? Á l'air que prit Fury, apparemment, c'était le cas.

– La cellule ne devait servir qu'à…

– Me tuer en cas de besoin, termina Banner pour lui, mais vous ne le pouvez pas, je le sais, j'ai essayé.

Á ces mots, toute la tension dans la pièce s'évanouit. Steve et Stark cessèrent de se toiser pour se tourner vers le docteur et Thor perdit son sourire moqueur. Banner les regarda tous comme un acteur sur le point de dire son texte.

– Je touchais le fond, commença-t-il en croisant les bras. Je voulais en finir, alors je me suis tirée une balle dans la bouche et l'autre l'a recraché. Alors j'ai changé de vie. J'aidais mes semblables. J'y excellais, sans incident, loin des problèmes, coupé du monde. Jusqu'à ce que vous ne veniez tout foutre en l'air, en mettant tout le monde ici en danger.

Soudain, les yeux de Kara jusque là posés sur lui s'écarquillèrent de peur et elle porta la main à Sigil. Banner le remarqua et émit un petit rire.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous vous rendez enfin compte du danger que je représente ?

Kara continua de la fixer.

– Vous voulez savoir mon secret, mademoiselle Kara? Comment je garde mon calme ?

– Non, docteur, répondit-elle calmement Je veux que vous posiez ce sceptre.

Le visage du docteur se figea dans une expression d'incompréhension. Il jeta des coups d'oeil aux autres personnes présentes et il se rendit compte qu'ils le fixaient tous de la même façon - Fury et Widow ayant eux aussi la main sur leurs armes. Alors il tourna un regard hésitant à sa main droite pour s'apercevoir qu'effectivement, il tenant le sceptre de Loki. Il revint sur les autres, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant de confusion, ne trouvant rien à dire - qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Stark, Steve et Thor se regardèrent, ne sachant comment réagir. Kara, elle, demeurait immobile, aux aguets, si tendue que lorsque l'ordinateur derrière elle afficha :

_**CORRESPONDANCE 95%**_

… Dans un_ bip_, elle se retourna vers lui, sa dague sortit, prête à se défendre au cas où il l'attaquerait avec sa souris.

– Enfin, soupira Fury.

Il avait retrouvé le Tesseract.

Banner posa le sceptre sur la table et se dirigea vers son ordinateur, non sans marmonner :

– Navré les enfants, vous ne verrez pas mon numéro.

– Vous avez localisé le cube ? demanda Widow en lui emboîtant.

– J'y serai le premier, s'esclama Stark déjà à moitié dehors.

– Pas seul ! l'arrêta Steve.

– Il faut le ramener sur Asgard, dit Kara à Thor. Il y sera en sécurité.

– Faites ceci et Loki ne sortira jamais de sa cellule, prévint Fury en se mettant entre elle et la porte du laboratoire.

L'asgardienne se tourna vers lui.

– C'est injuste.

– La vie est injuste, archère.

Caché derrière son ordinateur, Banner ne faisait pas attention à eux. Á ce moment-là, seul lui importait l'écran et ce qu'il affichait.

_**SIGNATURE LOCALISÊE**_

Les coordonnées qui apparurent alors le surprirent tellement qui l'en retira ses lunettes. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

– Oh mon…

Thor et Kara furent les premiers à entendre la détonation. Simultanément, ils tournèrent la tête vers la vitre derrière Banner, une fraction de seconde avec que l'explosion n'en brise le verre et s'engouffre en rafale dans le labo. Si Thor n'eut d'autre choix que de s'écarter le plus possible - ce qui lui valut un vol plané jusqu'au plafond -, Kara eut le temps de se jeter sur la personne la plus proche d'elle pour la plaquer au sol et lui éviter d'être balayée par l'onde de choc. Après s'être réceptionnée à terre sur ses mains, l'archère entendit un sifflement emplir ses oreilles, lui serrant la tête dans un étau des plus désagréable. Une pluie de verre, de gravats et de dossiers tombait autour d'elle.

– Mettez l'armure, crut-elle entendre dire Steve.

Elle tourna douloureusement son regard vers lui et le vit aidant Stark à se mettre debout. Ils sortirent en titubant, se soutenant l'un, l'autre.

Á travers sa vue brouillée, Kara balaya le laboratoire dévasté du regard. Les deux baies vitrées étaient toutes les deux explosées. Le sceptre roulait sur le sol entre les dossiers et les éclats de verre. Thor avait disparu, probablement déjà parti chercher Mjolnir. Alors qu'une alarme infernale rugissait à travers l'Héliporteur, Kara s'assit difficilement. Un grognement sur sa droite lui annonça que Fury était toujours vivant. Il manquerait plus qu'il soit mort l'idiot, après qu'elle se soit jetée sur lui pour le protéger de l'explosion !

« Tous à vos postes. Intrusions signalées » hurla une voix dans son oreillette.

Ça, ça n'allait pas l'aider à se mettre debout. Haletant, Fury se redressa et porta la main à son oreille.

– Hill ?

Kara entendit la voix de l'agent Hill dans son oreillette. Elle semblait paniquée.

– _Détonation à l'extérieur. Projectile explosif._

– C'est Hawk, murmura l'asgardienne.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi : c'était évident. Pas pour Fury visiblement.

– Comment il a réussi à entrer ? demanda-t-il au-dessus de l'alarme.

– Si j'ai réussi à infiltrer une soirée midgardienne avec une armure sur le dos, Hawk peut entrer où il veut, fit-elle remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel.

– _Colonel_, reprit Hill, _le moteur 3 est touché. La turbine semble intacte, mais on ne peut pas sortir la réparer en vol._

– Et si on en perd une autre, on s'écrase, dit Fury comme s'il craignait de l'oublier. Il faut que quelqu'un sorte la réparer. Stark ?

Ce fut autour de l'Homme de fer de faire entendre sa voix.

– _Je m'en occupe._

Fury hocha la tête et reprit sa liste d'ordre

– Coulson verrouillage défensif, section détention. Passez à l'armurie ! Kara ?

L'archère le regarda. Il semblait attendre une réponse, une certaine autorisation. Alors que l'alarme hurlait toujours, Kara hocha la tête.

– Allez prêter mains fortes à Coulson, lui ordonna le directeur. Assurez-vous que Loki ne s'évade pas. C'est pour lui qu'ils sont venus !

– Á vos ordres ! répondit Kara.

Avant de partir, elle l'aida à se mettre debout. Il refusa d'abord, mais elle insista et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte. Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas dans le couloir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

– Où est Widow ?

•••

Lors de l'explosion, Widow avait traversé l'une des baies vitrée en compagnie de Banner pour atterrir lourdement sous le laboratoire, sur une grille de métal. Elle avait aussitôt voulut se relever, mais plusieurs morceaux de tuyaux se détachèrent du mur au-dessus d'elle. L'un d'entre eux tomba sur sa jambe droite, l'entravant dans une douleur foudroyante. Après un hurlement et un juron russe, l'espionne tenta de se dégager. En vain.

– _Romanoff ?_ demanda son oreillette avec la voix de Fury.

– Tout va bien, s'empressa-t-elle d'assurer.

Un grognement lui fit tourner la tête à droite. Ayant échappé à la pluie de plomberie, Banner était recroquevillé sur le sol, non loin d'elle. Il ne paraissait pas avoir eu un atterrissage des plus délicats. Natasha voulut s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de blesser, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Une sorte de pressentiment, le bruit d'un rythme cardiaque qui s'accélèrent et une respiration grondante comme le grognement d'une bête dérangée dans son sommeil.

- Tout va bien, hein ? demanda l'espionne.

Soudain le corps de Banner fut parcouru d'un premier spasme.

* * *

*****_ Au S.H.I.E.L.D., les agents sont classés par niveau (LV) allant de 1 à 10._

**I**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers de MARVEL, Eir est une déesse guérisseuse._

**II**_ L'agent Timothy « Dum-Dum » Dugan est un vrai agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Dans les comics MARVEL et Garry Chalk l'interprète dans le téléfilm _« Nick Fyry : Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. »

**III **_Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers de MARVEL, les Dises (Dis au singulier) sont les Valkyries de Bor, père d'Odin, qui avait pour fâcheuses habitudes de manger les cadavres. Bor les maudit pour ça, les condamnant à ne pouvoir se rassasier que des âmes des morts n'ayant pas trouver refuge à Helheim ou au Vahalla._

* * *

******Merci de votre lecture,**

**Prenez le temps de laisser une review - ça motive toujours pour un prochain chapitre ^^',**

**Soyez sûr d'avoir ajouté Kara à vos favoris pour ne pas manquer la suite,**

**Rejoignez-moi sur ma page Facebook (montage, preview, texte - et bientôt, vidéo) - lien sur mon profile,**

* * *

**En espérant vous retrouver très vite pour un nouveau chapitre,**

**Lisez-bien !**

**SkyA.**


End file.
